


I Get To Love You

by LexaSofia



Series: I get to Love you [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: A lot of The 100 characters, Action & Romance, Agent Anya, Agent Echo, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Badass Lexa, Clexa, Cliffhangers, Detective Lexa, Detective Luna, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, FBI, Fluff, Journalist Clarke, Minor Character Death, Multi, Police Lexa, Smut, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 176,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaSofia/pseuds/LexaSofia
Summary: Lexa is part of a special team in Boston PD, known as Intelligence Kru and Clarke is a Reporter at Arkadia News.When a body is found and Gustus is the first one on the scene he knows someting is wrong.At the crime scene Lexa knows that her past is back to haunt her. Between her daunting past and the actual case Lexa has her hands full.Clarke was just hoping to have a few days to recover after months of pursuing her story with her partner when her boss calls her and she finds more than one puzzle that she wants to solve.When the reporter and detective cross their paths sparks fly. Can they get past the cold detective and nosy reporter image of each other and solve the crime?





	1. The First Body

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, first of all I want to tell you that English is not my first language (is Portuguese actually) and so I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find in your journey.  
> I want to give a thanks to two people who are kind enough to support me on this adventure of mine in writing a fic: Jo and Marie your efforts, words and help has been amazing.  
> I would also like to say that this is just my second attempt in writing a fic so there's that.  
> Last I want to tell you that this fic is bigger than just a Clexa fic, this is a cop fic, wrote to sound like a tv show with several characters and several plot lines. Most of the chapters are long so I'm aiming to post twice per month at weekends.  
> Being a Clexa fic and The 100 Fic I do not own the characters but since is a different setting you might find some changes on some characters.  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – The first body**

The natural light of the moon illuminates the room and two bodies laying on the bed, a beautiful back tattoo is on full display so the moon can play with its light and shadows. A soft breeze enters the room through the open window. The tanned girl with the back tattoo is half asleep but a buzz takes her away from her demons.

 

_"Damn phone.”_

 

She whispers while picking the phone from the table and looking around her. Once again she finds herself in someone else’s place. She releases a soft sigh is not that this is a recurrent situation, it just happened a few times in the latest two years for her to know better. The full moon is lighting the room and the naked body next to her. She can’t deny that the girl beside her is appealing to the eye. Her bronzed skin is a temptation, her brown hair and curves an invitation to Lexa’s needs and desires. And the way she clearly flirted a couple of hours ago was everything Lexa needed or at least what she thought she needed. She’s not so sure now; back then she couldn’t stop the fire that was building in her body. A very familiar sensation that Lexa handles the best way she knows how: flirting back until the girl she’s with request a more private place. And as always is the other girl’s house and never Lexa’s.

 

 **_King Roan_ ** _: We need you at BU Beach._

 

Lexa reads the message and checks the hour: 4 Am. “What the hell happened?” She thinks while she takes a deep breath and looks again around her picking her wrist watch. Slowly she gets out of the bed and finds her underwear, then her jeans and shirt. With her phone on her right hand she lights up the way and finds the bathroom. In there she washes her face and looks at herself in the mirror.

 _“I don’t even know who you are any more.”_ She says to the reflexion looking at those green and mysterious eyes in the looking glass; and for a moment she can see black war paint on her face tracing her face down like tears sad but intimidating at the same time. She shakes her head; she knows exactly who she is; what she become. She checks the pocket of her jeans and looks to the small transparent plastic bag. It still has pills and she can count how many. The bag shows exactly what it got in it. The opposite of what she does. With a small huff she puts the pills in her pocket again she will definitely not need them.

Slowly and silently she goes back to the bedroom to find her boots and to get her jacket; she looks again at the sleeping girl. She can’t just leave without a word even knowing that’s what she wants; she doesn’t do goodbyes. Still she walks around the bed and bents over reaching the sleeping girl.

 

_“Fuck, what’s her name again? Jessica? Julia? Or is Jasmine? Yes, yes, Jasmine."_

 

Gently she places a hand on the girl’s back and calls her, _“no, leave me be”_ , she understands the sleepy words of the hot brunette who is probably still sore and tired. Lexa knows it’s a sinful hour to wake somebody up. For a second she ponders again just leave without a word but she feels Jasmine’s skin gaining goosebumps under her touch. She can’t help but smirk a bit at her own power, but maybe it’s just to hide the guilt that she feels about the reaction she provokes, a reaction that’s not mutual she knows.

 

_“Hey Jasmine, I’m sorry, but I need to go.”_

_“No! Why? It’s the middle of the night.”_

_“I have work.”_

_“Screw it. Just go back to sleep.”_

_“I can’t.”_

 

Lexa leaves the girl with a small kiss on the top of her head just for courtesy and walks to the door but the girl moans her name still with a sleepy daze and Lexa stops and exhales before turning around. She can almost guess what the other girl is about to say.

 

_“I had fun tonight, call me when you can. Okay?”_

_“Sure.”_

 

It’s a lie. Lexa gets out of the room with a small groan, feeling bad. She finds a chair to sit and puts her boots on and shakes her head while thinking. She knows she’s lying. She knows that she will not call this girl again. Why does she keep doing the same thing? When did she turn into this type of person? It’s true is not that often and sure she has physical needs but that doesn’t excuse her behavior. She could say that it’s just how her story goes. But even that is probably a lie too. After all this time she can’t blame her past any more. She is totally lost in her thoughts when her phone vibrates again.

 

 ** _King Roan_ ** _:  Where are you? Get your ass here fast the Mayor will be here soon._

 

 _“Great!”_ She thinks looking at the name of her partner: King suits him perfectly in times like this one when he is all bossy and insistent. With a heavy sigh she leaves the house. She doesn’t have any idea of what’s going on but if the Mayor is involved it must be something big.

 

 ** _Commander_ ** _: I’m 30 mins away._

 

She replies finally from inside her classic car. It’s a 1971 Chevelle SS convertible in a yellow sunflower that her father left when he died some years ago. She always loved the car despite the fact that it’s old. She did some work on it, she had Gustus’s help and their connections were very useful to let the car shine like new. She can’t lie; to her that car is a beauty and probably the only good thing the man left her. With her foot on the pedal she makes her way home to take a shower change clothes and pick some coffee, somehow she knows she will needed it.

In a very fast ride she gets home and at the University Park more or less in the 30 minutes she promised. When she arrives she notices the large number of officers in blue checking the perimeter, the lights of the cars spinning and the typical don’t cross line. She nods when an officer lifts the line after she shows him her badge. Lexa Woods is finally on the crime scene; this is her element and she lives for her job.

 

_“Finally Heda, the Mayor will be here at any second.”_

_“Chill Roan, chill, what do we have?”_

_“We have a dead girl in her twenties. She was strangled, is partial naked and has no ID.”_

 

Lexa listens to the description and immediately starts walking in the direction of their Sergeant, dressing her gloves on, but Roan touches her arm to make her stop. Roan or King Roan as he is known in their team has been her partner for some time now. The nickname came when Gustus saw the regal way he carries himself around. Gustus is not a man of a lot of words but he surely can be funny after a day of work in a bar with a whiskey and his team. Just like his Sergeant, Roan Winters is always serious and professional and with an accurate look at things. At first he and Lexa didn’t get very well, Roan seemed arrogant and distant that and the way he acted to be the best like he was in command sometimes unnerved Lexa.

But she never doubted how a great detective he is, he was born for this just like her. They both seek justice and feel honored and proud to be in Boston PD, Roan wanted to follow in Indra’s and Gustus’s footsteps and so far he is doing a good job. Roan is complex in his simplicity, his look can be cold as ice with those piercing blue eyes and yet he proved himself as noble, loyal and with a gentle heart. Along the way Lexa supposes she saw similarities between them both and they became close partners. It started with a professional respect for their ambitions in Boston PD. Their commitment to their jobs was and still is to such a long extent like a marriage.

Roan’s body is built with muscle, he is tall and charming but just like Lexa he is a private and guarded guy. That was one of the reasons why when he started dating Echo a few months after she joined the team Lexa was surprise. Maybe that was the biggest difference between them: how they see love, even if they don’t confine in each other those confessions.

Waiting for Roan to speak, Lexa can see the unease demeanour he is carrying, she can’t help but remember how happy he seemed with Echo, until his own mother tried to mendling in their relationship after that it was the stress of working together in the same team and the lack of maturity to do that accordingly.

Eventually Gustus made an ultimatum only one of them would be on the team.  It wasn’t pleasant and it was even a bit invasive, Roan didn’t want to leave and Lexa was aware of that with all the similarities between them she help him get through with it. Their friendship started with silent morning runs, late nights at the gym or sleepless dawns training punches and boxing. Luna opposed to Lexa helped Echo, although Echo was more like Lexa wanting to punch and run than meditate. After a few weeks of tension and personal struggles a former police officer of their own station Anya Wild came in with an offer. After training in Quantico and being on the field as an FBI, she was finally building up her own team and offered Echo a spot.

It was a life opportunity for someone still young as Echo and she happily took the jump. From that point on Roan and Echo rebuild their friendship, despite that they never jeopardized any case while working together. Since then Lexa and Roan have a sort of bromance, they don’t talk much but always have their backs and protect each other.

 

_“What is Roan? You are walking on eggshells.”_

 

One can suppose that the biggest difference between Roan, Luna and Lexa is that Luna is the one who’s never afraid of dealing with her own emotions, she talks freely about them when Lexa and Roan usually keep it to themselves.

     

_“Err, Lexa, the Sergeant says you need to be prepared for this one.”_

 

He knows why, Roan saw it in Gustus’ eyes that this wasn’t just another case, it happened before Lexa joined the Kru, but he knows why his Sarge and Lexa will be affected by this one. He releases a deep breath that he didn’t even knew he was holding and locks his gaze with the forest green eyes of his partner.

 

_“Why? This is my job, Roan we are detectives, I’m sure I’ve saw worse."_

 

Roan sighs again remembering Gustus' the pale faca when he arrived, this case is close to home. The Intelligence Kru is a special team from the 13º Station of Boston PD. A team that is called to solve all sorts of crimes and a limited number of detectives on it. Sergeant Gustus Pine and Chief Indra Gunthrie make sure to have only the ones they want. Lexa is right, this is her job, but this is not just another case. With a nod and a gentle squeeze to her arm he lets her go.

With a sigh Roan watches Lexa go over to the crime scene, he was one of the best of his class (just like Lexa), he has more years on the job and have seen unspeakable things, he is aware of the fact that people call him ruthless, he hand Lexa follow Gustus orders with more pleasure than Luna in some regards, he supposes that, that’s why they are so good together. The 3 of them have a perfect balance, and Gustus must knew this when after merely two years of being officers in blue we called Lexa and Luna to work in his team.

Roan was already part of it, he even had the chance to work with Indra and several detectives that went by through the years; he has seen tough cases but he knows that this one might trigger old demons. He hopes that whatever is coming their way he will able to keep it together for his Sarge and Lexa.

Under the watchful eye of her partner Lexa finally approaches the body and the surrounding scene. In her few years in the Kru she worked through rough cases and yet when she takes in her surroundings she feels a punch in her stomach. The girl partially naked, with blue and old jeans has the zipper opened; she has some bruises on her arms and face, eyes opened and Lexa can tell they were brown as her hair. Lexa’s insides twist and she can’t help the bile forming. How could that girl be so alike? Judging by the marks around her neck she was strangled; the position of the body and even the complexion of the skin are too similar. To complete the bizarre scene there’s a mark on her neck and it’s too familiar. Lexa immediately feels the need to throw up, which happens. She takes a few steps back from the body near the lake and supports herself on a tree; she throws up all the coffee and cookies out of her stomach.

 

_“Lexa, I’m sorry, I should have called you.”_

_“Gustus this girl… She’s… Her position... How?”_

 

The tower of a man with a beard simply takes a deep breath, obviously Lexa would see the similarities and obviously he’s not expecting her to call him by Sergeant and the typical formalities she surrounds herself with. The tall and older man with hazel eyes takes a step closer to Lexa letting her regain some composure and places a hand on her shoulder with a gentle squeeze, his voice in a low and tender tone.

 

_“You need to stay strong to work in this case, but I get if you don’t want to.”_

 

******

_“Finally you picked up your phone Griffin.”_

_“Jaha it’s 5am, I was sleeping.”_

_“A good reporter never sleeps Griffin you have a job to do. I’ve emailed you an address, go there and find out what you can.”_

 

Clarke looks at her bed watch again; frustration washes over her, not only is an awful hour to wake up somebody but she just had taken a few days off. After months of working with her partner on a big corruption scandal, she thought she would enjoy her rest. It was a case with one of the most powerful people in the Mayor’s office and Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake had pissed some big sharks there. Finally Thelonious Jaha had given them a few days off to rest and stay out of the threats that they were receiving. One of the things that made Jaha accept their break was the fact that some people in the Mayor’s office were trying to shut down Arkaia News itself.

Reluctantly she gets up and goes to the kitchen. There she eats something and drinks a coffee. While she is taking her breakfast she listens Octavia coming in. Her partner in work and roommate looks at her noticing she’s dressed up to go out and stares in silence with a quizzical look. Clarke puts the dishes in the sink and gives an apologetic look at her.

 

_“Jesus Griffin what are you doing awake at this hour?”_

_“Sorry if I woke you up O, I need to go, Jaha called me.”_

_“What a bastard. Can he let us have some rest?”_

_“Well you can, he just called me but he said in the email that you and I are partnering again. I fill you in when I know what is this all about.”_

 

Clarke checks her backpack to make sure she has everything she needs and leaves the house after saying goodbye to Octavia with a kiss on her cheek. Once outside in the dim light of dawn she decides to take her scooter. She has a car but she loves the scooter, it’s a Piaggio also known as Vespa, is an Italian scooter that her grandfather and dad bought it in Europe before Clarke was even born.  It’s a Vespa 125 Primavera, a model from 1967 that Clarke always loved, when her father died her mother decided that Clarke should have it. Like an old vehicle it needed some repairs and Raven gladly stepped in. It’s not fast but Clarke still loves it and she figures that it’s enough to get on the address on time since there’s no traffic.

The first thing she sees when she arrives is the the big confusion. A big perimeter set up and protected by cops in uniforms. Two "don’t cross" lines, one yellow and another in red separated by several meters. Clarke sees some cameras and reporters. She looks around taking in all she can, definitely something serious had happen. Jaha only mentioned a dead girl, but in such a big city as Boston one homicide case don’t bring all this commotion unless is at the court door with angry people shouting for justice. And then she realizes why all those people are there, the Mayor itself is on the scene surrounded by his own private security. Whatever is going on is big.

Clarke is a young reporter, but she’s damn smart. Her mother and even her dad always told her to be a doctor like her mother. Abigail Griffin always pushed her to follow her steps and Clarke was tempted for some time but in the end she chosen to follow her father’s career. Jake Griffin was reporter with a solid career, he started in his home town, then moved to Boston to pursuit his dream, with his close friend Thelonious Jaha, they worked on a project together. But during the Bush administration he decided to turn his career around and became a war reporter collaborating with CNN. He died in Iraq, due to an terrorist attack, his personal opinion about the USA intervention on that country inspired Clarke to follow his example and pursuit the truth no matter how hard it is to find it or how uncomfortable will be.

And there she is at crime scene seeing other reporters, curious people with phones, private securities and police officers. Judging from the confusion she thinks that it must be one of two things: someone very important was killed; or this is still about the corruption scandal she worked on. There is no way that the entire circus was put together to something unimportant. So she grabs her recorder and her phone from the bag and starts to work.

She spots the Mayor a few meters away and a young girl passes by Clarke running and telling to her partner with a camera to follow her.

 

_“I told you this must be connected with the other dead girl from last week.”_

 

Clarke rushes after them; Titus is now walking towards the lines. Why is the Mayor in the scene because of a dead girl? What is his angle? The questions are starting to pop up in her mind and Clarke is more than ready to start putting the puzzle together.

 

******

_“Sergeant Gustus, what do we have here?”_

_“Mayor, can I ask why is this entire circus necessary?”_

_“After the scandal with Nia I have to know what’s going on in my town and the media is everywhere you know that Sergeant.”_

 

The bitter tone doesn’t go unnoticed by Gustus, it’s not like he knows the Mayor in a deep level, but losing his First Deputy Mayor to a corruption scandal can leave scars on a man of honor like the Mayor, at least that’s what Sergeant Gustus expects. But he can’t just pretend that all the media attention that the scene is receiving doesn’t perturbe him because it does.

 

_“It is just a dead body.”_

_“Well it’s the second one in two weeks according to the information I have and that’s why I want your team on this. One of the officers told me that you were actually one of the first responders. That’s surprisingly efficient. Maybe if you arrived a few minutes earlier this death could’ve been prevented.”_

 

There’s a quizzical tone on the Mayor’s voice that the Sergeant can’t quite place as criticism or something else entirely. The beard man shifts his gaze from the bald one and swallows the lump in his throat looking at the girl in front of him. There’s some arrogance in the Mayor’s posture that Gustus chose to ignore.

Closing his eyes he allows himself to remember how it all started a few hours ago. He knows he was sleeping and that the phone startled him, he can still feel the same confusion thinking about the blocked number and the voice who came through it.

 

_"Hello Detective. Or should I say Sergeant?”_

_"Who is this?”_

_"You don’t remember me? My feelings are hurt. I will leave you a present near the lake at the BU Beach so you can remember. Let the game begin Sergeant.”_

 

The voice was distorted but was some familiarity to it than Gustus couldn’t ignore so he got dressed, got his gun and badge and got to the address soon enough his detective instincts kicked in and he found the body. After a few ragged breaths he controlled himself and called the station and the ambulance. As soon his eyes layed on the body he knew this was just a part of something bigger. But it was the body itself that made him sick. Suddenly thoughts of Lexa came to his mind and his mind went spiral. A selfish part of him wanted Lexa there but he was also worried about how she would react; one thing is certain he doesn’t need Mayor Titus to handle this case to Intelligence Kru, it was his case the moment he got the call.

Gustus ignores Titus question and focus on the fact that he seems to think that this body in front of them is connected to another one that he didn’t even knew about it.

 

_“Mayor, Sergeant.”_

 

A young woman approaches with a small nod, she’s dressed with plain clothes carrying a gun and a badge on her waist curly brown hair and brown and gentle eyes. She stays silent for a few seconds waiting for her Sergeant to signal her to talk which Gustus does with a small nod too.

 

_“The doc says we are good to go. He also says that the girl was killed in some other place and then dumped here. She has some scratches but at this point is too early to tell if that means really something.”_

_"Thank you Luna, get back to the team and tell them we’ll head to the station.”_

 

Luna nods again and turns away eying the Mayor who remains impassive. Luna Rivers is proud of her position in the Intelligence Kru. She and Lexa were the best of their class they broke some records on the Boston Police Academy. Part of the success they made was due to the fact that they were very competitive. Luna and Lexa had short temper at that time, both thrived from their own successes which cause them to not see each other eye to eye. Luna’s life turned upside down when her brother died in a shooting. She was glad and pride to follow his steps on the Police force but that was an event that made her see things differently and so she put aside the rivalry she felt for Lexa. She watched firsthand that records and names on the Academy walls don’t make one good at his job, or save lives for that matter. Sebastien Rivers was a good officer, he never broke a record on the Academy or had any rivals but in the end he saved a little girl’s life and died while calling for backup. And Luna knew then that to serve and protect she needed to remain sane and carry on with her brother’s legacy.

That’s when Luna started to practice yoga and meditation, the anger and fury she felt when her brother died resurfaced when she was a rookie, without something to grab, to hold on to, she could easily slip to a dark side as some many officers before her. She knew then as she knows now that everyone has a dark side, she was confronted with that in the hard way. Some scars remain with one forever.

The tower of a man with the dense beard and short hair watches her go with pride in his eyes, his team is his family, but Lexa and Luna went through so much that he has a special place for them both. Those two came a long way, from enemies and rivals to friends, joined by the twisted line of fate and now once again are connected in someone’s sick joke. He almost forgot about the Mayor, but the man coughs to call his attention and waltz past Gustus. With a frustration sigh Gustus follows Titus knowing that is going to walk through the middle of the journalists.

When the Mayor gets out of the perimeter the journalists gather in a group surrounding him. Gustus hates it and is fully aware that Titus could’ve avoided the crowd, but he is showing himself in a pathetic Alpha power demonstration. And is because of that, that Gustus finds himself shielding the Mayor with two other officers until the bodyguards are able to join the Mayor’s escort. The reporters are all shouting questions in their directions. And Gustus can feel his headache getting worse by the second.

 

_“Mayor please can you tell us why you felt the need to come here? Are we dealing with a serial killer?”_

 

Suddenly a husky voice sounds stronger than the others, Titus can’t really explain why but he turns around to come face to face with a blonde young woman with beautiful features and the deepest blue eyes he ever seen. Her face is not cold stoic or emotionless but she’s rather serious, even if she talks politely and with a captivating soft smile. But Titus knows who she is, for months she did a hell of a job with her partner and they were able to keep themselves in the shadows, in the end she actually got what she wanted but that made his office a living hell. Clarke Griffin, surely a good journalist, she is already considering the possibility of a serial killer, something he himself thought a couple of hours ago. However to Titus the name Clarke Griffin is a synonym of problems, the girl can be like a dog with a bone. She went after Nia for months.

That was in fact the story who bought Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake to the spotlight, Titus can’t lie when their story got out and he read it he did his own search on the girls to find that their work was better than the generalized crap coming from journalists but he still holds a grudge against them, especially Clarke Griffin who’s the one signing the pieces.

They lock gazes in an intense exchange and Clarke repeats the question not flinching from the Mayor’s brown glaring eyes. She can hear the whispers between her professional colleagues and a sense of pride and strength invades her chest.

Clarke is aware of the piercing gazes that both Titus and the bearded man with him are throwing at her but she has a job to do and ignores the voices around her and the judging looks, instead focusing on the questions swimming in her mind. If Clarke is one thing is careful and so she knows this is a shot in the dark; obviously is too soon to tell. But she knows enough to know that if the Mayor shows up to a dumping site and apparently a special team is in charge, judging by something that one of the officers in blue said, then for sure something concerning is happening, otherwise the Homicide tema woud take the case.

 

_“I came here because it’s my duty, because I care about my people and it’s too soon to tell what happened here.”_

_“Does this has anything to do with the other dead body found last week?”_

 

Another reporter asks and Titus just ignores the question and walks to his car leaving in a hurry. After the last scandal he needs to be careful not just about his voters but the repercussion of these matters on the whole city. Titus is a strong man and he knows it, he is focused, serious and skilled but he also knows how image is important in politics and that’s the angle he is working here. Now that he was seen, that he made sure that one of the best teams is on the case he can go back to the office and his usual political affairs.

**

Terrible is the word Lexa would use to describe this morning. She’s feeling sick and tired as hell and all she wants is to be able to go home and get some rest, but she knows that she can´t. She’s at the station drinking a coffee leaning in the entrance frame of her team’s office room trying to gather her thoughts. Some people are already inside patiently waiting, the meeting is definitely about the case, usually they would use the briefing room, but Gustus is far more comfortable on the Intelligence Kru room than the colder and impersonal briefing room, besides this way he can just walk inside his personal office and maybe take a sip of the whiskey he always keeps there.

Indra walks by her with a formal case in her hand. The tall woman with a stern face was the first leader of the Intelligence Kru, the one who formed a special team with a partner when they became Sergeants. Now she is Chief which means she’s no longer on the field, except when required, being a woman of color in charge of such special team as Intelligence was a remarkable and impressive mark on her career. But she didn’t sit down, never; she fought for herself and other women. She’s now one of the heads on the Boston PD always looking out for the needs of 13ºStation and his officers. 13º Station also known as Polis is her home and her life. Indra Gunthrie is loved by a few but highly respected by many.

 

_“Heda, how are you holding up?”_

 

She calls Lexa’s attention by using her nickname and just like always coming from Indra makes Lexa’s heart flutter with pride, after all it was Indra who chose it even if back them was too soon to see if it was accurate.

 

_“I’m fine Chief. I guess this is a big one, the Mayor now you.”_

_“Two bodies in a short period of time and I think something is off. Can you work on this case?”_

 

By now Lexa shouldn’t be surprised by how caring Indra with her and yet she can’t help but wide her eyes open, of course Indra would remember the similarities, it wouldn’t be Indra if she didn’t. Lexa nods and Indra lets out a small proud smile. Lexa is her pupil in some ways like a daughter; they know each other for a long time. And Indra was a constant presence in Lexa’s life. The broody detective ran out from her father’s home at nine years old.

That was a moment of revelation for Lexa herself and for the people who met her by that time; she stood skinny and shaking in front of her aunt and said that she couldn’t live with him anymore. She had this fearless look on her face and she was filled with anger, she said that if she stood a minute more on that house one of them would end up dead. The older woman didn’t hide the surprised and shock after those words. But Liana Woods knew her brother well and took care of Lexa. That night she realized how strong Lexa was, even for a child, that same night Lexa cried herself into exhaustion in her new bed, she cried until her eyes burnt and the fatigue sent her off to sleep.

Indra took her under her protection too. She was a Sergeant at the time, and Lexa lived in a problematic area of the city. Sometimes poverty and despair is the only thing needed to turn one in a delinquent. Indra was called to the neighborhood too many times to count. Some of those times it was because of Lexa’s family and for some reason Indra bonded with her. Lexa looked so vulnerable but always so resilient and Indra was determined to see her grow into someone better and bigger than the shit hole where she was living back then.

There’s no doubt that Indra is part of the reason why Lexa became a cop. She learnt from Indra by example and Indra trained her exactly for that. A few years after when she came to 13º Station she learnt with Gustus as well. Gustus became Lexa’s family too. But Indra and Lexa’s aunt were the reason why she is still alive today.

Roan approaches the door and looks at the two women he heard Indra calling Lexa “Heda”; he must admit the name suits her. He lets a small smile appear on his lips winks at Lexa playfully and she smiles at him.

 

_“Heda lets catch a killer?”_

 

Through Roan's playful antics Lexa can see worry in his eyes, but she knows that the man is oblivious to the extent of how this case might affect her, putting those thoughts to the back of her mind she smirks and nods. For a moment Lexa thinks about how her life as a cop started. Luna was there, she’s been there since the beginning of it all in the academy. Roan came after when she joined the Kru, in her first jobs with the team Luna and Lexa weren’t even detectives, but Gustus had faith in both of them. The Sergeant quickly absorbed the nickname Indra had made for Lexa.

Roan was more skeptical at first, so was Echo by that time but eventually everybody realized that Lexa is one of the best in her job and the name Heda became an institution, not only for her team but also to the cops who work with her in daily basis. She sighs heavily at the thoughts of her past summoning the demons that she can’t left behind and finishes her coffee.

Gustus is already standing with Indra by his side close to a big blank board. He has some files in his hands and Indra has a folder case with her too. Roan sits at his desk; Luna and Miller were sitting on two chairs behind their respective desks too. And Lexa leans on her desk for support to fully take the words that are about to been said in the office.

 

_“We might need more hands on this case.”_

 

Those are the first words the Sergeant says; his face is emotionless, his eyes wandering around the room, his tone serious and strong, but Lexa sees how troubled his soul is, maybe because she feels the same pain tugging in her chest in anticipation of what’s to come. Luna takes a glance at Lexa, of course she would; Luna is one of the few that knows everything. And it is evident that she would make sure that Lexa is remaining stoic and tall as ever. Luna takes the few seconds of silence as a cue to lift from her chair; she leans forward and putts the palm of her hands on the wood desk.

 

_“What do we know so far?”_

 

Gustus looks at Indra and she takes a step forward, opening the folder case in her hands, she exhales the air she was holding in her lungs and takes some pictures placing them on the board for the team to see.

 

_“Last week a body was found near the docks, a girl in her twenties, no wallet found, no documents, nothing. Jane Doe. The autopsy shows no drugs, she was strangled and sexually assaulted pre and post mortem. She was found half naked with some bruises on her arms."_

 

Lexa feels sick once again; brown hair, the blue jeans, the zipper opened, dumped on her side, with her hands close to her face and her naked torso. The defensive wounds and that spot on her neck.  Lexa feels like she will faint at any moment so she simply pushes a chair with her feet and sits relaxing her back at the table. A few seconds of silence; she can’t look at the pictures any more, she turns her gaze to the ground. All she sees is the wooden floor and yet she knows that Luna and Gustus are waiting for her to compose herself once more.

Roan walks towards her and places a hand on her shoulder, it’s a very subtle touch but it’s enough to make Lexa mouth a low _“I’m fine”_. He looks up and motions with his head for their leaders to keep going, he never saw Lexa like this but he suppose that's what happens when a story from one's past gets back to haunt someone.

 

_“As Gustus said we might need some extra hands, we are assigning Anya and her team to work with you. The FBI already wanted the case so it’s a win-win situation.”_

 

Indra pauses and lets the team take the news in; it’s not uncommon to have feuds with the FBI at some cases. Indra herself as member of the Intelligence Kru had some fights over the years because of it. FBI thinks it is the only force capable and the Intelligence Kru was created with the purpose of picking tough cases like this to solve.    

 

_“After today we have two bodies, same MO, there’s no need to say that after the Mayor’s appearance we will also have to deal with the press and if there’s any team who can crack this case it’s you.”_

 

Indra says in her commanding tone and all heads nod in understanding. Gustus takes a step forward too.

 

_“For now our goal is to find who these girls are, and trace their steps. I need you to go through the file missing reports. We need to know our victims and if they are linked. As for the first body I requested that Lincoln had access to the reports and be able to do a second examination.”_

 

Gustus and Indra complement each other in their sentences, their minds are so alike that it’s a shame that they don’t work together often. Gustus can’t help but look towards Lexa to see how she is, the brunette almost feeling his worries gets up from the chair and looks at the photos again.  The way her face is pale doesn’t go unnoticed by Luna but she plays along with her friend. Luna knows Lexa well, despite the differences between them she has a full knowledge of Lexa’s mind and she knows Lexa is torn between shut her emotions out or just allow herself to feel something. She also knows that Lexa will not step out of the case unless she is obligated.

 

_“Did the doctor order some toxicology exams? Did he mention needle marks or something who could indicate that she was a drug addict?”_

_“As far as we know Lexa they were clean, but I’m sure Lincoln will provide you all the information you need. Miller and Luna you go and talk to Lincoln.”_

_“No I’ll go with Luna.”_

 

Lexa says, her tone is firm and strong and Gustus looks over at Luna who shrugs accepting Lexa’s command, Indra nods and Gustus unwillingly accepts Lexa’s words too.

 

 

**

_“Look the girl of the moment. Come in Griffin what have you got?”_

 

Jaha flashes a with teeth smile at Clarke while she enters his office, she uploaded a small piece online after talking to the Mayor and Jaha is happy about it. Arkadia News was the first to cover the story and that gave them viewers and comments. It’s exactly what Arkadia needs at that moment, the selling in papers is been decreasing over the last months and Thelonious Jaha wants to make Arkadia bigger again. Clarke was also mentioned after her online piece and that only makes Jaha more proud. After her and Octavia brilliant investigation on the Nia case the two young reporters became respected among their peers.

 

_“Octavia come here too.”_

 

The younger Blake joins Clarke in Jaha’s office and the man looks to the screen of his computer while sees what is been published. Clarke was quick and clever and now some other reporters are talking about the possibility of Boston have a serial killer on the streets.

Jaha is glad and proud about the last months; Clarke and Octavia are making the Arkadia News on the list of journals to read, but it’s the online page that takes more hits. Two dead girls and Clarke thought about the possibility of a serial-killer. That kind of news is gold for Jaha; he is out for blood not in the literal sense of the expression, but the man is committed to make changes on Arkadia News even if that means that it will be a sensationalist social media.

 

_“I don’t need to say it, you two team up again. Find some weakness in Boston PD and use it to our advantage, I want to know everything. Find if these two deaths are related and who is investigating this. If there’s really a serial killer on the loose the people have the right to know and we all know that some of our readers will want every little detail.”_

This is the typical Jaha behavior, he don’t want only the truth he wants a spectacle or a circus. The two girls leave the office sighing in disbelief, since the man lost his son Wells he doesn’t seem to care about other’s lives.  Neither is he concerned about ethics or morals. Not anymore.

Clarke had known the man all her life and she couldn’t see the same Jaha she was used to. That man was a close friend of her father’s, almost an uncle to her and now he is a stranger.

            

_“This guy is messing with my nerves. What does he expect us to do, mingle between the cops and manipulate them?”_

_“I don’t like this any better than you do O, but if these deaths are related people need to know. Maybe we can do something to get closer.”_

_“What? Sneak into the police station?”_

 

Clarke chuckles at Octavia’s sarcasm, she knows Octavia is pragmatic but she also knows about her straight character, Octavia is driven by the good. She doesn’t use schemes to get a story; she uses informants and contacts the right people. She does everything according the books and if she ever goes off track is only coz there’s no other way to get to the truth.

 

_“No O, we will not sneak into the police station. Maybe you could check with Bellamy.”_

 

The blonde sits on her desk with a hopefully look on her eyes, just like her friend and roommate Clarke is rational. Probably the bigger difference between the two is that while Clarke tends to strategize trusting her instinct; Octavia loves the action more. In this case Clarke’s gut is telling her that’s more to the eye than just a dead body, there’s two and they are probably linked.

 

_“I can check with him, but do you realize he is only in the Academy right?”_

 

Talking to Bellamy seems a reasonable thing to do. Octavia will not be opposed to that, Bellamy Blake is Octavia’s older brother and does everything for her. Coincidently he is also in the Police academy and he already made some friends on some Stations although his heart lies where his friend Miller works. So yeah, O will see if her brother can help. But first things first and according to Clarke and what she heard there was another body in the previous week, so maybe they can find something about it.

 

_“We can also talk to Harper.”_

_“She’s at the Boston Daily Paper News O, why would she tell us something?”_

_“Well we can appeal to her professional courtesy and also our friendship too. She never saw us as rivals Clarke and she own us after we helped her too?”_

 

Harper is an old friend from college; they parted their ways after the journalism school but never stopped being friends. Harper works at the Boston Daily; it’s one of the most respected journals in town. After a brilliant internship Harper got invited to stay. Arkadia was once as big as Boston Daily but then when the founder died the journal suffer a bump. After that a company bought it and the board called Jaha to be the chief editor. Clarke always felt Arkadia was her home; her dad always spoke highly of Thelonious and if it wasn’t for his jump to CNN we would probably follow Jaha and work with him in Arkadia too. At some level Clarke felt as if she was fulfilling Jake Griffin steps.

The blonde is brought back to the present when Octavia ends the call and grins. Harper was a bit reluctant at first but she agreed to send them what she had on the first body. It wasn’t easy and Octavia had to promise to share the details but after that they were good to go and they agreed to meet for lunch in the future.

  

_“Look at this O, the girl’s body is in the same position. And also half naked, no ID, the hair is the same color. This can’t be a coincidence.”_

 

Clarke says looking at the unpublished photos that Harper and her partner were able to take but not allowed to publish. The younger Blake’s eyes wide open at the similarities but at the end is something different that calls her attention. Is a face she only know from her brother.

 

_“Wait who is this? Isn’t that perfect cop Bell talks about?”_

 

She remembers reading something about a young police officer who was made detective in very short period of time in some of Bellamy’s papers. She remembers it clearly because Bellamy told her once that she is a role model in the Academy. Octavia is not the type of girl who gossips but she really liked the idea of a girl being a role model on the Academy. Probably because a lot of people still think a woman is not fit to be a police officer and Lexa totally showed them the opposite. On top of that Bellamy says that in her time in the Academy it was just not Lexa but another girl too. So two females lead their classes during their training program and being the best cadets is something to call her attention.

However Clarke seems to not pay the same attention to Bellamy's stories about the old cadets in training because she’s furrowing her eyebrows looking between the photo and Octavia. The girl in the photo has long brown hair, she looks young and just a bit taller than Clarke herself, she probably saw her in the crime scene but it was too busy to pay attention. Looking at the photo now what caught Clarke’s eye is the fact that she seems rather sick on the photos.

 

_“Lexa Woods! Jesus Griffin you never heard of her? Bellamy talks about her all the time, even Miller said something about her the last time we were all together.”_

_“Nope, sorry doesn’t ring any bells.”_

The blonde pops the “p” for emphasis and Octavia rolls her eyes.

 

_“Well she was top of her class in the academy, she made to detective pretty quickly, and according to Miller and Bell she is Sergeant Gustus protégé. If you ask me I think she has a lot of credit, but Miller also said that she is kind of a bitch sometimes, it’s like they don’t get along in a personal level.”_

_“I’m afraid I didn’t pay enough attention to your gossip session then, and remind me why is Miller talking about her?”_

 

Octavia smiles, Clarke Griffin is a damn good reporter, she’s focused and smart but she also tends to zon out when to what doesn’t interested her.

               

_“Well last time we saw Miller was months ago and he got a promotion to work with her. He said that she’s pragmatic but cold with zero capacity to be pleasant and Bellamy heard a rumor on a bar that she’s too bitchy to do relationships.”_

 

Clarke nods and Octavia’s expressions bright up in thought.

 

_“Despite of what I just said I would advise us to stay away of her way, but according to Miller Lexa is very gay, maybe we can use that in our advantage.”_

_“Are you saying you’ll try to seduce her?”_

 

Clarke teases with a playful tone and Octavia rolls her eyes and pulls her chair closer to Clarke looking intently in her eyes.

 

_“I’m not the bisexual one of this team princess.”_

 

Octavia smiles excitedly, it’s not like she’s even considering the possibility, but she wants to tease Clarke about it.

 

_“Are you fucking kidding me O, you sound just like Jaha.”_

_“Relax grumpy cat, you know looking at her photo and using one of Raven’s expressions: she’s a nice piece of ass, but I’m just teasing you. Perhaps we can talk to Miller though? If she was there this morning that means that their team are on in this case.”_

 

A bit more at ease Clarke softens her expression, grumpy cat and princess are not the nicknames she would expected for herself, but it seems that Raven’s witty retorts and Bellamy’s flirtatious words came to stay.

She looks at the photo again and the curiosity builds up in her chest and mind, she wants to know more about that investigation but now she’s also intrigued about the fact that Lexa Woods, known as detective prodigy seems so sick and affected over a death body. Could that detective be the weakness she was seeking to find more about the case?

They decide that Octavia would look for the information on the bodies and try to find something about the first autopsy report. And Clarke will deal with the team working on the case, maybe even reaching out to Miller.


	2. Strange Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again folks! Here is the second chapter, let me thank you for your comments, kudos and hits to the first chapter, please continue because it warms my heart and I promise to keep this story going.  
> Before we start let me remind you that English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes, typos and stuff like that.  
> This chapter is setting the ground for the story ahead of us so please just be patient and enjoy.  
> There's some action in this chapter and a steamy encounter so you have been warned.  
> Let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2 – Strange Encounters**

A few days have passed since the second body (the first for the Kru) was found, Lincoln still hasn't presented a final report due to the several exams he and his team are still doing, but he sent the preliminary autopsy reports on both bodies. The bodies are still in the morgue waiting to be identified. The main goal of the Intelligence Kru is figure out who are the victims and if they are connected. The search in the data base for missing people was narrowed to the city of Boston due to Lincoln’s and Luna’s instincts. Unfortunately the description is only that they are in their mid-twenties, brown hair with a tanned complexion which is not much to go on. They feel stuck and Lexa is losing her mind with it, all she wants now is to have a whiskey and go home.

 

_“Hey girl, finally you decide to show us your pretty face.”_

 

A nameless pretty woman says when Lexa arrives at the bar, but the broody detective just ignores her and walks to the counter. Despite her frustrations the woman in front of her always makes her feel at ease with her gentle smile and the deep knowledge about Lexa’s needs. A knowledge that comes with years of nurturing for her and soon a warm and honest smile is followed by a glass on the table and some bourbon.

 

_“Detective Woods, long time no see.”_

_“Sorry Aunt, but you know work.”_

 

The older woman nods while Lexa takes a sip of her whiskey and lets the bitter taste warm her body and soul. The woman in front of her just places a hand over Lexa’s left one and squeezes a little.

 

_“Yeah, I read about the dead girl, they didn’t mention you but I saw a picture of Gustus and just guessed you were on it too.  How are you?”_

 

Lexa looks up placing the glass on the wooden surface and sighs, she moved out from this woman’s house a long time ago, but some bonds are unbreakable. She doesn’t want to but she knows the older woman can sense her stress and so before she answers her she takes another gulp from the glass. She lets the liquor burn her tongue and throat and then exhales again. She looks intently at her aunt. Lianna Woods is the woman who took care of her for most of her life. The woman who opened up her arms for a little Lexa when in despair she reached out to her; Lianna already had a daughter, a year and half younger than Lexa was and her struggle with money in a poor neighborhood was real but that didn’t stop her from taking care of Lexa like she was her own.

 

The problem with Lexa’s family is that nothing ever comes easy for either of the women carrying the Woods’ name. For far too long for Lianna’s liking they lived in one of the poorest neighborhoods in the south side of Boston. It was a place where people and crime seemed to walk hand in hand. Lianna’s husband was a perfect example of this, being a drug dealer since his teen years; inevitably he forced Lianna to help him with his own schemes. And that was how Indra entered Lexa’s life. By that time Indra was a detective and worked on several drug cases, she went to their old neighborhood too many times to count.

 

Lexa’s aunt was caught a few times and each time she took the blame trusting that the cop would let her go because of the girls but eventually Indra gave her an ultimatum: she could do one of two things keep doing her husband’s dirty work and end up in prison with no chance to see Emori and Lexa growing up or she could help the police build a case against her husband and his gang.

 

In the end her choice was simple and she would never be able to thank Indra enough for the safety and help that she provided. From that moment on Lexa looked up to Indra as a role model and Indra made sure that Lianna and the girls were on track. The two women watched not only Lexa but Emori grow up to be amazing young women with strong minds.

 

Lianna was three years younger than her brother who was Lexa’s father. They never got along well, but she always loved Lexa and she felt that she had a duty towards her and Emori. When the sentence came in and Lianna’s abusive husband was in prison she had the courage to sign the divorce papers and yet that didn’t stop him from making her life a living hell. Slowly but surely with Indra’s connections and help they found a way out of the neighborhood and when Lianna got the chance to have her own bar she took it. The money for it came from Emori’s grandmother, the woman despised her son but she made sure that after her death her granddaughter had a chance to be all that her son never was. Indra might have been just partially involved in tracking the woman down and showing what her family went through and what they deserved for the future.

 

_"Do you have any more of those pills aunt?”_

 

Lexa’s soft voice breaks both women from their thoughts and Lianna fixes her glare sternly on Lexa.

 

_“Sorry baby girl, no more for you. You have been taking those for far too long now. And maybe you should think about seeking help.”_

_“I don’t want to hear you say that again.”_

 

Lexa rolls her eyes and clenches her jaw displeased with the conversation, but again her aunt squeezes her hand and looks right into her eyes as if she is searching for her soul.

 

_“Lexa God knows that I’m not in a place to judge you, I’m ashamed of my past, and I’m still not the best person in the world. The fact that I’m even able to get you those pills is proof of that. I know they are not strong, but still you are a cop for Christ sakes. You should know better by now.”_

 

Lexa nods knowing when she has lost the battle, she knows it’s true, and she knows Lianna is only trying to help her. She has indeed been taking those pills for too long now, but still she needs them to have peace. And she wonders if she will ever be able to stop. For now she resigns herself to the fact that Lianna is not going to help her get more of the pills.

 

She takes little sips of her whiskey while her aunt serves other customers; it’s a small bar, Redemption Bar is its name. It’s appropriate. A place for people who had a troubled past, like Lianna, to go to seek some sort of refuge, there they can exchange stories and hopes. In there they know that no one will be judged or looked at wrongfully, not even by Lexa or some of her work colleagues who swing by once in a while. It has a northern and country decoration, with wooden walls and booths, a jukebox, a pool table and a darts game in one of the corners, next to the jukebox a small semicircle that looks like a stage and the rest of the space has chairs and tables made of wood and in the other corners sofa booths. It’s a cozy place with dim light and rock and blues as soundtrack.

 

Suddenly a man walks in the bar, by the way he is walking everybody knows he’s totally wasted. He’s the type of people that usually doesn’t get into the bar or when they enter they are asked politely to leave. But this guy is not a random person because the moment he enters he starts shouting profanities at Lianna and the woman freezes. Lexa knows this means problems. A single look at her aunt’s face is enough to see that she’s terrified.

 

_“Hey babe! Don’t you want to greet your husband?”_

 

Lexa knows that voice and her blood boils in her veins, now she knows why her aunt is still frozen in her place. It’s Emmerson. She was never afraid of him though, even if she failed to defend herself from him in the past. She always stood up against him and now that she knows how to fight she will not allow him or anyone else to hurt her aunt, her family or this safe place.

 

Truth is Lexa Woods values her people; she’s willing to go for great lengths to protect them. In the heat of the moment she considers reaching for her gun, but then she remembers that she left her 9mm in the car. “ _When did he get out of jail?_ ” She thinks to herself knowing that’s not the most important issue at the moment. The man walks towards the bar; stumbling on his way and some of the patrons start to leave fearing problems. Some of them stay to see if Lianna will need help even if the majority of them know that Lexa is a cop.

 

The truth is that the bar is a familiar environment and families don’t like to be disturbed. However Lexa can’t bring herself to blame the ones that leave. Especially because some of those folks could snap with a fight and it would be madness. She surveys her surroundings and that’s when she notices a pocket knife in the man’s hand.

 

_"Oh come on bitch did you forget me already?”_

 

Emmerson takes another step forward and Lexa knows that his drunk state doesn’t excuse his behavior and what he is about to do. She quickly stands from her seat and throws the rest of her whisky in his face; if Emmerson noticed her already he didn’t recognize her but then their eyes meet and he faces her with disgust and tightens his grip on the knife.

 

_“Wow. Look at you! Aren’t you big and tough Lexa? I have something for you too bitch, or should I say dyke?”_

 

One of the clients moves to protect Lianna thinking that Emmerson would hit Lexa and knock her out. But she’s better than that. The knife passes close to her face making a small cut on her cheek, she takes a defense stance and then she grabs her opponent’s arm, with a quick movement she twists his wrist making him grunt in pain causing him to drop the knife on the floor. She kicks the object on the floor leaving it out of reach and Emmerson cries out in pain when the girl almost breaks his wrist. The commotion causes Lianna’s daughter to come down from upstairs where she was studying and she pales at the sight in front of her.

 

_“You bitch you broke my wrist.”_

 

The taller man says and tries to hit Lexa with his other hand; she punches him in the face and makes his nose bleed. She is fast and her fighting skills are unbelievable considering that the man is well built and taller than her. Emmerson seems to be less drunk by some miracle now, but also angrier, he walks over to the pool table and grabs a billiard cue.

 

_“Aunt, call the cops!”_

_“Lexa!”_

 

In a split of a second, Lexa is distracted looking over at Emori and Lianna, and Emmerson uses it to his advantage, he hits her hard in the face with the cue, he moves to hit her again but she deflects the blow with her arm. Lianna picks up the old black phone from the bar and dials the number of the police station. There’s no other way around it, the man needs to be put on a cell. He will probably hate them even more because of it but right now none of them cares, not even Emori. From the corner of her eye she sees Lexa exchanging some punches with the man and runs to the door to wait for the cops.

 

Meanwhile Lexa throws a couple of punches in the man’s abdomen and manages to only get hit twice in the face, she’s bleeding from her eyebrow and her lip is definitely split open but she will not lose this fight.

 

While waiting for the squad car Emori tries to ignore her worries even if she can hear the commotion from inside. She admires Lexa, always has, but she also knows how Lexa’s temper is short and how she snaps, since she was a kid Lexa was always the one to end up the fights that Emori started, and usually the kids who tried to mess with them ended in a pretty bad shape. She can only hope that this time Lexa actually knows when to stop before doing something stupid in the process. Not that she cares for the man that unfortunately is her father but because of all the problems the detective might face if she snaps beyond reason.

 

A few moments later a car with two officers in it stops at the door and Emori leads them in. Redemption Bar is in a decent neighborhood; it’s an old building with two floors, made from the traditional red bricks like the most of the buildings in Boston. Once inside she sees with relief that Lexa has Emmerson sitting on a chair tied up, he’s bleeding from his nose and mouth and Lexa is sporting some bruises too. Shortly after an ambulance arrives at the scene too and the paramedics attend Emmerson’s bruises while the cops take notes.

 

When everything is sorted out everyone is already outside briefing the police officers with their last questions. Lexa is sitting in the back of the ambulance in the access step; she’s waiting for the officers to give permission for the paramedics to take Emmerson to the General Boston Hospital.  A blonde paramedic comes to check on her, she has a cut on the face and her hand seems a bit bruised too and the billiard cue hit Lexa close to her right eye so she has a split eyebrow and a busted lip. Clearly is not the best sight of her and not how she wanted her night to end but she is glad that she came to the bar tonight.

 

_“It seems like you have had a rough night?”_

 

The paramedic muses with a smile, there’s something about her, the way she bats her eyelashes, the way her blue eyes scan Lexa’s body not in a professional way.

 

_"Yeah you could say that.”_

 

The detective concedes aware of the hungry stare she’s receiving; it’s surprising considering that they barely talked inside the bar.

 

_“Let me check your cuts and hand please.”_

_“It’s nothing I will clean them once I get home. How is he?”_

 

Before the girl can answer an officer approaches them and Lexa immediately stands up with her hands behind her back, levelling her spine. The young officer smiles mostly to himself because this is typical Heda, acting like she is always in charge, demanding respect with her authority and intimidating stance even when she is not.

 

_“Heda, we are good to go!”_

_“Good Aden.”_

_"He might need to spend the night at the hospital at least that is what one of the paramedics said, something about precaution and a possible concussion but until he gets in front of a judge he will be in detention.”_

_“Good. You can go Aden you did well.”_

 

He nods when Lexa flashes him a proud smile, despite his supervisor being the one in charge he let Aden take the lead of occurrence, something that by now Lexa is used to. She trained him to be the best after all. The young boy with gentle jade green eyes and dark blonde hair stops in his tracks and turns around.

 

_“Heda, do you need someone to take you home?”_

_"No I have my car Aden but thanks.”_

 

Aden smiles gently, he’s been out of the Academy for a few months now, he is still a rookie, but a promising one. One of the things she likes the most about him is the balance of his character: he is gentle and caring but pragmatic and strong. Lexa has known him for a few years now, they met when she was in the academy, and they bonded, after Lianna’s divorce she moved to a different part of the town, one that was less complicated and more secure. By then Aden was a small boy who was a victim of bullying in school, they bonded quickly, Lexa teaching Aden how to fight and defend himself. Once he got to her badly beaten crying because he was too tiny to be able to stand against the two bullies who got to him. Victory stands in the back of sacrifice Lexa said to Aden that night in the morning she went after the bullies and scared them to death. But somehow those lessons, the same ones that she learnt with Indra, got to him.

 

Aden was always an outside kid, his father travelled a lot, his mother worked as a nurse in the hospital with crazy hours and shifts and Lexa became an older sister to him. She watched him play football and soccer with friends or just run around. Sometimes he would run to her with tears in his eyes because his father wouldn’t be around in his birthday or other celebrations. It was a silent friendship at first, but Lexa was fond of Aden, she saw a lot of herself in him. When she got out of the academy and got her own apartment he made up in his mind that he would follow her steps. Not just because she was cool and everybody feared her in the neighborhood but because she wanted to make a difference and so did he.

 

Once the squad car starts moving Lexa shakes herself out of her thoughts and comes back to the present noticing how the blonde is checking her out again. The blonde can't quite pinpoint what is, but there’s a vibe about Lexa that is irresistible. Maybe it’s her green eyes or her kissable lips or her badass attitude or maybe is just that she sounds mysterious and is gorgeous. Everything about her is charming; the paramedic can't help thinking that this girl is sexy as hell. And maybe it’s unprofessional of her but is late and she’s tired and she could use some fun. Even if that's not really something she is used to doing.

 

Lexa smirks with a knowing look on her face; the blond is pleasant to the eye too. Blue eyes, her blonde hair up in a ponytail makes her long jawline more visible and the soft skin of her neck. Since Jasmine she decided to focus on the case, and Jasmine was just a few days ago, surely she lasted way much longer than that, but right now there's a cute woman almost eye-fucking her and after this night she needs to have some sort of control.

 

_“Sorry, what’s your name again?”_

 

Her voice is purposefully soft and inviting and the blonde gestures for Lexa to take a closer look on her injuries. The blonde finishes cleaning Lexa’s hand and locks their gazes.

_“Brett! You can call me Brett.”_

_“Well Brett, thanks again, this really is nothing, I have had worse.”_

 

The paramedic chuckles and keeps her eyes on Lexa’s just moving them a few seconds towards her lips.

 

_“I’m sure you have detective, but what kind of paramedic would I be if I didn’t do my job with you.”_

 

There’s something about the way she leaves the sentence in the open that tells Lexa that she doesn’t even to put too much of an effort this time. Brett’s partner calls her mumbling something like “ _We don't have all night_ ”.

 

_“I need to go, but I’m finishing my shift soon. This is actually our last ride maybe you want to grab something after. You will not have to wait long; just meet me at the hospital.”_

_"That’s good because when I see something I like I don’t like to wait.”_

 

Lexa smirks again and Brett blushes. Lexa is no womanizer but she likes the flirting, there’s something exhilarating about it, about seducing a woman even if they end up doing nothing. Lexa had a few of those too, after some kissing and groping she just walked out, is not the sex per se that she’s looking when she feels like this. After shitty nights or cases that kind of distraction it’s all she ask for, is the only thing that gives her some sense of power. Some would say she would need a proper night’s sleep but is not like she can sleep any ways. Usually Lexa does one of two things: go to a bar to have a whiskey or goes to the gym and workout. She sees the ambulance leaving and walks towards her car.

 

_“Lexa?”_

 

Her cousin calls to her and Lexa can see her eyes are red from her tears. Guilt washes over Lexa, while she was flirting with some random paramedic that will never be more than a one night stand, Emori and Lianna were inside the bar accessing the damages.

 

_"Emori, it will be okay, you’re both safe now._

 

The detective lets a wave of emotions rush over her when she sees Emori’s lithe figure slumping, her brown eyes hooded with tears and her brown hair disheveled. She pulls her younger cousin into a hug; giving her a soft reassurance that she is indeed safe and that the worst is gone.

 

_“How’s your mother?”_

_“She’s good, considering the circumstances. But I just want to thank you and let you know that we are closing the bar for some time.”_

_“I figured, sorry for all the broken things. Don’t worry I’ll give you a hand in whatever is needed. Now you should rest and we will reopen the bar in a few days, just focus on your studies, I want to see you in a court of law soon!”_

 

Emori with tender but still sad smile nods, there’s a fury in her gaze, and something that Lexa knows is determination. The bar is the most precious thing Lianna ever accomplished; it was a crucial part of her life to be able to raise Emori and Lexa with dignity. Emori is strong minded and Lexa is sure that the three of them will be able to bring the bar back in no time. The brunette detective places a kiss on the top of her cousin’s head feeling her cousin hugging her tighter, Emori is the silent type like Lexa; she speaks more with gestures than words. Lexa loves her for it.

 

They share a small smile after Lexa’s words of encouragement, Emori made up her mind at an early age to become a lawyer and maybe a judge later on the way. For now she will settle to be a lawyer; she got a scholarship to law school and soon enough will be doing her bar exams. Lexa is proud of her beyond words.

 

_“You should rest too you know?”_

 

Emori breaks the silence with a smirk and Lexa rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless ruffling her cousin’s hair and then watches Emori go. Despite their rough pasts Emori was always strongminded a fighter, she never settled in life and now she’s close of fulfilling her dream. Lianna devoted her second chance to make their lives better and thanks to her, both of them were able to get what they wanted from life. Sure Indra helped a lot with protection and even some money from time to time but Emori busted her ass off through law school to be someone and Lexa is sure she will be an amazing lawyer or maybe join her side as prosecutor.

 

**

 

Clarke is sitting on the couch in her living room; Octavia is out doing something with her brother, probably some late workout or something similar considering those two love physical exercise. Clarke is too lazy for those sorts of activities and instead is at home reading the news about the dead girls and searching for more information about the detective. Clarke won’t admit but she might feel a bit obsessed with her for some reason. She hears the keys in the lock and smiles knowing full well that Octavia will pester her with her obsession but she really needs someone to talk to, or she will go crazy.

 

_“Hey princess!”_

 

Bellamy with his shaggy dark hair and smirk, is the first to greet her from the entrance hall, Octavia places her keys down and kicks off her shoes while Clarke and Bellamy hug in the living room.

 

_“Hey Bell! How are you?”_

_“Good, helping my little sis is always fun you know. She was stalking the medical department of the police station with my amazing expertise.”_

 

Clarke chuckles because of course Bellamy would accept helping her sister even if that is against his own moral rules.

 

_"I’m not stalking anyone. I’m working on the case and trying to get some sources of information”_

 

Octavia scowls playfully at her brother and shrugs entering the room and sitting beside Clarke on the couch where the blonde is now sitting after getting up off the floor.

 

_“Guess what we found Griffin?”_

Octavia says building up a bit of suspense and Clarke leans back on the couch giving Octavia a knowing look. Bellamy sits on the single couch and watches the two of them discussing their work. He’s three years older than Octavia and swore to make her his responsibility when their mother died, it was the last promise he made to her before she passed away. His last words to his mother were exactly “ _my sister my responsibility_ ”, something he still repeats like a mantra. Even after years Bellamy takes his responsibility towards his sister very seriously even if they are now two independent adults.

 

They were both young at the time and Bellamy always dreamt of becoming a Marine. But he couldn’t, instead he worked two jobs at day and studied at night to be able to feed Octavia and pay for her school too. And show the social services that they could manage themselves even if by then Bellamy couldn’t be Octavia’s legal guardian, the social worker managed to cheat the system with the help of Jake Griffin.

 

For more than two years he didn’t had a day off, he worked in construction, cleaning and as a bartender. He never regretted a single damn day in his life. At the moment he’s working in a coffee shop part time and he is at the Police Academy almost finishing his time there. Thinking about it is safe to say that his life is going well and his relationship with Octavia is stronger because of it. Obviously part of it is due to Jake and Abby Griffin, when they found about Aurora’s death invited them to use the small guest house in the neighborhood where they lived. That’s why they know each other for so long. Aurora Blake was a single mom, she had a nice house close to the Griffin’s and they all knew each other in their neighborhood but when she died they couldn’t afford the rent, it was only when they moved that Clarke became friends with them.

 

 Octavia didn’t give Bellamy an easy time though, she was always good at school with good grades, but she always wanted to be independent she didn’t want Bellamy’s protection or anyone else’s for that matter. She was a rebel at heart that grew up too fast but still got in too many fights. When she was 16 she also got a part time job to help with the bills; Bellamy didn’t like it, but he couldn’t do much about it. After high school she got a full scholarship and went into journalism and she knows that part of it was because of how passionate Jake was.

 

Due to the time she spent alone walking from home to the school to the job she became stronger and with good instincts. That put together with Clarke’s skills made them the perfect duo. Clarke Griffin always has an eye for good stories and she’s the best in leadership and strategy. Saying that Clarke has the brains and Octavia has the muscles it wouldn’t be all wrong but they are way more than that.

 

Clarke was the one who helped Octavia get her internship at the Arkadia News, Clarke is one year older and promised Octavia that she would have a spot for her. By that time Clarke saw Jaha like family and the older man happily offered them both a place in Arkadia, it was only after his son Wells Jaha died that he became cold and detached. Now she doesn’t see Jaha as family any more but for her and Octavia the payment is pretty good and they are doing what they like.

 

On top of working together and being partners they also share a home. Bellamy used to live there too. But when he made a move on Clarke she told him that they were just friends and Bellamy moved out to live with Murphy who is another of their old friends, the delinquents they called themselves by that time.

 

_"Tell me what have you found?”_

 

The blonde asked amused with the suspense created by the younger Blake and Bellamy is bought back to the present.

 

_“Well I know the names of the two doctors working at the 13º Police Station and guess what? I also found out that they requested the first body and they are performing new examinations. So maybe you were right, and the deaths are connected.”_

_“Hmm, it’s too soon to tell, but if it is we at least have something to work with.”_

_“But this gets better Clarke.”_

 

Clarke turns to face Bellamy and sees the smile on his face; an amused smile, clearly enjoying his sister’s antics and excitement.

 

_“You remember Jackson?”_

_"You’re talking about my mom’s former intern?”_

_"He is one of the pathologists on Boston PD now.”_

 

This last piece of information makes Clarke’s eyes widen with excitement; she knew that Jackson didn’t apply to stay in the hospital choosing another path for his career much to Abigail Griffin’s dismay.  But Octavia is right, that’s indeed the best part of information because now they know someone inside the police department. And Jackson and Clarke were very close, they still are friends even if they don’t talk or see each other very often now.

 

The three of them decide to order some pizza and after Clarke puts her papers and stuff away they just sit eating and talking for more than hour. Despite the change of subject Clarke is still chewing over the plan of approach Jackson just to take info out of him; she thinks is a bit manipulative but just like Octavia said every reporter have their sources. After all the pizza is gone and their bellies are fully Bellamy helps O and Clarke clean the living room and take the bag of trash with him to the door.

 

_“Well I’m always glad to help you girls. Bye O, bye princess.”_

 

Clarke rolls her eyes at her nickname while Bell hugs his sister. After all this time he still uses that name sometimes and Clarke hates when her friends call her that, it was an old nickname, from college because of how Jake and Abby always insisted on giving Clarke a ride to college and especially because Jake would treat Clarke as a princess with a personal driver.

 

_“You know? Sometimes I wonder if he still has feelings for you.”_

_"O, please don’t start with this again. The idea of having feelings and having those feelings are two different things.”_

_“I won’t, it’s just… Never mind, he cares for you, but maybe you’re right besides he met someone at the gym.”_

 

Clarke simply rolls her eyes at Octavia and shakes her head. She likes Bellamy, but just as a friend or maybe even a brother. He is fun, resourceful and good hearted but he and Clarke are simply different. She never looked at him that way, she never felt that spark or that attraction and she is sure that she will never do. And a part of her knows that the idea of them being together is due to friends teasing, but mostly she knows where Octavia is getting at with this.

 

_“You know Clarke, at some point you need to let go your past.”_

 

The younger Blake speaks softly and Clarke was expecting this. To be honest Clarke doesn’t even know any more if she’s still holding on to her past. Is she holding on her own fears and insecurities? Is she still in love with a dead man? It’s not like she wants to be alone, it’s just she hasn’t figured out all the messy thoughts about it.

 

_"I know O, but I can’t be with anyone, not yet.”_

_“It’s been two years Clarke.”_

 

Clarke takes a deep breath, she knows very well how long has been but she also knows she is not ready for the type of commitment that Octavia is mentioning. It’s the whys that she needs to figure out. Deep down Clarke knows Octavia is right; life is just too short to hold back and she knows it, because her mother lost the love of her life too soon and she, well she was in love at some point at lost it too.

 

Two years ago Clarke was about to finish her college degree and Finn was her boyfriend. They haven’t been together for long, a bit more than a year. They met when he was lost on Campus; he was enrolled in a program from Portland State University in the state of Oregon. His shaggy hair, dazzling smile and charismatic personality was enough for Clarke to bond with him. They didn’t have the same courses but somehow they managed to spend a lot of their free time together and it didn’t take long for them to start dating. Finn was funny, interesting and clever and he made Clarke feel good and special. Something in him when they first started dating reminded her of her father.

 

It was a short time to process it, barely eight months of knowing Finn and seven as his girlfriend, but Clarke felt that she was in love with him. Despite how young they were she felt that he was the one. After seven months however things between them changed, Finn became a bit distant, at first he excused himself with the studies and the job he got as a Boston courier. Clarke found out that Finn had been lying to her in the worse way possible, after a couple of months of being back and forth with him she put finally an end to their relationship.

 

From that moment on it all happened too fast, one moment she was happy and the next she was heartbroken. And then she was accepting an apology; one that didn’t last long; because somehow Finn had already lost his way in Boston and made the wrong choices for his life. A gentle squeeze on her shoulder brings Clarke back to the present.

 

_“I know how long it has been O. I also remember my last words to him, what I said to him. I’m the reason why he lost it._

_"You didn’t know what he was about to do. You didn’t force him to anything. And let me be honest he sort of deserved your words, he wounded both of you and he was already lost by then.”_

 

Octavia plays with Clarke’s hair while she rests her head in her friend’s lap. The younger Blake went through it all, she saw all the devastation caused by Finn and not only on Clarke. And she doesn’t even need to feel the hot tears soaking her jeans to know the blonde is crying again.

 

Clarke sobs and lets out a shaky breath; she knows deep down that Octavia’s words are true; Finn had lost his way the minute he signed up with a street gang to do illegal races at night on Boston Bridge.  He wanted to be cool and bad ass, he started to race at night on the streets of Boston and the Boston Bridge. But Clarke can’t stop the guilt inside of her, because one night changed everything. That night they argued until they were exhausted, she shouted and she was brutally honest with him. “ _I hate you, you bastard. I hope I never see your face again_ ”. She said while punching and kicking him out of her flat. Finn headed out that night and never came back. Defeated he walked out saying “ _I love you_ ” at Clarke.

 

When she arrived at the hospital he was in a coma, “ _I love you too_ ”, she said and for a moment she could swore that he opened his eyes and replied “ _thanks princess_ ”, but she wasn’t sure if that happened or if she was just hallucinating. His heart stopped after Clarke’s words and Clarke carried that guilt forever with her, another person made her feel that guilt too, for days and at his funeral.

 

One day however everything changed, Clarke was by Finn’s grave at the cemetery and then she was hugged by the most unexpected person “ _I can’t forgive you because there’s nothing to forgive, you weren’t the one driving that car, he was.  Your guilt is no bigger or smaller than mine, he was the responsible for his actions. But you need to be able to forgive yourself otherwise you’ll live in the darkness_ ”.

 

Somehow those words made sense and had a deep meaning in Clarke’s aching heart; she realized what the person beside her was trying to tell her. She was telling Clarke that she didn’t hate him and didn’t love him anymore, he would always be her first: first friend, lover, and he was at some extent the same to Clarke too, but he was also in her past. Part of her guilt subsided but not completely.

 

Octavia knows what Clarke is thinking, she knows what she’s replaying in her mind and she only hopes that this might be the last time Clarke travels back to the past. It’s been two years and yet she knows that Clarke is not over her guilt, maybe she will never be over it, but all she wants is for Clarke to somehow suppress that to be able to move on. After a long silence when she feels Clarke’s sobs quieten she looks around and spots something. And it is something that she will use to break the silence between them.

 

_“Oh look at that. What do we have here?”_

 

The younger Blake says with a smirk just to pull Clarke from that dark place she still goes from time to time. She looks at the corner of the coffee table and sees some photos there, three of them are more visible on top of the others and Lexa is in all of them. Maybe it’s not the best change of subject or maybe by the way Clarke slightly blushes it is the perfect one.

 

_“Oh, I see why my brother is out of the picture. You are stalking detective Woods.”_

_“It’s not like that O.”_

 

Part of her knows what Octavia is doing, she would be mad about the smirk or she could go to her room and curl into a ball and cry more. But looking at the photos Octavia is looking at Clarke feels something blooming in her chest. Truth be told she feels a pull towards the brunette on the photos, like she’s a puzzle to solve. But Clarke doesn’t want to admit this yet: one she is not sure why and second she doesn’t even know this person. She rolls her eyes knowing that her friend is teasing her, she tried to hide the photos before dinner but well it seems that it wasn’t good enough. It is only when Octavia wiggles her eyebrows mischievously that she realizes that despite the dry tears her cheeks are warmer than they should be, she sits up on the couch and gives the younger Blake a pointed look.

 

_“Hey, I’m not judging, she’s kinda hot though!”_

 

Octavia says winking at Clarke but holds her arms up in fake surrender. There’s a small pause and they both just stare at each other as if challenging each other. Clarke loses it because she bursts out laughing. She sighs and finally nods, the brunette is quite good looking. And Clarke knows exactly who she is; she is totally comfortable with her sexuality. Before Finn she kissed some boys and girls she was fine with it and she enjoyed it. When she was with him there was only him.

 

After Finn’s death she was lost and for months, she closed herself off from the world. But there was this night when she went out alone and got a bit drunk in a random bar, she met a blonde girl with cool tattoos, Rastafari hairstyle. She was nice, gentle and Clarke ended up in her bed, screaming while the girl was pressing her tongue to Clarke’s clit. Niylah was her name, it’s not like she took advantage of Clarke drunken state in fact when Clarke noticed the girl she was completely sober and started flirting shamelessly. She wanted to feel something other than guilt and emptiness and the liquor gave her the courage to finish what she started. 

 

Thanks to Niylah and that night she felt alive and she realized that she was definitely bisexual. After that night she saw Niylah a couple of times more but their affair ended after a short time and Clarke doesn’t really know why. Thinking about it makes Clarke blush again because Octavia might have a point. Clarke wonders if Lexa is as good looking in person as she is in photos, even if in the ones Clarke took she looks sick and yet she still looks beautiful.

 

**

 

The night is a little chilly but somehow it’s comfortable and Lexa finds herself outside her car resting against the passenger door. She’s still in the same outfit she wore at work: black jeans, white button shirt and a leather jacket, her clothes and her body language scream a bad ass attitude and self-confidence. She already knows what she wants and she knows she will get it. Her left hand is in the pocket of her jacket while her right hand is still sore so she’s enjoying the cold air hitting her it helps in soothing the pain a little.

 

The hospital swing doors open and she sees the person she’s waiting for. Brett leaves the building and pulls the zip of her jacket higher. It’s October and the nights in Boston are turning colder again, especially at that hour, it’s already 3am. The girl looks around like she was looking for someone, someone that she doesn’t see so she walks to the other side of the street. Suddenly she sees Lexa leaning on her car and she immediately smirks morals be dammed.

 

_"I thought you wouldn’t come.”_

_“But you will definitely will.”_

 

The innuendo makes Brett blush and Lexa doesn’t want to waste any time in faking interest when she really just wants to numb the pain in her heart and soul. She’s a player when she sets her mind onto it and tonight is as good as any other.

 

_“We’ll see about that detective.”_

 

The blonde paramedic tries to play the game, she really tries, but judging how her cheeks turned pink and her shy chuckle Lexa knows that she has already won.

 

_“Well I told you when I see something I like I don’t wait.”_

 

The soft voice and the way Lexa slowly pushes herself off the car and checks Brett’s body out is enough to make the blonde paramedic feel her blood go to her center and a familiar warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. There’s something about Lexa’s confidence, the way she looks, the way her green eyes turn a bit darker as her words slip out of her mouth. Brett knows what a turn-on is when she sees one and Lexa, Lexa is definitely one. Lexa opens the car door for Brett.

 

_“Do you want a ride?”_

 

It’s an innuendo and it makes Brett’s center pound.

 

_“Yeah sure, Shay took another shift so this is way better than a cab at this hour.”_

 

Lexa smiles again this time less sexual and more polite. Once Brett is inside she takes a minute to take in the scent of the car, she can smell the sweet perfume of the leather from the seats but also Lexa’s fragrance. It’s a mixture of dry eucalyptus leaves; it reminds her of wet forests and autumns and it is definitely pleasant. Lexa slides into the driver seat and starts the engine turning the radio on. Brett tells her the directions to her home. The car ride is fast and Lexa’s driving skills are very good Brett thinks; she drives an ambulance so she recognizes a good or a bad driver when she sees one and Lexa is a good one.

 

And even while she drives, the way she places an arm on Brett’s seat with ease, the way she taps her fingers in the wheel during some random song playing from the radio is hot. They make small talk about cops and the paramedics work, nothing personal or more than necessary, Lexa knows too well what she likes to share and what she keeps to herself because basically she’s not a sharing person. A song starts with a guitar solo and Lexa nods in approval, she taps her fingers again against the driving wheel and Brett can’t help but to take notice that her rhythm is perfect.

 

_“How 'bout these notions_

_Hmm, they're deep as ocean_

_Calling out my name_

_Screaming out in vain_

_Singing hallelujah”_

 

The lyrics fill the silence that has settled in the car after about 15 minutes of driving, but it’s not the lyrics that draws Brett’s attention, is the way Lexa’s long fingers keep playing along, the way Lexa seems to be in deep connection with the guitar solos. Peculiar. That would be the word Brett would use to express the sentiment at the moment. Lexa pulls the car into the parking spot and Brett points to the building where she lives with Shay. Lexa gets out and arranges her jacket while Brett takes her bag from the back seat. Glancing over at Lexa’s outfit makes Brett’s body burn with desire.

 

_“Here you are safe and sound.”_

_“Well with a cop like you by my side what more could I expect.”_

 

Brett says in friendly tone and she doesn’t even bother to hide the way her eyes roam over Lexa’s body. She’s shamelessly flirting with Lexa and she can only hope for that to work because she wants to have Lexa’s body on top of her pressing into her in all sinful ways.

 

_“Do you want to come in? I’m sure we have some beer in the fridge and I kind of promised you a drink.”_

 

Lexa smiles and nods, the paramedic gets that the detective is not at all the talkative type but she doesn’t mind it for tonight; maybe sometime in the future that can change this if the night goes well. Lexa smirks and closes the space between her and Brett to put the key in the lock of the car and locks it. She’s so close to Brett now and her eyes are so intense that Brett feels her panties getting wetter. She wonders if the lack of sex is what is making her so desperate.

 

The building has 5 floors and Brett and Shay live on the third one. Lexa enters the house and notices that it has two bedrooms and a big kitchen and dining room separated by a kitchen counter. The house is cozy and way more organized than Lexa’s apartment is at the moment. Brett turns on the TV and tells Lexa to sit on the couch while she grabs the beers.

 

It doesn’t take long for her to join Lexa on the couch with two beers in her hands; Lexa takes one and takes a sip. She looks at the TV, some guy is playing piano and she stares like she’s hypnotized. The pianist is playing a very peaceful piece and for a moment Lexa feels at ease. Brett looks at Lexa, fascinated by the way she’s enjoying that classical piece and the paramedic can’t help but think that there is so much more to Lexa than meets the eye, her eyes move to Lexa’s hands and Brett smiles.

 

_“You know you can play piano if you want. You definitely have fingers for it.”_

 

Lexa swallows the beer and smirks, while she places the bottle on the small table in front of her, and then turns to fully face Brett. She leans a little closer, just to taunt the girl with her intoxicating presence.

 

_"Yeah, maybe, but you know I rather use my fingers for other things….”_

 

She doesn’t let the idea linger to long in the air, she grabs Brett’s bottle putting it on the table too, while the blonde girl is smiling at Lexa’s confidence and the meaning behind her words. Lexa’s lips are soft and sweet and cold with the taste of beer. Slowly Lexa puts her body upon Brett’s. Brett opens her legs more so Lexa can fit into her body better and she can finally feel the pressure on her body that she desired since they got out of the car. Lexa starts with a long kiss roaming her hands up and down, discovering the spots that lead Brett near the edge.

 

Then Lexa moves her lips to her ear, she bites the girl’s earlobe and sucks it. Brett moans in pleasure and Lexa smirks. Lexa starts moving her body, creating some friction between the two bodies; her tongue is now on Brett’s neck. Lexa stays there, licking, sucking and biting. This is one of the things Lexa loves: the power of creating so many reactions from another woman. This is when Lexa feels she can control something in her life even if it’s just for a couple of hours.

 

The girl moans louder and bucks her hips against Lexa’s; this earns a harder suck on her pulse point. She’s unbuttoning the girl’s uniform and with a quick move she takes off her bra too. Brett can’t help but think that Lexa has some damn good skills with her hands. As for Lexa it’s one of those moments when she’s free from her demons and fears. Lexa doesn’t see herself as devoted lover, not the one who takes time memorizing all the freckles and scars on another’s body, not any more at least; but she tries to enjoy nonetheless. Mostly when she seeks this comfort is in rushed moments, just to pursue that freedom that she fears she will never find again.

 

Brett loses any sense of reality when Lexa takes her own shirt off and leans again, the skin on skin contact sending shivers through her body. She closes her eyes and the only thing she can feel is Lexa’s tongue and hands on her body driving her crazy. Lexa grabs Brett’s breasts with both hands and squeezes them softly; Lexa definitely is a boob person. Brett gasps when Lexa presses a thumb over one of her hardened pink nipples. Lexa is moving her body slowly against Brett’s center; even through her jeans she feels the warmth emanating from Brett’s folds.

 

With a hand still on one of the girl’s breasts she moves her face to Brett’s again. She kisses the girl, her tongue exploring Brett’s mouth. The noises, the sensations, the moans caught in their throats everything is turning Brett on more and more.

 

By now the blonde paramedic knows that her panties are soaked, and she needs relief for her throbbing sex. It is not in Lexa to take too much time when she knows that the girl she’s with is already worked up. So she does what Brett needs, she start descending the blonde’s body, nipping a nipple and soothing it after with a soft swirl of her tongue. Lexa glances up to see Brett still with her eyes closed.

 

_"Lexa, hmm, please.”_

 

Brett opens her legs more and her begging does the trick for Lexa, smirking she frees Brett of her boots, trousers and socks. She leaves her only with her wet panties on. She puts her body in top of Brett’s again and grabs her sex, feeling how wet she is. In some extent it is exhilarating how the girl beneath her whimpers and jerks for more friction.

 

_“Do you want me to stop?”_

 

The words are sultry and haunting and Brett is pretty sure she’s not even capable of a proper answer because, and Lexa knows this, she is submitted and surrendered to the moment. Lexa starts her game again in the lack of a response she feels the girl’s nails scratching her back, her arms and grabbing her hair. As if to show her the way, trying to push her further down. But Lexa doesn’t waver, she stays teasing Brett’s jawline and earlobe. Lexa is in control and she likes it, she’s also probably overdressed but that will be solved later.

 

_“Lexa, fuck, please I need you.”_

 

At that the brunette detective smiles smugly.

 

_“Where?”_

_“God, just fuck me Lexa.”_

 

As cliché as it might be this actually snaps Lexa out of her own power-play games and she begins again descending on Brett’s body. Her skin is more tanned than she expected considering her blonde hair, not that’s a problem, quite the opposite. Her nails scratch slightly Brett’s hips and there’s some biting, some teeth scraping the skin over Brett’s abdomen. Lexa is even bold enough to grab Brett’s panties in her teeth before pulling them out and dropping them on the floor. With an attentive tongue she licks the wetness around Brett’s labia guiding one hand up towards one of her breasts.

 

_“Fuck.”_

 

The girl pants and her body jolts up and down and is not foreign to Lexa the overwhelming feeling of having such effect on someone else. However her actions are detached of any other emotion, other than the control itself. She knows there’s something visceral about feeling the waves of pleasure cursing to someone else’s hot skin, but if she had to be honest this is not about pleasuring other person is not even her own pleasure. It is simply about take things in her hands and make them go her way.

 

Lexa starts with slow movements on the girl’s clit. She sucks and presses her tongue circling around the bundle of nerves. And Brett can’t do anything more than grab Lexa’s hair tugging her harder against her sex. On cue Lexa’s tongue starts teasing Brett’s entrance. She moves her tongue in circular movements on Brett’s clit, alternating between up and down movements through her folds, gathering and tasting the intense bitter sweet taste of her juices and then placing her tongue on Brett’s entrance again. She scratches the outside skin of Brett’s thigh sucking her clit harder. This sends Brett to another dimension.

 

Lexa looks up at the girl’s face and sees that her eyes are firmly closed and mouth agape, her moans filling the room, her hips rocking in Lexa’s face while one her hand fists the pillow beneath her head. Her knuckles are white now and when Lexa tentatively presses her tongue on the girl’s entrance once more she bucks harder.

 

_“Fuck, keep doing that.”_

 

Lexa pushes her tongue inside and feels the girl’s walls stretching and tightening at the soft intrusion, she knows that the girl is not going last much longer. Lexa sucks the blonde’s swollen clit again.

 

_"I want you to come for me.”_

 

At Lexa’s demonstration of command, Brett is losing control of her body, she is shaking and shivering. Without further notice Lexa pushes two fingers inside Brett, the girl lets out a filthy moan and gasps. With her tongue on the paramedic’s clit and thrusting her fingers in a steady pace Lexa can feel the walls around her fingers clenching by the second. A last push deeper and faster, she curls her fingers inside her and sucks her clit harder at the same time, this is enough to make Brett scream in pleasure causing a wave of juices to come out of her while she arches her back from the couch. She comes hard like she hasn’t in a long time and it is amazing.

 

Lexa keeps licking the girl clean after the paramedic collapsed on the couch with a soft thud. Lexa however is not satisfied, she can feel a heat wave running through her own body but she ignores it. She gives Brett a few minutes to catch her breath again while kissing her inner thighs. After a few minutes she moves up and takes a nipple in her mouth sucking it lightly enjoying the sensation of how hard and soft it is in her lips.

 

_“Fuck, Lexa, please wait.”_

 

The blonde paramedic cups Lexa’s face in her hands and tries to kiss her with passion, but the brunette kisses her neck instead. This is wrong, this feels wrong and yet Lexa finds herself sucking and biting to leave soft marks on the soft skin.

 

The teasing restarts not long after and before any of them can process it Lexa is again between Brett’s thighs scratching and biting the inner side of the blonde’s tanned skin. Lexa places her tongue on Brett’s entrance and presses a bit without really penetrating her. Her fingers are squeezing Brett’s breasts and she feels short nails grazing at her forearms. She plays with Brett’s clit and only after a few minutes she pushes her tongue inside Brett’s sex and feels the blonde’s body jerking erroneously in a strong spasm. After a few strokes while squeezing and massaging her breasts Lexa presses her nose over the swollen clit and just like that the paramedic comes undone by Lexa again. Lexa is sure that if the girl’s voice wasn’t trapped inside her throat due to the heavy breathing Brett would’ve shouted her name for the whole building to hear.

 

She helps Brett ride out of her orgasm thinking that it was rather quick, not that she minds it. Once again Brett pulls her up and closer to her mouth, and this time Lexa allows her to kiss her, because she knows that tasting one’s own arousal in someone else’s lips is hot as fuck. After a few minutes of kissing Lexa sits up straighter in the couch and takes the last gulp of her remaining beer she looks out of the corner of her eyes over Brett who’s still catching her breath, truth be told Lexa is still amazed by the fact that Brett had reached her second orgasm so quickly almost just by stimulating her clit.

 

The room is silent, just the faint sounds of the TV as background and Lexa can feel Brett’s eyes on her. The blonde paramedic is admiring her perfect biceps and her strong arms. Despite the muscle Lexa’s body looks feminine, her abs are impeccable, her breasts are small but perfect especially when she can see the  hardened nipples through the fabric of her bra and to complete the picture Lexa has some badass tattoos, on her right arm and back.

 

Lexa’s phone makes a small sound. She’s looking at the TV and stands up reaching for her jacket in the coat rack near the door. She looks at the screen and quickly types an answer. She’s still wearing her jeans but the button shirt is somewhere on the floor along with Brett’s.

 

_“Is everything okay?”_

 

Brett’s voice is soft and tinged with concern, Lexa looks over at her and feels a pang in her chest, she doesn’t feel anything at all for this girl and yet she senses her sympathy. It’s quite the predicament be in her shoes, Brett doesn’t strike her as a one night stand type of girl and yet she let Lexa ravish her just a few moments ago on that couch. They barely know each other but if Lexa had to guess she would say that Brett would actually say yes to a proper date. Not that Lexa does proper dates, or dates at all for that matter. She had stopped that a long time ago, so long that seems like another life time. With a small sigh she pushes her thoughts to the back of her mind.

 

_“Everything is fine. Where were we?”_

 

The worried expression on the blonde’s face suddenly disappears and it’s replaced by a mischievous look instead. Brett stands up completely naked facing Lexa.

 

_“I was about to show you my room.”_

 

Brett guides Lexa towards her room by the hand, but is not an intimate touch; they not entangle fingers they just walk in Brett’s room direction. The dim light in the room creates shadows on the walls of dark silhouettes. Brett pulls Lexa closer kissing her and the way the detective grabs her naked butt makes Brett want to feel Lexa’s body on top of hers immediately.

 

There’s a huge amount of willpower from Brett’s part to break the kiss, god Lexa is kissable and addictive as a drug, with passion she unbuttons Lexa’s jeans and bends down to take them off. Lexa is surprised by Brett’s attitude but she doesn’t complain, letting the other girl have this moment of boldness.

 

Brett starts to kiss Lexa’s body after taking her jeans off. She looks up and smiles. Lexa is hot, she’s tanned and toned and a bit taller than Brett. The muscles on Lexa’s body contract a little, definitely seeing a girl on her knees in front of her is a turn on. Brett sucks and bits Lexa’s inner thighs but doesn’t leave marks, despite the fact she wants to, she has a feeling Lexa wouldn’t want that. Then she kisses Lexa’s sex, and the detective grabs her hair entangling her fingers in the blonde’s locks. Lexa smirks, because in spite of the fact that the paramedic is the one acting like it she still is the one in command. She pushes Brett closer to her center and the girl grabs Lexa’s butt with both hands and slides her tongue across Lexa’s folds feeling her swollen clit. The brunette moans and it is probably the first time she does it, it turns Brett on, she can feel her own sex throbbing again because of it.

 

Brett grabs Lexa’s butt again as her tongue circles Lexa’s clit, Brett’s own moans mingle with Lexa’s, she scratches Lexa’s cheek butt and moves her hand. One finger pressing into Lexa’s core feeling the wetness in it, Lexa stiffs and gasps and then pulls Brett up, tugging her hair perhaps with more force than needed until the blonde is on her feet again and then pulls her over to the bed where the paramedic collapses with spread legs. With a gracious move Lexa places herself on top of Brett and presses her knee against the girl’s center.

 

There’s a pleasant jerk due to the pressure, their breasts are now pressing together, and Lexa is riding Brett’s thigh seeking some needed friction. She moves her right hand down on Brett’s body and without warning she slides two fingers inside her. The blonde spreads her legs as she moans at the combined feelings of having Lexa’s fingers fucking her again and the detective’s wetness coating her skin. It is with bliss that Brett finally feels Lexa’s naked body against hers.

 

Their movements are slow, Lexa just wants to build up her own relief, she knows it will take longer for her than Brett. Lexa decides to kiss Brett’s neck, as Brett begins to scratch Lexa’s back and butt while moaning her name and some profanities. This actually helps Lexa feel her arousal increase.

 

Lexa feels a growing need and she fastens her pace trusting two fingers inside Brett and riding her thigh with the same intensity. She bites and sucks harder without a care in the world about the marks she’s leaving behind.

 

“Hmm, fuck. Aaah! Fuuuck, Lexaa, I’m... I’m cumming.”

 

Brett manages to say between gasps and thankfully Lexa can feel her own orgasm verging waiting to wash over her. The room is filled with wet noises and filthy moans; Lexa can smell the heavy scent of sex in the air but rides Brett harder and stronger. A strong contraction makes her body jerk and shiver and she takes the chance to curl her fingers inside Brett’s walls. Both whimper in pleasure and before she notices it, she’s rolling off Brett’s body collapsing beside her in the bed.

 

Heavy and fast breathing fills the room, Lexa’s sweaty body doesn’t move but she can sense Brett rolling onto her side to face her. Lexa remains staring at the ceiling, she feels a dark void in her chest and in the back of her mind she can hear a faint voice that is disgusted with her.

 

_“I should repay the favor.”_

 

Brett says breaking the silence looking at Lexa with something close to passion and care, she reaches out to caress Lexa’s abdomen but the brunette looks to her wrist watch instead. It was almost 3am. She sighs.

 

_“It’s late, you should sleep, and I’m good.”_

 

It’s only partially a lie and when Lexa looks at Brett she sees the disappointed look on her face she can also guess what comes next so she manages a small “ _thank you though_ ”.

 

“You’re welcome to crash here.”

 

Lexa nods but she knows she needs to leave the second bed in a worrying short period of days. She feels exhausted and almost feels as though she could actually fall asleep here. But she knows that’s not what she does, Brett seems a nice person, she was professional with Emmerson and herself and judging by her house, the books and the movies she’s definitely interesting too and yet that’s not enough. And Lexa knows it the minute she feels Brett’s hand on her belly start softly caressing and trying to pull her into a hug that she really needs to leave. Luckily for her Brett doesn’t take long to doze off to dreamland, Lexa manages to get out of the sheets pulling them over the naked body she’s leaving behind.

 

When she gets home her brain is screaming at her, she checks her pills again, takes one then takes a quick shower before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me please.  
> Next chapter we will have Clarke and Lexa in the same space finally.  
> Also in case some of you want to check the song playing in Lexa's car is this one here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbAuwBvOGNU


	3. The Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!  
> It is me again with a new chapter. As usual let me say thank you for your kudos, hits and comments.  
> Keep those coming because I love them and really come and talk to me in the comments and I'll reply as soon as I can. I love to engage with you guys!  
> This chapter was a little hard but it has something that al of you are waiting.  
> I hope I can make your hopes justice.  
> Sorry in advance by any typos you might find even though I reviewed some things might just slip by me.  
> With this I wil not delay you more.  
> Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 3 – The investigation**

_“Are you ready Griffin?”_

_“Yes. No. Urgh, I don’t_ _know.”_

 

Clarke sighs while looking herself in the wardrobe mirror of her bedroom, she’s about to go out, which is something that she does not usually do on a Tuesday, but she needs to do something. If they really want to have a chance at getting some information about the deaths they need to get out in this particular night and so Clarke finds herself checking her outfit in the mirror for the millionth time this night. Usually she’s confident and casual she doesn’t really waste a lot of time getting ready, but for some odd reason she finds herself looking longer in the mirror torn between wanting call attention to herself or just laying low.

 

_“Hey if we want to pursue this story I mean if we even want to know if there’s a story to pursue we need to do this, plus it’s going to be fun, even if we don’t find anything_ _, it_ _is far too long since the last time we went out. Plus I know you Griffin; you want to check if the hot detective is really hot. I still say you should go for it, I mean she’s hot and single you are hot and single and hell she might be the inside source we need if you play your cards right.”_

 

Clarke hums and nods as she looks at Octavia, sometimes she is like their moral compass, but other times she’s coldly pragmatic and this night is one of those times. She doesn’t even argue with her about the teasing about Lexa because by now Octavia has caught Clarke looking at the detective’s photos enough times to make Clarke ashamed of her obsession over the mysterious detective. There’s nothing on her, no articles, no news; nothing and that just makes Clarke even more curious about her.

 

So here they are getting ready to go to a bar that none of them have ever heard before. Earlier that day Clarke asked her mother to help her by inviting Jackson for lunch. It didn’t surprise Clarke that her mother refused to help her, Abby was always very opposed to the idea of Clarke becoming a reporter.

 

Abigail Griffin is very professional person, Jackson was an inter-fellow under her supervision and they became friends. Abby is a trauma surgeon and Chief of Surgery at one of Boston hospitals and she’s one of the academic program teachers, she crossed paths with a lot of students but Jackson for some reason became close to her. By then he was a promising doctor but for some reason he chose pathology much to Abby’s dismay, still she supported him, for which, even to this day sometimes Clarke asks herself why her mother doesn’t support her career choices like she does with Jackson’s.

 

Since Jake’s death her relationship with her mom has been a strained one, Abby still has a hard time accepting that her daughter didn’t go to med school. Despite their ups and downs Clarke doesn’t blame her mother for not helping her, she understands that her mother respects Jackson and is afraid that a small mistake can jeopardize the investigation and his work. Clarke doesn’t have it in her to just call him and ask him for information, after all there’s no official statement from the police about the case yet.

 

So now they are doing their plan B. Thanks to Bellamy the girls know that Lexa and her colleagues will be at a bar. The older Blake told them that he would be going too and would help them mingle, Bellamy even said that this should be their plan A since the beginning, but Octavia just teased him with a “ _hey if it this was our plan A we wouldn’t need a plan B, this is way is funnier_.”.

 

It’s past 9pm and Clarke and Octavia are finally ready to head to the bar, Redemption Bar is its name and the owner is Lianna.  Tonight they will have a small party there to raise some money for some renovations at the bar.

 

Miller was the one who told Bellamy about the party, he and Bellamy go to the same gym, as does Octavia and the young detective even introduced them to one of the doctors working on the case: Lincoln. Octavia got pretty excited about the fact that he was a doctor and good-looking as hell but the man only said maybe five words during all the time they were in the gym.

 

Jaha overheard the girls talking about going to the bar to snoop around and demanded that both girls use their pretty faces to their advantage because according to the man a cop loves to brag to a pretty face. To be honest both of them were really disgusted with Jaha’s implications even if Octavia is far too excited to see Lincoln again.

 

As she thinks about it Octavia looks at Clarke from where she is leaning on the door frame and she wonders if the blonde is still bothered by their editor’s words. On the other hand Clarke doesn’t quite understand what’s bothering her. A small voice in her mind keeps reminding her that Lexa will be there, but she ignores it and grabs her phone.

 

_“You look good Griffin.”_

_“Shut up O, I’m dressed as I normally do for a night out.”_

_“Hmm, hmm for real Clarke if Bellamy’s rumors are true I bet that Woods will want to tap that before the night ends.”_

 

Clarke blushes slightly at her friend’s implications but puts on a serious face and scowls at her friend.

 

_“You shouldn’t pay attention to gossip like that little Blake and you_ _have been_ _talking too much with Raven.”_

_“It’s not gossip if it comes from my own brother’s mouth, which is the case. And for the record I don’t even know how he knows these things, because Miller seems to be terrified of her and he doesn’t seem the gossip type of guy even if he is gay.”_

 

They both share a laugh, Nathan Miller is been out of the closet for some time, both of them have witnessed several occasions where he was totally a gay puppy, but he was never the gossip type. 

 

Both of them look once again at themselves in the large hall mirror hanging in the hallway, Octavia is wearing tight black jeans, a white blouse with a V-neck and a black blazer, and to complete her outfit she is wearing comfortable boots and light make up. Casual and sportive like always. Clarke on the other hand is now thinking she went overboard with her outfit since she’s wearing a red dress that shows off her curves and stops a bit above her knees; she has opted to match it with a black leather jacket that’s casual but still feminine. Looking at her outfit she understands O’s words because it’s casual and sexy at the same time. Clarke looks at Octavia and thinks that maybe she’s overdressed basically because on top of the dress she’s wearing high heels, so she turns around and tries to go back to her room to change when the doorbell rings.

 

_“Are we expecting someone O?”_

 

Octavia blushes slightly and nods as Clarke rolls her eyes because she already knows who is coming. However before she can say anything Octavia opens the door to reveal a smirking Raven wearing a black sleeveless dress and casual boots holding a red bomber jacket in her hands. Octavia shoots an apologetically look at Clarke who just sighs. Obviously Bellamy being there wasn’t a surprise since he’s friends with Miller and he is really a fan of his new team. But Raven however is another story.

 

It’s not like the girl is a bad person, far from it, she’s charming and funny and quite an ice breaker and she deserves to have fun with her friends too. After all she works and studies too hard. Raven is also someone who deserves the world in Clarke’s eyes, but the thing is that sometimes the Latina is like a big child with no filter.

 

Raven Reyes brown hair and eyes, with her defined jawline, tanned skin and toned body is one of Clarke’s best friends. But is her easy smile that always amazes Clarke despite the fact that she entered in Clarke’s life in the worst way possible. When Clarke and Finn started to grow distant, Clarke found out that Raven was the reason why. And she found out in the worst way possible, Finn received a call from a hospital in Boston, a confused Clarke recognized the hospital’s number where her mother works and after shouting for Finn who was in the shower she accepted the call for him. It was all a blur after that, someone told her that Finn was the next of kin of some girl who had been run over by a car on her way home.

 

After rushing to the hospital Clarke found out that Finn had a girlfriend before coming to Boston, a girlfriend who followed him to the new city; since they never broke up. And he was still seeing the said girlfriend despite his relationship with Clarke. The news broke both girls, Finn tried to stay with Raven after the accident but she was strong enough to accept her damaged leg, the resulting limp and found a new perspective of life. Not wanting to stay with him due to his pity she broke up with him.

 

However Clarke never put an end to her relationship with the young boy, she let the situation drag for months in a back and forward motion. Until one night he showed up at her door begging her for another chance and she realized that she didn’t trust him anymore. He had changed and during their fights she discovered about his illegal races “ _I hate you, you bastard. I hope I never see your face again_ ”. Those were the last words she gave him before he went out for a run, crashed his car and died in the hospital.

 

Raven was in shock when she found out, she blamed herself and mostly she blamed Clarke but eventually she saw the whole picture; she found Clarke in the cemetery once and offered the most wise words Clarke could ask for at that moment “ _I can’t forgive you because there’s nothing to forgive…_ ”, those words until this day ring true in Clarke’s memory and that was the day she decided to ask her mother to help Raven and silently promised herself she would make the Latina a part of her small family.

 

_“Looking good princess, trying to impress someone?”_

 

The suggestive tone in Raven’s words brings Clarke back to the present, she pushes her shoulder against the Latina’s, and the latter over dramatically cries in pain, Clarke snorts while the Blake's siblings laugh. After that they head outside and make the arrangements for the night.

 

It takes a lot of convincing but eventually Raven agrees to be the designated driver for the night, she has the most spacious car and she doesn’t let anyone drive her jeep. Clarke is thankful for this because sober Raven is already loud, but drunken Raven makes things go boom. Clarke isn’t planning on drinking, but maybe Bellamy and Octavia will, and even if they all know what is at stake here, she feels better knowing that Raven is not drinking either.

 

Raven is a little defeated as she opens the car for her friends. It is funny for her to think how far she has come; she is a mechanic and engineering student on her second degree. She’s one of the sharpest minds in her group of friends but she works her ass off to be able to pay for her own things. When Finn moved to Boston, Sinclair, one of her professors and mentors arranged a full scholarship for her. The Professor had already moved there after a proposition to lead his own department.

 

When the Latina came to Boston she realized that she didn’t want to live with Finn since he was different and distant. Instead she wanted to prove to herself that she could be an independent woman and so she got a job to pay the rent of her house not wanting to stay on a campus because she went through all of that in her first major.

 

After Finn’s death, she felt completely alone in Boston, with no parents, friends or family, Finn was her family and even if Sinclair could act as her father figure she didn’t want to be a burden. She needed it to grow as a person. The accident she suffered took a toll on her, it changed her, during that time she got addicted to pills and she even took light drugs to numb the pain, both the emotional and the physical she was experiencing.

 

Luckily for her, she was and is too clever to mess up her life and future going through that road. Her life changed when the Griffins forced their way into her life, Clarke bringing all her friends with her to provide that second family she needed and Abby took care of her with more love and care than her own mother did when she was a baby.

 

 It’s the sound of a door closing that brings back Raven to the present time, they take some time to explain Raven again what they are doing tonight. Bellamy has his plan all set for them. He is an old friend of Miller’s; Clarke and Octavia, Raven too although the girls don’t spend much time with him. Since Bellamy is in the Academy it makes perfect sense that they hang out together from time to time. It also helps that is the last time the bar is open to raise some money for renovations, so the more the merrier. Secretly Bellamy doesn’t want to just help his little sister, he wants to see first-hand if he can fit into Miller’s team, it seems that the older Blake is fangirling over this “ _special and mysterious team_ ” that Miller really brags about from time to time.

 

Seeing Miller join the Intelligence Kru made him pick that team as life goal too. For Bellamy it’s a win-win situation.

 

After a 45 minute ride Raven parks her car and turns off the engine. Clarke is a little nervous she can feel her heart beating fast against her ribcage and she can see Octavia is nervous too and maybe their reasons are not that different. Raven and Bellamy are just excited about the evening.

 

Once inside the bar the first thing Clarke notices is the different people there, there are a few officers in blue talking with people in plain clothes and a few people with old gang member’s tattoos. It’s oddly peaceful and inviting. She notices a tall man with tribal tattoos smiling in their direction and a tall dark skinned woman of stern features talking to some people at the counter, and Clarke notices that she also has a tribal tattoo on her arm.

 

Clarke knows her, somehow she seems nicer than she seemed to be at the press conference a few days ago which was only to tell the press that the police didn’t had anything new to tell them, which was ironic as Clarke remembers it. The woman is none other than Indra, the Chief Police from 13th Station; at first Clarke is surprised by her tattoo and her presence there but she shrugs it off. This place is definitely ambiguous.

 

After assessing the people Clarke takes a moment to look at the place itself, some chairs and tables are missing but it’s a cozy place. An old jukebox calls her attention and if she focuses enough she can hear the old blues and rock playing in the background. She smiles to herself thinking that she is actually capable of enjoying the environment. The name: Redemption Bar is very suitable, after all ex-convicts and cops are hanging out together in the same place is oddly strange and refreshing.

 

_“As far as I know some people of 13_ _th_ _Station come here often. And the others respect and care for Lianna”_

 

She nods at Bellamy’s words, she had called Miller and he told her that his Sergeant and his Chief are like family to his team, she could sense that the young man is still adjusting to their dynamics and proving himself worthy of being part of that family. He also mentioned that the bar owner is related to Lexa.

 

_“So if this is the party let's mingle.”_

_“Yes Raven but technically I’m here for work too.”_

_“Nonsense let’s drink something, and please Griffin, don’t be boring. I will just have one or two beers during the night.”_

 

Raven pulls Clarke by the hand while Clarke rolls her eyes. Bellamy and Octavia are now talking to the man who smiled when they entered and after a quick introduction Clarke knows is Lincoln. With a tug in her heart Clarke thinks about her dad, this would be definitely the kind of place where he would love to come to, the music and the environment would be heaven to Jake’s easy going lifestyle, she misses him dearly. And with that thought, one she will not share out loud with Raven come the realization that she does indeed need a drink.

 

When they reach the bar Clarke notices a big man with a beard, Sergeant Gustus, she sees him putting some money into a jar. She saw him before with the Mayor; he is the head of the team that Miller is part of. Then she notices how he hugs three other people with affection, for such a big guy it is awkwardly funny to see such a display of affection. However her eyebrows furrow when she notices that he and Indra are already leaving, and with them any chance of eavesdropping something is probably lost now.

 

And that’s when she sees her. The brunette seemed a little flushed at Gustus’s hug but she nods and he simply says “ste yuj”.

 

_“So what can I get for you girls?”_

 

A soft voice gains Clarke’s attention and when she looks to the bartender she sees a beautiful girl, with light brown curly hair almost red in the bar lights and with a kind smile and soft eyes. She feels herself relax when she hears Raven speaking and leaning probably too much on the counter.

 

_“Uh, let me see two beers and one shot of tequila for my friend here.”_

_“Right away ladies.”_

_“Thanks.”_

 

Raven has her best smile plastered on her face when the bartender place an empty small glass in front of them, she fills it with the tequila and goes to the fridge coming back with two bottles of beer. She places them on the bar and opens them up. She pushes the beers in Raven’s direction and smiles again at her. Clarke can’t help but notice her calm and gracious vibe she can also see Raven has got her flirtatious mode on. She rolls her eyes at her.

 

_“Here ladies, I hope you two have fun.”_

 

The bartender seems to blush slightly when Raven grabs her beer and winks at her but walks to other patrons with a smile.

 

_“Raven_ _, I_ _can’t drink this.”_

 

The blonde whispers even though no one can hear over the soft music and loud talking.

 

_“Clarke, please chill out a little? Por dios chica, drink and enjoy, you heard the lady we need to have fun.”_

 

Clarke feels someone approaching her and doesn’t think twice she picks up the glass and drinks it down in one go, her tongue is on fire and her throat burns with the bitter taste but when she glances from the corner of her eye to the person who’s now beside her she is thankful that Raven made her drink the shot.

 

_“Luna I never took you for a coyote girl.”_

_“Oh shut up Lexa. And coyote bar is a classic. I might end up this night singing on top of the counter.”_

 

They both laugh at that but there’s loud chuckle coming from the right of the girl standing outside the counter that makes them look at its source.

 

_“I definitely would not be opposed to that.”_

 

The brunette with tanned skin is clearly amused by the exchange between the two of them, Lexa could swear that she wasn’t there like just thirty seconds ago since she noticed a blonde wearing an incredible red dress which hugs her body and shows off her curves perfectly. That was part of the reason why she approached Luna while thinking that the blonde seemed sexy but not vulgar. Vulgar is the last thing she needed that night. However the brunette at her side is not bad herself with her black dress, but is the nice cleavage that she can spot besides the Latina that keeps calling her attention.

 

_“Hey, up here Heda, another beer?”_

 

A knowing smirk is what Lexa sees when she looks back at Luna again and she suddenly feels the urge for something stronger than beer and asks for a glass of bourbon instead.

 

_“No way Lexa you are not mixing booze on my watch.”_

_“Wait! What? Should I call the owner of this place and get you fired?”_

_“Well that’s not going to happen because she loves me. And I’m your partner so I’m giving you a beer and you can thank me tomorrow.”_

 

Lexa blinks clearly dumbfounded with Luna’s defiant gaze in front of strangers but shrugs it off. Maybe that’s for the better anyways, she doesn’t usually get drunk but in this case she really needs to keep her mind in the game. Luna knows her too well and she’s just looking out for her, after all she knows the mistakes Lexa can make when she loses her way.

 

Just a few days ago she found herself in Brett’s place waiting for the paramedic to fall asleep just to run away after. She was getting dressed on the living room when a girl came in.

 

_“Wow, who are you?”_

_“No one, I’m just leaving.”_

 

She was caught by Shay on her way out and she felt ashamed and Lexa Woods is never embarrassed, the next day she asked Luna what she was doing with her life after agreeing to go with her friend to the gym to meditate but Luna’s cryptic message was simply “ _you’ll know when you finally decide to face your demons and make peace_.”. Thinking about it Luna’s words are not that cryptic.

 

However this night is not about her and Lexa pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind. This night is all about Lianna and Redemption Bar. Lexa has Roan, Luna and a lot of people in the bar to give a small contribution to Lianna’s renovation. Emori is arranging a karaoke while Luna is helping attending the patrons, Roan is charming people around the room and Lexa finds herself glancing over to the blonde with the red dress. She sighs again making up in her mind that she will not do anything stupid this night no matter how her eyes seem to drift over in search for something that she’s not quite sure of what it is because she didn’t even had the chance to take the blonde fully in.

 

_“Hey Heda, look what we have here.”_

 

Roan walks towards her bringing two guys with him. One is Nathan Miller the youngest recruit to the Kru but the other man with black curly hair and taller than Miller she never seen him before.

 

_“What’s up Roan?”_

_“Oh nothing much our new guy brought another new guy.”_

 

The nonchalant tone in Roan’s voice makes Lexa narrow her gaze towards the man, “ _he wants to be like us, he thinks we are the cool kids_ ” the man says and Lexa smirks. Roan is serious and professional while he is on duty; he acts accordingly when he must. But truth is that he is quite charming and very funny when off duty. Not that they really have time off since they are always on call in case of need but anyways point is that Roan is always amusing.

 

Lexa immediately notices two things; one Roan’s teasing tone goes unnoticed by the new guy who shifts from foot to foot expectantly and two he is checking the blonde out too. And the said blonde surprisingly or maybe not, laughs at seeing him uncomfortable. And even if Lexa can’t make herself look directly at the blonde she sees the guy glaring playfully at her she stops and Lexa wishes to have it in her to turn around face the blonde and make her laugh again, although funny is definitely not one of her qualities.

 

_“Oh come on, don’t be shy Miller, teach the young Blake here. You just need to put some dime in there.”_

 

Shaking a glass jar Roan winks at Miller and the tanned detective grabs his wallet. Nathan was the last one to join the Kru, he filled Echo’s spot after she moved on to Anya’s team, Echo was loved by all of them, and since they became a small family her spot was hard to fill. Some cops were promoted and un-promoted and no one seemed good enough to be at her desk. And the Kru especially Lexa and Roan put all of the candidates through a hard time. Sometimes they made their lives a living hell just for the fun of it.  Miller however always stood tall, Roan pushed him even harder and they have bonded in the last few months.

 

It is still soon to tell, but it seems that Miller is doing all right in their team, the young man seems to be proud of it and thankful for it too, he knows that be in here in Lexa’s sacred place means that they are opening the family to him and he couldn’t be more humble and happy about it. The Intelligence Kru has a great rating on solving cases and that’s why he speaks to Bellamy so highly of his team. With a shy smile and a nod he places some money in the jar and sees Lexa nodding in her typical regal way. The other guy with shaggy hair smiles cheekily and grabs his wallet too.

 

After that Roan roughly pulls the guys towards the pool table and Lexa sits at the counter with a thin smile on her lips, a lot of people are gladly helping Lianna and even if no one notices Lexa’s heart is swelling with happiness. As she nurses her beer she thinks of the last few days, Indra pulled some strings to keep Emmerson in jail. Indra is not use to displaying her feelings and going to parties and stuff, but those are the type of actions she always uses to let Lexa know that the Chief cares for her as her own.

 

A small smile creeps its way onto Lexa’s lips, Gustus and Indra had been in the bar earlier, usually after a rough day or a tough case, they drink to celebrate or to alleviate the tension but they never linger too much, however today they stayed a little longer, they even had mingled between their friends and Lexa knows that part of the reason for that is because of the fondness they both feel for her.

 

Without a logical reason and for a split of a second she thinks about the Mayor. Titus was her teacher in high-school. He always liked her for some odd reason, since the moment she introduced herself to his class. He kept her under his wing, he was her history and philosophy teacher, and during her time in high school he became some sort of a mentor to Lexa.

 

There’s no denying that Lexa Woods learnt a lot from Titus Arbors, when she went to the Academy he managed somehow to keep close to her. But they sort of grew apart when she started as a rookie and he was running for Mayor. Somehow he became a father figure when she needed guidance, but he was never a fan of Lianna and he always made very clear that she should cut ties with her family. “ _Love is weakness_ ” he said to her more than once, and she thought never understood why, she thought he was a resentful man after all he didn’t seem to have family or even friends whatsoever. It took some years for her to understand what he meant, but at some extent she thinks she does understand it now.

 

_“Hey Lexa!”_

 

A soft voice but strong enough to be heard amidst the noise calls to her from behind and she looks up to see a smile that she knows well. Some kinds of love are not weaknesses at all she thinks.

 

_“Emori, what’s up?”_

_“We are ready to begin!”_

_“Oh, okay cool. Give me just a sec.”_

 

Emori has everything ready for the karaoke; she and her cousin will do a quick presentation before people start to sign up to sing. Lexa catches Lincoln coming her way with a kind smile, he’s been all over the place mingling and for a second Lexa thinks how easy going the man is.

 

_“Hey doc.”_

_“Heda, you’ve put some work here, did you threaten this many people to come?”_

 

Lincoln smirks and Lexa rolls her eyes at him. They talk for a few seconds and Lexa leans closer to him, they’ve been working together for years and despite the differences between them they have a solid friendship.

 

_“Do you have_ _any_ _more of those pills?”_

**

Clarke has been observing Lexa for some time now, she blushed slightly when she realized that the brunette was checking her out, not that she would have noticed if it weren’t for Luna’s actions and Raven’s smirk. To avoid any awkward situation she moved to Raven’s other side to hide from Lexa’s predatory gaze, only to be mortified over Raven’s comment about the bartender, when Luna if Clarke recalls it right, mentioned ending the night dancing on the counter.

 

Thinking about it she’s not sure that Lexa was looking at her predatorily, she is just guessing based on Octavia has been telling her about Lexa and how excited Raven was about it. However Clarke has now heard something that has got her interest, she’s not close enough to hear everything, but she supposes that a little eavesdropping wouldn’t hurt so she moves so that she is sitting at the bar with her back to Lexa’s but in a position that allows her to hear what is being said. She’s not even sure of why she is doing this, but her curiosity is winning over her reasonable side.

 

From what she seen so far Lincoln seems to be a nice guy, he seemed to be enjoying Octavia’s company, and the younger Blake seems to be very charmed by him to say the least. Well in all honesty Clarke can’t blame her, Lincoln is tall with a perfect muscled body, sun-kissed skin and his smile is gentle and genuine. He is a handsome man Clarke is sure of it, but for some reason Clarke only has eyes for Lexa and as soon she hears Lexa mention the pills she quirks her right eyebrow and tries to be subtle. She decides to angle her body to catch a glimpse of the two so subtly she moves a little again.

 

From her spot at the bar she sees Lincoln pass a small plastic bag to Lexa, and the detective quickly puts it in her jeans pocket while Lincoln advises her that one is enough to help her. Help her with what? Clarke asks herself. She is about to move away from them when she hears Lexa speak again.

 

_“Do you have anything new to tell me about the case?”_

_“Lexa, please this is not the time or the place.”_

_“Please Lincoln I need to know.”_

 

Something in Lexa’s tone catches Clarke’s attention; she watches them again studying their interaction. From the body language of the brunette Clarke can see she’s serious, but there’s a shade of vulnerability when she pleads for information about the case. From what she has seen of her during the night Lexa’s posture screams confidence, Clarke would even say a shade of arrogance. Surprisingly she seems totally open talking with the doctor and who to Clarke’s astonishment nods saying “ _Yes Heda, I get it_ ”.

 

This just adds fuel to Clarke’s curiosity about this woman. “ _Why does everyone keep calling her Heda?_ ” The blonde thinks noticing not for the first time this night that almost everyone addresses her as Heda except from the bartender. Clarke’s mind is spinning with questions, Lincoln didn’t scold Lexa for asking for the pills and by his sympathetic look Clarke can only assume that the doctor has known about it  for some time but also that he is aware that Lexa’s need to know about the case seems more a personal need than a professional one.

 

 _“I’m still waiting for more results to_ _provide a_ _complete report, but it seems that both girls were killed the same way. Just like… I’m sorry Lexa. I know that this isn’t the answer you want to hear.”_

 

Lincoln’s voice quivers a little and Clarke takes a moment to lean closer in their direction in time to hear Lexa voicing her thoughts.

 

_“But this means…”_

_“It means nothing Heda, focus. Like I said I still have more results coming up, don’t jump_ _to conclusions, you know it might be a copycat or maybe something else entirely. Until we have more we can’t know for sure.”_

 

Clarke takes a long sip of her beer, the word copycat echoing in her head. Lexa is one of the detectives working on the case, two girls had died, apparently in the same way and Clarke can sense that there’s more to it, if only Lexa would have said what Lincoln’s information meant to her, because she was clearly thinking about something before the tall doctor cut her off. There’s a real chance of the two deaths are the work of a serial-killer and that thought disturbs Clarke. One thing she can see now is that this case runs deeper that she first thought because she is pretty sure that Lincoln was about to mention a previous case or name.

 

Clarke wants to go home immediately and write something, google something basically she’s just itching to something but as soon as she looks around she sees Raven and Bellamy signing up for the karaoke and she can’t help but let out an exasperated sigh. They were supposed to keep a low profile but Raven and Bellamy have other ideas and those two together are pretty much unstoppable, her only hope is that neither of them will embarrass her. With a resigned sigh she decides to grab another beer to endure what’s to come.

 

When she moves fully to the counter Raven is already waiting for her with two beers and a smirk firmly in place as she looks at the bartender and Clarke can’t help but roll her eyes at her flirtatious friend.

 

_“You should totally sing with us princess.”_

 

It’s playful and the blonde knows it, Raven is fully aware that Clarke doesn’t want to draw any attention towards her and yet she can’t stop herself because she knows Clarke loves to sing.

 

_“Next time, I promise you Rae.”_

 

A person passes by leaving a sweet scent of pine and trees and Clarke can’t help but glance to see Lexa, she’s pretty sure that the detective heard them talking but she hopes that she doesn’t connect the dots to realize who she is.

 

**

The night went pretty well after all and when Clarke gets home she is tired but content. Her friends had a great time at the bar and it seemed that Lexa and Lianna made quite enough money for the renovations. For some reason that warms Clarke’s heart. She indeed had fun too, Bellamy and Raven made fools of themselves while singing, Miller had joined them at some point and they all loved the atmosphere and some of the people there.

 

As the night went on Clarke forgot about eavesdropping and started to take notice of Lexa’s movements and the way the detective acted around Luna, Emori and Lianna was totally different from the way she acted around the other people. There’s a certain aura around the detective, she is commanding, her posture demands respect and yet she is charismatic and Clarke is thinking that Lexa Woods is getting more intriguing at every second.

 

Octavia and Lincoln got pretty close, they just clicked as they have the same dark humor and passion for motorcycles and martial arts, he was just easy going as Clarke assessed earlier in that night and he was the one who mentioned that Lexa despite all the words people might say about her is loved and respected by many. That and watching Lexa in her element made Clarke want to find more and had changed the perspective she had on her due to Bellamy’s gossip. It’s past 2am now and Clarke is sitting on her bed with her laptop in front of her, with a deep breath she starts to type.

**

Lexa arrives at the station, a backpack on her right shoulder, a paper tucked underneath her arm and her coffee mug in her right hand. She enters the station of the 13th district and nods at the woman at the front desk and almost crashes into a young man in a blue uniform.

 

_“Good morning Heda.”_

_“Hi Aden, are you starting your shift?”_

If it had been anyone else she would scolded the person until they shit their pants for being so clumsy, even though she was the one not paying full attention to her surroundings, but at seeing the rookie’s eager nod she only smirks proudly.

 

_“Is everything ok? You seem distracted. Having a difficult morning?”_

_“I’m just worried Aden, but I’m glad to see you with sharp eyes.”_

_“Always Heda, I learn_ _t from_ _the best and sorry to bolt out sooner yesterday.”_

 

The boy’s words are enough for her heart to be filled with pride and care, she did take it as a personal job to prepare him for the Academy, and even during his time in the said Academy she kept teaching him, from time to time when she has to do mandatory shift with the officers in blue she requests to be paired with the young boy with kind eyes. With a last nod and a smile she goes up to the stairs and logs in to the private floor of her team.

 

The 13th Station district is the headquarters of the Intelligence Kru; they have several rooms on the first floor. A common room for the team, Gustus’s office, a room to talk to families and other people related to the cases, a rest room where they have a basic kitchen and a couch and the interrogation rooms along with two other empty offices. To go up to the first floor they have to log in in order to open the iron door protected with a code. After typing the code the door opens with a buzz and she climbs the stairs. Apart from the team that besides them only their Chief knows the combination and the Sergeant at the reception desk. She enters the room to find that her colleagues are already there and her demeanor changes immediately while she strides into the room towards her desk near Gustus’ office.

 

_“What the fuck is this?”_

 

With a thud she lets the newspaper fall on the table, her voice is stern and cold and everybody knows that that means that she’s pissed. Gustus steps out of his office and hovers at the door looking at her with a quizzical expression but remaining silent. He’s the Sergeant but truthfully he lets Lexa be the leader more often than not. He has known her for a long time now and he always trusted her judgement, since the moment she joined the Kru, actually before that, he knew she was born to lead. Gustus became Lexa’s family when she finished the Academy and was placed at the 13th Station, although they don’t talk about those times any more.

 

Everyone is surprised by Lexa’s greetings, Luna knows how this case is taking a toll on her, but she senses it’s more than that. Gustus is the first to grab the paper and reads the title “ _The Boston serial killer_ ”, that is enough to catch his eye but he does a quick read. He stops at the end “C. Griffin”.

 

_“You haven’t seen this yet?”_

_“Seen What?”_

 

There’s a silence after Luna’s soft and calm question and Gustus hands the paper over to her, when she sits back on her chair Roan is already there leaning over her shoulder to read it too. Gustus stands silently, like he does most of the time. The tall bearded man regards Lexa, as if in a silent test to know what she wants to do. Luna reads phrases like “ _why is the police hiding that there is a serial killer on our streets?_ ”; “ _according to an inside source the bodies of both girls shown signs of being killed in the same way_ ”; “ _however the official report is not out yet_ ”.

 

_“C. Griffin? Who is this person? The name sounds familiar.”_

 

Luna reads the name out loud and Roan frowns at the familiarity of the name voicing his thoughts, although he can’t quite can pin-point from where. He grabs the paper and walks over towards his desk where Miller is leaning over trying to read the paper in Roan’s hands.

 

_“You said Griffin?”_

 

The young man in the farthest desk from Lexa’s breaks the silence and stands from his chair to grab the newspaper too. Lexa puts her hands behind her back and watches the younger member of the team reading the journal. She is stiff and with her back straight, it’s a posture she takes when she is demanding answers. It is part of her, of how she acts. She approaches Miller with a cold look on her face.

 

_“You know her Miller?”_

_“Yeah I mean I don’t know a lot of Griffins around here, I was with her yesterday; she works for the Arkadia newspaper.”_

_“Miller, did you talk to her about the case? How does she know that the two dead girls are connected?”_

 

If Lexa has a jawline that can cut diamonds her words and cold stare are equally deadly at the moment and Miller needs to blink a few times to fully understand what’s happening. He can feel all the eyes in the room on him. He takes a second to breathe and remember last night, it is a fact that he drank a bit too much, but he spent most of his time with Bellamy, Roan, Raven and his boyfriend. Sure he was with Clarke too, but they barely talked, let alone about the case. He shakes his head clearly dumbfounded of how Clarke managed to get this information. Lexa comes closer to Roan’s desk where the younger member sttill stands and points to the paper with her right hand. She looks deadly cold like ice.

 

_“Miller if it was you, you have to tell us what she knows.”_

 

A tense silence fills the room, Gustus is watching the scene, he might never say it, but he’s proud of Lexa’s power of intimidation. Miller on the other hand doesn’t know much about Lexa’s life and how important her word is in the station and yet he feels like she can put his job on the line. He swallows the lump in his throat and forces himself to regain his thoughts. 

 

_“I know her, but I haven’t said anything to her or anyone else, in fact I wasn’t even aware of these similarities._

 

One of the things Lexa had learnt over the years is how to judge a character she can see when a person is lying or not and right now she sees that Miller is telling the truth he even seems offended by such accusation. Besides that he has a point, Lincoln hasn’t sent them the full report, so no one knows for sure about the similarities between the first body and the one they found. Somehow that damn reporter gained that information, one of the desk phones rings and Luna picks it up.

 

_“It’s Lincoln he has some results to show us.”_

 

Gustus looks at his watch by now Indra had probably read that article in the paper too, worse maybe even the Mayor had read it and neither of them will be happy with it. Gustus sighs at the knowledge that he will be on the phone for the rest of his morning.

 

_“Miller and Lexa go talk to that reporter. As for Roan and Luna you’ll talk to Lincoln.”_

 

There’s a moment of silence and everyone is grabbing their jackets from the chairs but Lexa places the coffee on her table and walks over to Gustus.

 

_“Sergeant with all due respect, I want to be the one seeing those results.”_

 

With one last glance over Luna and the rest of the team the bearded man nods, after all he was expecting this. As a police officer this is what he taught her, no matter how they might be feeling they stay strong and dig deeper to find the truth.

 

**

_“Clarke, are you fucking crazy or something?”_

_“Well good morning to you too.”_

_“Don’t fucking morning me, good morning my ass, we’re a team and you went over me and wrote this article? Who are you? Little Jaha?”_

 

The words sting like a bee but Clarke can’t say she doesn’t understand the sore mood coming from her friend. Not only had she written an article without telling Octavia; she also had clearly interfered in the investigation disclosing information that no one had. And they both know it because the only thing Octavia got out from Lincoln was that he didn’t had a full report to give and that no one had made a statement yet because it’s all speculation.

 

_“Clarke this is wrong, you must know that.”_

_“O, I heard what I heard.”_

_“Did you even consider that you might get Lincoln in trouble with this? And since when eavesdropping is a solidified source? Jaha must be really proud.”_

 

It takes a beat for Clarke to process the extent of Octavia’s anger, but stubborn as she is, she can’t just drop their argument; she blinks and prepares her attack.

 

_“Wow! So wait this is not about the case but your future boyfriend?”_

_“Fuck you Clarke, we are a team, and you went behind my back and you are talking about a source that you don’t even have not to mention that you didn’t think that people can be in trouble for this, Lincoln maybe Miller. You just thought of your damn ass.”_

 

The last words that came out from Octavia’s mouth are like poison to Clarke’s mind and soul, she is fully aware that the younger Blake is so feisty even more so than her brother, she knows this anger will pass but now she feels a deep guilt bubbling inside her chest. Clarke knows she taken this too far, despite Jaha’s praises she knows she shouldn’t have written the piece like that, it’s unethical and unprofessional. Sure they went to the bar to learn about the team and try to get some information but she knows that Octavia is disappointed; looking at her wrist watch she can only imagine she wouldn’t be the only one.

 

With Octavia working at someone else’s desk so that she does not have to be close to the blonde, Clarke logs in in her laptop and stares at a photo of Lexa. Clarke wonders if Lexa saw the article in the paper and a rush of fear runs down her spine. Why is she so impelled towards the brunette? She keeps thinking about the pills Lincoln gave her last night. Is she an addict? Or is she sick?

 

_“Clarke? You need to come with us.”_

 

Her chain of thoughts is broken by Miller’s voice. She quickly closes her laptop and raises her face to look at her old friend. She can’t help but notice that Miller seems uncomfortable. She sees another man with him, but he’s respectfully giving Miller space to act. The other man is older and both hands are resting on his belt, proudly showing of his badge and his gun, she saw him at the bar with Miller and Bellamy but she didn’t pay any attention to his name. However she can see his intense stare, demanding respect and a power of intimidation. But she will not show them the distress she’s feeling at the moment.

 

_“What is this? Am I under arrest?”_

_“Please, Clarke, don’t make this harder than already is. Just come with us.”_

_“She’s not going anywhere.”_

 

Jaha walks out of his office towards the cops and Clarke after noticing the commotion outside his office. He holds his chin high and his face shows a look of arrogance that Clarke hates, but right now she a little thankful for his intervention. The tall bald man with dark skin stands in front of Miller and holds out his hand towards the younger man. Miller shakes Jaha’s hand with a polite nod. Jaha is an old friend of Miller’s father and that’s the only reason why the younger member of Intelligence is putting up with this show.

 

_“Nathan? What is this? Some sort of intimidation attempt from the Boston PD department?”_

_“No sir, this is an ongoing investigation that your reporter is trying to jeopardize.”_

 

The other detective finally speaks and his voice is deep and husky. It seems like time stands still in a battle of intense looks between the two men. There’s a pregnant pause and Clarke can’t quite decide who is winning the staring contest and intervenes.

 

_“And you are?”_

_“I’m detective Roan Winters and you have to come with us Miss Griffin.”_

Clarke remembers now hearing Lexa calling him Roan, but the name Winters is familiar to her for other reasons.

 

_“Well you see detective this is not a public space, and everyone in here has an important right:  free speech. You can’t just barge in; don’t you have more important matters to attend?”_

_“I’m sorry we, unless you are Miss Griffin’s lawyer, have nothing to discuss with you and I didn’t catch your name.”_

_“Thelonious Jaha, I’m Arkadia’s editor.”_

 

The words leave Jaha’s mouth with pride and confidence, but Roan takes a step forward towering over the man and doesn’t waver.

 

_“Mister Jaha, we don’t have time for this, so either your reporter comes willingly or she will be charged with obstruction of justice. I don’t care, I can work either way._

 

Trapped in a corner Clarke has no space to act without causing a scene, it’s not like the threatened charges are even accurate but judging by Roan’s and even Miller’s behavior there isn’t much she can do. She glances at Octavia who shrugs like she doesn’t even care.

 

_“Ok, I will go. No one needs to see your fight and I’ve seen enough of your show off testosterone.”_

 

While Jaha seems clearly displeased with Clarke’s attitude, Roan smirks in Miller’s direction; slowly she gathers her things and leaves the room. She can feel Jaha’s eyes drilling holes in the back of her head. Jaha huffs at loud clearly annoyed with the outcome and looks around.

 

_“Dammit. Did any of you record that? It’s an abuse of authority, Blake get your ass on the chair and write something. These primitives will learn to respect free speech.”_

 

Even Jaha knows is a vain threat since he can’t really publish it without at least the consent of Clarke, tired of it he just rushes back in to his office.

 

**

_“Are you ok Heda?”_

_“I wish you_ _would all_ _stop asking me that, I’m fine Lincoln what do you have for us?”_

 

Lincoln is in the autopsy room when Luna and Lexa come in, the bodies are covered by a white sheet, and everything in the place is cold, the air, the metallic furniture and the machines working in the background. It is so impersonal that even after years on the job Luna still hates the freezing and sinking feeling that the morgue and the laboratories give her. Lincoln is wearing a blue plastic suit and some gloves. He takes off the gloves and reaches for the folder on his table. He opens it up and reads it quickly before looking at the both girls at the autopsy tables. Lexa know he’s stalling.

 

_“Speak up Lincoln we don’t have the entire day.”_

_“Okay, this is what we know so far, both victims were sexually assaulted and strangled.”_

 

While Luna remains impassive, Lexa feels a pang in her heart, Lincoln then heads to the bodies. He uncovers the first one and points to the marks on the neck, one bigger than the others then purple bruises on her arms. It’s what they call defensive wounds. Then he explains that the cause of death is asphyxiation. The sex organs show signs of forced penetration that indicate that the act was not consensual. The bruises on the thighs are darker which according to Lincoln’s expert opinion tells him that the attacker was on top of them while killing them but since the bruises are placed on the inner thighs that also indicate that the killer didn’t straddle them around the waist.

 

The similarities between the two bodies are screaming “same offender” and Luna takes some quick notes on her notebook. Lexa tries to do an impartial analysis but all that her mind can see is: brown hair, brown eyes, mid-twenties, tan skin and a mark on the neck that makes her demons surface. Not to mention the clothes they were both wearing. She feels dizzy and sick. She takes some steps back and grabs the garbage bucket. She pukes in there fully aware of how weak she must look like. For her comfort Lincoln and Luna stand in a respectful silence. With feeble steps Lexa goes to the wash basin and washes her face, taking a drink of the water.

 

_“I’m ok. I just had too many beers yesterday. You can continue Lincoln.”_

 

It’s a lie and Lexa is aware that her colleagues and friends know it, but they nod and as long as they keep it like that she will be fine.

 

 _“Okay so the exams_ _showed_ _no sign of drugs, both of them seem healthy and judging by their body weight I can say that they were active people who took care of their bodies. I can also say that they were held captive probably for a few days, since we can see rope marks on their wrists_ _which are_ _consistent_ _with several days of being tied up.”_

 

_“So we can rule out run away girls or street girls?”_

_“Yes Luna, that’s correct, if they were homeless or run away girls they would have problems with their immune system, our victims were perfectly healthy. You can focus your search on missing girls reported by family and friends. And not only do they not have drugs on their system as they don’t show any signs of needles.”_

_“That’s a start, what about dental records or fingerprints?”_

 

Lincoln looks at Lexa who seems to be regaining not only her strength but also her pride.

 

_“Sorry Heda, it’s a dead-end, they are not in our system which means they don’t have a criminal record. I can however tell you what the last meal of our second_ _victim_ _was.”_

 

Lincoln walks around the room, totally confident and comfortable around dead bodies something that always astonishes not only Lexa but Luna as well. He picks up another folder and passes it to Lexa and Luna. They read the context, but it’s too scientific for them to understand. The man smirks and walks over to them.

 

_“We did some tests on the stomach contents of the victims, the first one was inconclusive but in the second victim wasn’t, her last meal was sushi.”_

_“Sushi?”_

 

Luna and Lexa can’t help but speak in unison, it’s as random as any other meal, but it must mean something to the killer.

 

_“It’s not unusual for a serial killer to go over some routines, and definitely is not unusual that he feeds them while they are been held captive in this case we can already assume that sushi as their last meal and dressing them after the deaths are two of those routines.”_

_“Can we assume it’s just one killer?”_

_“We can Luna, the pattern on the bruises on their thighs indicates that the body weight it’s approximately the same. And I can’t recollect any semen, but judging by the MO; I would confident argue that we are indeed looking for just one person, and obviously is a man by the penetration patterns.”_

 

There’s a moment of silence in which Lexa is writing in her black notebook too, mostly because she doesn’t want to face the bodies. Without taking her eyes of the paper she focuses on make her voice sounding strong again while she tries not to visualize the image that is imprinted in her memory for a couple of years now.

 

_“What about the time of death?”_

_“Well you know that we can’t_ _accurately_ _say when it was, that’s for TV shows, but our first body I would say more or less two weeks, and the second about two days or so, we can also say she wasn’t killed were she was dumped. We have signs of a struggle and she has a deep cut on the back of her head,_ _and there was no blood at_ _the scene so it’s safe to assume she was killed somewhere else and_ _then the killer_ _even cleaned the body.”_

 

With one last motion at the bodies Lincoln shows them his point by presenting the injuries he described, the tall doctor with gentle ways despite his muscled body finishes by saying that he will send his report to Gustus once it is completed.

 

Finally done with the verbal report, Lexa is the first one to leave the lab. After years on the job she should be used to death and the smell of it, and she usually is not but in this particular case her discomfort is even bigger than it normally is.

 

_“You know, you can take those days off you still have.”_

 

Luna’s soft voice beaks the silence in the corridor outside the morgue and the laboratories.

 

_“I’m fine Luna, I will take them after this case, I promise.”_

 

 A reassuring nod and smile is all Lexa gets in return when a soft beep gets their attention.

 

_“She’s here.”_

 

Lexa starts running up the stairs and stops at Luna’s calling, the broody brunette stands with her right hand in the handrail and looks back at her partner over her shoulder. If it was probably up to Lexa they would just be partners, but instead they went from rivals to friends and destiny had a big say on that matter. Lexa looks at her friend patiently; Luna looks beautiful as ever with her brown curly hair with some red strands and as always looks fabulous with its volume. Her tanned complexion and toned forms are very pleasant to the eye. And Lexa can see her true beauty, but their connection it’s deeper because it’s true friendship, Luna is one of the few that doesn’t call her Heda and she definitely doesn’t put up with Lexa’s shit or arrogance and yet she’s loyal to such extent that Lexa is still mesmerized by that fact. She’s never told Luna but the truth is that she feels that Luna has a deep understanding of Lexa’s personality.

 

_“Don’t scare the girl off Lexa, you almost made Miller shit his pants.”_

_“I can’t promise that but I will try Luna.”_

 

Lexa says with a smirk and starts running up to the first floor of the building after instructing Roan to bring Clarke to the kitchen of their common floor, at least is a friendly space. Not that she thinks is going to be a friendly conversation; after the stunt the reporter pulled, all she wants to do is to kick this girl’s ass. But to be fair an interrogation room would be wrong and Lexa knows that she can’t treat a reporter like that.

 

**

Roan enters the building with Clarke following him and Miller by her side, just like the typical Boston old constructions is made of red dark bricks, the outside of the building is remarkably beautiful keeping the historical essence of Boston but the blonde notices the upgrades along the years with the cameras and security systems. Roan nods to the officer on the desk and Clarke starts to feel very anxious and nervous all of a sudden. She feels as if all eyes are on her like they knew who she is. She will never admit it but she’s uncomfortable.

 

Roan logs them in while Clarke observes, she’s surprised that he had to input a code to go up. Miller must have noticed though because he touches her arm and explains proudly that only his team and the Sergeant at the desk are allowed to go up as they climb the stairs. Miller walks her to the door, and before he opens it he stands still looking at Clarke with his right hand on the handle.

 

_“Clarke, be careful, if you so much as look at her the wrong way…”_

_“What, she will arrest me?”_

_“I’m telling you we are not an ordinary team you don’t want to mess with her.”_

 

For the second time since she entered this Police Station Clarke feels intimidated, not only she never been there or at any other remotely similar situation but she can tell that Nathan means every word. Clarke however doesn’t want to show her insecurities and tells him to open the door.

 

Clarke enters the room and sees Lexa playing with the Arkadia paper in her hands and a steamy cup of coffee is on the table. She is seated in a chair with her legs crossed under the table. Lexa has a long jaw line, long brown hair and she looks serious and fearless which is a totally different look from the night before at the bar. She raises her eyes to meet Clarke’s for a brief moment but she doesn’t bother to fully acknowledge the blonde’s presence. And Clarke feels a shiver run down her spine but she doesn’t waver and takes a step further because she wants to lock her gaze with the brunette’s again because wow, she just saw a small hint of her eyes but are probably the greenest eyes she has ever seen in her whole life.

 

_“So you’re the one who wrote this article?”_

 

Lexa’s voice is soft and yet strong and sends shivers through Clarke’s body, her tone is not mocking neither angry and the journalist thinks that she actually heard a hint of surprise and amazement in the detective’s voice. Either way it is Lexa’s snobby and arrogance face and attitude what pisses Clarke because the detective doesn’t even look at her instead she keeps toying with the paper in her hands.

 

_“And you’re the one who won’t talk to us about it.”_

 

Somehow Clarke musters all the strength she has to reply and she can even hear the defiance in her own tone. Lexa is still playing with that damn paper but she must have heard the defiance tone because she finally stops. The superior look on her face is definitely nerve-wracking to Clarke but finally the detective looks up.

 

_“Tell me Clarke how did you get this information?”_

 

The way the detective rolls her tongue around her name clicking in the “k” makes the blonde weak in her knees. Because oh god she’s been obsessing with that detective and now she is in front of her, but as if the detective saying her name like never before gives a boldness she’s not sure she possesses, Clarke takes a step closer to the table.

 

_“Maybe I’ll tell you what you want if you give me what I need.”_

 

Clarke is sure she sees a smirk crossing the brunette’s features and she realizes that Lexa is indeed a beautiful woman.

 

_“This is not a negotiation Clarke.”_

 

 It’s the defiance in the blonde’s face that caught Lexa at first, to say she’s taken aback is the understatement of the month, but she finds herself enjoying it a lot more than she should and she carefully takes a pause before saying the blonde’s name at loud again. Because there’s just something alluring about how her name sounds rolling from her tongue and there’s definitely something in the blue ocean gaze before her.

 

Clarke however is oblivious to Lexa’s thoughts but she can tell that in just the few mere seconds inside the room that between the two of them that Lexa has the upper hand, even if they are both stubborn and for some reason Clarke can see that Lexa is, and she’s fully aware that she is too. She tries to play along with what she has.

 

_“You know my source is protected by law, I have the right to tell you nothing.”_

 

Another smirk and despite the conversation itself Clarke can’t help but think that is sexy as hell. Lexa on the other hand can read the reporter’s boldness and there’s a fire in her eyes, a passion and a belief for what she does. Lexa stands from the chair and walks towards Clarke. The second she gets close to her she can’t help but smell the soft perfume around her it’s sweet but wild and it makes Lexa think about the sea and sand.

 

_“You know Clarke, I’m not a conventional detective; my team and this talk are not conventional either.”_

_“So you’ll just going to use your power to intimidate me?”_

_“No Clarke.”_

 

If Clarke had to be honest she’s hating and loving that the detective is purposely saying her name time after time and if Lexa has to be honest she just likes the sound of the blonde’s name coming out from her own mouth. Lexa stops inches away from Clarke and turns to the kitchen counter offering her a cup of coffee.

 

The sudden change in their dynamic takes Clarke aback; she can smell a flowery and forestry fragrance both strong and sweet and is quite intoxicating. She glances at Lexa’s hands holding the cup, with long fingers and feels her cheeks blushing because Lexa is attractive and those long fingers make her mind go wild. _“Focus.”_ She tells herself and takes the cup with a “ _thank you_ ” looking at the steaming coffee still relishing in the way Lexa says her name. How she turns the first “C” into a “K” this is really messing with Clarke’s thoughts now.

 

_“You know something Clarke? I’m thinking that you don’t even have a source. I think that you don’t even know if what you wrote is true. Maybe you got just lucky?”_

_“I didn’t get lucky, I just did my job.”_

_“It’s a shame but I don’t believe you Clarke.”_

_“I know that what I wrote it’s true.”_

_“Yeah and I would hope more from the big reporter who took down Nia Winters.”_

_I heard your talking to Lincoln about it Lexa.”_

 

Busted! If Clarke wasn’t holding that damn cup of coffee she would be face palming at her pitched tone and the way she was played. Lexa smirks again and lingers her gaze over the blonde taking in the image of her full body and curves. For a split of a second Clarke wants to wipe that smirk from her dam face, she’s not really sure about how she would do it though.

 

Lexa had got exactly what she wanted. She read Clarke the minute she entered. She could see that the blonde is proud and stubborn so she knew how to manipulate Clarke, the coffee did part of the trick, eliciting some truce just so Lexa could tease Clarke in order for her to slip up.

 

Green eyes scan the blue eyes once more and she roams her gaze over the blonde’s body once again and that’s when it hits her.

 

_“You were at the bar_ _yesterday_ _.”_

 

It’s not a question because Lexa now remembers Clarke’s perfume and beauty. She had noticed the same perfume at the bar and this blonde is the same one she was checking out, she didn’t have a full view of her face, but her scent and her cleavage and the way she was sexy but not vulgar was what caught Lexa’s eye. And just like that Clarke’s words make perfect sense.

 

Lexa trusted everyone in her team, except for Miller because he was the rookie among them. But after their confrontation earlier she knew it wasn’t him, and Lincoln would never talk to the press. Clarke remains silent, the same sparkle in her eyes but Lexa can see she is frustrated with herself.

 

_“I can’t believe it, I mean I know that journalists are sneaky but you took that to another level Clarke Griffin. So you got in my bar and heard what you needed. You actually got lucky. Did you even thought for a second about what you were doing?_

_“First I wasn’t aware that the bar was yours and yes I did, I called the station several times this morning, and no one talked to me.  So I went with what I got and you know you can always comment on what I’ve wrote. But tell me Lexa why do I feel like you are hiding this case?”_

 

It is with no surprise that Lexa nods to herself, of course the blonde knows her name, she said it twice now and she must have heard it before in the bar or something. She freezes for a second Clarke is a complete stranger calling her by her first name and something seems to wake up inside her. She relates that awakening feeling with the anger she is now feeling, this girl is really testing the limits making assumptions and insinuating that Lexa has ulterior motives to be silent about the case. She can’t admit it but the question cuts deep at her soul like a cold knife.

 

_“We don’t hide anything, are you journalists so dumb that you can’t see when your truth is not what is best for the people of this city?”_

 

Lexa spits the words out between her gritted teeth and clenched jaw and Clarke can see how tense Lexa got after her words but she’s not stopping now because the detective still has that superior attitude and she just hates it.

 

_“So the people in this city can be killed at any moment and we don’t deserve to know? You’ll just hide that a serial killer is out there?”_

_“No Clarke, we don’t hide anything we work and we catch who we need to catch and certainly we don’t scare him away by talking about the case on the news. We would gain more if we lay low._

_“Lay low? What’s that supposed to mean? Who are these girls do you know that yet? Have you contacted their families? And “he”, can you confirm it’s a male suspect?”_

_“So many questions Clarke, we need time to work on the case the same way you need time to write your articles except when you’re eavesdropping. But until then you need to write about something else.”_

 

Lexa could almost hear the gears inside Clarke’s brain putting together the pieces of information she had just received. With even more audaciousness and fire in her eyes blue the blonde locks her gaze with the green forest ones in front of her once more.

 

_“Well that’s not going to work for me. I have a duty. They need to know that you don’t have anything yet, two girls have died already and you don’t even know who they are. And I’ll not stop writing and as long as I do so I will always tell the truth.”_

 

The tension between them is high again. They don’t shout at each other but their eyes remain locked and they can see the fury in each other’s gaze. It’s a fury and is also something else that but neither can really pin-point what it is yet. Lexa can feel her blood boiling as if she is losing her temper but at the same time she’s thrilled with the blonde’s presence and fighting spirit.

 

_“Fuck the truth Clarke, this is about messing with my work, my team´s work, this might be funny for you, you go into a bar, hear something and write about it. But this actually bigger than your ego…”_

               

The outburst is harsh, even more than she thought it would be, but if Clarke feels like she was personally attacked, she doesn’t flinch.

 

_“You know nothing, about me or my ego. My dad died fighting for the truth an uncomfortable one actually just like him I’m not afraid of a fight.”_

_“Your truth is putting my investigation in danger, don’t be foolish Clarke, this is not about truth is more about being the one telling the story, making someone believe in your words in a piece of paper.”_

_“I don’t care who the fuck tells the story Lexa, two girls are dead now and their families don’t even know about it, you can’t prevent me from pursuing this story.”_

 

The boldness in the blonde’s response and tone sends a wave of adrenaline through Lexa’s body and that’s when it hits her she feels attracted for this woman but more son than the night before she wants to test her to know her. In amidst of her emotions the confession about the blonde’s father sticks in Lexa’s mind. Clarke looks away not totally trusting herself to speak again; she didn’t mean to talk about her father or to take this conversation to such a deep and sort of intimate level. She blames the tiredness she’s feeling and the turmoil of sensations that the conversations is putting her through.

 

In Lexa’s mind the meaning behind Clarke’s words linger and she assumes that they will remain there for a while, she looks at the ceiling and swallows the lump in her throat, she can hear the pain and the anger coming from Clarke’s confession, more than that she can feel that energy floating around and between them but she can’t be condescending now, she can’t be weak. After a few seconds of silence Clarke speaks again.

 

_“Am I under arrest?”_

_“Off course not Clarke, you are free to go for now. But if you write another article I will put you in the cage.”_

 

It is with a grateful sigh that Lexa sees Clarke turn around on her heels and leave her alone.  No one usually works her up like this, probably because usually she can be intimidating as fuck, but not now, not with Clarke; there’s definitely something about Clarke that catches Lexa attention and is not just her beauty.

 

Clarke runs down the stairs and finally gets out of the building breathing heavily. Her chest burning with the emotions she is feeling and the questions playing in her mind. “ _What’s the cage?_ ” She thinks unaware of the fact that in the common room Lexa is drinking another cup of coffee while mulling over this terrible first meeting.

 

Among all the rush of emotions that she’s feeling at the moment Clarke is sure of one thing: Lexa is an arrogant woman whom thinks she is above the others and can intimidate them with the power of her profession. She is beautiful sure but as equally snobby and frustrating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what do you think?


	4. Breaking the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again folks!  
> So let me start by saying that I'm still surprised and thankfull that you seem to be enjoying this crazy project of mine. Like I said in the first chapter this fic is meant to sound like a tv show, so I hope that while you are reading it you can picture some scenes and the characters. I also hope that along the way you have questions and feel that edge of a good plot.  
> With this is mind as you saw by now I'm trying to explore not only Clarke and Lexa but also the other characters in the story, because if the 100 gave us something it was amazing characters to treasure. And so while we move forward we will see and learn a bit more about their dynamics and personalities.  
> As I already told between work and life out off work and the complexity of the fic, I'm posting twice per month, so keep tuned.  
> This chapter was very difficult to finish and I have to thank jo for it and I really hope I can reach out to you with it.  
> I also need to thank to Marie and a dear reader and friend Regina that have been quite the motivation for me to keep going.  
> Last but not least I want to thank to the people who comment the chapters, as you might have noticed I try to engage and reply to each one of you, so if you have reactions and questions just come up and talk to me. :)  
> Keep those comments coming, and don't forget to show the love for this story with kudos, hits and bookmarks since that's my fuel.  
> Without further ado here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4 – Breaking Rules**

_“And hot, don’t forget that part!”_

_“Oh, come on Clarke, ok she might be an asshole and an arrogant bitch, but she is also hot.”_

 

An exasperated huff slips through Clarke’s lips, because apparently Raven and Octavia are having the time of their lives by teasing her while she recounts how her meeting went with the all mighty detective Lexa Woods. She’s using too many adjectives to describe how she feels about Lexa and that’s probably why Raven and Octavia are having such a fun time mocking her.

 

_“I really hate you two.”_

 

Earlier that day Octavia saw Clarke returning to her desk, she was totally on her grumpy mood mode and Octavia watched her just grab her stuff and leave. Jaha tried to talk to her but the blonde simply had stormed out of the building leaving all her shocked co-workers behind her. The younger Blake knew that Clarke’s time at the station wasn't pleasant and despite her own argument with the blonde, she did what she had to do and she sent a message.

 

 **O Fireball** : Tonight pizza and beers at my place. Princess needs cheering up.

 

The mechanic and engineering student quickly sent a reply.

 

 **Ray Ray** : You get those cold beers and I'll bring the best pizza in Boston.

 

 

When Octavia got home Clarke was still with a bad temper, she let the girl vent for a few minutes before telling her that Raven was coming. At first Clarke said she wasn't in the mood for a Friday dinner but Octavia managed to convince her and now after a few beers in Clarke is actually enjoying the company of the two girls and more important she is finally caving in.

 

_“Okay, fine, she’s kinda hot.”_

 

Crossing her arms and pouting like a toddler Clarke puffs her chest, which only makes Octavia and Raven laugh more while exchanging a high five. At some point Raven even has tears in her eyes from laughing so much. Clarke looks at her friends and she can’t help but feel the stress leaving her body, all the tension build during her day is being replaced by the warmth of Raven’s and Octavia’s company. If Clarke is being honest, Lexa is absolutely beautiful and hot as hell and she only notices that she’s been thinking out loud about the qualities of the broody brunette when she sees Raven’s raising a solitary eyebrow at her.

But the thing is that Clarke remembers her smirk, her incredible green eyes, her plump lips and the gracious way she carries herself. Clarke just gives up on thinking what makes Lexa so attractive to her, because even the way Lexa acts like a snob is kind of hot.

 

_“Dammit blondie you really took your time analyzing her. You did look at the full package. ”_

_“No I did not, urgh, Raven stop.”_

 

 Raven nods but she is enjoying her moment too much. Clarke acts always so serious so the Latina doesn’t get a lot of opportunities to tease her like this and that is not for the lack of trying. If Raven does something good it is teasing her friends. The Latina and Clarke had such a rough start because of Finn and what he did to both of them but that’s probably why they are so close now. It wasn’t Finn’s death that made them closer; not at first at least with all the guilt and blame hovering above both of them. It was how Raven reacted to it, the girl never had anyone else and she was devoted to Finn because he was her family. But she was also the first to realize that the biggest mistake was to keep living in the past, Abby was a motherly figure to her after her accident and that is how Clarke came into her life and after they talked at the cemetery in front of Finn’s grave their dynamic changed.

 

_“Okay girls prepare yourselves, coz I’m about to say something really important here.”_

The living room goes silent for a few moments, as Clarke and Octavia turn to face Raven, the latter is trying to remain serious about what she has to say

 

_“Oh, god, I don’t know if I’m ready for whatever you have to tell us.”_

 

After a few beers in Octavia is feeling a little dizzy which explains her dramatic reaction to Raven’s words, the Latina however remains serious and finally Clarke bursts into laughter too. The Latina glares at them feigning being hurt placing her hand on above her heart for emphasis. Octavia moves on the couch trying to sit still only to stumble in the cushions clumsily, which causes Clarke to fill the room with her raspy laughter.

 

_“Okay I’m leaving, you two are impossible today.”_

 

Raven makes a dramatic face pretending to lift from her comfy spot in the armchair but Clarke grabs her by the wrist and pulls her back down. There’s a pause and both Octavia and Clarke look expectantly at her.

 

_“Okay, so I’m thinking that Miller and Lexa told you that they are not an ordinary team, right?”_

_“Yes, Miller was really scared of Lexa I could see it.”_

 

Clarke says absently while remembering how concerned Nathan was earlier that day and Raven assumes a very serious attitude then.

 

_“I think I know why they are special.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

 

Octavia chimes in as she looks between Clarke and Raven and taking another sip of her beer.

 

_“Duh, you girls are so dumb, they are all hot as hell, Luna the one that was serving drinks at the bar, she’s part of their team too, she told me, and that big guy what’s his name?”_

_“You mean Roan? Oh he is another snobby and arrogant asshole.”_

_“Yeah, whatever princess, focus, that’s not the point. My point is, just look at them, even Miller. Like come on, why are they all so fucking hot?”_

_“Don’t forget Lincoln, he is the best looking and nicest of them all.”_

 

If Raven’s statement wasn’t already enough for Clarke to burst in laughter then Octavia’s confession of her crush on Lincoln definitely was and the three of them laugh until their stomachs hurt. After that the girls hang out in the living room for a few hours with more beer, pizza and PS4 games until Raven calls it a night. It’s Friday night but she needs to study in the morning and she has work after lunch. Clarke goes to the kitchen putting the garbage in the plastic bag as she is hit by a thought.

 

_“Wait Ray, don’t you think you should stay here?”_

_“Chill princess, my car is just at the other side of the street and I haven’t had that much to drink I’m really fine.”_

 

While holding the door for Raven the younger Blake nods agreeing with the Latina’s assessment and Clarke gives a small resigned sigh. Truth to be told Raven is the best driver Clarke knows, despite the fact that she was hit by a car and the physical problem with her leg that result from it. She’s probably one of the strongest people Clarke knows. Raven never let her leg get the best of her; she works as a mechanic which means she has to do some heavy work sometimes. She also does incredible workouts, and she likes to have a beer or two but still remains sober enough to make her own decisions. The mechanic bids her goodbyes to the girls and disappears inside the elevator.

 

**

 

Lexa is having the best night of sleep that she has had in days, after the argument with the blonde reporter she got home feeling tired but she went on with her routine only stopping to grab a sandwich and do a quick research oblivious to the fact that it was weekend and immersing herself in work. She’s dreaming of the wild scent of the sea and defiant blue eyes when suddenly her phone rings and wakes her up. She curses the damn thing before answering it. On the other end of the line a voice apologizes for waking her and Lexa blinks away the sleep. Lexa recognizes Luna’s calm voice but she can also sense concern in her voice.

 

Lexa’s instincts kick in and she knows that another body had been found before Luna confirms it to her and she just asks Luna for directions to the crime scene. Just like the first body, the new body was dumped, this time at Back Bay Fen and despite the urgency Lexa gets out of bed with more reluctance than normal not even remembering what day it is. Then the detective goes to the bathroom and sees the pills on the sink and mentally thanks Lincoln for them. The broody brunette takes a quick shower, puts some comfortable clothes, checks her hair in the mirror, takes her gun and badge from the safe and after a coffee she leaves her apartment.

 

It’s approximately 6am on a Wednesday and four days had passed since her meeting with the blonde. In the last few days Lexa and her team have been working on narrowing down the list of missing people in order to finally identify the girls in the morgue. Lincoln's information was very helpful and the list is now smaller than it was a week ago but there are still lots of possible victims fitting the description and now they have one more victim to add to that list.

 

While driving to the Back Bay Fen Lexa thinks about Clarke, since their argument at the police station the detective did some digging and found out some things that made her understand Clarke’s passion about her job and her quest for the so called truth. The blonde’s father was a journalist too; he was one of the reporters who died after a terrorist attack in a war zone in Iraq. That was what made Lexa admire Clarke for the person she is, she lost a part of herself but pushed forward despite or maybe because of it. In her job as a reporter Clarke always fights for the truth and justice and that’s very similar to what Lexa does in her job too. Their losses made them who they are.

 

Since Clarke's article in the Arkadia paper there had been a lot of phone calls received by the police at the 13th Station most of them are answered by the Sergeant at the front desk or by Chief Indra. So with a last deep breath Lexa parks her car and prepares for the reporters that are bound to be at the crime scene. But when she looks out of her car window she is surprised to find that there are no reporters there yet, just a few squad cars, Roan’s and Luna’s motorcycles along with Gustus’ and Miller’s cars. Lexa lets out a groan at being the last one to arrive.

 

Deciding that she had stalled enough Lexa finally steps out her car as she adjusts her leather jacket due to the cold morning breeze and she glances over the perimeter that has already been set up, she shows her badge to one of the officers and the tall man with a serious expression lets her pass. She sees Gustus and Luna talking and Roan waiting for her.

 

_“Good morning Heda. Our victim is another female, and this appears to be the same MO, no ID and the girl is in her mid-twenties, tanned complexion, a few signs of fight like scratches like the others, she was dumped on her side, forensics is collecting samples now.”_

 

There’s a small pause as Lexa nods at Roan, grateful that he hadn’t asked her any questions. She’s determined not to let the image disturb her and with that thought in her mind she approaches the body and crouches down to get a better look. The victim is partially naked, she is wearing blue jeans, and Lexa can see bruises on her face and body and a purple bruise on her neck. Lexa feels the bile rising so she looks around to fight the nausea and something catches her attention. She’s looking for Lincoln but there’s another man with the forensic department instead. The young man walks over to her.

 

_“Detective, I'm Eric Jackson, Lincoln had a problem with his car he called me to come instead.”_

_“That's fine, what do you have?”_

_“Not much but I can say that she wasn't killed here, and her death occurred less than eight hours ago due to her body temperature.”_

 

Lexa nods again as she lets the information sink in, she has never worked directly with Eric before but one thing she notices right away is that the doctor doesn’t make the same observations like Lincoln. Instead he sticks with answers that he can prove scientifically at the moment. After a brief conversation with the doctor the broody detective takes another look around her. She notices something and walks in that direction, under Gustus’ watchful gaze she spots fresh tire marks in the mud.

 

_“Heda, have you found something?”_

 

It’s her Sergeant that asks her and Lexa looks at him and then she points to the ground.

 

_“Yes. I think this is where our killer parked to dump the body.”_

 

The taller man squats down and looks at the marks, a sad but proud smile creeps its way through his lips. As much as Gustus himself, Lexa’s nights must be relentless and filled with nightmares. And yet she keeps her focus and her head in the game. They share a knowing look before Gustus calls the forensics over. Jackson approaches them too and analyzes the marks, takes some notes, samples and also some pictures with his phone then clears his voice.

 

_“I can’t say for sure, but the tire marks are consistent with a body weight, if you look closely, you see that the car sank deeper in the mud in here. That’s probably consistent with a dead weight but I can’t be sure.”_

_“So if you have to guess what would you say doctor?”_

_“I don’t guess detective Woods. My opinions are always corroborated by accurate facts.”_

_“How long it will take until we know those facts?”_

_“As long as it takes to have the scene processed and analyzed. However I would say that the tire marks are consisting with a trajectory from north to south.”_

 

Despite the doctor’s use of something similar to one of Lexa’s mantras “ _it takes as long as it takes_ ” the truth is that she is annoyed by the doctor’s attitude. Lexa’s problem with him is not that he is smug, what annoys Lexa is that he follows the rules whereas her team is known for not to follow the rulebook most of the time. She can’t blame him though; this case is the subject of the moment he is probably self-conscious about how to act around the Intelligence Kru. Lexa takes some quick notes then teams up with Luna to go and talk to the man that found the body.

 

_“Lexa, let me do the talking I don’t want you to spook the guy or make him feel as though we are treating him as a suspect.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Come on Lexa! We both know that your skills with people are not always the best. Miller almost shit his pants the other day and I’m sure that you scared Clarke too.”_

_“I told you that she doesn’t scare easy.”_

 

They stop walking and Luna notices the smirk on her friend’s face, Lexa had told her about how exhilarating it was meeting Clarke, who clearly wasn’t afraid of her. With that in mind Luna takes a mental note to bring Clarke up again later. For the moment she will set her focus on the older man in front of them still visibly shocked.

 

The man standing in front of them is trembling slightly while smoking a cigarette and his mustache is not enough to cover how his lips curl up in disgust if it is at what he saw of the taste of the smoke she’s not sure. One thing is certain: this was definitely the first body he ever saw. The man is tall and red haired, he has a muscly body due to the heavy work he does and he seems worried and scared at the same time. Luna starts by offering a hand for the man to shake.

 

_“Morning sir, I’m detective Luna Rivers, this is my colleague: Detective Lexa Woods. We have some questions for you.”_

_“Morning detectives; just call me Bruce, Bruce Harvey, I… I don’t know much but I’m here to help. Do you know who the girl is?”_

_“Not at the moment. You were the one who found her right?”_

 

They go over the usual questions with the man, Luna tries to make the man feel at ease around her and her partner, both of them taking notes, as expected he tells them that he works near the place which is why every morning around 4am before his shift starts he goes there because is a quiet place to smoke a cigarette.

              

_“I don’t think I’m ever doing this again, I might as well just quit smoking.”_

 

Lexa wants to snort at him since he is still smoking but stops herself. He tells them that earlier as he took out his lighter and a cigarette from his jacket he saw something a few meters away and moved closer to see what it was. That was when he realized that it was a body. He freaked out and called his friend Richard Coates over and the other man took the girl’s pulse, as soon as he realized she didn’t have one they called the cops.

 

_“You haven’t noticed anything unusual the past couple of days or even today?”_

 

Lexa sounds cold and formal and Luna glares at her, but Bruce doesn’t seem to notice, he just shakes his head while glancing at the body with sadness in his eyes.

 

_“No I haven’t, if I had, I would have taken care of that bastard by myself, my daughter is about the same age. If, if there’s a serial killer like the reporters are saying I, god I don’t even know.”_

 

Lexa sighs, thanks to Clarke more journalists are talking about the case and the serial killer. Lexa is still thinking about it when she notices the reporters finally making their way into the scene outside the perimeter where a group of officers are controlling their movements.

 

_“Thanks Bruce in the station we will take your official statements.”_

 

Luna says and the man nods at her, as she turns around to go back to the Sergeant Bruce calls out to them.

 

_“Detectives, please catch this person soon.”_

 

Both Lexa and Luna nod at the man and Luna closes her notebook but before she starts walking again she notices that Lexa is looking intently to where the journalists are gathered. A few seconds later Lexa shakes her head, she had seen enough.

 

_“Lexa, are you looking for someone in particular?”_

_“No. I’m just checking.”_

_“Are you sure? You look like you are looking for someone.”_

_“I told you I’m just checking, and I can’t believe she’s here. I mean I told her I would put her in the cage and still she came here.”_

_“Oh, I see her, blue eyed blonde reporter at ten o’clock. Maybe she wants you to put her in the cage.”_

 

For some reason Luna’s smirk and teasing tone is all Lexa needs to let go of the tension she is feeling, despite the severity of the situation she relishes with the moments of ease her best friend can bring. However the warming feeling that she feels at Luna’s insinuation makes her frown, she doesn’t even remember the last time she had blushed and now she’s pretty sure that her ears are tainted with pink flush. She decides to blame it on the cold.

 

Lexa is stubborn to keep telling Luna that Clarke is the most annoying person she has ever met. Luna of course can see right through Lexa’s walls and so she doesn’t believe her. First because she saw a glimmer in Lexa’s eyes when she spoke about the boldness and fierceness side of the blonde and secondly because thanks to Raven (someone who Luna might be exchanging text messages with) Luna knows that Clarke is someone who cares a lot, besides in the few words exchanged at the bar with Clarke she seemed to be very pleasant.

 

Finally after all the photos and scientific forensics samples had been gathered, Gustus sends  his team back to the station with a pointed look at the reporters. Roan, and Miller manage to get around the journalists without being noticed, but Lexa, Luna and Gustus don’t have the same luck. The reporters shout the Sergeant’s name, but it’s a husky voice that makes all the noise stop for Lexa.

 

_“Detectives, can you tell us anything about the investigation?”_

 

Lexa stops and turns around, she doesn’t need to look at the girl to know who she is. That raspy voice is imprinted in her mind as well as her boldness. Lexa looks at Clarke and their eyes lock for a few more seconds than necessary. It almost feels like a challenge, green and blue fighting for dominance.

 

_“At this point it’s too soon to say anything about the investigation.”_

_“But there are already three bodies. Can you at least confirm by now who the victims are? How are they connected? Or if we are dealing with a serial killer”_

_“As I said we are working on the case, it’s premature to make any assumptions and spread panic. I hope you all understand that we need time to work properly on the case and get the answers we all deserve.”_

 

Luna pushes Lexa from the reporters before Clarke or any other reporter could ask her more questions; she’s surprised by Lexa’s attitude to say the least. But this is one of the reasons why Luna knows now for sure that her suspicions about Lexa doing a background check on the reporter were accurate. The meeting with the blonde left a scar on Lexa’s pride if not something more. But with this interaction Lexa is admitting to herself that despite what she might say she respects Clarke’s job.

 

In the amidst of all the craziness Luna looks at Gustus to see him just as dumbfounded as her, she can tell that Clarke felt the same too and she can’t tell for sure which one of them are more astonished. One thing is sure once they set foot in the station Indra will scold Lexa about it.

 

**

 

It’s a crappy day according to Jaha’s standards, he is not pleased that Octavia wasn’t able to be at the Back Bay Fen with Clarke and he is also frustrated that the blonde demanded more time to work on her article. He wanted a small piece about the body and Clarke had told him that if she had more time she would make a better job. Obviously in the news world time is not a good concept; the faster a journalist writes the faster the papers are sold. Nonetheless in the end he gave Clarke the time she needed.

 

However the real reason why Clarke had requested for more time was because she needed to think. She saw the way Lexa looked at her; there wasn’t a single trace of that arrogant attitude that painted their first meeting, instead was something different, something akin to respect. When they locked gazes the forest in Lexa’s eyes seemed to tell Clarke that she respected her job and that she expects the blonde to do the same. Obviously the blonde doesn’t want to jeopardize Lexa’s investigation, but maybe, just maybe they can build a bridge and work together, well not together but at least with no more arguments and suddenly calls to the 13th Station.

 

So now Clarke is sitting at her desk typing the things she knows about the case, she glances at Octavia’s desk and sighs because she wants Octavia to read it first, she learnt her lesson. However Octavia hasn’t showed up, Clarke knows that she was texting Lincoln and that when he said his car broke she offered to help him, but still is past lunch time now and she hasn’t called or texted.

Maybe she took the doctor on a sex-escapade; Clarke chuckles but rolls her eyes at herself because she’s really bad with puns that’s Raven’s department. When she lifts her gaze from the laptop screen in front of her she is met with Octavia’s concerned look.

 

_“O, what is it?”_

_“Have you talked to Raven?”_

_“Not since our dinner last Friday. Why?”_

_“I keep calling her and texting her and nothing. I went this morning to the shop where she’s working and no one has seen her, she didn’t go to work this week.”_

 

A single eyebrow raised is enough for Octavia to know that Clarke is at lost too. Raven isn’t one of those people who constantly texts her friends but she always replies to their messages, and she definitely doesn’t skip work without telling her boss.

 

_“Let’s look for her at home; maybe she is sick or working on some project of hers. We know how she gets when working on rocket science.”_

 

They share a knowing smile, because it wouldn’t be the first time that Raven had a project and almost hibernated in her apartment. Both girls exit the building and head to the Latina’s place. Clarke is already driving when a flashback from that morning passes on her mind. Clarke can’t stop a shiver from running down her spine but Clarke pushes those negative thoughts from her mind. Raven is one of the strongest persons she knows, nothing bad can happen to a survivor like Raven Reyes.

 

After a couple of hours driving through Boston, Clarke feels her heart beat faster at every second. They went to the student’s house and knocked but there was no sign of Raven so they used the spare key only to find the apartment empty. Clarke and Octavia even talked to an old lady, a neighbor that they know Raven always helps when she’s around, in hopes she would know something. But as it turned out the said old lady thought that Raven went on a holiday.

 

After that they decided to try the campus, knowing which buildings have the laboratories Raven usually uses. Once there they met a very concerned man who was also looking for Raven. They barely know him personally, but they know from Raven’s stories that Sinclair is Raven’s favorite teacher and also a sort of a father figure to Raven. They exchanged numbers so it would be easier to contact each other in case of any of them have news about Raven.

 

And so now Clarke is still driving feeling her heart pounding faster while replaying the talk with Sinclair, if Raven’s stories were something to go by he would definitely be aware of Raven’s crazy projects. Octavia and Clarke decided to try Raven’s favorite places with no luck.

 

Clarke’s knuckles are white from gripping the wheel with such force but she doesn’t really care about it. Octavia is calling all their friends but both girls are still making a last attempt at Raven’s place. They spot Raven’s jeep in the farthest parking lot of her building.

 

_“She wouldn’t leave her Pocahontas.”_

 

Her eyes sting but Clarke fights the tears at realizing that it is indeed Raven’s car. Raven is so fond of it that besides the fact that she doesn’t let anyone else drive it she even named it. They look around the car for any sign of what might have happened but they can’t find anything. Octavia wants to call the hospitals but Clarke tugs her friend’s sleeve and runs back to their car dragging Octavia with her. She can only think of one person to help them. Octavia picks it up quickly and dials the numbers of Lincoln and Miller but none of them answer.

 

Trying the avoid traffic Clarke’s mind travels to the image of the body in the morning being carried to an ambulance at the Back Bay. She parks the car at the other side of the building and takes the name in: Police Station 13th District. She takes a deep breath praying to be wrong and runs to the door with Octavia following her tail.

 

There are five steps from the sidewalk up to the wooden big door with glass windows and Clarke climbs them with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Once inside she strides towards the front desk where a woman with gray hair and stern face is speaking on the phone. While waiting for the call to end Clarke pays attention to the formal gray pants and the white button blouse. The tag name says: Sgt. Olivia Platt.

 

_“Can I help you ladies?”_

 

 Her voice is stern and deep, the woman appears to be around 45 and upon looking at the concerned faces in front of her, her features soften a little. Clarke clears her throat trying to swallow the lump there and pushing the nagging feeling of guilt away.

 

_“Yes please, ma’am Platt.”_

_“Sergeant Olivia Platt.”_

 

The woman corrects her with pride in her voice and both reporters are taken aback by it because in all honesty her title is the least important thing at the moment.

 

_“Sergeant Platt, I… we need to speak to detective Lexa Woods.”_

_“Regarding?”_

_“Our friend is missing.”_

_“I understand your concerns but we have a lot on our plate, detective Lexa is already on a case, if you want to report a missing person I can call someone to help you with the paperwork.”_

_“Sergeant I’m sure Lexa will see me, if you just tell her that I’m here.”_

_“And who are you again? And how do you know Heda?”_

 

The woman behind the desk narrows her eyes at the blonde because her face looks familiar but she can’t pinpoint from where. It’s like fighting a lost cause and for a few seconds Clarke wonders if everyone in the station is always thinking that they are above the others. She is completely aware that Sergeant Platt is being purposely rude.

 

The reason hits Clarke like a lightning strike, Clarke was there a few days ago, but Platt hasn’t acknowledge her for that so maybe is because neither of them had introduced themselves. Olivia however keeps narrowing her eyes at them, she’s rather suspicious and so she plays the Heda card, if these girls really know Lexa personally they will recognize her nickname.

 

_“Heda? I… Look you don’t understand, my friend is missing and she might even be dead. I need to speak with Lexa.”_

 

Clarke cringes at her own words but her demanding attitude is only making Olivia Platt more impatient especially when Clarke slams her hand against the desk and Octavia curses from behind her. Platt remains emotionless and Octavia is about to punch someone due to such apathy. Platt looks at them again, she’s been on the job for far too long to know when people are telling the truth and she can see genuine concern and fear in both girls’ faces but she remains cautious. Sergeant Olivia Platt is part of the soul of the 13th District; she was a damn fine cop and detective too, until a bullet hit her in the right hip making her incapable of patrolling the streets. She was promoted to Sergeant and now works on the front desk to pair up rookies and cops and coordinating everything related to the Station daily routines which is a great help for Indra. She’s feared, loved and respected.

 

_“I can see that you are worried, but we have procedures here, now please tell me the name of your friend and her age.”_

_“Her name is Raven, Raven Reyes, she is twenty-five and she has been missing since Friday.”_

_“And why do you think she’s missing? Maybe she just took some days off.”_

_“Listen Sergeant Platt; please tell Lexa that Clarke Griffin is here.”_

 

As soon as Clarke says her name Sargent Platt stops writing and looks at her, obviously it’s the reporter. How in hell didn’t she notice it before? Some of the police officers are now staring at them. Sergeant Platt has bad memories of dealing with reporters and she immediately thinks that this is a scheme.

 

She leaves the desk and puts her hands on Clarke’s and Octavia’s shoulders saying that no one in the station will talk to reporters, she’s urging them to leave and in that moment Luna comes inside the building carrying coffee and takeout food.

 

At first Luna doesn’t pay attention to the commotion since is normal to have an annoyed Olivia leading infuriating people out. However she recognizes Clarke and stops.

 

_“Luna, Raven is missing.”_

 

In the midst of her despair the younger Blake shouts at the detective who is standing a few feet away from them.  Luna’s eyes wide at the mention of Raven’s name. They have exchanged a few texts, and Luna is now familiar with the Latina’s witty humor and remarkable comebacks. She’s not sure how to describe it, but she would say that the tanned Latina with the body of a goddess has been flirting with her. She raises her hand to Olivia and tells her that she will take care of it. And for the first time in hours Clarke and Octavia can breathe again.

 

_“You work on Lexa’s team right?”_

 

Octavia is glad that she has been spending some time with Lincoln and learning about his friends and co-workers.

 

_“It’s not her team, but yeah we work together. You said Raven’s missing?”_

 

Luna replies trying to keep her composure and remember when she spoke to the said girl for the last time.

 

_“Yes, she’s missing; Luna, please I need to talk to Lexa now.”_

 

For some reason Luna’s breath hitches at the thought of Raven in danger while Octavia and Clarke rush their way to tell her about their missing friend. It doesn’t take an expert in body language to see that both Octavia and Clarke are in distress and with a glance at Olivia and a nod from the desk Sergeant Luna takes the waiting office room. She takes her phone from her jeans back pocket and writes a quick message.

 

 **Luna:** Need you downstairs.

 

Once the door of the office is closed Luna forces herself to ignore whatever feelings she’s having over Raven’s disappearance.

 

_“Are you sure that she is missing? Maybe she’s just out of town and forgot to tell you.”_

 

The detective tries to sound casual and logical but she can feel her sixth sense kicking in.

 

_“Look I know you met Raven at the bar, and we are aware of the vibe she gives off, because she flirts a lot, I’m sure you saw it too, but trust me Raven wouldn’t leave without telling us.”_

Clarke and Octavia are speaking over each other but Clarke’s sentence clings to Luna because considering the conversations she had with Raven she knows is true.

 

_“She never goes away, she doesn’t have family or friends out of city, and her car is here she doesn’t go anywhere without Pocahontas. Please Luna you have to believe us.”_

_“Clarke?”_

 

She is begging and she knows it, but Raven is her best friend and as soon as she hears the softness in Lexa’s voice she breaks. Suddenly all seems real. While Octavia looks around the office for a bottle of water for Clarke, Lexa steps inside and walks towards Clarke gently placing one hand on the blonde’s elbow and guiding her towards the leather couch.

 

Despite any reservations the detective might had have when she opened the door seeing Clarke and her friend so broke made something twitch inside her. After helping Clarke she looks at Octavia who is trying to open one bottle of water with shaking hands.

 

_“Here, let me.”_

Lexa says taking the bottle in her hands.

_“Thank you.”_

 

They lock gazes for a few seconds and Lexa recognizes her because she was at the bar too. She can see her better now her beautiful features, her eyes are a mix of blue and gray although they are now glassy from the tears. Octavia is still fighting her tears and Lexa can sympathize with her for it. After all Lexa is a fighter herself. She takes a mental note to text her Lincoln because she knows that this is the same girl he has been gushing around for a couple of days now.

 

Lexa crouches in front of Clarke offering the water as she gently squeezes the blonde’s knee. Clarke looks up and when blue and green eyes meet Lexa feels a rush of emotions, like a wave of electricity. And at the concern in front of her she can’t do much more than soften her gaze.

 

The silence seems to stretch for a little too long while Octavia fumbles with her phone texting her brother or maybe is just her perception of time that is different. She’s oblivious to Luna’s observant gaze at Lexa and Clarke. Heda kneeling in front of a person she barely knows has much more to it that she can think at the moment. Lexa was never one to comfort families in moments of loss and pain; basically because she never knew how to deal with her own loss, but here she is trying to comfort Clarke and waiting for her to calm down.

 

Finally Clarke’s sobs stop and the blonde starts talking providing details about Raven, the whole time griping Lexa’s hand as her own life depended on it. Later if she thinks it over she will definitely blame it on the guilty she was feeling for not making Raven stay at her home that Friday night.

 

Lexa on the other hand feels an internal conflict within her, usually she would go to Sergeant Olivia and demand to file a missing person report, but this is Clarke, the same bold and badass blonde that defied her at this same station making her feel something akin to be alive again. But now that fierceness and fire in her eyes is gone and all Lexa can see is the despair.

Clarke’s assumptions about the serial killer and the possibility of him being behind Raven’s disappearance are not too farfetched, something inside Lexa swells at Clarke’s fast deductions and that is what triggers it inside her. Intelligence Kru doesn’t play by the books and this time even Luna seems to accept that willingly.

 

Luna and Lexa share a look, as a team working for more than two years together now they are in sync and they are thinking the same thing they are going over the list of possibilities about what might had happened and they know that the first step is to go to the parking lot where Raven’s car. Suddenly Clarke stands up from the couch and grabs Lexa’s hands in hers.

 

_“Lexa, let me see the body?”_

The blonde pleads to Lexa and Lexa can almost hear her inner walls crumbling around her heart and at hearing her broken voice.

 

_“Clarke.”_

_“I was there this morning at Back Bay remember? Let me see if it’s Raven, she doesn’t have any family only us.”_

 

Once again Lexa feels torn; she knows that Jackson hasn’t started the autopsy yet since he was waiting for Lincoln. And Lincoln told her that they had a few samples to collect before they start the autopsy. She looks at Octavia that holds her gaze expectantly; this is totally against the rules, the identification of a body usually comes with some evidence of who the person was, not because of a despaired plea. And the worst part is that Clarke is writing about Lexa’s investigation.

 

Plain and simple in all honesty Lexa feels she should be more guarded around the blonde because this seems like the type of conflict of interest that usually makes the day of any officer in the IA department. She wants to assure both reporters that the girl in the morgue is not Raven, she has a good memory and so does Luna, but somehow she knows that their words won’t quell either Clarke or Octavia.

_“We can’t do that Clarke.”_

_“Actually we can.”_

 

There’s a pause as Lexa locks her gaze with Luna, this is unexpected, from all the Kru members Luna is always the one who tries to follow the rules. But Luna just gives a nod and Lexa gets it: Clarke and Octavia need something to cling to, something to believe that Raven is alive and well.

 

Trusting in Luna’s judgement Lexa agrees with one condition: that only one of them can go with her. Clarke nods taking a deep breath before following Lexa out of the office.  Meanwhile Luna will take Octavia upstairs to write a full report.

 

They walk down the hallway and the stairs to the morgue in silence. And is nothing new to Lexa but as usual it is unpleasant. Whenever she leads parents or close family and friends to the morgue Lexa relies on her stoic demeanor as it is demanding of her job according to her own beliefs. This time however is different because Clarke woke something up inside Lexa that she’s not ready to deal with it yet. The idea that either her or Luna can be wrong and that it is indeed Raven lying on that table makes her stomach churn because she knows Clarke will be heartbroken and she also know that the blonde already lost too much.

 

Clarke is so nervous that she can hear her own heartbeat, this only makes her more anxious and she is sure that if not for the strong presence of Lexa beside her she would have a panic attack. It’s not that they are talking or the fact that Lexa is whispering assurance words, because she is not. But is the way Lexa keeps her pace to match Clarke’s or the way she holds Clarke’s elbow when the blonde stops or when she is about to miss a turn. The warm squeeze of Lexa’s touch and presence gives Clarke enough strength to go through it.

 

She’s touching Clarke far more than she need. And Lexa Woods is not a tactile person, but somehow she wants to give Clarke some support, if it’s out of character for her she will mull it over later. For now she’s finding herself at ease with the new found proximity with the blonde and she can say that Clarke is finding strength in her light touches. Finally they stop in front of a metallic gray door and Lexa looks over at Clarke making sure that the blonde is ready to go in.

 

As she stands beside Lexa in the silent corridor Clarke is torn between paying attention to every act of generosity offered by Lexa and the knowledge that she’s about to see a body that might be Raven’s. She prays to god that it is not her and under Lexa’s attentive gaze the blonde embraces herself for what’s coming next and nods.

  

Once inside the room Clarke thinks that the temperature seems to have dropped exponentially, she feels the cold and she can smell a mixture of bleach, blood and something else that she can’t quite name. Clarke watches in silence as Lexa lifts the white sheet to reveal the face beneath it and she takes a few steps closer. The silence in the room stretches and Lexa’s heartbeat increases with the possible outcome.

 

_“It’s not her.”_

Clarke blurts out in one ago and as she does so she feels a wave of relief but there’s also a heavy weight on her chest as the burden of uncertainty comes crashing down on her because Raven is still out somewhere. Clarke takes a deep breath while Lexa covers the body again and realizes that surprisingly she coped with the cold and metallic smell of death in the room better than she expected to. Lexa has also noticed that and something is twirling inside her chest, maybe pride or maybe something else.

 

Clarke exhales all the air that she didn’t knew she was holding and Lexa feels relieved too, Clarke was pale when she entered the room but now her eyes sparkle with something that Lexa can only describe as hope even if she knows that the blonde is still concerned over Raven’s whereabouts she can’t help but feel better after this too. It was a small gesture that is not going to hurt anyone and at least brought some relief to Clarke’s concerned and troubled soul.

 

After covering the body Lexa turns around ready to leave the room and accidentally touches the right hand of the deceased girl and her arm falls off the table; the inert limb moving like a pendulum. In a reflex Clarke jumps and gasps in shock as her eyes open wide in astonishment. After getting over her shock something catches Clarke’s eye and she takes a step closer to the body and she points to the arm.

 

_“Lexa what’s that?”_

_“Some sort of tattoo I would say.”_

 

The detective dismissively answers because to be honest the drawing didn’t catch Lexa’s attention at first but Clarke moves little closer and Lexa does the same. It is a definitely a drawing and it looks like is fading, hence the reason why it can’t be a tattoo. Lexa analyses it as she puts on a pair of gloves and takes hold of the girl’s arm.

 

_“Raven!”_

 

Clarke’s eyes sting and she can’t fight the tears threatening to spill as she takes a step back and supports herself on the other autopsy table.

 

_“Clarke, what did you said?”_

_“It’s a raven, the bird, like Raven’s name. She must have painted this somehow. Lexa, I… Jesus… I don’t know who this guy is but he has Raven.”_

 

At the urgency in the blonde’s voice the detective looks over at the drawing again and she can see the outline of a bird, is not a coincidence and she knows it. In mere seconds the relief she felt for the blonde is replaced by something akin to an ice cold shower. The drawing is fading now which can only mean that it was drawn a few days ago, either the killer had noticed it or not she can’t be sure. But the detective knows this was a message for Raven’s friends, maybe even Luna since they know each other and Lexa is aware that they’ve been exchanging messages.

 

Lexa picks up her phone and takes some photos of it then shoots a text to Lincoln asking him if he saw it and if he did some tests on it. After that she takes the gloves off and looks over at Clarke, the blonde is pale again and looks terrified.  Lexa knows why, if Raven has indeed been taken by the serial killer, right now no one can say or guess how much time Raven has left.

 

Instinctively Lexa takes a few steps towards Clarke standing beside her and gently places a hand on her back and soothes her with her touch while she softly squeezes the blonde’s forearm with her other hand. When she speaks her voice is barely above a whisper.

 

_“Clarke, we will find her, I promise you.”_

 

**

 

The night had fallen already over Boston and Gustus is alone in his office reading some reports with a cup of coffee. Lexa and Luna had taken Clarke and Octavia home after briefing him on the latest events and Gustus insisted that both detectives accompanied both reporters home, so Lexa took her own car riding with Clarke and Octavia, while Luna drove Clarke’s car.

 

Earlier Anya had joined the investigation along with Echo and Illian and despite the feuds between the FBI and Boston PD; the team had accepted their help. Well Lexa wasn’t thrilled about it but the Sergeant and Indra had both told her that Anya was the best choice since she was one of them. The FBI was already pressuring them to take the case off of their hands but Gustus would never let this case slip through his hands and so Anya was placed on the case along with her team too.

 

Illian is an FBI agent but he is the “ _tech guy_ ” and after a short talk with Indra and Gustus they allowed Anya to call Monty Green as a consultor too. Monty is a former hacker that Anya arrested when she was still at Boston PD, and he has been working for her on and off the record for some time now. The Intelligence Kru never had one tech expert for too long so they welcomed him, Lexa as usual was guarded with the newcomers and Miller was pleased to see a familiar face.

 

It was a tiring day, between the long talk with Lexa that only stopped with Clarke’s arrival when Luna requested Lexa’s help and all the paper work he had to take care off upon Anya’s arrival Gustus is feeling drained. And yet he doesn’t want to go home, as it is nothing more than empty walls with happy memories that will never be more than that: memories. And so he decided to stay late and go over the reports and notes his team is making about the case.

 

To say that this is one of the worse cases that Gustus has had over the years would be an understatement.  The case is deep and dark in the most twisted ways for the Sergeant. Gustus himself would feel tempted to take a few days of leave, scratch that, he would maybe even take a sabbatical year if the choice was made from his heart, his head however is a total different case, as he always tell his team they need to have their heads above their hearts and mostly on a personal level Gustus needs to find the truth because at the moment the truth he thought he had found years ago is not making any sense.

 

On top of resemblances with the past, there’s also all the media attention and the pressure from the Mayor Titus Bennet Jr.; Indra as Chief has already enough on her plate with the social media, but the Mayor seems determined to make his presence a daily routine now and pressure them with calls both to Indra and Gustus. The latest body created even a bigger commotion especially since the journalist from Arkadia had written a full page about the killings.

 

Honestly Gustus would despise the girl and her partner if he had not secretly checked the work of Clarke Griffin and Octavia Blake. Both girls known to be a pain in the ass are assertive nonetheless despite the stunt the blonde had pulled a few days ago.

 

All of it appears irrelevant now. Especially upon hearing about Clarke’s and Octavia’s despair, the Sergeant is not heartless and he feels sympathy for them. He also believes that this at least will quiet down the journalistic team and hopefully help him work though the case in peace.

 

Is safe to assume that Clarke’s friend Raven Reyes is in the hands of the killer and the bearded man sighs sadly while looking over at the drawing she left in the latest victim’s arm. It was clever and astute; the Latina had the right idea to send a message. It is clear to Gustus that the missing girl knows that Clarke is involved in the investigation and would assume the worse upon her disappearance. Gustus is not sure of how the missing student would know that the blonde reporter would reach out to Lexa but maybe this is the flickering sparkle of hope he was wishing for and the leverage that they need.

 

Spread on his desk are photos, maps and reports, everything and anything that can shine a light about the place where the killer is keeping his victims according with the places where they were dumped. Thanks to Lincoln and some examinations performed by Jackson it’s safe to assume that the killer is a man and is working alone. Also thanks to Lexa they can assume a few directions that the killer might have taken in the last dumping site. All in all it is still too circumstantial for Gustus’ liking.

 

All victims are brown haired with tanned skin, their age is around twenties and they are all healthy. This at least shows a pattern in his victimology. However what links them is still a mystery. Anya and Echo didn’t waste any time and went out to talk to some of their CI’s especially the ones located near the places where the bodies were found and to Raven’s neighborhood. Anything can be useful at this moment; all they really need is one hint in the right direction.

 

After being given a proper office, Illian and Monty started to work on the footage of the Boston Traffic System near the places where the bodies were dumped and Gustus told them to hack whatever they need because that’s just how the Kru works. After his third cup of coffee Gustus decides to grab something stronger from his storage, a small cabinet near the wall where he has a stash of vodka and whisky, he takes a sip and walks back to his chair placing the glass with the amber liquor onto his desk.

 

He has this nagging feeling that he is disappointing someone, but apart from Lexa his greater failure occurred more than two years ago and yet this case and the way it started is very personal. The victims and the way he was contacted when the first (well second) body was found it all points to his own past.

 

Looking over at the maps and the locations of the bodies the Sergeant tries to come up with a perimeter, he needs to profile the killer because he knows that those places were chosen for a reason and have a meaning to the killer. So far the places are relatively close to each other: Paul Revere Park, BU Beach and Back Bay Fens are in close distance by car, which would be reason enough but Gustus’ gut tells him that is something more behind it.

 

As Gustus normally does when he stays longer at his office, his badge is on his desk and his gun in the drawer. The persistent buzzing noise breaks his chain of thoughts and he glances over at his phone. He swallows thickly at the dreadful words “ _unknown number_ ”. He feels a punch in the stomach while answering the call because he knows what the call is about.

 

_“Finally, detective you answer my call.”_

_“Who are you?”_

The bearded man replies coldly while trying to remain stoic and calm but he feels unnerved and on edge.

 

_“Oh come on detective, I mean, Sergeant. We are having fun aren’t we?”_

_“What do you want, you bastard? Who are you? Where are you holding Raven?”_

_“I’m disappointed with you Sergeant. I thought you would still remember me. And I will tell you what I want: I want Lexa. I always did she’s just too dumb to see it. But for now I want you to meet me at the old X Factory building. Come alone and I might to let this one go with you.”_

 

The call ends before Gustus can reply, Raven is still alive, he might have not been able to save anyone in the past but he will get Raven back. He knows he should follow the protocol, but there’s no time for that and he knows it in his bones. He opens the drawer and gets his gun and leaves the office in a rush.

 

**

 

Raven wakes up again, her whole body is sore and mind dizzy. She doesn’t remember much, she left Clarke’s house after those pizzas and drove safely to her place. When she was making sure her car was well parked someone grabbed her from behind. She sure put up a fight, but it wasn’t enough, the last thing she remembers is trying to scream as she was lifted from behind kicking her feet in the air trying to jerk her body out of the grip around her middle, but a strong arm was firmly placed around her torso and a hand shoved something in her mouth. After that it is all a blur.

 

She knows she’s been in two different places. The first place smelled like candles and food but it was also musty with also a smell of rotten or mold in the air. It was a basement, she knows this because at some point she freed herself from the chair she was in and ran up the stairs to a closed door. There were no knives or any sharp instruments, just some old pens and school materials. Old books and broken picture frames without any photos and old cork boards the place was clearly abandoned.

 

The second thing Raven remembers is that she wasn’t alone; there was another girl with her. She was barely conscious, and Raven knew what he had done to her judging by the dried blood between her legs. Raven felt an anger and hate she had never felt before, the girl had been beaten and was barely coherent. Raven thought about Clarke and the story she was pursuing with Octavia, it couldn’t be a coincidence.

 

Despite the situation Raven found herself in, she is fast thinker and a resourceful person. She knew then that there was no point about trying to escape or save the girl she was with. The only chance she had was to use the girl to send a message to her friends praying that Clarke, Octavia or even Luna would get ii and know what it meant. She didn’t know how much time had passed but she knew that the killer takes his time with his victims.

 

Raven searched among the old pens for one that still worked and fortunately she found one. It was a lucky moment for her and Raven never believed in luck, mostly because all her life was surrounded by drama and tragic memories. Like the ones where she would come home from school at the age of 7 to find her mother passed out on the couch smelling like booze only to wake up and shout at her for some stupid reason. There’s also that time where she wanted to be a pilot, and took the medical test to be able to enter the Air Force only to learn that she had a heart condition. It’s not fatal as long as she keeps up with regular check-ups but her dream of being a pilot was destroyed immediately. Or even like the one when she woke up from her car accident with excruciating pain to learn that she wouldn’t walk normally again but Raven Reyes never gave up then and she was sure as hell wasn’t about to give up now.

 

Even if she was fully aware of what was waiting for her after what the man had done to the other girl; Raven hoped that somehow she could escape that fate and so she painted a bird close enough to be a raven on the girl’s arm. After that she couldn’t remember much, except that she promised Sarah that she would tell her parents that she loved them.

 

Now she is in another place, she can feel the dust in the air. It’s for sure a big and old building, judging by the holes on the ceiling and unstable wooden floor. She looks at her surroundings it seems bigger than the last place, filled with old desks, computers and other stuff. Obviously the door is once again locked.

 

Raven glances around, she knows it’s not night yet because she can see the sunlight through the small holes in the boards covering the windows. She tries to pull some off and see if she can escape through the window but is too high. She sees a man getting into a blue Toyota, it’s a pickup truck but she can’t read the number plate because she’s too far away. She now has some time to think and takes in her surroundings when something gets her attention, some lights at the other side of the door are flickering on and off. She can hear the electricity running through the wires and if the building has power maybe she can do something with that. So she rummages around the room in hopes to find something she can use.

 

If the man was just leaving Raven figures that she has some leverage to work on her plan and how to make it come to light.

 

**

 

Driving as fast as he can in one of the Intelligence Kru cars, Gustus prays to the gods he never really believed in but his ancestors worshiped. In the last few minutes his phone has been ringing persistently and every time he looks at it he sees Anya’s name. He knows that the best thing to do is to answer it or call for backup but he just doesn’t have the time. If he wants to save Raven, he needs to get to the old X Factory as fast as he can.

 

It’s a ghost area since an economic crisis in the eighties; it was an industrial area but now it’s only a compound of old buildings and old factories near the river, mostly used by junkies, street-dealers, runaway teenagers and homeless people. The X Factory in particular is a huge building it was one of the biggest textile factories on the state of Massachusetts. Now it’s just a decrepit and dangerous building due to the collapsing roof. Gustus can feel his heart pounding in his chest; however he isn’t scared, after the biggest loss of his life nothing scares him, except for the idea of something happening to Lexa or the others members of his team, but especially Lexa.

 

The serial killer made very clear that this is personal; he knows Lexa hell he stated that he wants Lexa whatever that means. If it’s up to Gustus he will end this nonsense today, after all Lexa is his family.

 

The bearded man thinks about how Lexa came in crashing his life, making a name for herself in the 13th Station, before that he already knew about her through Indra but she only joined his family a few months after she was out of the Academy, much to his dismay at the time for no particular reason than the fact that he always indulged on the idea that the career must come first. But she was as good and wise then as she is now.  He closes his eyes for a second as he takes a deep breath and can picture a familiar warm smile and tender brown eyes when he opens his eyes again the sight that greets him is unbelievable.

 

**

 

Anya is not an anxious person, she was always a little cold hearted, that’s why she’s pragmatic in what she does, she can focus on a case without getting attached or emotional but now she’s worried. Maybe it was returning to a place where she was happy and had friends or had her best friend, a place where Lexa was a huge part of her life. In a way for some time Lexa was like her second, almost a sister but now all she got from Lexa was a cordial greeting, hardly a warm welcome or acknowledgment of her inclusion in the Kru.

 

Despite the hurt she felt when Lexa barely spoke more than three words to her, Anya had remained impassive. But now she has this sickening feeling in her gut telling her that something is wrong. When she returned to the Intelligence room she saw that the lights in Gustus’ office were on. She got inside to take a better look and that was when she spotted his badge on the desk and a glass of whisky half finished. The way he left the computer on and the door open was enough to tell her that he had left in a hurry. She tried to call him but he didn’t answer her calls or return them.

 

Anya is alone pacing with her phone in hand as Roan and Miller are gone to get food for the whole team. Luna and Lexa are still out with Clarke and Octavia and Echo is in Illian’s and Monty’s office.

 

_“Dammit Gustus pick up the damn phone.”_

 

She says in hushed whisper and she can’t help but clench her jaw in worry.

 

_“Hey Anya what do you want for dinner?”_

 

The raspy voice almost startles her and she looks around to see Roan with Miller behind him, both carrying the takeout food bags. Miller sees on Anya’s face the same superior and intimidating look that Lexa always carries however right now the FBI agent seems more worried than scary. Miller doesn’t really know her that well; he only knows what Roan told him about Anya a few minutes earlier in the car. When Gustus briefed the team the blonde girl seemed bored and arrogant and something about her just made her unapproachable but after a few minutes Roan and Anya actually joked with each other.

 

Miller now knows that Roan and Anya know each other from the Academy, Anya got an offer from Gustus to join the Kru too, but she got an invitation from the FBI and left but she remained friends with Roan even if they go on months without speaking. Anya was never really close to Gustus as to call him a friend, but she shared a few moments with him and Lexa outside the Station and most of all she always respected him which was part of the reason she didn’t want to let this case be handled by any other team in the FBI.

 

_“Roan has Gustus called you?_

_“No, I thought he was here working, we brought him his favorite nachos right rookie?”_

 

Roan playfully elbows Miller and he nods with a sheepish smile but their looks change the minute Anya tells them she’s sure the Sergeant left in hurry and that he’s not answering his phone. Monty and Illian enter the room with Echo, she had briefed them that Gustus had left in a rush and they arrived with some of their devices. Monty knows how scary Gustus and his team are and Anya needs to reassure him that he can go in the Sergeant's office to do what he does best, hack his computer.

 

Less than fifteen minutes later Monty calls Miller to look at the data he was able to recover from the computer. To Illian it’s weird that all people in this room are connected somehow. Anya, Luna, Echo and Roan have known each other for years. And Miller and Monty are somehow childhood friends with Harper (Monty’s girlfriend that Illian already knows) and a few others that the FBI agent has heard about like Murphy and Bellamy. Life was rough for some of them like Monty as Illian knows, and they lost contact for years and yet it seems that their paths are crossing again.

 

Monty is a good person, but fate has not been kind to him. He was born into a wealthy family and he was always a brilliant student but he lost his parents to a plane crash and he lost his mind then too. By that time his dear friend Jasper Jordan was depressed after losing his girlfriend to an overdose. Together they hacked and leaked public data and when they were arrested Jasper committed suicide it was a heartbreaking moment for Monty but a waking up call too and he decided that he needed to change his ways.

 

As if by fate Anya was the one who arrested them for hacking the Mayor’s system, the woman a few years older than Monty was already a promising officer and she offered him a job, he would do some dirty work for her when she needed it and in exchange she would let him go off the hook since Jasper Jordan was death. When Anya joined the FBI she requested that the Asian tech expert was officially recruited as well as an external consultor and the FBI agreed. Monty got the change of life he needed and slowly but surely he made his way back to his old friends and found home in Harper McIntyre. It seems to Monty really strange to be back at the Station and Illian can see it in his eyes.

 

Monty had found a program on the Sergeant’s computer that kept track of his calls and that’s what he is telling Miller about. According to the data a call was received about two hours ago and that more or less matches with Anya’s timeline. Illian is now tracking and picking several signals from Gustus’ phone probably due to the several towers around the area he is as and this helps to narrow the search but it’s s not enough to pinpoint his exact location.

 

_“Hey try his car; all the Kru cars have GPS.”_

 

At Roan’s words Illian accesses the Police System GPS and with Monty he gets the GPS location of Gustus’ car after that the team leaves the station.

 

**

 

After a roller coaster of a day Lexa finally parks her car right in front of Clarke’s building with the sun setting over the city. Octavia is the first one to get out of the car as she thanks Lexa for her help with a polite smile but the broody detective can see that she’s hiding her emotions and can’t help but think that she could be friends with her. Clarke was sitting in the back of the car and the younger Blake pulls the front seat forward so Clarke can get out. The blonde looks at Lexa, she can’t say much more than a whispered “ _thank you_ ”. Lexa nods and watches Clarke turn around to walk away.

 

_“Clarke?”_

_“Yes Lexa?”_

 

Clarke walks back and leans on the passenger window looking at Lexa.

 

_“Give me your number, you will be the first person I will call if we find something, and I promise you that we will._

_“Don’t make any promises that you can’t keep.”_

 

Clarke’s reply sounds too defeated and sad to Lexa’s liking, somehow that wasn’t really the way she was picturing the blonde; she didn’t seem the type to give up but she gets her nonetheless. Outstretching her arm to grab Clarke’s phone the takes hold of the blonde’s wrist feeling her racing heartbeat and she squeezes it slightly for assurance the blonde glances at her and hands her the phone.

 

_“Clarke?”_

 

A shiver runs through Clarke’s body, even if the situation is desperate she can’t help the goosebumps that Lexa’s pronunciation of her name causes. It makes Clarke want to look into the depths of Lexa’s forest green gaze and so she does and sees peace and safety. This side of Lexa is shocking and pleasant and if it was any other situation Clarke would invite her home for dinner or something because Lexa is just so enigmatic and captivating that she can really shut up the tiny voice in her head that tells her to trust her and to know Lexa.

 

Clarke was sure that Lexa hated her after their first encounter but since the moment she walked into the station the detective has been warm and caring. She feels another squeeze to her hand when Lexa gives her phone back and locks her gaze again with Clarke.

 

_“We will get her back Clarke and I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this, but no articles online or in the paper for now.”_

_“I know.”_

 

Both women share a soft and sad smile as if they have a sort of agreement and once again Clarke can’t help but feel a flicker of hope at Lexa’s words. Lexa watches Clarke walk away only stopping to thank Luna and to get her car keys back. Luna gets into Lexa’s car as she checks her phone and she sees she has some missed calls from Miller and Roan. She calls Roan immediately and is greeted by his worried and raspy voice and without further questions she gives Lexa the directions that Roan had just gave her.

 

The night as enveloped Boston completely by now and Lexa makes her way through the traffic as fast as she can. When they arrive at the old compound of buildings they aren’t prepared in the slightest for the scene in front of them.  There are firefighter’s trucks and ambulances. The blue and red lights pierce the night sky and an old building is being devoured by flames. With paramedics and firefighters running from one side to the other and shouting orders it’s all frenzy and Lexa can quite make sense of.

 

Lexa and Luna get out of the car closing the doors behind them, the red and oranges flames lighting u the night creating loud noises. The heavy smoke is spreading, dense and dark as night making hard to breathe. Lexa finally spots the Chief of the firefighters. People are being carried on stretches after a quick triage and the urgent ones are immediately sent to the hospital.  As soon as Lexa and Luna start walking over in the direction of the Chief the building explodes with a loud boom making Lexa and Luna take cover on the ground as scattered glass and metal fall all around them. There’s a deafening noise and all Lexa can see is chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really make Raven the punching bag of this story line like she is on the show???  
> Please don't kill me yet and stay tuned for more plot tiwsts and cliffhangers... ;)  
> Comments? Reactions?


	5. Let the Game Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall! First I'm really sorry to post this one week later especially when it ended up in such a cliffhanger. I'll try to be better.  
> Quick notes before this chapter.  
> First of all I hope that the storyline is making as much sense to you as it does to me, the chapters are long and full of details for us to hold on to and understand better the dynamics and the evolutions of the characters and their relationships and the plot itself in due time.  
> I think that this chapter speaks for itself (alongside with the last one and both are crucial for the characters relationships).  
> This chapter was as equal challenging as fun to write, it's huge and I'm sorry not sorry with the rollercoaster of emotions.  
> I really hope you enjoy it, this is until the moment the craziest chapter so far!  
> As usual thanks for your love, keep sending it my way if you want this story going! Enjoy and come and talk to me after it! :D

**Chapter 5 – Let the game begin…**

  
The common room for the Arkadia reporters is filled with people, but in all honesty Octavia Blake can’t take one more second of it let alone another minute in that building and she voices it with a groan. Clarke looks at her with a pained expression on her face; the dark circles under Octavia’s eyes are an indication that she also didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. With soft thud from Clarke’s backpack she places it on the desk and she lets out an exasperated sigh, she shoves everything inside and lets the chair scratch the floor dramatically before getting up.

Not sparing one more glance at the people around her she grabs her things and joins Octavia who is already waiting for her at the exit of the room. If it was up to them they wouldn’t be even there in the first place but according to Thelonious Jaha they have a duty and so they had to go to work.

Clarke is not only exhausted, she feels defeated too. Their meeting lasted all morning as they went over the latest events. And despite their complaints their chief editor made them stay after lunch too. To be honest all that the blonde wants is to go home and have a warm shower and a single look at Octavia’s face is enough to tell her that her friend and roommate wants the same thing.

They are ready to face the rain and run quickly out of the building and towards Clarke’s car when a young man enters the lobby of the building shaking his coat from the rain. They watch him talk to the security man at the entrance and then heading towards them.

_“Miss Griffin? Clarke Griffin?”_   
_“Yeah that’s me!”_

The young man looks at both of them and smiles, with his bike helmet secure under his arm he uses both hands to open his bag and pull something out of it.

_“I have a delivery for you. Please, sign here and we are good to go.”_   
_“Who is this from?”_   
_“I don’t know Miss Griffin. Thanks and have a good day.”_

Clarke smiles politely at the boy, and watches him go still holding the envelope in her hands. She can’t help her curiosity as no one writes letters any more. However what intrigues her is the fact that the young delivery guy didn’t know anything about the letter and the letter doesn’t give any indication of whom the sender might be. Octavia is peering over Clarke’s shoulder as the blonde opens the envelope.

_“What the fuck?”_   
_“Clarke what the hell is that?”_   
_“I… I, Jesus O, I don’t know.”_

For a few seconds the rain outside the lobby is the only background sound as both reporters stare at each other in silent disbelief. Both in shock with the letter and Clarke can’t help but re-read it once again.

_**“Miss Griffin thanks for noticing me, please accept my apologies for your Latina friend, it was never meant to end like that. We have a mutual friend, a detective, and I want you to tell her that the game just began.”** _

The letter is written with magazine piece of papers and is the typical cliché. It isn’t the first time that someone reaches out to her but this is the first time Clarke feels a cold shiver run down her spine. Clarke and Octavia have both dealt with some serious cases as reporters; the biggest one was definitely Nia’s story and both of them received some nasty threats over it. But this one makes Clarke’s hands tremble and a lump forming in her throat.

Noticing that Clarke is not moving or reacting Octavia decides to shake her friend out of her shocked state. Pragmatically she tells Clarke to put the letter back in the envelope and only show it to someone in the police station. If it was personally directed to her she would go to Lincoln, they are close and even if is not exactly his area she knows it fits in his vast land of expertise. But after what happened in the last day she knows the blonde is going to confine with Lexa instead. Blinking slowly Clarke does as told, she knows she needs to stop and think about this letter properly but at the moment she doesn’t have energy for it.

It´s clear that the letter is from the killer, what happened at the old X Factory has not been released to the press. Lexa told Clarke that despite the news about what happened at the building and all the commotion with firefighters and police officers the real story behind it would remain hidden and Raven’s connection to the case would be kept private too. It wasn’t really a slip-up, but Clarke just knew that Lexa slapped herself mentally for speaking so freely of her team’s tactics with her.

Thinking about it Clarke can picture Lexa’s stern and frustrated face when they talked on the phone earlier in the morning, a smile creeps its way onto her lips at the idea. With that memory in mind Clarke the blonde settles to show Lexa the letter. Despite their first meeting being eventful something shifted in the way Lexa acts around her, especially last night but whatever it is Clarke is not ready to dwell on it yet.

With a sigh and a nagging feeling in her gut she jogs to her car with Octavia closely behind, for now she has to help to prepare a funeral.

 

**

***24 hours earlier***

_“Oh come on, come on, it must be something here that I can use.”_

It’s oddly ironic that despite being a Mexican descendant Raven never believed in God and yet she finds herself praying to one now as her grandmother taught her when she was five years old just a few months before her dead. She has plan, but she needs something to make it work.

_“Gotcha!”_

She proclaims finally with a triumphant smile, she shakes the screwdriver in her hand praying once again to God that it would be enough. She believes she doesn’t have much time and she needs to work fast to make her plan work, it might be her only chance to escape.

The thing with old buildings like the one she is in is that those buildings are prone to have electricity issues, and luckily for Raven in this one is no different. Judging by how unstable the lights seem to be and the typical sound of the electrical current she thinks that she needs to mess with the power just a little bit. The plan is simple overpower the distribution in that sector, connecting the wires in order to electrocute the killer when he comes back and switch the power on.

In amidst the mess in the room Raven was able to find an old radio, an old TV and an old computer. They might be useless but she hopes they are not and most of it Raven hopes they are enough to force a discharge of power. The level of humidity should be enough to make it happen.

She was never happier to help and follow Sinclair in all his crazy projects like she is now. The professor and her share the same love for making things go boom. In perfect timing she finishes her work and hears the roar of an engine being shut off. She can see the light through the window, it is night already and she’s not even sure of how many days had passed since she was taken but she knows that now it’s only a matter of minutes to find out if her plan works.

She stands still as she listens to the man’s steps; by the wooden cracks under his feet that she can hear she supposes that outside the door is a set of stairs which makes sense because the view she had to the outside was from a higher perspective of the building. The footsteps stop as the man is finally on the same floor just outside her door. Raven can feel her heart beating so fast that she thinks that her rib cage will explode at some point.

And then there’s the click she’s waiting for. A beat then two and then there’s nothing.

_“Fuck off, what’s wrong now? Old buildings, I hate old buildings.”_

The gruff and deep voice coming from the other side of the door makes Raven feel a shiver running down her spine and she knows he is angry cursing. She waits impatiently for his second try. At the second try besides a faint click nothing happens again and at this moment Raven is pretty sure she is about to have a panic attack. Raven’s heart pound fast in her hears, her mouth is dry and suddenly she feels like there’s no air around. She can’t breathe! Her plan can’t fail! Did she cut all the power off while connecting the wires? It could be a possibility, she was very careful in the process, she could have been electrocuted too, but she would have noticed that if the power went down.

Her knowledge of mechanical engineering is too advanced for her to fail so miserably even if she was working without proper equipment.

“ _Fuck_.” She thinks. A couple of minutes ago she was feeling proud and confident of herself, “I’m a fucking MacGyver” she said after connecting the wires. But now she isn’t feeling all that clever or amazing. There’s a pause as the man tries a third time and the minute he switches the power off and on again Raven can see the explosion on her side and hear another on the other side. The loud boom in her end is soon followed by several explosions from further away in the old building, sounding almost like fireworks.

The man hits the floor with a loud thud, there’s no way that he didn’t get electrocuted, the building goes dark but as Raven glances around and she sees the sparkles coming from the components she used. In a manner of seconds the fire is creeping its way into the room. The flames spread due to the flammable materials and the wind blowing throughout the wood boards placed on the windows and holes. She fucked it up; she neglected to think that the whole building had just one main electricity line causing several discharges instead of one. From this moment on is just a matter of a few minutes until all the explosions and consequential fires merge into a big one.

_“Bitch, I will show you.”_

It wasn’t enough to knock him down and Raven realises this with panic at the muffled noises that come from the other side of the door. The man his fumbling while searching his pockets for the right key.

She closes her eyes wishing for the strength she doesn’t even know she has and asks God once more for help. She tightens the hold on the screw-driver as if her life depends on it. Hell at that moment it might actually depend on it according to her plan. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes, there’s no turning back now. It’s flight or fight.

The killer kicks the door open after losing the keys, he’s blind with rage and seeing red. His plan was a failure and it is Raven’s fault. Raven was supposed to deliver a message, now she will be a statement.

The door flies open with a loud thump, however that was not the killer’s best idea because with the new levels of oxygen the fire grows bigger spreading from floor to ceiling. The man comes into the room already feeling the smoke invading his lungs. He doesn’t have time for this shit and he knows it but Raven needs to pay for her actions.

In the few seconds that follows his entrance and as the killer tries to regain his composure, Raven runs at him but he grabs her by the neck lifting her up and effectively stopping her. Raven kicks her feet in the air as she feels her throat closing and the air leaving her lungs. The Latina musters all her strength and kicks him the balls the man grunts and loosens his hold on her collars and she stabs him in his left arm with the screw driver and she feels his flesh rip open as the screwdriver pierces his skin under her force. Raven twists the screwdriver and pulls it out painfully as the man screams letting her neck free from his hold. Placing one hand on his arm he feels the blood dampening the fabric of his clothes. Raven falls to the ground.

_“Fuck, you bitch.”_

Raven can´t see the man’s face because is covered by a mask but she can hear the grimacing on his voice. Despite the bleeding arm, he’s not defeated. The moment Raven tries to push past him he tosses himself at her and they both fall to the floor. With a loud scream he puts his hands around Raven’s neck and squeezes it. Taking advantage of the fact that he is not looking at her arms but at her eyes the Latina stabs him in his leg with the screwdriver. With a guttural grunt he loosens his grip on her and rolls off of her.

In the short span of time she has, Raven gets up and tries to run away, but just when she spots where the stairwell is the man grabs her left foot and she crashes on the floor. Facing the floor the engineering student hears the man pulling the screwdriver out of his leg with a groan. Raven scratches the floor trying to crawl her way towards the stairs but before she notices the man is up walking towards her and kicks her in the ribs making her roll on the ground with the force of impact. In a swift motion the killer is straddling her; she tries to pull his mask off but with a groan he pins her arms above her head.

_“This was never meant to be like this Raven.”_

It’s the first time the man says her name and Raven feels sick to her stomach at hearing it, his delusional voice makes Raven’s skin crawl. She keeps trying to escape his hold but the man is still stronger despite his injuries. He lets go of her hands and starts to strangle her again. Raven punches the man on the arm in the same spot she knows the screwdriver hit him. The clammy texture of blood she feels makes her bile rise but she remains strong at fighting his hold. For a moment he squeezes harder but suddenly a noise from above them makes Raven look at the ceiling. The panic in her face doesn’t go unnoticed.

It’s a blur for both of them, the man gets off of Raven and they both roll over on the floor in opposite ways when a big wooden beam falls from the ceiling, it cracks in the middle and some pieces of it hit the body of the killer setting his clothes on fire as well as his mask. He rolls around on the floor trying to put the fire out and takes his burning jacket off. Meanwhile Raven crawls away from him not noticing that she is going in the opposite direction of the stairs. Leaving Raven to die on the fire the man runs out of the building.

**

Gustus hits the brake causing the car to stop quickly with a screeching noise; a huge cloud of smoke is coming from the building in front of him. He gets out of the car in a hurry and calls the 911.

_“This is detective Gustus Greene from the 13ª Station. There’s a fire at the old X-Factory building, there might be casualties. I need back up now.”_

On the other end of line a soft female voice asks for his badge number and Gustus replies with urgency. While gauging the situation he sees a guy running from the building at the opposite end to where he is standing. The Sergeant ends the phone call and runs after him. He calls out to the man but he doesn’t stop running. Gustus fires a single shot in warning and the unknown man stops and faces Gustus who is still holding his gun, the Sergeant gasps because he recognizes the face of the killer.

_“Detective, you made it. I’m sorry but I’m in a bit of a hurry. You can still save her if you want to. The only thing you have to do is choose: her or me? At least for once you can actually save someone.”_

Gustus knows it’s only a matter of seconds until the building begins to collapse and the man’s words hit him like a burning knife in his chest. Raven is alive, he knows what choice he must take and so does the killer and the minute Gustus glances at the building the man speaks again.

_“You made the right choice Sergeant.”_

With that the guy limps to his car, gets in and drives off. Gustus places his gun in the holster while running to the burning building. The second he steps inside he feels the intense heat and the dense smoke constricting his airways.

_“Raven?”_

The Sergeant calls for her and a few seconds or minutes pass before he gets a response with the adrenaline rush kicking in it is hard to keep track of time. When he finally hears Raven’s screams, he follows the voice and climbs the already collapsing stairs. Raven is still on the floor crawling and trying to stand up.

_“Raven, I’m Sergeant Gustus; let’s get you out of here. Can you walk?”_

Raven takes a good look at the mountain of a man crouching next to her, her leg is almost numb and her back is hurting like a bitch but she nods shakily and accepts the man’s help.

_“I think so, yes, I’m just a bit slower.”_

Finally up on her feet Raven pats her leg showing Gustus the brace with a sad smile and the man nods, he read her file and knows about Raven’s level of incapacity in her leg, although he assumes that after what it seems to be a fight between herself and the killer she’s in worse shape than what he read on the reports the police have on her.

_“Come on Raven we can do this, just a few more steps.”_

They can barely see where they going but they keep walking, by the way Raven is clutching Gustus for dear life the man know how fragile she feels and so he keeps his arm firmly around her waist. All of a sudden there’s a loud crack.

Gustus’ vision goes black and he let go of Raven’s waist; he barely hears her screaming when everything shuts down. Raven is surprised to hear her own screams when she feels the gravity take her body down while crashing and breaking the fragile wooden floor beneath them until they hit something softer. Both of them land on a pile of boxes filled with what seems to be clothes and rags. Never in her life Raven believed in god but after this she might, she tries to get up from the pile but her her spine makes a cracking noise making her scream.

She glances over at Gustus, he is unconscious, probably banged his head during the fall and by the looks of it, it seems like they are in a basement and fell at least two floors, although Raven can’t be sure of which floor she was on. Pieces of the burning ceiling are falling into the basement setting the rags and boxes on fire. With Gustus still unconscious Raven tears apart her red bomber jacket and checks on his wounds. She knows she shouldn’t be shaking him to make him open his eyes, but she just can’t stand still and wait for the worse to happen which it will if they don’t get out of that place. After a few minutes which Raven could swear that it seemed hours the man stirs slightly and she hears the sirens.

_“Stay with me Sergeant, okay? We’re getting out of here.”_

Despite tears running down her face Raven’s words carry conviction and Gustus blinks trying to clear the fog in his mind, the girl in front of him just tugs at his shirt whispering comforting words to him. Her chest is heavy with something akin to fear for the man but he nods weakly letting her know he is ok for now. It amazes him how strong the young woman seems to be, he should be the one making sure she’s alright, but instead Raven is the one comforting him.

_“Fire department calling out!”_

Never ever have words made Raven more happy or thankful in her life. They scream at the firefighters but there’s no way they can reach to them through the hole in the ceiling as the whole floor above them is unstable.

_“We need to find a back door or some other way out. The floor in here is too unstable. They will not going to be able to pull us up. ”_

Gustus informs Raven with blood running from his cut on his head blurring his vision despite the cloth that Raven tried to cover the wound with. She nods then tries to stand up again, she feels her back crack and it feels as if someone is throwing punches or knives at her back but she swallows and looks above where a firefighter is shouting at them. The loud noise of the fire and falling debris makes it impossible for both of them to communicate with the firefighters above them but the knowledge that they aren’t alone is at least comforting.

**

The night as long fallen over Boston but the flames alight the scene in front of Anya like it is still daytime. Anya gets out of her car and gasps at sight of the building and how it is being consumed by the flames. Roan spots Gustus’ car and soon after they are forcing their way towards the person in charge and after a few uncomfortable seconds they show their badges and are led to the Chief.

_“Chief, I’m FBI agent Anya Wild and these are my colleagues from Boston PD.”_   
_“I’m Chief Mathews, how can I help you?”_   
_“We have a strong reason to believe that Sergeant Gustus Greene is inside the building.”_   
_“We have two persons still trapped inside the building, my team tells me they are in the basement. We are doing everything to get them out.”_

Anya nods and takes a few steps back with Echo, Roan and Miller following her, the anxiety is evident in all of them but at the moment they can’t do anything but wait. The fact that Gustus is trapped inside the building is already hard enough to deal with, but Miller is also antsy as he watches the firefighters working. Anya sighs, Luna and Lexa are already on their way after being briefed by Roan, and even if Anya would like to shield Lexa from all of this she knows she can’t, after all Gustus is her family.

The minutes quickly turn into an hour but when finally a familiar yellow car park outside the perimeter there’s still no news about Gustus and Anya knows that Lexa will have a long night ahead of her.

Lexa parks her car and is shocked at the sight before her. Luna and Lexa spot Anya and the rest of the team waiting close to the Chief, but the moment Lexa takes a step towards them a huge explosion causes her and Luna to seek safety on the ground with their arms around their heads to protect them from the falling debris.

The roar of the collapsing building is enough to let them know that the concrete and brick walls are falling down like dominos. When Lexa opens her eyes again it is like a war scene with broken glass and other debris from the building scattered all around and people screaming along with the Chief shouting into his radio.

**

_“Chief, we found a back door east south, send Tom with the battering ram and the rest of the equipment. We need this door down now.”_   
_“Tom! You heard the man, Lopez get those bags and go.”_

The two firefighters from truck 307 grab the equipment and run towards the place where the Squad 316 is waiting. The door is hard to break through but the Squad manages to break it down and the Rescue team joins them. Both teams slowly start to enter the building with their oxygen suits and masks on, the door leads to a set of stairs at first and then two corridors with several doors.

The doors are fragile making it easy to check the several rooms ahead of them. From time to time there are sets of stairs leading above which are totally compromised by the fire. The two groups are led by Peter and John from the Rescue and the Squad team respectively. They make their way through the door to door and room to room slower than they would like to.

_“This is a nasty one Lieutenant we don’t have much time the building is already collapsing.”_   
_“I know, squad you take left and we go right.”_

The men agree their plan and split up to cover more ground, checking room to room calling out for the two missing victims. They didn’t search in the entrance’s door direction and it’s very difficult to pinpoint the exact location of the victims.

_“Fire department calling out.”_   
_“Here! We’re here.”_

One of the Squad team hears a female voice calling and they go in the direction of it.

_“Lopez, Lieutenant through here.”_

Raven upon hearing the voices getting closer calls out to them again, Gustus uses his flashlight in an attempt to guide the rescuers in the right direction.By now they are exhausted, the heavy smoke makes it impossible to breath and even with Gustus’ flashlight they can’t make much sense of where they are.

Raven’s leg hurts so much that she can’t even place it on the floor, she can’t breath and her mind is replaying Abby’s and the other’s doctor’s voices after her car crash “don’t push too hard, if it hurts stop and rest or you might end up in a wheelchair”. Those words are haunting her now more than ever and Raven is pretty sure she’s about to collapse.

_“Hey, it’s ok, I got you. My name is Bryan and I will get you out of here. Lieutenant they’re here.”_   
_“Bryan?”_   
_“Raven? Oh my God, can you stand?”_   
_“I’m good, take the Sergeant he can’t breathe.”_

The familiar voice and smile of Bryan is enough to make Raven regain some of her strength, Gustus has managed to find a bottle of water in the debris when they made their way out of the room where they had landed after the fall and he used it on his own shirt in which he poured the water onto then made Raven cover her mouth and nose with. But despite Raven’s best attempts he didn’t protect his own airways.

_“No I’m fine, help her first, she can’t walk.”_

It’s a split second decision; Bryan is still waiting for his Lieutenant who is still a few meters behind him, he needs to move and now. He shares his oxygen mask with Raven helping her steady herself and then puts the mask on Gustus so the man can get a bit of oxygen too. Then with one arm around Raven’s waist he starts to pull her out of the smoky room. Once out in the corridor he has his Lieutenant in line of sight and Bryan motions to the girl and the older man nods at him.

_“Lieutenant, take her out of here. I will get the Sergeant.”_

Peter nods as he takes hold of Raven. If it wasn’t for the collapsing building the Lieutenant would tell Bryan to get out of the building with her but the truth is that he is better placed to get back to the room where he found Gustus. And if the Lieutenant knows anything about Bryan it is that he is one hell of a good firefighter.

Bryan makes his way back to Gustus who’s obviously in pain. Bryan is smaller than Gustus in body proportion of weight and height but still he attaches the man to his body with his equipment rope; with the equipment settle around Gustus’ torso Bryan starts dragging him to the exit door. The walk is slow and Bryan stops a few times to put his mask on Gustus’ face. And that’s all it takes a quick stop to make the man breath some oxygen. Then the wall where they were resting collapses and a big piece of wood throws them to the ground. A few seconds of distraction was all it took for Bryan to be trapped under the heavy wood while Gustus has a leg stuck under it.

With Bryan stuck under the wall his equipment starts to make buzzing noises, the noise is to alert his fellow firefighters of an incident with one of their own and a flashing red light flickers. Amidst the thick and black smoke and his almost numb body, Gustus feels his lungs burning even more since he inhaled a mouthful of burning smoke. They are running out of time and Gustus knows it. Mustering all his strength left he sits up and pulls the wood off his leg. Now free he crawls over to Bryan who’s responsive, but very weak.

**

The air outside the building is dense and heavy, the police officers and the firefighters have cleared an area for the triage but the Intelligence Kru, Anya and Echo are near the Chief. Lexa is pacing, breathing heavily with anxiety as she waits. It seems like a lifetime goes by but she spots two firefighters carrying a girl from the back of the building. Her mind travels to Clarke, even if she hasn’t seen the girl she feels relieved because she just knows who she is. There was no other reason for Gustus to be at this place and so she quickly types a message.

 **Commander L** : “We have Raven. She’s alive”.

Lexa’s sighs and follows Luna who had also spotted the firefighters. The first thing the paramedics do is put a mask on Raven’s face to give her oxygen and then cut her clothes to evaluate her injuries. They also give her some fluids before take her to the ambulance. In the triage Raven’s condition is clear she needs to go to the hospital immediately, triage and the paramedics can only do so much for her and she is a priority.

Lexa looks at Luna and her friend just nods at her and then runs to the ambulance letting the paramedics know she will ride with them. Raven even in her weak state recognizes Luna when she shows her badge to the paramedics and climbs in the ambulance.

_“Hey you, this wasn’t how I planned to meet you again.”_

The Latina says and smiles, trying not to grimace at the pain she’s feeling, she feels more at ease in Luna´s presence as she turns to look at the paramedic with a mischievous grin on her face.

_“I was actually planning on taking you up on that cute bartender coyote bar dance you promised. Do you have any tequila with you?”_   
_“Maybe when you recover Raven, for now I’m going with you to the hospital.”_   
_“So no tequila, that’s a bummer, Luna.”_

The paramedic looks at Luna and the detective just rolls her eyes smiling, she’s a little used to Raven’s antics but she has to admit that Raven in person is even a lot more to handle than she is in text messages. All in all this is a good sign, Raven is conscious and responsive to outside stimulus and after that short talk with Luna she is accepting the oxygen mask again as the paramedic feels someone close the door and tap it two times to motion them to drive. There’s a faint smirk on Raven’s face and Luna marvels at it. Raven is just like Clarke and Octavia had said she was, funny, smart and strong and Luna is just thankful that she is fine.

Once the ambulance pulls away Lexa looks over at Echo and Anya, they all look at Lexa but Anya can almost hear what the detective is about to say before she says it.

 _“One of you should go with Luna. I’m going with Gustus._ ”

With a nod Anya sends Echo to the hospital and the agent takes Miller with her despite his arguments to stay. Meanwhile the others will have to wait for any news of the Sergeant.

**

_“Isn’t that Lexa’s car?”_

Both roommates were too anxious to sleep and ended up in the living room, with a lamp providing low and earie light. They settled for a Grey’s Anatomy marathon until Octavia got tired and decided to do some channel surfing. Her voice echoes in the silent living room when she stops on the local news channel. She realises that there is some breaking live news and sees the familiar yellow car.

Immediately Clarke looks at the screen and takes the control remote from Octavia to turn up the volume. The younger Blake quickly opens her laptop to log on the Arkadia’s online page; the new project of Jaha is actually something she would like to work on if the news weren’t so sensationalist.

Despite how both of them are driven by their ideals about journalism they don’t engage in the passionate conversation they would because it is obliviously Lexa’s sunflower car and Clarke’s heart stops and skips several beats. Octavia focus her attention on the TV. There’s a soft beep that gets their attention and Clarke checks her phone.

 **Commander L** : “We have Raven. She’s alive”.

The contact name confuses Clarke but then a smile forms on her lips at the memory of Lexa asking her for her phone, Lexa herself had input her number and the nickname. This comes as a comforting private joke since Clarke complained to Lexa about how rude everyone in her station seem to be, Lexa obviously understood it as a jab at herself and Sergeant’s Olivia actions. Clarke allows herself to think about that memory fondly because Raven is alive. Then as if she had been struck by lightning she jumps up from the couch, Raven was rescued from that fire, she’s alive but only god knows how she really is. Clarke tries to call Lexa with no avail, and it is frustrating but still she and Octavia decide to change clothes.

When Clarke emerges from her room she has a message from Luna and other one from Lexa telling her that Raven is heading to Boston Central Hospital. Leaving Clarke in charge of calling Bellamy and their friends Octavia grabs her car keys and then both of them head out of the apartment.

From all the people Clarke calls during their trip to the hospital her mother is the most hard to get a hold of, it takes several tries but finally Abbigail Griffin picks the call quickly telling Clarke that Raven has just arrived at the hospital and then ends the call making Clarke huff with annoyance.

Once the car is parked they both rush through the hospital swing doors towards the nurses’ desk to ask for their friend. The environment is frantic and the Chief Nurse waves a hand at them motioning for them to wait while pointing towards the rooms giving directions to the paramedics and talking on the phone. It’s multitasking in a high level and Clarke would be impressed if she wasn’t worried about Raven, after all she and Octavia still don’t know how her friend is.

Looking around Clarke takes in the ER, which is filled with firefighters, police officers and people rushing in and out. Octavia looks around trying to spot some familiar faces or even Abby since she surely must be working in the victims of the fire too and then she sees someone. Octavia is already a few feet away from the nurses’ desk when she realises that the blonde is not by her side, instead she’s holding her phone with shaking hands due to the stress levels of the day and the anxious and antsy environment of the hospital.

_“Clarke?”_   
_“One minute O. Let me try my mom.”_   
_“There’s no need, Luna’s over there, she must know something.”_

In the moment that Clarke’s gaze follows Octavia’s direction she can see Luna grabbing two coffees from the vending machine with a better look around Clarke spots for who the second coffee is. A few feet away Lexa is leaning against a wall. She nods as she takes the coffee from Luna and takes a sip absently looking at the ceiling. Clarke has never seen her like that before; yeah it is true she hasn’t known Lexa that long. But looking at Lexa and seeing her so sad and defeated doesn’t sit well with Clarke, Lexa definitely didn’t let Clarke feel like that either when Raven was reported missing.

Octavia grabs Clarke’s hand and guides her through the people towards the detectives. Clarke looks at Luna but it is Lexa’s green eyes that hold her hostage, once more she feels something pulling her towards the broody detective. Lexa has her back against the wall and her hands in her jeans pockets.

_“Clarke?”_

The detective greets her but remains impassive and Clarke doesn’t like it one bit, it seems as if Lexa is shielding herself from the world and Clarke doesn’t know how to act with it.

_“Lexa, we came as fast as we could. What happened?”_

They are standing in one of the corridors outside the ER waiting room and it is slightly less chaotic than the ER entrance and even the ER waiting room with all the waiting people there. Lexa’s eyes are void of any expression as if she is empty inside. Clarke places a hand on Lexa’s forearm and as they lock gazes the detective can see the desperation in those deep blue eyes and she knows that surely Clarke is worried about Raven. But Lexa can’t process anything at the moment not even if it feels good to have Clarke’s comforting proximity.

Clarke can see through the forest green of Lexa’s eyes that she’s shutting herself from the world, there’s a deep sadness in those eyes and the reason why she can see it is because she saw those same eyes lit up at the bar around the people Lexa love and Clarke noticed those same eyes sparkling with vibrant defiance the first time they met.

Clarke’s touch sends a warm feeling through both of their bodies that neither of them can explain, the touch is subtle and a mix of a burning sensation and a soothing calm but before any of them has the chance to speak a tall woman in a white coat and blue scrubs comes up to them. They will dwell on it after and if it comes to it for now they are unaware if the other one even felt the same thing from such a simple touch.

_“Clarke?”_

The taller woman with brown hair narrows her eyes at the blonde then her gaze swift to Clarke’s hand on Lexa’s forearm but she quickly composes herself and looks at Clarke again, her serious expression softening at the sight of her only daughter.

_“Mom? How is Raven?”_   
_“Raven is good.”_

Lexa tries to ignore Clarke’s hand on her arm and the curious look on the doctor’s face. They are not similar physically but Lexa can sense the same power coming from both women. She already knew Clarke’s mother was a doctor but didn’t know who she was until now and now she is standing in front of Abigail Shelby Griffin. The woman is not only Clarke’s mother but also the Chief of surgery at Boston Central Hospital. Abby glances over at Luna and Lexa. She is trying to assess the situation, but is clearly caught off guard seeing such an intimate as subtle touch from Clarke towards another person, but she proceeds nonetheless.

_“Raven is stable, the plastic surgeon is assessing the damage of the burns and she’s on fluids and oxygen. But I’m actually here to speak with one of the detectives.”_

There’s a pause before Abby speaks again to the two detectives with the badges on their belts and their guns in their holsters.

_“Which one of you is Alexandria Elizabeth Woods?”_

The first thing Clarke realises is that Lexa’s full name is beautiful and the next thing is that the brunette in question shifts slightly uncomfortable and tries to make herself look taller. Abby takes that as her answer and looks at Lexa.

_“You’re Sergeant Gustus next of kin. I’m doctor Griffin; I’m the trauma surgeon who attended him when he got here.”_

This information somehow manages to calm Lexa, who releases a breath she didn’t even knew she was holding. Abigail Griffin is known for her professionalism and conduct, she’s Chief not only because of her leadership skills but mostly because she is the best in what she does in the city maybe even in the entire state, a tough doctor with a kind heart and that is basically all that Lexa knows about her. What she doesn’t know is that Abigail Griffin is very good at reading people’s faces and that’s why she’s so good with her interns. What Abby sees in Lexa’s eyes is fear, despair and yet some formal and intimidating demeanor.

_“I would like to talk to you in private.”_   
_“There’s no need for that doctor Griffin, if it’s about Gustus’ condition you can speak here. This is detective Luna Rivers and I guess you know Octavia, Clarke’s friend.”_

Abby nods while sighing, she can’t help but feel that something is off with Lexa’s attitude. She opens and checks Gustus’ file before facing Lexa again. No matter how many years on the job she has, delivering bad news it’s always hard. Abby is not oblivious either to the fact that while Lexa seems stoic with a tough exterior there’s something about her eyes that softens when Clarke presses herself closer to her.

_“We had to operate on Sergeant Gustus, one of his lungs was severely damaged in the fire, we had to extract some lung tissue that was compromised due to the fire but it wasn’t enough to save it. And the other one is not in good shape either. I’m afraid that without a lung transplant he will not be able to breath by himself. I’m sorry, we did everything we could, but by the time we got to him the damage was already irreparable.”_   
_“Can we see him?”_   
_“I’m sorry detective Woods. We had to put him into a induced coma, he’s in a critical condition in the ICU but tomorrow I will allow you to see him.”_

 

Abby waits a few seconds to let the news sink in before asking Lexa to help with Gustus’ medical history but unfortunately Lexa can’t help much. And the detective feels her heart heavier for it, despite all those years of working together and knowing each other she still doesn’t know much about him, simple things like allergies he might have or prior health problems.

The environment changes, the air grows tense and Clarke unconsciously grabs Lexa’s wrist giving it a little squeeze, the movement startles them both as they lock eyes again. Before any of them can process what’s happening because this new found proximity is definitely something that is not uncomfortable they hear a loud shout from one of the rooms further down the corridor.

Lexa’s pulse quickens, Clarke’s touch burns but at the same time is soothing but their moment is quickly interrupted with all the commotion around them, when Clarke’s hand leaves Lexa’s wrist there’s a tingling feeling on both their skins.

_“Code blue, code blue, we have a code blue, page a doctor.”_

One of the nurses says entering the room with two others on her tail and Abby runs to the room requesting the crash cart. Lexa and Luna are the first ones to follow Abby well aware of who’s in the room. Clare and the younger Blake exchange a worried look and follow them too.

_“Close those curtains, now.”_   
_“Yes doctor.”_   
_“Miller you too, let us work.”_

 

Abby’s tone is serious and commanding, the young man tries to stay but one of the nurses takes Miller in her arms and pulls him out of the room and closes the door. Abby checks Bryan’s monitor, he is in cardiac-arrest, she barely knows him and she only knows that he is a firefighter and Miller’s boyfriend.

_“Give me the paddles, charge fifty.”_

 

As Abby waits for the machine to charge she rubs the paddles together before placing them on Bryan’s bare chest.

_“Charged!”_

 

Abby nods at the information and takes a step closer.

_“Okay, clear.”_

 

Doctor Abigail Shelby Griffin always has been cold hearted when it comes to work, she knows that getting attached is what makes doctors lose their ability to be pragmatic but at this moment even Abby is having problems remaining concentrated in such a hectic night. She knows that the several stations were called to the fire and firefighters are coming and going accordingly to the triage but some are closer to her heart than others like Raven.

Bryan and Gustus were rescued only a few seconds before the south wing of the building totally collapsed but the wall that felt upon them both caused them to suffer severe injuries and while Gustus fainted in the ambulance, Bryan was responsive the whole way to the hospital.

_“Charge hundred!”_   
_“Charged!”_   
_“Clear!”_

 

Again Abby places the paddles on Bryan’s chest, his body shakes and jerks, his torso lifts from the bed and Abby checks the monitor, the green line starts moving up and down with a slow beep-beep noise. Abby takes a deep breath glancing at a nurse.

_“We got a pulse, it’s weak but it’s there.”_

 

The nurse says waiting for instructions as Abby looks at Bryan and at the nurse again.

_“Okay take him up, I want a full report on him, X-ray, MRI, scans and everything.”_

 

Abby writes down her notes on the chart then leaves the room letting the nurses and the intern take Bryan to the upper floor. She looks around to see a crowd waiting for her. Octavia is close to Clarke; Lexa and Luna standing beside Miller. There are some firefighters and other people Abby doesn’t know but she guesses that they are either from Bryan’s Firehouse or Gustus’ Police Station.

_“How is he doctor?”_   
_“It’s too soon to tell, Nathan. He had a cardiac-arrest but we got him back, we’ll perform more tests, I will tell you as soon as we know what’s happening._

 

David Miller holds his son at Abby’s words and the doctor can see Miller’s pain in his brown eyes, the uncertainty of what comes next is always the most draining emotion to a family. She pages Marcus Kane, the head of cardiac surgery of the hospital. There’s nothing more she can do in the waiting room, some days are harder than others, some days reminds her more of her own loss than others and when she glances at Clarke she knows this night is one of those days.

Clarke feels lost and devastated, she knows Miller but more than that she knows his pain because it’s the pain she felt when Finn had the car accident. She wants to be there for Bryan and Miller but she’s worried about Raven too. She glances over Octavia, who’s now speaking to Lincoln. Luna was talking to Roan and two other women Clarke doesn’t recognize. Bellamy is the last to arrive with Murphy only stopping to greet Monty and a few other people. Then Bellamy makes his way towards Clarke, the blonde quickly adverts her gaze from Lexa who is talking to a blonde. She hugs Bellamy, closing her eyes with relief at her friend’s presence not noticing Lexa is observing them. After talking to Bellamy and Murphy the blonde journalist excuses herself to get some coffee.

_“We really need to stop meeting like this.”_

 

Is not that she eavesdropping on purpose but Clarke can hear the conversation and something weird happens in the pit of her stomach, a feeling old as the world itself and yet too foreign for Clarke to recognize it. Lexa nods and Clarke notices the blue uniform of the blonde, she’s a paramedic and by the looks of it Lexa is a little confused about who the paramedic might be.

_“You never called me back.”_   
_“I’ve been busy.”_   
_“I can imagine, anyway I’m still available.”_

 

Despite Lexa’s cold tone the girl smiles, she usually doesn’t act like this but she would like to repeat the night from a few weeks ago even though she woke up alone. She winks at Lexa lighting the mood a little and starts to walk to the door swaying her hips. Clarke feels some sort of relief for some odd reason but then her heart stops and her chest tightens. Lexa gets up from the floor where she was sitting, realization drawing down on her.

 

_“Brett?”_

_“Yes?”_   
_“Is your shift over?”_   
_“Yes, I’m heading home now.”_   
_“I’ll drive you.”_

Perhaps is the hospital, Lexa can’t stand hospitals! Perhaps is the image of how Clarke hugged that guy just a few minutes ago. Whatever it is one thing Lexa knows, she can’t just sit and wait for news about Gustus like the others can , she needs to feel something, do something and most importantly she needs to control something. She knows that her team will fall asleep in the waiting room but she knows better, she knows she’ll not sleep in peace, she hasn’t for years. From the few girls she been with in the last year and half Lexa never hooks up with the same girl twice but she desperately needs to feel something and so she drives Brett home seeking for something to numb the pain.

Clarke watches the scene with a pang in her chest; the girl paramedic was definitely flirting with Lexa and judging by the words exchanged it wasn’t the first time. “How can Lexa be so cold to go home with a girl while Gustus and Raven are lying in hospital beds?” She thinks and she feels her chest constricting with anger, she knows it’s not her place to do so but she can’t stop it. A warm hand settles on her shoulder and brings her back to reality. She slowly turns around and a soft smile welcomes her.

_“She’s not like us. She gets worried and copes in her own way.”_   
_“I, err, I don’t know what you’re talking about._   
_“I, look Clarke this night have all of us on edge, I know how it looks to see her go like that, but she cares deeply about Gustus and I can assure she cares about Raven too, she was the one who told me to come in with her. She made me promise to update you in case you didn’t get here in time.”_   
_“I wasn’t… Wait why do you say she is not like us?”_

 

It is too much, all these events are just too much, is not like Clarke knows Lexa at all; their first meeting was a disaster. For the most part of the time Lexa is cold, detached and arrogant, and yet she comforted Clarke when Raven went missing and made sure Raven was with someone until she arrived at the hospital. And she is Gustus next of kin despite the fact she just left with a paramedic. Clarke knows that there is more to Lexa Woods than meets the eye, she glances at the direction where Lexa went and shakes her head, this is not the time to dive in the mystery that is Lexa Woods. And so she doesn’t wait for Luna to answer her she grabs her coffee and walks to where her friends are.

**

Somehow Lexa still remembers Brett’s address despite almost forgetting her name. When they step inside the paramedic’s house the blonde offers her a beer. Lexa grabs Brett by her wrist pulling her flush against her. A sickening feeling grows in her gut, but she pushes it aside.

_“We both know why I’m here.”_

They are now only inches apart and Lexa takes a possessive hold on Brett’s hips securing her in place as her lips travel to the paramedic’s pulse point once there Lexa sucks and nibs at it. She doesn’t want to go slow or sweet, she wants to take Brett rough and quick. Brett moans into Lexa’s touch and offers more of her skin because there’s something about the detective’s power and dominance that has Brett addicted and needing more.

Lexa is devouring the skin of the paramedic with her lips and hands while taking her clothes off. Brett feels Lexa’s experience; the detective knows where to touch her. Brett tugs the collar of Lexa´s shirt and walks backwards into her room stumbling over the furniture. Once they are there they take the rest of their clothes off. Lexa takes a moment to look at Brett’s body, small breasts, golden hair, the image in front of her changes but she doesn’t care. She doesn’t care if the breasts are not that full or if the birthmark is in the wrong side of the blonde’s lips. Lexa needs to feel something and this high is what takes her mind off of the world around her. She presses her body against Brett’s when they hit the mattress. The blonde immediately opens her legs further for the detective. Lexa crawls above Brett and spread kisses on her neck and throat.

With one knee pressed to her center, the paramedic is already wet and Lexa smirks into the blonde’s skin feeling Brett´s nails scratching her back. Lexa is not a tender lover, or at least she doesn’t see herself like one. She hasn’t been with that many women before, she was a gentle and tender lover once but in the last months sex is a means to have the control she lost.

Usually Lexa takes her time to tease and arouse the girl she’s with even if she doesn’t let them repay the favor. However today it’s not one day to take long, today is all about rushing the moment and to feel she can control something.

Their bodies grind against each other gathering sweat on their skin, Lexa pushes her body against Brett’s and they both moan, the slickness in their centers increasing but Brett tries to slow down to relish in the feeling of being with Lexa again. Obviously she was aware of what happened, obviously the morning after Lexa’s departure her thoughts about a date or a second round were lost, but when she found Lexa in the corridor at the hospital she couldn’t stop herself. However this Lexa is nothing like the Lexa she hooked up with several days ago. When Lexa grabs her wrists and pins them above her head Brett knows her fight is over.

All she can do is live in the moment and she can’t deny that the way Lexa is grinding against her, applying pressure on her center is making her clit throb and scream for release. The friction is not enough anymore and her skin burns in desire.

_“Please, Lexa, fuck.”_

Brett is starting to be a whimpering mess underneath Lexa’s body, and Lexa maybe will be sick to her stomach in a couple of hours, but for now she is determined to enjoy this as much as possible, with her right hand still pinning Brett’s wrists above her head she bites the blonde earlobe and sucks it, thrusting her hips further into Brett’s sex.

_“You like this, don’t you?”_

A voice in her head tells her to stop and leave but she pinches Brett’s nipple instead. With a quick movement Lexa’s fingers slide from Brett’s sides, to her abdomen and finally after grinding a few more times she presses her long fingers to Brett’s clit. The blonde’s cunt is thick and coated with her juices and Lexa gathers proof of the paramedic’s arousal on her fingers before slipping two fingers inside her.

_“Fuck.”_

Brett cries out in pleasure and jerks her body as Lexa takes her fingers out gathering more arousal and places her fingers over Brett’s lips.

_“Lick them for me Brett.”_

The blonde obliges and Lexa needs to grind against Brett´s body to seek some relief when Brett sucks her fingers clean in her mouth.

_“That’s it good girl. Are you wet for me Brett?”_

The paramedic barely nods and Lexa smirks at the power she has over the blonde. Then Lexa pushes the same two fingers inside her again but doesn’t move them and Brett bucks her hips against her hand.

_“I asked you a question Brett. Are you wet for me?”_

The detective asks again because her body is now full of adrenaline, almost as if she’s high under her own commanding tone and the responses of the body beneath her, is not like she’s forgetting her own needs and her own throbbing between her legs. It is just that the image in front of her keeps changing every time and she is way too lost in her own mind to care.

_“Fuck, yeah Lexa, I’m wet just please fuck me.”_

The detective obliges but dodges Brett’s lips when she raises her head to kiss her instead she sucks one of Brett’s breasts playing with the hardened nipple. The paramedic screams loudly and Lexa pushes her fingers inside again sucking Brett’s pulse point leaving a bite mark behind. She quickens her rhythm when Brett moves her pelvis up and down seeking more friction; Lexa rides the blonde’s thigh seeking her own fix.

When she feels Brett’s walls clench around her fingers she adds a third finger and increases the rhythm. She fucks Brett hard and fast going deeper each time and curling her fingers in the right angle. Brett is a mess, feeling Lexa’s arousal on her own thigh and being thoroughly fucked by the hot detective above her is sending her over the edge. She wants to touch Lexa, she wants to kiss her but the brunette is having none of that.

Instead she pushes her body deeper into the bed and rubs her own clit faster feeling her own wetness coating the paramedic’s skin. Lexa’s fingers are working like magic on Brett’s cunt. The blonde whimpers and cries but is only when she touches the blonde’s clit that Brett jerks her body arching her back screaming and falling limbless on the bed again.

With her fingers still inside Brett the detective closes her eyes and then she’s able to see the right shade of blue, the right blonde hair and she doesn’t care about what’s happening or what she is seeing she just let’s out a guttural moan grinding the paramedic’s thigh until her walls clench around nothing and she orgasms. Then she falls by Brett’s side.

She thought she would feel better or alive but as the silence falls over them she stares at the ceiling and she just feels confusion and sadness.

**

_“What did you mean when you said Lexa is not like us?”_

She can’t help herself, after learning that Raven is out of danger Clarke sits next to Luna and offers her a cup of coffee, Luna’s words still in her mind. The detective with curly hair lifts her gaze to Clarke unsure of how to respond to that, she has a feeling that she already said too much. She was already drinking tea but a coffee is welcome nonetheless.

_“She shoves down what she feels and gets on with it.”_   
_“No one can be like that. Like nothing matters, as if she doesn’t even care.”_   
_“Lexa cares, perhaps too much to have the knowledge herself, she just tries to be impassive.”_   
_“She just left.”_   
_“I know, and believe me I know how it looks like, you barely know her and she has already shown you a caring side of her at the station, but that goes against her own beliefs she left to cope the way she knows how to.”_

It is not often that Luna feels uncomfortable, but clearly talking about Lexa’s personality is not something she wants to discuss further. More than anything she knows how guarded her friend is, after all she knows Lexa’s story as well as her own. But something tells her that Lexa is curious about Clarke, she remembers how Lexa had checked her out at the bar, but more than that she remembers how Lexa acted after her argument with the blonde as if she found a burning candle to keep her alive. For her friend’s sake if she can at least keep Clarke around maybe she has a chance of showing Lexa what she always tell her, emotions are not an weakness.

To Clarke it is clear that Lexa and Luna are close and she accepts how Luna defends her friend, she respects her for it and a part of her believes in every word Luna says because it makes sense to the puzzle that she sees in Lexa. With a nod she looks at Luna and gets up from the chair.

**

The night is long gone and judging by the soft blue outside is already dawn by now. Clarke and the others had lost track of time but finally Abby and Kane are walking into the waiting room with concerned faces. Miller gets up from his chair with his father and in seconds the doctors are surrounded by firefighters.

_“Nathan? This is Doctor Marcus Kane and we need to talk to you in a private place.”_   
_“It won’t be necessary Doctor Griffin. These people here are Bryan’s family too.”_

Miller replies well aware of how close the firefighters who work with Bryan are. Abby sighs taking a moment to find the right words.

_“Nathan, on our way up to perform more exams Bryan’s heart stopped again, we were able to bring him back, but when we did the echo cardiogram we noticed that his aorta was leaking. We rushed him into an OR and doctor Kane performed the surgery on Bryan’s heart._

With a heavy sigh Abby stops talking and nods at Kane, the man seems sad and exhausted but he still holds a gentle smile. From the back of the room Clarke swallows deeply, she has spent enough time around doctors to know what comes next.

_“Unfortunately Bryan’s heart presented a problem we were not expecting. We were able to repair his aorta but his heart wasn’t strong enough after all the stress he went through, we knew that if he had another cardiac arrest we wouldn’t be able to bring him back, his heart stopped again before we had the chance to finish the stitches, and we lost him on the table. I’m really sorry.”_   
_“What? That doesn’t make sense. I want to see him now.”_

It is common knowledge that the first stage of grief is rejection and that’s where Miller is at. The firefighters are hugging each other and crying over the loss of one of their own. Abby and Kane take a few steps back to give them the privacy they need.

_“I don’t understand he is healthy._

Nathan stumbles over his own words as his eyes sting and tears roll down on his face.

_“He is… He was a firefighter for Christ’s sake and we never detected any problems with his heart.”_   
_“These kinds of heart problems do not always present themselves in regular medical exams, without a more complex checkup it would be very difficult to know.”_

Kane explains that Bryan’s angina pectoris was too damaged to work properly, it was a born condition default and that it was something that no one would see, not even in the medical exams that firefighters perform regularly. To Miller it just doesn’t make sense, his boyfriend was happy, jovial and energetic he was strong and he can’t just be gone like that.

**

This pain is too familiar, and even if she knows Miller she can’t be here at the moment. Clarke glances around noticing that Lexa is coming back in their direction, probably unaware of what has happened. The blonde looks apologetically at Luna who had come to stand beside her.

_“I need to go”._

Clarke almost stumbles against Lexa totally unaware that she was headed in the same direction as the detective was coming from. Lexa who had noticed how disoriented the blonde looked from afar grabs her by the wrist placing a hand on the blonde’s hip to steady her. She can’t help but being flooded by Clarke’s sweet scent of flowers and sea and it’s the best thing Lexa has felt in that long day, even better than the sex she had with Brett.

_“Clarke?”_

Lexa says leaning down and cupping the blonde’s cheek, as their eyes lock and Lexa sees the pain in those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

_“Lexa, I just need to...”_

Is almost a reverent plea and Lexa knows what the blonde needs before she finishes her sentence so she just nods.

_“Let’s get you something to eat; I’m sure those vending machines have nothing to offer you.”_

It is a gentle offer accompanied by a tender and genuine smile and Clarke can’t help but being thankful for the fact that Lexa just knows that she needs a way out. On their way towards the cafeteria Clarke realizes that at this hour it must be closed and voices her concern. Trying to lighten the mood Lexa smirks and shows her the badge that allegedly opens all doors. Despite all the craziness it’s a moment to treasure, because somehow Clarke feels at ease in Lexa’s company.

When they reach the cafeteria is Clarke who ironically opens the door since some of the staff knows who she is because of her mother. She tries not to smirk and Lexa tries not to think of how beautiful the blonde is.

_“Hey Clarke, we’ve heard about your friend, we all here if you guys need help.”_   
_“Thanks Gretchen, that’s sweet of you. For now I’m just wondering if I can get a coffee with my friend.”_   
_“I can do better than that.”_

Gretchen, as part of the staff of the cafeteria makes them two coffees and two sandwiches. Lexa is taken aback and is a bit surprised about how well respected Clarke is.

_“If I knew that having you by my side would be enough to get coffee and proper food I would been here a long time ago.”_

The ease in Lexa’s voice takes Clarke aback but then she remembers Luna’s words “ _Lexa cares_...” and the blonde can see it is true, she is aware of what Lexa was up to during the hour she was gone from the hospital and yet she can see that Lexa’s green eyes are still sad and lost. Whatever she was looking for she didn’t find it.

_“Being a Griffin has its perks; just don’t go around showing me off like that badge of yours.”_

A chuckle leaves Lexa’s lips at the sarcastic tone of the blonde and she is aware of the jab under it, knowing that partly she deserved it and Clarke sees it for a moment the softening in the forest gaze. After that they settle in a comfortable silence, both intrigued to know more about the other, but acutely aware that this is not the time or place for that.

_“Thank you Lexa.”_

After a few sips of coffee and half a sandwich Clarke breaks the silence as she locks her gaze with Lexa’s, it is so easy to get lost in those green eyes. With a sparkle in her eyes and a sympathetic smile the broody brunette just nods.

_“I’m here to serve and protect after all Clarke.”_

She jokes and Clarke’s phone vibrates in her pocket before she can reply, with a jolt her coffee lands over her and the table. “Dammit.” She says at loud feeling utterly embarrassed. Lexa fetches some napkins with a smile on her lips, it is funny seeing Clarke being clumsy and embarrassed and Lexa knows her heart swells with it despite her efforts not to. Lexa cleans the table and hands over some napkins to Clarke. Their fingers brush and it’s like an electric shock. Their gazes lock when Clarke answers the call as she mouths a “ _thank you_ ” at Lexa.

_“Raven is awake. I need to go see her.”_

Clarke says locking her phone and putting it quickly in her jeans’ pocket, she doesn’t see the detective grabbing the sandwiches for later before following the blonde. Clarke stops at Raven’s door, she’s in a private room and Clarke notices that Jackson is waiting outside the door too with Octavia and Luna. Abby walks out of the room with a plastic bag in her hands.

_“Jackson here you go.”_   
_“Thanks Abby. How is she?”_   
_“A bit shaken but I’m confident she will be okay.”_

Jackson nods and hugs Abby and Lexa can’t help but narrow her eyes at this completely different side of both doctors. Lincoln is waiting for Jackson and as soon as the man nods at him he smiles tenderly at Octavia and leaves them.

_“I’m guessing you’re staying to speak with Raven?”_

Clarke says glancing at Lexa and the detective nods.

_“I’m sorry detectives but I can’t let you do that, she is still weak and needs some rest.”_   
_“I’m aware of that doctor, but we need to talk to her, just a few questions.”_

Lexa’s tone is formal and Abby is about to argue when Raven crashes against the door, clearly not used to move on a wheelchair.

_“Raven what you doing here? I told you not to walk.”_   
_“Relax doc, I’m not walking, I’m rolling. You can let them in, this one here still owes me some tequila.”_

Luna is mesmerized by Raven’s strength, humor and she notices how Octavia, Abby and Clarke roll their eyes clearly used to the Latina’s antics. Lexa is still taken aback by Raven’s demeanor but she regains some composure when Abby leads Raven to the bed followed closely by Luna.

_“If you promise not to publish this you two can come in too Clarke.”_

Luna stops and stares at Lexa this is definitely unusual of her. Octavia nods a “thank you” at the detective and enters the room while Lexa holds the door open for Clarke. The blonde notices how Lexa’s tone changed from formal with Abby to a softer one with her. When they walk out of the room almost an hour later Luna is called in by Raven for some reason and Octavia leaves to find her brother. Lexa picks up the half wrapped sandwich telling Clarke that she didn’t had the time to finish her food and hands it over to an astonished blonde before leaving.

****Present moment****

Finally after what it seemed the longest ride home ever Clarke is taking a shower and after that she will go visit Raven. Her head is still pounding with all the events of the last 24 hours and she keeps replaying Raven’s words in her head. Raven was the one who started the fire, she planned to escape the building after knocking the killer down but the fire spread too fast.

Lexa and Luna were kind and comforting and they didn’t mention Bryan’s death, she was already in pain and worried about Gustus. Abby had thanked Lexa and Luna for that. Raven’s condition is stable, she has some several bruises, burns on her skin, a broken rib but the main concern is her spine which is causing her enormous pain and most likely she would need a small operation. Bellamy was helping Miller and Bryan’s parents with the funeral.

Standing under the hot water Clarke lets her mind drift, she’s thankful that Raven is alive but Bryan’s death is still hovering above her. But there’s something else in her mind too and that is her few moments with Lexa. She felt something when the detective left with the paramedic, some sort of anger towards her detachment but after Lexa’s tenderness and the comfortable silence they shared and the way Lexa made sure to save half sandwich for the blonde to eat, Clarke feels that she can trust Lexa.

 

 **Clarke** : Something has happened and I need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the hospital?

 

After sending the message Clarke immediately regrets it. Why is Lexa messing with her mind? Especially in this predicament she finds herself in? She can’t shake the feeling of how comfortable it felt to be with Lexa simply drinking coffee, after all the shit that went down Lexa was a wave of calmness that Clarke didn’t even knew she needed.

**

He hasn’t woken up from his induced coma and Lexa has never seen Gustus so vulnerable. That man was a rock in her life, ever since the moment their paths crossed when she was in the Academy. He became a huge part of her life. He protected her, they suffered together and she grew up as a person with him. Lexa was better because of him and now he is lying on a hospital bed in coma not even breathing by himself and there’s nothing for her to do.

She’s thankful for Roan; he’s leading the team while she and Luna are multitasking between the station and the hospital. Indra offered her some days of leave but Lexa knows how personal this case is to her and to Gustus. The man´s words still sound in her mind like a mantra “ _victory stands in back of sacrifice_ ”.

Watching Gustus like this makes her think about the people she has and had in her life, like Anya and Titus despite Anya being back, they are mostly part of her past. Back then Titus was only a history teacher who took Lexa under his wing on high school. “Love is weakness” he told her once, she didn’t believe it but life made sure to make her experience it. She is so immersed in her thoughts that she nearly jumps from the chair when her phone buzzes. A little smile creeps its way to her lips at reading Clarke’s name; it is a totally unconscious reaction and she’s not even aware of it.

At the message she can picture Clarke’s serious face and amazes her that she can picture Clarke so easily in her mind but she pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind because her gut tells her it’s serious.

The door opens and Lexa raises her eyes from the phone, a nurse comes in followed by a tall and bald man with a serious and arrogant face. Lexa stands up immediately putting her hands behind her back. The man nods, she looks superior as ever just like he taught her to be.

_“Alexandria.”_

He greets in the same formal tone he always used with her, formal and yet full of respect, like the one he used when she was the captain of the soccer team and he was her coach.

_“Mayor, I didn’t know you and Gustus were friends.”_   
_“We are not and please, you know it is Titus for you. I just wanted to know how he is.”_

Titus looks and sounds exactly how Lexa remembers him: cold and pragmatic but somehow slightly tender around her. Back then he meant a lot to her but when he started his career in politics they had grown apart. The nurse checks in on Gustus’s condition status, his vitals are stable but weak, he is intubated and his name is on UNOS for a lung transplant. While checking in on him she gives the Mayor a short report after that silence fills the room.

A soft knock on the door and a head poking inside the room breaks the stillness between Titus and Lexa. Noticing who is the man with Lexa, Luna steps in the room with a formal stance and cold features.

_“Mayor excuse me, I’m just here to tell Lexa that Clarke’s here and she asking for you.”_

The detective’s tone is so formal that Lexa suppresses her smile; Titus watches her go and turns his head towards Lexa stopping her from leaving.

_“Is she talking about Clarke Griffin the reporter from Arkadia? Stay away from her she could put your work in danger. She’s too nosey.”_   
_“I know how to do my job Titus.”_   
_“She might take advantage of you. She’s getting to you to be involved on this case.”_   
_“With all due respect Mayor a friend of hers is in this hospital, I think she’s already involved.”_

And with that Lexa leaves the room glancing at Gustus one last time.

**

_“Clarke?”_

The blonde immediately recognizes the voice and smiles sheepishly thinking that no one says her name quite like Lexa.

_“I need to speak to you in private.”_

Titus walks by them and gazes Lexa with such intensity that even Clarke thinks she’s about to freeze under that piercing cold stare. Lexa however is not impressed and gives him a death glare. The blonde decides to ignore the weird exchange even if she frowns at it.

_“We can use my mom’s office.”_

Clarke says looking out the window as if to explain that she would rather go out of the building but can’t because of the rain and Lexa nods. The walk to the office is silent and Lexa finds herself asking silently why didn’t Clarke follow in her mother’s steps, she’s clearly familiar with the hospital and its staff.

The office has a sober and simple decoration, a desk strategically positioned to have all the day light the window provides and also makes it possible to enjoy the view. Two chairs for the patients rest at the other side of the desk, a computer and only two frames with pictures of Clarke with her parents are the personal touches from Abby. Younger Clarke didn’t look like a grumpy cat Lexa thinks while smiling.

_“Please take a seat.”_   
_“Clarke, what is happening?”_

On the other end of the office there’s a couch and Clarke takes a seat as her body shivers at the fact that Lexa keeps saying her name oblivious to what it makes her feel. Lexa sits on the other end of couch with a concerned look on her face. There’s a silence while Clarke opens her purse and hands Lexa an envelope. Clarke smiles a bit embarrassed and takes the envelope out the plastic bag with the help of a tissue.

_“Sorry, I already touched it, so it doesn’t matter. I received this earlier._

Slightly confused with what’s going on Lexa grabs a glove from her jacket. When she reads the letter her eyes widen in surprise. The words are precise and the knowledge is excruciating accurate to be a joke.

_“Apart from you, who else knows about this Clarke?”_   
_“Only O, she was there when the delivery guy brought it to me.”_   
_“Were you at home?”_   
_“No, I was about to leave work when a guy delivered it to me, he didn’t know who sent it.”_   
_“I’m guessing from his words and assuming it’s him that he doesn’t know Raven survived.”_   
_“I think so but why is he contacting me?”_

Her face doesn’t show it, but Clarke’s blue eyes tell Lexa she’s worried and yet she knows Clarke will not back down from this story, not even after this.

_“He probably just wants attention. You’re not his type anyway. I think you’re safe.”_

The way Lexa lets her words slip out is a mix of a soften assurance and flirting teasing and Clarke notices how Lexa’s eyes scan her body. Lexa assures Clarke that she will test the letter at the lab and tucks it safety inside one of her jacket’s pockets. There’s a moment of silence between them as the sun finally bless Boston with his presence.

_“You can trust me Clarke, I will see if this it’s worth the shot, no one will know for now, it’s our little secret.”_

With a feather touch over the blonde’s hand Lexa speaks calmly and winks at Clarke who answers with a shy smile, the sun light reflects in their eyes and blue meets green. Lexa’s eyes are definitely the most beautiful thing Clarke has ever seen, pure green with freckles of gold, the kind that changes with the light around.

Lexa takes a moment to take in Clarke’s beauty, her blue eyes are like an ocean calling her to dive in, and she finds herself thinking that she is flirting with Clarke in the most inappropriate time. She can smell Clarke’s scent; it’s the same that reminds her of beaches and flowers. She thinks that if she leans over a few inches she will be able to kiss Clarke’s lips.

Lexa blinks this can’t be happening and jumping from the couch she excuses herself and leaves Clarke behind unsure of what has just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess that I'm a fan of the Chicago's TV Shows?  
> Also what do you think of this one?  
> Did I kept you on the edge?


	6. Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks I'm back.  
> First I'm sorry this took so long, I would like to say that the reason why I'm so late in this update is because I've been busy traveling the world for the holidays and stuff but the truth is work got hectic and I bought a PS4 with Red Dead Redemption II and Assassins Creed Odyssey and I've been a bit addicted to it.  
> Okay so this chapter has a slower pace than the last one. We are dealing with the aftermath of what happened.  
> Our favorite girls are growing and learning about themselves and about their perspectives on the others.  
> I want you to remember that this is not like CSI, the crimes are not solved and closed in a day so this is a slow "realistic paced" investigation.  
> As usually I will urge you to show me your love and come talk to me, a few people here have been kind enough to share their thoughts and opinions and I'm always happy to talk about the fic with you! ;)  
> Keep waving at me with kudos and hits and enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6 – Monsters**

It’s still dawn and over the horizon the dark blue sky is fading and becoming a soft blue. Lexa closes her car door and runs to the other side of the street. Her body is ready and her mind needs these couple of hours more than ever. She puts the keys in the door in front of her and opens it. She crosses the floor with long and deliberate strides to set things ready. After turning the light on she places her bag on the bench, takes a towel and a bottle of water from it and then she starts some movements to warm up the muscles. Lexa is aware of one thing; it is going to be a long day.

The broody detective takes a look around, she’s not in a fancy place and the room probably could use more maintenance but it works fine for her at the moment. She takes a mental note to thank Roan properly for let her use it when he’s not there. Well it’s not like the gym belongs to Roan, it is actually a second building of the 13th Station. Gustus and Indra made him the man in charge of it, he usually likes to be around when someone is there, but this is not the first time she goes there alone after all Roan gave her a spare key and trusts Lexa to take good care of the space as he does.

Lexa puts her headphones on and hits the play button on her playlist. The drums and the guitars send the right vibes through her body. She needs a strong beat with a correct vibe for this. With the punching bag in front of her she starts the dance. She can’t help but sing the lyrics in her head while releasing her frustrations. Is just like a choreography dance; Lexa focuses on the sounds: the drumbeat – punch; the guitar solo - her feet dance around the punching bag. Singing the songs in her mind helps her with the well-practiced dance she is doing.

**_«He say, "I know you, you know me"_ **

**_One thing I can tell you is you got to be free_ **

**_Come together, right now_ **

**_Over me…»_ **

Her movements alternate between defensive and offensive ones. When the guitar solo hits its prime she switches her movements between punches and kicks.

**_“One and one and one it's three,_ **

**_Got to be good looking coz he's so hard to see._ **

**_Come together right now, over me”_ **

 

For each word her attack changes from two punches to one strong kick as her leg stretches fully, soon enough the cover song by Gary Clark Jr ends and another beat takes over and fills her ears and mind. The voice of John Mayer and his guitar starts and just from the first chords she knows it’s one of Jimi Hendrix’s songs. She has a soft spot for covers from old school songs, the ones that she used to listen with her mother or at the jukebox on her aunt’s bar. For some reason the new covers keep her grounded in the present instead of relapsing into that depressive nostalgia some people tend to immerse in.

While the songs with drums and guitar solos play as her background Lexa’s body moves around the punching bag trying to release all the tension she feels, but her mind replays her moment with Clarke the day before. She knows what happened and why she left, when the sun made Clarke’s eyes shine brighter and her scent was more present around Lexa as their eyes locked she wanted to kiss Clarke. She couldn’t. She can’t feel that again, Clarke brings questions that Lexa can’t be having right now.

Lexa was left with the only thing she could do: run, because she was and is aware that since the moment Clarke entered the common room in the Station something inside her woke up, something she can’t deal with and something that makes her weak and vulnerable. She knows that she's attracted to Clarke but it's not just a physical attraction, they barely know each other and yet there’s something about the blonde that intrigues Lexa.

At the moment all Lexa knows about Clarke is that she started with small local news and her biggest job was in Nia’s case, which was also what put her in the spotlight and helped Arkadia rise from the ashes.  Clarke and Octavia Blake usually work on city problems or politics, either internal or external but investigations per se were only one about an institution for homeless people whom the directors were taking money from fundraising and keeping it for themselves and after that Nia’s case. It is evident by the way they work that both Clarke and Octavia seek truth and justice. The blonde’s work is meaningful but Lexa would prefer it to be hollow, she would be easier to hate if that was the case.

It also doesn’t help that Clarke lost her father and Finn, the young man was being investigated at the time of his death. Lexa also pulled over his file she thought his name was familiar hence why she took some time to read his file, Clarke´s name was on it, the young man was connected to illegal races but Clarke was only his oblivious girlfriend. The knowledge that both Clarke and Lexa had lost so much already makes Lexa feel closer to Clarke than the blonde knows.

The songs keep playing and Lexa tires herself out. With those punches Lexa wants to take her mind off of the serial killer, her past, her nights without sleeping and the nightmares she keeps having along with the memory of Gustus on that hospital bed and last but not least she also wants to take her mind off of the blonde reporter who is suddenly always present in her life.

Lexa’s mind is a treacherous thing that keeps reminding her of the first time she saw Clarke, it was at the Redemption Bar, the blonde was wearing a red dress that showed off her curves and cleavage, the way Clarke moved with her friends was a temptation. God she was hot that night, and she became more than a hot woman the days that followed that night. At that thought another punch, followed by a kick, Lexa really needs to stop this nonsense.

After almost two hours Lexa is sweating, her body is not yet sore but her mind feels at peace, she wipes the sweat of her face and sits on a bench to drink some water. She feels the small beads of sweat running down her face and the pain she’s knows she’s bound to feel later only makes her feel better and alive. If Luna was there she would tell Lexa she’s the weirdest person she knows. But Lexa just enjoys the sore sensation in her body after exercising.  It is when her whole body is hurting that she knows she has accomplished something and mostly she feels alive. It’s almost the same feeling she gets through sex. But if she has to be honest she even enjoys the workout more, because the few encounters she’s been having in the latest years are empty and void of emotion.

She takes a few deep breaths and gets up again; she still needs to finish her routine with the jump rope; the pushups and some stretching before showering. Half an hour later she finally decides to call it, she needs to take a shower and get back to her team. Usually Lexa is faithful to her routines; her morning protein shake and workout are almost sacred to her. Sometimes Roan or Luna joins her, but lately their routines are messed up because of the case and she finds herself alone most of the days.

This day was no exception, however Lexa didn’t want to jog in her neighborhood hence the decision to come to the gym the truth is that when she was talking with Clarke she felt a sort of closeness towards her as if something pulls her to the blonde. When the sun lit the room she took in how beautiful the blonde is. She almost threw caution on the wind and Lexa knew she needed, some time alone. And so she texted Roan making sure it was okay to use her spare key for the gym. He teased her but as usual told her that it was fine and gave her the customary warnings: “don’t forget to turn on the heat when you get there so you have warm water”; “don’t mess in the boxing ring and please don’t take any girl there”. Lexa had just rolled her eyes at that last one.

It is funny how their relationship went from cold as if they were rivals to close friends. Roan the prince of Nia’s empire; was snobby but not spoiled and he was proud of his ideals but humble to keep learning. Just like Lexa, Roan is driven and passionate about his job and he seeks a steady and solid career in the police department not wanting his mother’s influence or money and especially he doesn’t want to be dragged to his mother’s schemes.

Lexa walks to the showers thinking about her team and how good they are together. No doubt they have one of the highest rates in solving crimes in town, hell they are one of the best teams in the State of Massachusetts. Indra’s legacy was already impressive but Gustus’ has been proving worthy of his tittle, as for Lexa she is sure that she along with Luna and Roan will keep their reputation as one of the best teams. The Intelligence Kru is more than a team is a family and that’s why they are so good at what they do.

Family, the words makes Lexa think about Miller, she’s fully aware of the pain he is feeling and she knows that all 13th Station will be with him at the funeral. As she takes the set of clothes from her bag she wonders if maybe she should go home and grab her uniform instead.

She finally steps in the shower after taking her clothes off and turns the water on. “ _Fuck that’s cold._ ” She hisses and almost face-palms herself because she was supposed to turn on the heat when she got there. Now to hell with it; without more time to spare she braces herself for the cold shower hoping it will cleanse her latest thoughts about Clarke.

**

Clarke is in the kitchen when Octavia joins her; she already ate some fried bacon with eggs and is now nursing a cup of coffee her fuel for a day that she knows it will be long and painful. It is unusual for her to be up before Octavia, but she couldn’t stay in bed staring at the ceiling with too many thoughts on her mind. Octavia narrows her eyes at Clarke trying to understand why her friend is already up but she can imagine the reason. Clarke gives her an encouraging smile and with that the younger Blake lets out a relieved sigh and grabs her box of cereal and the milk from the fridge before making her way over to the table and sitting in front of Clarke.

The blonde glances at her and thinks of how their lives have been, they have both been through so much in such short amount of time, losing parents, gaining and losing friends. Some days are tougher than others and this is one of those days.

Clarke tries to focus on happier things, like the fact that Octavia is crushing hard on Lincoln and the fact that her genuine smile can light up a room. Octavia is a year younger than Clarke but is very wise and mature. Clarke loses herself in her thoughts and lets her eyes wander down to the spoon in Octavia’s hands. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips because the younger Blake still eats her cereals with the same spoon from her teen years. Clarke always finds it amusing.

_“What?”_

Octavia says through a mouthful of cereal narrowing her eyes again at Clarke.

_“It’s nothing O.”_

_“You are staring.”_

 

Clarke lets out a small laugh because she knows how Octavia gets when she stares at her spoon; it has become a peculiar moment of their routines.

 

_“I’m admiring your spoon O. You know I love it.”_

_“Oh don’t mock my spoon; it’s perfectly capable of taking out those pretty eyes of yours from your eyeballs Griffin.”_

 

With that they both burst into laughter and Clarke is thankful for it as Octavia needed this too and truth be told they always end up laughing when it comes to Octavia’s spoon. Octavia when it comes to humor is way darker than Raven with her witty comebacks, but there’s just something about savage Octavia impersonating Helena from Orphan Black that always does the trick. Humor is a weapon for Octavia to cope and Clarke is fine with it.

_“Have you talked to Lexa?”_

Octavia asks gently when the laughter dies down. This is another thing Clarke values about her best friend; how pragmatic and gentle she is. After Raven’s kidnaping Clarke thought about dropping the case, but Octavia told her that they had inside information and that would allow them to do a better job. Despite the closeness to the situation they can still be methodical and conscious about the work and the bottom line is that they are the best Jaha can get to be on the case.

_“I did, she told me that she will perform exams on the letter first and if she finds something she will let me know. She’s confusing tho.”_

_“Confusing as in «she’s a hot bitch but I wouldn’t mind tap that» or….”_

_“No, Jesus Octavia, let me stop you right there, is not like that, is just I can really put a finger on it.”_

_“You’re starting to sound obsessed about her Clarke.”_

 

The blonde huffs and Octavia smirks, she voices how often Clarke speaks about the detective and Clarke’s mind travels to the few alone moments that they had together. Sure Lexa is attractive but every time they seem to be getting closer, Lexa takes a few steps back just like she has the day before. Octavia snorts when she sees Clarke zoning out and the blonde blushes shaking her head.

_“It’s not like that; she’s just complex and appealing.”_

_“Complex and appealing are words that Bellamy never used to describe her.”_

_“Bellamy is still in the academy, he can’t know everything and you saw those people at the hospital, even the firefighters talked to her with high respect. Bellamy should focus more on his training and less on the gossip.”_

_“Wow, easy there tiger, you don’t need to defend your girl, and for the sake of honesty here, Lincoln thinks highly of Lexa and they are close friends.”_

 

Clarke takes a moment to process what Octavia just said about Lincoln being close to the detective and it makes sense after all he is a doctor and gave Lexa some pills without questions. With an exasperated and exaggerated huff she snorts when Octavia’s words ring in her mind.

_“She’s not my girl.”_

One look at Clarke’s flushed and exasperated face and Octavia bursts out in laughter again.

_“You are too easy Griffin; Raven will have a field day with you like this.”_

 Octavia knows her friend well and Clarke hasn’t shown half of the interest for anyone in the last couple of years as she shown for Lexa in the last few days. She knows that there’s something there despite all the craziness that is going on. The blonde shakes her head but averts her gaze from Octavia’s. Since Clarke saw the picture of Lexa at the crime scene she felt something in her gut, a curiosity that only grew from the night at the bar but that had certainly changed on their first meeting. Her stoic face and cold act told Clarke that Lexa wasn’t an ordinary cop; in fact she doesn’t think Lexa is even an ordinary person; by the regal way she carries herself and the way she interacts with others she knows Lexa is special.

Sometimes Lexa seems to be an entirely different person, like when she knelt in front of Clarke when Raven was missing, or when she invaded Clarke’s personal space to sooth her after finding the raven drawing. But especially how she inputted her name onto Clarke’s phone and their inside joke and then at the hospital when she was the support system Clarke didn’t know she needed. And that exchange of looks on her mother’s office, Clarke was almost sure that Lexa’s eyes trailed down at her lips for mere seconds.

The curiosity Clarke had first has turned into an oddly reassuring connection. Maybe she is reading too much into things after all, the detective had left the hospital with some random paramedic. With another deep sigh, she tells Octavia about their moment in her mother’s office. How Lexa seemed fine and nicer and maybe even flirting with her and then just like that she got up and left.

_“Maybe she got scared didn’t you saw her leaving with that paramedic?”_

_“Yeah, but I told you how she was after, in the cafeteria, that’s why I’m telling you, something is off with her.”_

 

The younger Blake nods thinking about the reasons why Lexa could be so… so unstable to say the least. She already noticed how the detective changes her demeanor around Clarke. How she always makes sure to look at the blonde and call her by name as if she wanted to make sure Clarke knew she was there.

_“What about the killer? She didn’t tell you to drop the case or to lay low? Is she assigning someone to protect you? This guy might be targeting you.”_

_“No, I mean of course she told me to be careful and stuff but she just told me that I’m not his_ type, whatever that means.”

 

Octavia pauses and then her face lit up at those words and she quickly gets up from the chair in the kitchen and goes to the living room shouting at Clarke to follow her.

_“Lexa might be right, Clarke. Look! These are the first two victims. This is the description that Raven gave of the third one and this is Raven.”_

_“What’s your point Sherlock?”_

_“Look at them. Don’t you see a pattern?”_

 

It takes a couple of minutes looking at the pictures with Lexa’s words echoing in her mind but Clarke finally sees Octavia’s point. It’s repulsing to look at those first two pictures, Clarke still finds herself nauseated with the fact that in cases like these she has to actually look to dead bodies. She is grateful that the pictures she took are from a distance and only show a bit of the girl’s hair and face, the ones Harper sent them are similar too. Thankfully Harper just like Clarke and Octavia has common sense, opposed to Jaha, who would not hesitate to cross such “trivial” lines.

Clarke’s eyes widen with the revelation, Raven is tanned with brown hair and brown eyes, just like the victims, Clarke on the other hand is blonde with blue eyes and white skin complexion. The fact that all the victims have those general characteristics is not a coincidence and both Octavia and Clarke know that.

_“So, the killer has a type?”_

 

It’s a rhetorical question really, since they started reporting on the case they’ve been reading about serial killers, they have been going to the library and doing their research, so they know that usually serial-killers have a type either physical or with personality traits.  

_“I’m sure of that.”_

 

There’s a wave of pride flowing from them, they have cracked the first piece of the puzzle, in order to fully investigate these deaths and gather information about the killer. The next step is trying to figure out his motive and how the victims are connected to profile him. The police haven’t confirmed officially that is it a male serial killer, but is a given that it must be a man (statistically speaking men have more tendencies to be serial killers than women – at least the forensics and psychiatric books that they have been reading point to that along with official and documented cases).

_“We might be able to use this to make them talk to us O, I mean the police have yet to release a word to the press, and maybe we should write something this week, if the killer is connecting with me because I write about him, maybe I should humor him. But Lexa will not talk with us for sure and I’m sure that the other blonde won’t either._

_“Oh Anya, Lincoln mentioned her name, yeah it’s a no go for her for sure. Have you noticed how she looked at us? She doesn’t trust us or like us for that matter.”_

_“Maybe Luna will? She seems the most reasonable person on that group.”_

 

Luna is the most reasonable and the nicest person on the team and yet Clarke doubt’s that she will talk to them behind everyone’s back. Despite the difficulties and the fact that this type of forensic journalism is not at all what they are used to do, Octavia and Clarke are now more determined than before, due to Raven’s involvement and Bryan’s death. However they will get back to it later as they need to get dressed and go to the hospital. After that Bellamy will be picking them up to go to the funeral.

**

Lexa is in her team’s office with a folder in her hands with Anya and Indra. Indra had a brief talk to both of them. Anya is now the agent with more years of experience and with more ranking, but this is Boston PD not the FBI. So Roan should be the one taking the lead, he is after all aiming to be Sergeant soon. And yet they all have (including Roan) the idea that Lexa is one of the most respected detectives of the Station, her work speaks by itself and this case specifically is personal to her. And if is not for that, they all know that she is Gustus’s favorite. However the bottom line is that the FBI is putting pressure and Anya can only do so much before they take over the case completely.

Luna is the first one to appear in the room after climbing the stairs, a few minutes later Roan, Echo and the tech guys, Illian and Monty come too. The Kru members take their usual wooden desks as the others take the available ones and place their stuff. The room of Intelligence Kru is the typical room of a police station: wooden desks and chairs with their office equipment (like computers and telephones per desk) and the usual lockers in gray in one of the walls; in their case makes a perfect contrast with the dark brown wood and red brick colors. It is the biggest room of the building because it was decorated to be the space for a team of eight persons. Once inside the room they all look expectantly between the women standing near the board with notes and photos of the case. Behind Lexa the door for Gustus’ private office is closed and the blinds are half open just like he left them.

_“Good morning Kru, as we all know Sergeant Gustus is still at the hospital in a critic condition. I’m aware that Gustus would like Lexa to take this particular case to lead, but as the result of external pressure I’m signing Anya and Lexa to co-lead this team for now. I know we all worried about Gustus and we all have our minds clouded at the moment but keep a sharp eye. And I don’t need to say that no one talks about this case with any reporter, or I’ll bench you.”_

Indra makes a pause on her speech and glances over at Lexa and Luna and they both know what her look says. Indra is aware of how close they both got to Octavia and Clarke at the hospital. Then the Chief faces the Kru again with a deep sigh.

_“I don’t need to remind you that today is Bryan’s funeral, and Miller will be taking a leave for a few days. I expect all of you to pay your respects; don’t forget that the Firehouse 12 and Station 13 are one team. And one Kru survives together in moments like these. Now let’s go work._

 

Indra stands in silence letting the Kru take in her words with formal nods and murmured “ _yes_ _Chief_ ”, she can see the pain in their eyes not only for Gustus, but because more than once they had crossed paths with Bryan and his firehouse and they know how Miller must be feeling with the loss of his boyfriend.

Not waiting another second Lexa puts her hands behind her back; tilts up her chin channeling her inner strength and assumes her commanding and regal stance.

_“Before we get back to the case I want to tell you all that Redemption Bar will reopen tonight in Bryan’s memory. As you know Lianna had a minor setback with the bar and she’s know looking to expand it a little more too. It’s not official yet, but since The Tower got closed firefighters and police officers have been looking for a new place to hang out and Redemption Bar can be that place. I’m counting with all of you to be there tonight, you included Chief and I’m sure Miller will like to see us there too.”_

 

Indra nods and takes a step back allowing Lexa to proceed. Both Chief Indra and Mathews were the ones that approached Lianna to ask her if she could arrange the memorial for Bryan and after a brief talk with Lexa the woman accepted. She couldn’t deny that she had a few fears about having the memorial at her bar but for as long as she remembered she always had a few cops as clients, and it would definitely increase her business, plus a new beginning to Redemption Bar is all she wants. Lianna would like to have better circumstances to show that her bar can be a home to Firehouse 12 and 13th Station but maybe as a test this would do.

Everyone in the room nods in respectful silence and Lexa finally opens the folder in her hands and clears her voice looking to her team, Chief Indra is tense for a second glancing at the door behind her, Lexa doesn’t fault her as she too is missing Gustus deeply.

_“So this is what we know so far: we have three victims all raped and strangled.”_

Lexa’s points to the first two victims in the board; who have still not been identified.

_“We weren’t able to get a positive ID on these two girls because they are not in the system. We can however name our third victim; thankfully with Raven’s help we know this is Sarah Childs.”_

Lexa points to the third victim’s photo and her name on the board.

_“She’s a literature student at the Boston University majoring in European classic literature, she’s 22, born and raised in Boston and we have the address of her parents. Luna, you and Anya will talk to them, Roan and I will go to the university, Echo and Illian will go to the old X Factory.”_

_“You can take Monty too. One more pair of eyes might be useful.”_

 

Anya adds that because as a consultor Monty usual is the one who stay indoors. Echo nods knowing exactly what Lexa wants, she wants them to swipe the place clean, talk to the homeless people who live around, maybe someone had a cell phone and recorded something. They need to search for any security cameras they might have missed in the area in the aftermath of the fire, anything it’s useful at the moment. It’s time to find something and do something.

Luna looks at Anya with a sad smile; this is the worst part of their job.  Indra nods at them and is the first one to disappear down the stairs thinking that Gustus will be proud of how Lexa partnered up his team. Indra is aware that Lexa knows this team as the back of her hand. Pairing Luna and Anya is the best choice, Luna is naturally tender and good with people and Anya for all the show she puts up with on her daily basis is just as caring with families as Luna after all she learned the hard way.

After the delegating of the tasks Lexa glances over and a silence falls in the room, something is missing on the board a photo and a name. Lexa then places Raven’s photo looking back at her team again.

_“And then we have Raven, she managed to escape our suspect, but she fits the pattern of the victimology, thankfully she survived but we can’t rule her out as a victim.”_

Lexa pauses for a second and nods at Luna who straightens up from her leaning position against her desk.

_“She managed to create a fire to disturb our guy and unfortunately we all know how that ended. According with Raven’s description we know that our suspect is a white male, 6 to 7 feet tall, we can’t pinpoint his age, but Raven’s believes he might be older than our victims. She also managed to stab him in the left arm and in the right leg with a screwdriver and judging by the time he spent inside the building he must have some burns.”_

_“So Monty and Illian when you’re done with Echo I want you to check hospital records to see if anyone has been admitted or treated for these types of wounds”_

 

Lexa complete Luna’s statement due to several years of learning how to interact and walk around each other, a bond that only grew after they both joined the Intelligence Kru. Anya, despite being under the spotlight previously remains now in the shadows taking a chance to learn more about who Lexa has become and how she interacts around her team. From the moment she stepped foot into the 13th Station again she realized that Roan, Lexa and Luna have a practiced routine but more than that they are very close. Like a family.

Miller obviously is now part of that family too, but Roan and the other two women have a deeper bond. It’s good to see that complicity, Anya herself has some with Echo, but they definitely are not close friends like that or either with the rest of the people they work with.

_“Sorry for the interruption.”_

Lincoln apologizes as he gives Lexa a small nod and she nods back at him. The doctor gives a quick glance at the board. The tall man with big muscles walks with precise strides to the board his smile ever gentle as Lexa as known him. Lincoln faces the Kru and then looks at something in his tablet.

_“So before you ask, Doctor Jackson and I are still working on the finals results of our latest exams. Now, we all we know that serial killers are organized, clever and follow some routines. We know that our guy has the same MO, something that you might not pay attention in the reports is that all of our victims had the same last meal.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

 

With a quizzical look on his face and his raspy and deep voice Roan moves from his chair checking one of Lincoln’s reports.

_“I mean that this guy feeds them, sushi to be more accurate and then after a few hours he kills them.”_

_“That can’t be a coincidence?”_

_“No Roan, it’s not likely, we are talking about a serial killer and we have three victims, judging by the bruises on their wrists they were held up for days, I don’t believe he would give them sushi before he kills them just because. This definitely means something to him.”_

 

Lincoln says and grabs a marker to write “ _last meal sushi_ ” on the board. He lets the information sink in and looks at Lexa. He is confident in his judgement, as a intern he did part of his residency at the psychiatric hall in Boston General Hospital, it was important for him to be able to understand how the human mind works. When he decided to work for Boston PD he took some lectures on the subject and when he and Jackson saw the contents of the last meals of the victims he knew this was another pattern or signature of the killer.

Lexa looks around and nods at the Kru as a signal of dismissal and they start to grab their things to leave.

_“Lincoln? Can I have a word?”_

Lincoln stands and smiles at Lexa, her long and sharp jaw a bit tense and the man frowns letting out a deep sigh. He can imagine what she’s about to say.

_“Sure Heda.”_

Lincoln says and Lexa opens the door of Gustus’ office and walks inside with Lincoln close behind. She can’t help the heavy feeling in her chest. It seems wrong to be in there, she feels out of place, but still she wants some privacy and her teammates are still outside. She doesn’t take a seat in Gustus’s chair; she just leans on his desk while Lincoln closes the door and let his worried words out.

_“I’m sorry Lexa, but I will not give any more or stronger pills. There’s no chance you already used the ones I gave you and if you did I advise to seek professional help as I will stop helping you like this.”_

Lexa is a little taken aback by Lincoln’s bluntness even if she knows he means well, with a rueful smile she looks at him and sighs. Lincoln’s heart is the opposite of his figure, his heart and smile are gentle and caring totally contradictory with his weight, muscled body and tribal tattoos. Lincoln and Lexa share a bond, a cultural one, but a bond nonetheless, the doctor is a descendant of a native tribe just like Indra and Gustus and although Lexa sees herself like an outsider she has learnt much about their culture and old language.

_“It’s not that Lincoln. I need a favor but I want you to keep a low profile on this.”_

Lincoln and Lexa weren’t always friends, actually when she started as a rookie blue her interactions with the older doctor weren’t pleasant at all. Lincoln couldn’t help the thought that Lexa seemed too arrogant for a rookie. The doctor worked with her and with the retired pathologist in several cases, but he always noticed that Indra and Gustus had a soft spot for her.

Slowly but steadily he realized that Lexa was just guarded and professional, she was wise for her age at that time and he slowly learnt that her life made her tough. Through months of working together and hanging out at the gym and outside of work they became close, and eventually Lincoln was there for Lexa in the hardest moment of her life. She became even more guarded, she became a shell of herself and even if Lincoln didn’t agree with that new side of her and still misses the witty and funny Lexa he vowed to himself to always be there for her, hence why he still gives her the pills when she asks. Despite all the odds he kind of feels responsible for her and wants to protect her like an old brother would.

_“Okay, if it’s nothing illegal I suppose I can help.”_

Easing the mood with his dark humor Lincoln’s always first choice for an uncomfortable situation he crosses his arms over his chest and waits for Lexa to continue. A soft chuckle leaves Lexa’s lips and she shakes her head at Lincoln’s antics but regains a serious expression in seconds.

_“Clarke received this. We have reasons to believe that it’s from the killer.”_

_“Wait. Clarke? You’re talking about the blonde reporter from Arkadia and Octavia’s friend?”_

_“Yes, that’s the one.”_

_“Are you and Clarke…?”_

 

Lexa can see the insinuation in her friend’s eyes, but she cuts him off and the doctor bites his lip in order to suppress a smirk at Lexa’s words and body language.

_“No Lincoln we are not anything, she just got this, got worried and came to me, which was wise I must add.”_

 

Lincoln nods and sees a spark in Lexa’s eyes at the mention of the blonde he takes a mental note to return to this conversation later. He holds the envelope while Lexa explains why she and Clarke think it is legit.

_“You can trust me Lexa. I will keep this between us. What’s your guess on this one?”_

_“I honestly don’t know Lincoln; this doesn’t make any sense to me. You know that right? What about you? Are you in a mood for guessing? Coz last time I asked your colleague he said he never guesses, he would rather base his answers in facts.”_

 

At Lexa’s frustrated sigh the doctor nods, clearly Lincoln is aware of Jackson’s strict code and he murmurs that eventually Jackson will warm up. Then he looks up at the envelope and again to Lexa.

 

_“Yeah Jackson is very, err, scientific. My opinion on this though is that this letter is definitely from our guy, no one knows about Raven. And Clarke was the first one to publish something about him; he might feel connected to her.”_

_“Wait, so are you saying that he might target Clarke?”_

 

Lexa’s face tenses in concern and Lincoln watches intently the emotions displayed in front of him that Lexa tries to hide with her stoicism.

 

_“No, quite the opposite I might say.”_

Lincoln rubs his chin with his hand clearly thinking about this new piece of information and Lexa stands with a quizzical look clearly pondering what the doctor just said. She’s about to ask Lincoln for more details about his theory when Roan calls her from the outside pointing to his wrist watch. She places a hand on Lincoln’s forearm and nods telling him that they will talk more about it later.

**

Luna stops the car and looks to the house, it’s a nice neighborhood and some people are walking in the street. Luna takes a deep breath and kills the engine under the understanding look of Anya. It isn’t her first death notification and despite the fact she’s now used to it as a part of job she still hates it. Luna was in charge of driving because it’s her team’s car but a look at Anya and the FBI agent knows she will lead the conversation.

Anya walks over to the door thinking of the first time she went on a call, she was barely out of the Academy when she was called to a house for domestic abuse. The sight before her that night still haunts her on the worse days, in the FBI she doesn’t have to deal with these sorts of things on a daily basis, but the lesson she learnt that night will be engraved in her mind forever.

A man covered in blood with his wife at his feet with a knife still in her abdomen. The couple had two kids and her supervisor just told them to pack their things because they would have to leave the house since they didn’t have parents anymore. It was anything but gentle and when she was back at the station the terrified look of the two girls was enough for her to call Indra and tell her about the situation. Needless to say that the officer responsible was off the streets, and Olivia Platt, Indra and Anya made sure that the two little girls got into a safe house with loving and caring people.

With a deep breath she rings the doorbell, her face softening when a middle aged woman opens the door. The moment she notices the badges she starts to cry immediately. A mother’s heart always know when something bad happens to their children and as soon as she let the two detectives in she sits on one of the leather couches with her head in her hands.

It doesn’t take long for the husband to come downstairs followed by his younger son. Anya takes the lead and starts the conversation by giving the parents their condolences. Her voice is softer and tender than usual as she rests one hand on the crying woman’s shoulder. For Luna is one of those revealing moments in which she can learn something about Anya but also about the family. There’s no doubt that despite the pain they are feeling right now they will survive together. Anya respectfully takes a step back allowing the family a moment to grieve.

Luna doesn’t know Anya that well but she is used to see her with the same demeanor she sees in Lexa: her straight back, lips tensed not revealing any emotions and her hands behind her back, certainly to outsiders is an intimidating posture. However this Anya in front of her is nothing like that and Luna finds herself wondering if Anya thinks the same way Lexa does. Luna is aware that being a police officer means facing risks everyday but the fact is that everyone can be in danger.

This house and this case is proof of that. To be honest despite all the lectures Luna has heard she knows that loneliness should never be an option. Not when one have the chance to love and be loved. For Luna there’s nothing more saddening that going back to an empty house, is when she gets home that she feels the height of her life and her own demons.

At least she knows that Sarah’s family is filled with love and she can only hope that the pain and the loss will not break them apart. With this thought in mind Luna realizes that it's time for her to find her happiness too.

_“Can you think about anyone who might want to hurt your daughter? Did she have any problems with anyone or previous boyfriends?”_

Anya asks carefully, she knows how much painful it is for a family to answer these questions, but she still has to do her job.

_“No detective, our daughter is….”_

There’s a pause, the mother cries again at the realization that she will never be able again to speak in the present tense about her daughter and worse she will never speak to her daughter again.

_“She was openly gay. She was just this sweet kid, since childhood. She was even in a group to help other LGBT people. She never had any problems.”_

The father finally speaks helping his wife, holding her close and Anya nods. The next thing is telling the parents carefully what has happened to their child; from there she changed her focus to profile Sarah the better way she can under the circumstances. It’s important to learn about the victims in order to be able to trace the steps of the killer.

While Anya speaks with Sarah’s parents and takes some notes, Luna asks to check her room and Sarah’s little brother shows her the way.

The support group can be a lead, the victims are connected somehow, and somewhere their paths have crossed even if they have never met each other. Anya and Luna know it and so Luna finds herself in Sarah's room taking in all the information she can about the college student.

_“Are you going to find who did this to my sister?”_

The brother asks his eyes still red and puffy from his tears.

_“It might take some time until we get the person but we will, Owen.”_

_“What will happen when you catch him? He will go to jail for killing my sister and he will still be alive but my sister will still be dead. He should suffer as much as she did.”_

_“I know where you’re come from, but believe me life in jail is not easy.”_

_“How can you know that?”_

 

Luna stops and glances over at the young boy, she needs to keep her answer simple but still truthful so he can see she means it.

 

_“First I'm a cop, so I know these things and secondly I know someone who did something very bad and he is suffering a lot in jail now.”_

 

The boy sighs his eyes are full of anger and sadness but Luna smiles at him and he nods, she finishes her notes and gets back to Anya’s side glad that he didn’t ask her more questions about the person the person she was talking about, god knows is a closed case for her.

**

The yellow car parks outside the cemetery, Lexa climbs out closing the door feeling the breeze on her face. She leans her back against the car door and looks around. The firefighters from the 12th Station are already there in their formal uniforms. Some police officers are there too wearing their white blouses and blue trousers and Lexa lets out a sigh, she didn’t change and now she feels like she should have.

She scans the people one more time and doesn’t take long for her green eyes to spot the familiar face that she’s sure she was looking for even if she shouldn’t. Near the gates are a small group of people, but it's the blonde haired woman that catches Lexa’s attention. For a couple of seconds Lexa just watches the girl at the other side of the street. Lincoln and Jackson are talking with her and there´s another boy that Lexa has seen somewhere before but can’t quite pinpoint where.

The sun is shining between the clouds and makes Clarke’s hair look like gold. Clarke nods at the unknown boy as he says something to her while placing a hand on her shoulder. Lexa feels her body tense in an uncomfortable way, it’s oddly strange to her but then blue eyes lock with her for a couple of seconds and the world stops.

Clarke smiles in Lexa’s direction and the brunette just nods, she can’t really explain it but something shifted between them, a mutual respect and maybe even comprehension. Suddenly Octavia approaches the group and places a kiss on the cheek of the unknown guy. Lexa can’t stop a little smile on her face when she sees Octavia and Lincoln interacting. She also sees Clarke taking a deep breath and the same boy nudging her further with gentle squeezes on her shoulders.

_“You know you can just go and talk to her, she won’t bite.”_

 

A soft voice shakes Lexa from her thoughts and she looks to her side to find Luna leaning on her car with a knowing look. She shakes her head at her whispering something really close to “ _you’re crazy and seeing things_ ”.

 

_“If you want to lie to yourself that’s fine, but since the moment she set foot in the station that the tension between you two is undeniable. I’ve seen the way you look at each other.”_

_“I don’t even know what are you talking about, she’s just a nosy reporter who can’t help herself to stay out of problems.”_

_“She’s just doing her job like we do ours. She did pretty well with Nia’s case.”_

_“And the Mayor probably hates her because of that.”_

_“Probably, but is not her fault that she was clever enough to see something that he didn’t. And damn that man can really hold a grudge. Besides, we both know that she has passed that nosy phase Lexa.”_

 

For a moment there’s a pause, Lexa shifts her gaze from the iron gates to Luna. As always the way Luna speaks and sees the world around her amazes Lexa. They have a few things in common, they both had suffered and lost too much already and yet they have different perspectives about how to live their lives. While Luna gave herself to the light, to the warmness of being gentle and tender, Lexa choose to be harsh and create walls around her.

_“You know you don’t have to follow Gustus’ and Indra’s steps.”_

Luna breaks the silence and Lexa wonders if Luna was just reading her thoughts.

 

_“Luna, I don’t know what you mean.”_

_“Come on Lexa, that Heda talk, that pressure they put on you to be better than them, the idea that to achieve those goals you need to be alone.”_

_“Last time I checked you were doing the same thing.”_

_“I’m not alone because I chose to be though.”_

_“You could have fooled me you know? After all this time you are still in the same spot. When was the last time you went on a date, a real promising date Luna?”_

 

Luna tenses and narrows her eyes at Lexa for a moment there’s silent challenge in the air between them but then Luna adverts her gaze and shakes her head and Lexa sighs she knows better than this.

 

_“It's nothing like that Lexa; I’ve been on dates, but nothing that it is worth mentioning. I’m just waiting for something bigger and better. I’m not closed off for that possibility.”_

 

Letting Luna’s words sink in is hard for Lexa, she’s aware of it and so is Luna and yet they both look over at the gates through where Clarke just walked through. With a heavy sigh Lexa nods at Luna, they are friends and have a deep connection and a deep understanding of their stories and backgrounds and yet they never talked about what happened to them, what had changed them.

Lexa knows that their pasts are connected and the same past seems to be back now to haunt them both, yet Luna still carries the same serenity and the same hope for the future. In a way they complete each other, and Lexa can say that Luna is a big part of her balance. It seems that it was in another life that Lexa saw Anya as a sister and a mentor and Luna as someone that would mean nothing to her but a co-worker but now Lexa can’t imagine her life without Luna. Where Anya was all sharp edges and blunt retorts Luna is thoughtful, where Anya is cold Luna is warm, where Anya gives tough love Luna gives Lexa a reason to think things through attentively. Anya was a good friend but in the end it was Luna that stood by Lexa’s side.

**

The silence in the cemetery is broken by the sobs of the ones who lost someone. The breeze is colder and it blows strong making Clarke feel shivers running down her spine. After all this time she still feels the same pang in her chest whenever she comes to this place. The stones with the names are a constant reminder of her father and Finn. The low cries of people visiting and passing by fill her chest with a heavy weight. At the other side, several meters from her is Miller, his father holding him close and tight while the young man sobs out his sorrows gasping for air with puffy eyes.

And Clarke feels it all over again, the loss of her father and Finn, she never had the chance to say goodbye to her dad and the worst part is that they buried an empty coffin. However she knows he loved her and he knew how much Clarke loved and will always love him, deep in her mind she knows that her father would do it all over again if he knew about his faith. However Finn still clouds her mind with some guilt, she knows it was not her fault, but maybe just maybe if she had forgave him honestly he would still be alive.

People pass by them, giving Miller and Bryan’s parents their condolences and Clarke wonders if they feel like she felt when her dad died, to her those words were empty, filled with a pretend comfort that she never wanted to hear. Raven’s screams during Finn’s funeral and her despair still haunts her. In that moment she was more heartbroken for the girl than anything else, after all Raven was a foster kid that only had Finn. He was Raven’s everything and he betrayed her with no care in the world and Clarke hated him that day for it. She hated that he turned his back to Raven when moving to Boston and was with her as if the brunette didn’t even exist. In all honesty she hated him several days after that, all in all she hated him before he died and that’s probably why she still feels guilty over it.

With those thoughts in mind she finds herself in front of his gravestone once more. Earlier Miller had hugged her and asked how did she get over the pain, how did she find the strength to keep pushing and going, she soothed him with soft reassuring words and when the casket was being lowered to the ground she found herself separating from her group of friends to wander around in the cemetery.

She finds herself crying silently in front of Finn’s grave, the guilt and the love was all too much then as is almost too much now. In a couple of years she had lost her father and Finn. She’s not sure if Finn was the one, at the beginning she thought he was, but then she saw another side of him and that magic was irrevocably lost. Seeing her mother losing the love of her live and losing Finn made her resent love and that’s why she closed herself off to the world. While reading Finn Collins’ name on the marble stone she wonders if she will be open to love soon her friends think she should.

She can’t help the tears in her eyes overwhelming her with the love she knows she’s capable of give but too afraid to find again. She holds her arms tighter around herself as she tries to fight the wind that is getting stronger. She looks around to see it playing with the yellow and orange dry leaves and as she glances at the sky she asks herself if the sky is ready to cry over Bryan’s death too. She hears footsteps and dry leaves cracking behind her but she doesn’t pay any attention.

_“I lost someone special to me too. Her name was Costia.”_

Never a voice seemed so soft and yet Clarke is startled and she feels goosebumps on her skin. Looking up from the ground she casts a glance to her left to see Lexa in all her regal and beautiful elegance, hands behind her back, her long jawline tensed. Her green eyes a bit darker than she remembered; there’s sadness in her voice but other than that her face remains impassive as if the name she had just said doesn’t make her insides hurt anymore. Clarke is clearly taken aback but stays silent and waiting.

_“Because she was mine someone took her, raped her and killed her.”_

 

If Lexa had to be honest she has no idea of why or what she’s doing, all she saw was Clarke leaving her friends to seek a moment of peace, when she noticed where she was Lexa knew this was about her late boyfriend. Lexa still remembers the file she put together about Clarke, her father’s job, Clarke following in his steps, Finn and his illegal races on the streets of Boston and Clarke’s determination to get the truth on her cases and so she slowly made her way over to her and is now side by side with Clarke Griffin.

_“I’m sorry.”_

That is all that the blonde manages to say, looking at the stone in front of her again, the name Costia is quickly processed by her mind along with the fact that Lexa apparently believes that she was killed because she was with her. Although it doesn’t make much sense Clarke still files that information for later. Clarke finally let her eyes drift to Lexa again, but the brunette doesn’t look at her. Lexa´s eyes are lost in the horizon and Clarke adverts her gaze to the tombstone again.

The talk is unexpected, and Clarke finds herself thinking if Lexa really wanted to disclose this with her or if she was just thinking at loud, but then between the noises of the wind gusts she hears Lexa’s soft voice again, calming and so different from what she is used to.

_“I thought I would never get over the pain but I did.”_

_“How?”_

_“By recognizing it for what it is: weakness.”_

_“What is? Love?”_

 

For the first time Lexa locks her eyes with Clarke, green eyes drilling holes in Clarke’s blue ones as if Lexa is holding a superior truth and it is now offering it for Clarke to take it like a life lesson. Lexa nods regally and Clarke is dumbfounded but she holds Lexa’s stare.

_“So what? You just stop caring? About everyone?”_

Again Lexa nods and Clarke shakes her head with disbelief and sadness at those words. “How can someone so young and so full of life close themselves off to love that way?” Clarke thinks, while Lexa replays the mantra that Titus taught her so many years ago. Looking at the stone again Clarke’s mind goes back to Finn, it is true that after him she didn’t love anyone else again. She’s too afraid to trust and love and lose again and yet she knows deep down that she will do it when the time is right, when fate leads her that way.

Is she an idiot because of that? Is Lexa right? On some level Clarke reasons with herself that maybe Lexa is right, everyone seems to respect her highly after all. And Clarke saw how devastated Miller is at Bryan’s death. Clarke can see now that work is all that matters for Lexa and yet that way of life doesn’t sit well with her, someone so young, so beautiful and so loyal as far as Clarke can tell can’t really be happy like that. Clarke thinks that Lexa can’t live like that, closing herself off is not living it is surviving. Shaking her head again she finds her voice and shares her beliefs.

_“I could never do that.”_

 

For some reason Clarke’s answer fills Lexa’s broken heart with hope, just like Luna the blonde sees things differently. Lexa asks herself if perhaps her teachings were wrong. Clarke carries a fire in her eyes, a fire capable of warming everything around her even Lexa’s cold heart. She looks at the depths of ocean blue eyes; maybe Clarke is right, maybe emotions are what keeps one grounded, god knows that positive emotions are what keeps Luna sane, but that’s not Lexa, she hasn’t been positive for a long time.

_“The dead are gone Clarke, the living are hungry.”_

With one last glance at Clarke as if to say “ _I’ve nothing more to offer you then_ ” Lexa simply nods and walks away. Mixed feelings grow in the blonde’s chest as she watches Lexa walk away, she can feel a rage building up but she also feels compassion for the detective. Clarke closes her hands into fists, trying to focus; she is finally putting some pieces of the puzzle that is Lexa together. The way she walks, the way she acts royally is only a side of her. The formality in Lexa always astonishes Clarke and her last words rings deep in her mind. Before at some point she was someone else, Costia was raped and killed because she was in a relationship with Lexa, or so she believes and that is the kind of guilt that haunts a person for life.

Clarke wouldn’t trade her happy moments with her dad and Finn, she cared from them both just like she cares about Raven or Octavia or her other friends, so maybe is not caring that’s wrong as Lexa says, maybe, just maybe is still caring after the loss that makes someone weak. In a way is how someone holds its past, how someone is stuck in something out of its control that is wrong. And so maybe if Lexa didn’t feel responsible for Costia’s death she would see it too. With one last glance at Finn’s name Clarke walks away. “ _The living are hungry_ ” Clarke smiles at that, because it is true, but not for the reasons Lexa thinks, the living are hungry for life, for love and happiness.

_“Goodbye Finn.”_

**

The rain had started falling after the official ceremony had finished, when Bryan’s friends and family were still saying their goodbyes. Above the people still in the cemetery the sky is slowly growing darker and below the shoes the leaves don’t crack anymore, instead there’s a moisty sound of walking in the grass.  It’s all over now, the firefighters had shown their respect while Bryan was carried to the grave, and the priest said his prayers and Bryan’s Lieutenant delivered his eulogy. When Miller’s time came he broke down and Clarke and Bellamy were the first ones to catch him. When the Chief gave Bryan’s mother the flag of the 12th Firehouse, in tons of red and gold and a phoenix in the middle and also the United States of America’s flag Clarke was drained and seeking for a moment of peace.

Bryan died a hero and the city wanted to bury him like one, but he was a simple guy and his family opted to keep it that way. Still his colleagues made sure to pay their respects like always when they lose one of their own.

People are now making their way out sharing umbrellas while exchanging low whispers, a few others are even running to their cars. Clarke finds herself stopping at the gates again. Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy, Miller and Lincoln are already there waiting for her. Monty and Harper are inside Bellamy’s car and Clarke saw Lexa greeting them. Apparently Clarke and Lexa have some people in common without knowing it.

The problem now is that they have two cars but Lincoln can only offer one person a ride with him since his car is a commercial. Octavia is riding with Lincoln, and Bellamy already told Miller’s dad he would take them along with Murphy, Monty and Harper.

_“Heda?”_

Lincoln’s steady and sweet voice chimes in and Clarke freezes for a minute, she has no idea why they keep calling Lexa that or what it means, but there’s always a shiver coursing through Clarke’s body to the mention of Lexa by that nickname. Something that Clarke can’t quite place yet. Clarke just watches Lexa turn around to face Lincoln with a nod and Clarke notices how distinctive Lexa’s movements are.

_“Can you give me a ride? Bellamy’s car is full? And Octavia is taking mine with Clarke.”_

There’s a few seconds of silence, Octavia glancing over Lincoln completely flattered, Bellamy is family and he doesn’t even let her touch the wheel of his car. Lincoln is not only a huge teddy bear but also a gentleman. Lexa smiles at his gesture and opens her mouth to speak but the blonde steps in front of her smiling at Lincoln.

_“Actually Lincoln you can go with Octavia, I want to clear my head so I will just walk around and take a cab.”_

There’s a pause and all eyes look at Clarke and Lexa places herself by Clarke’s side as if shielding her from the curious looks she’s getting. Murphy snorts something close to how he doesn’t want to be a drowned rat, in his typical Murphy’s sarcastic way but Bellamy elbows him in the side. Apart from Lincoln they seem a tight group.

If there’s something Lexa gets is the feeling of wanting to be alone, she finds herself too many times running in the rain just because she likes how the water drops make her feel alive. And so she respects Clarke’s decision but Bellamy tries again, he lays a hand on Clarke’s shoulder and Lexa finds herself shifting uncomfortably with their interaction.

_“Clarke come on it is raining and this is not going to stop.”_

_“Bell you know I like to walk in the rain.”_

 

There’s another snort from Murphy.

_“Stop trying to be her prince charming Bell.”_

Both Bellamy and Clarke glare at him but Murphy just smirks and shrugs and when he looks in Lexa’s direction he just winks at her. The detective for her part feels torn between been amused by his antics or punching him in the face.

_“Please Murphy we all know that I might be the one with the nickname but it is you who always needs rescuing.”_

There’s a small chuckle and they all look at Lexa who seems very amused with Clarke’s answer and her friend’s antics. Although she tries to hide it as soon as she feels eyes on her. Despite the difficult moment all Clarke’s friends have come to learn and be thankful for Murphy’s sarcasm and humor in these moments. His friends are aware that it’s his way to cope and move forward.

With Lincoln back after helping David carry his son to Bellamy’s car he looks quizzically to the people around him. Roan and Luna left already and Lincoln gives a small smile and nods to Lexa as he takes Octavia’s arm. Bellamy looks at Clarke again but she waves him off watching as Lexa runs to the other side of the street, opens her car, enters and turns the engine on. She wishes she had her Vespa but for now she will settle with a small walk towards the bus station.

Lexa sees Clarke walking on the other side of the street; the blonde seems lost in her own thoughts. Lexa wonders to herself if Clarke is thinking about their conversation and if Clarke felt the same pull at the hospital. Maybe the blonde is just reliving her own pain again; god knows that Lexa is still haunted by Costia’s death. Lexa has a deep understanding of loss and she doesn’t fault Clarke to want some time alone, it is not like she doesn’t care about Miller’s loss or doesn’t want to be with him, it’s not selfishness, it’s just self-preservation. Everybody fights their monsters in the best way as they can.

Before puts her car in motion, she turns the radio on to fill the silence. The music starts soft with a piano intro and at first is peaceful and gentle, but the lyrics makes Lexa’s inside roil.

**_“You’ve got no place to hide…_ **

**_Monsters stuck in your head,_ **

**_Monsters under your bed,_ **

**_We are, we are monsters._ ”**

For some reason a few quotes stuck in Lexa’s mind, like Luna’s words “ _something better_ ” and the image of Clarke’s hopeful and warm look is enough to make Lexa doubtful of everything and before she notices it she’s reversing her car and catches up with the blonde on the sidewalk.

She slows the car beside the blonde and Clarke jumps, startled at the unexpected sound right beside her, Lexa leans over the passenger seat and opens the passenger window to a much dumbfounded Clarke.

_“Get in.”_

_“I’m fine thanks.”_

_“Clarke, come on, it’s getting cold and you are getting soaking wet. If I remember correctly you have a story to pursue, you can’t afford to get sick.”_

 

Astonishment is the only word Clarke can think of at the moment. This is the same person who told her not to write the first time they met, the same person who let her observe while Raven was being interviewed. The same person who almost an hour ago was telling her something like “love is weakness”. Lexa is a puzzle, a damn beautiful green eyed puzzle in Clarke’s opinion and she has already started to put some pieces together so with a small smile and a sigh she opens the door and enters the car.

In the first minutes of the ride they are both silent and yet the silence is oddly comfortable. While Lexa chances short glances at the blonde the latter is thinking of a subject to start a conversation. Clarke notices how Lexa taps her fingers on the wheel at the sound of the rock blues song that is now playing on the radio. Something about the sight of a carefree Lexa is endearing.

_“I’m sorry, I’m gonna leave your passenger seat all wet.”_

The blonde blurts out and wants to face-palm herself for her lack of smoothness. Lexa looks at Clarke out of the corner of her eyes and smiles gently as she stops the car at a red light noticing how beautiful Clarke’s raspy voice is.

_“Is fine, I’m sure Kenzi had seen worse.”_

Taking advantage of the fact that they are stopped at a red light, Lexa looks at Clarke with a small smile on her lips then she returns her focus to the road in front of her as she hears Clarke chuckle.

“Kenzi? You named your car? That’s cute.”

“It’s not cute Clarke; Kenzi is a classic she needs to be treated with respect.”

 

The blonde giggles again because really how can she not when Lexa is such a dork, Lexa looks at her out of the corner of her eyes but smirks nonetheless as she realizes that Clarke’s laugh is music to her ears, just like a nice guitar solo.

_“So why Kenzi?”_

_“You have never seen Lost Girl? The TV show?”_

_“Oh, that one, Kenzi got an attitude I see now. Raven would love this car she named her car too.”_

_“It belonged to my father; it’s probably the best thing that the bastard left me when he died. Maybe when she’s out of the hospital and if she behaves I will let her ride in it with you.”_

 

Clarke is taken aback by the harsh and cold tone the detective used to speak about her father, it angers her for a moment but maybe is just because it is a touchy topic for the blonde but she wants to press it further just a little bit to know Lexa more. The invitation and idea of Lexa letting Raven drive Kenzi with Clarke will linger in her mind later for sure.

_“I’m sorry about your dad.”_

_“Don’t be, the world is better off without him, trust me Clarke.”_

 

There’s undeniably resentment in Lexa’s voice and Clarke doesn’t doubt that something had happened between Lexa and her family to cause such iciness in her tone. Maybe is part of the reason why Lexa is like that way she is, Clarke can tell that Lexa is not a bad person, she is starting to see that Lexa is just guarded. Maybe, besides Costia, she is carrying other ghosts from her past. Clarke’s father was nothing but amazing, they always had a great relationship, Jake Griffin was her best friend and role model and when he died it was as if a part of Clarke died with him but the blonde as come to learn that not everyone has caring families like her.

With every second that she spends in Lexa’s company Clarke feels as if she is on a mission: to decrypt Lexa’s personality further. She was curious when she saw Lexa’s pictures when the second body was found, she was already intrigued by the detective but since the broody detective helped Clarke at the Station Lexa got even more intriguing and appealing. And a tiny voice in Clarke’s mind tells her that she is getting Lexa to open up a little to her. She feels like they understand each other even if they don’t know much about the other.

_“What about your mother?”_

The blonde’s voice is small and when Lexa stiffens behind the wheel she knows that she has touched upon a sensitive subject. Lexa is feeling conflicted, she feels at ease with Clarke and oddly enough she feels like she can trust the blonde. She knows she’s been talking and acting more openly with the reporter, Luna made that much clear when Lexa allowed Clarke and Octavia to stand by Raven’s side at the hospital.

_“My mom died when I was seven.”_

Suddenly Lexa seems smaller and vulnerable; her voice conveys the sadness that Clarke can clearly hear. The blonde is taken aback by it especially after the brunette’s comment about her father. The harshness the detective used while talking about her father is long gone along with the stoic mask the brunette was wearing at the cemetery. How can someone change their features so easily in one minute Lexa was closed off and in the other she’s being so open, that’s a mystery that Clarke wants to find out.

_“I’m sorry Lexa I didn’t know.”_

_“Stop apologizing Clarke, you couldn’t know and you’re not the one who got her killed. My father was responsible for that.”_

 

It’s like finding that one little piece of the puzzle and joining it along the others to have the bigger picture and Clarke understands now how Lexa’s losses and probably tough childhood had an important part in making Lexa into what she is today. It makes sense for someone who has lost so much as Lexa to close off to the world. Luna’s words and Lexa’s actions at the hospital make a lot more sense now. Murphy’s way to cope is through sarcasm, Lexa’s way of coping is this rough and cold exterior she likes to show off around, but in the end she cares, she loved her mother that much is clear and Costia too, and she lost both of them in ways she shouldn’t.

A short silence fills the space between them and when Lexa breaks it she doesn’t take her eyes of the road.

_“He used to beat the crap out of her, her life was a living hell, ever since I can remember he was a piece of shit to her and to me at some extent, he never saw me as his own and when it got too much for my mother, when our few happy moments weren’t enough anymore she took a cocktail of pills and killed herself.”_

 

Lexa has no idea why she is telling Clarke all of this; this part of Lexa’s past had remained very secret. Costia had been in Lexa’s life for months before she knew about this. Luna and Roan never heard a word from Lexa about this either, Emori had come to learn this with age, when Lianna felt comfortable to talk about her family and her past with her daughter. And apart from Indra and Gustus who had access to Lexa’s personal file only an old friend of Lexa’s knew about it, and the reason why he knew was because he shared his story with Lexa and she felt compelled to speak with him when he lost his own mother to suicide too.

And now here she is sharing some heavy baggage from her past with someone she barely knows but somehow Lexa feels that Clarke can relate with her on some level. She sighs, this wasn’t what she had planned for the day at all, and yet when she places her hand on the gear shift and feels the warmth of Clarke’s hand squeezing hers and at Clarke’s comforting touch she can’t really regret it.

Another red light along with the traffic makes her slow down the car and she looks over at Clarke. She’s expecting to see pity in Clarke’s blue eyes but what she finds is sadness and understanding, there’s a level of comprehension in the blonde’s gaze that leaves Lexa unarmed. Lexa knows about Clarke’s losses she hinted that much on the cemetery but Clarke is unaware that Lexa knows about Jake Griffin and Finn Collins in detail and yet the way Lexa spoke to her about Costia at Finn’s grave makes Clarke believe that the detective knows more about her than she thinks, she probably probed into Clarke’s life and past, but the blonde honestly can’t force herself to be angry about it.

_“She was the most beautiful woman I ever seen. Her smile could light up a room, that smile faded over the years passed under the dominance of an abusive husband, but she always kept that bright smile for me. When she was gone my dad started to use me as his punching bag, I ran away a few times and my aunt Lianna took care of me. Unfortunately her husband was also a bastard; he is no longer in the picture, for a long time now and we’ve come a long way from where we were back then.”_

Clarke is taken aback she can now comprehend the resentment in the brunette’s voice and her heart shatters in million pieces over it. Lexa’s harsh childhood sharpened her edges and made her the woman she is now, Clarke can see that much, but ultimately is the guilt the detective carries about Costia’s death that made her build the walls around her. It was that event that made Lexa turn stoic and seem as if she is void of emotions. Clarke can see now that Luna was right, the way Lexa talks about her mother, the love and longing she hears in her voice tells that in fact the brunette is capable of caring but the idea that the brunette sees love as a weakness still leaves her feeling sad. She doesn’t pity Lexa but she wishes the detective would open up to life and love more.

Sure she understands Lexa at some extent, she closed herself off to the world after her dad and Finn’s deaths too, she misses her father dearly, but she has the happy memories, her family didn’t have to struggle to get that domestic stability that Lexa seems to never have had. Lexa’s life is more similar to the Blake’s siblings and Raven’s than hers. The Blakes found solace in the Griffins and all their friends. Lexa on the other hand seems to rely only on herself even if the blonde can see the love, pride and respect she has for Lianna. She feels overwhelmed with this new side of Lexa.

Like an epiphany Lexa realizes that Luna was right every time she told Lexa to talk about her demons, the healing process is in the past, she has come to accept her past, she still has her own demons to fight and yet she feels lighter. This is something that not even in therapy she was able to feel.

Perhaps is the mutual understanding between the blonde and brunette, there is something about the respectful silence offered by the blonde and the warm touch of her hand and the way Clarke doesn’t jump to cliché sentences. The peace she feels with the blonde is far too distant from the pressure she always feels whenever her job forces her to see a shrink.

Therapists usually pressured Lexa to think things through, it is their job and Lexa respects it, but maybe she never had one who actually cared enough to take a different approach.  And despite the fact she usually would never talk about her life like this she can do it with the blonde and it’s odd when all Lexa had offered Clarke was a bitchy first encounter and a life-lesson about how love is weakness just a couple of hours ago. Despite the soft presence of the blonde a part of Lexa wonders if this is just a trick to be close to her to get news about the case.

_“Are you going to the bar after?”_

The sound of the raining on the windshield and the raspy voice beside her breaks the chain of thoughts filling Lexa’s guarded mind. The water drops beating like drums while the sky turns darker by the minute and Lexa chances a glance to see the expectant gaze of blue ocean orbs. She doesn’t want to believe that Clarke is trying to manipulate her because if she is the brunette is screwed to no end.

_“I’ll go home to change but I’ll be there.”_

The blonde beams and Lexa finds herself smiling too. After that Lexa pulls over and stops her car near the sidewalk. Clarke looks around to find herself in her neighborhood. She shouldn’t be surprised and yet she smiles at the thought that Lexa was there just once and it was enough to memorize the way to Clarke’s building.

_“Do you want to come up? We can eat something and you can change here. I’m sure that we can find something that fits you.”_

It wasn’t planned. Clarke’s words just slip her mouth because the truth is that she wants more time with Lexa.

_“I don’t really want to be an inconvenience.”_

Lexa refuses politely and Clarke wordlessly searches for her hand to give a gentle squeeze again. Lexa looks down at their hands and something inside her chest bursts into life.

_“You don’t bother anyone. I’m sure that Octavia is having dinner with Miller, Lincoln and Bellamy. We can order some sushi and…_

_“Sushi?”_

 

Lexa repeats as her eyes widen in realization, Clarke senses the shift in Lexa’s mood and gives a last try to get her to stay.

_“If you don’t like sushi we can get something else.”_

When she opens the car door the wind hits her and the coldness of it hurts her bones, she looks once again to Lexa the warm smile and carefree look is gone, and her stare is blank and somber.

_“I need to go.”_

With one last cold glance at Clarke the broody detective nods and as soon as the door closes the car drives away at speed. Once again Clarke feels like she took one step forward and two steps back with the detective. The reason why Lexa reacted somberly to such a simple word as “ _sushi_ ” remains a mystery to Clarke.

When Clarke finally reaches her door she feels equally frustrated and sad. At the same time Lexa is infuriating and gentle and in the light of the new events Clarke flops on the bed with a huff. It seemed like they were connecting somehow, as if Lexa was opening a part of herself up to Clarke only to close herself off again. When Clarke drags her body towards the warm shower she wonders if Lexa will really be at the bar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this one and in case you were wondering here the links to the songs mentioned on the chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7imYeuAfkg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7-orgHG7CU  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLdrPK0fq3I
> 
> They are great songs give them a try. ;)


	7. This is Personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry for this delay, I was hoping to post this chapter last Saturday but got caught on with work, then Sunday I had a birthday and then I got a bit sick and couldn't force myself to write. I had the chapter almost ready last weekend, I have a friend that helps me out (thanks again Jo) but I always like to read it one more time before posting it.  
> Anyways the chapter is here now and although I feel like it's important to have action and suspense in this fic I also think is appropriate to show you some background story.  
> I'm not entirely sure of how you'll like this chapter but there's a few key points in it and is setting the new phase of the investigation.  
> As always I urge you to send me your love with Kudos, Hits and Comments, some of you are kind enough to engage with me and I love it so come out and talk to me.  
> Enjoy...

**Chapter 7 – This is personal**

_“You’re so whipped.”_

Raven says between chuckles and doesn’t flinch when Clarke glares at her. The Latina is thankful for Clarke’s presence and stories about her and Lexa; it helps her not to think about what happened. Although Raven is no fool she can see a shadow behind Clarke’s eyes that tells her that something has happened even if Clarke is hiding it from her.

 

_“No, I’m not.”_

_“So why do you keep talking about her so passionately?”_

_“I... Uh? I don’t, she’s just intriguing and intense that’s all.”_

Clarke says and despite the truth in her words she feels bad because Raven has yet to be told about Bryan’s death, it’s only been five days since the fire and Abby told Clarke and Octavia that she wanted to let Raven recover for a few days before breaking the news to her.

 

_“Yeah, whatever makes you feel better Griffin! I’m telling you this is not just about the case. You seem a bit obsessed with her.”_

_“It’s nothing like that.”_

_“Keep telling that to yourself my friend but I see you. I remember how you checked her out at the bar that night. Maybe she’s a challenge to you or something like that and whatever it is it’s funny to see you like this and I get why you’re whipped, she’s totally hot with that mysterious vibe she got going on. ”_

_“Who is whipped and mysterious?”_

 

Luna knocks on the hospital room door as she speaks and looks tenderly at Raven. The Latina in the hospital bed smiles and waves her hand giving permission for Luna to enter the room. The detective with curly hair comes into the room as she matches Raven’s smile. She’s holding a present and a single white rose, Raven’s heart skips a beat at the sight but she doesn’t lose the opportunity to embarrass Clarke.

_“It seems like my friend Clarke here is a bit obsessed with your friend Lexa, we should hang out together sometime soon.”_

The teasing tone in Raven’s voice doesn’t go unnoticed by Luna and the detective answers it with a soft chuckle. Clarke coughs glaring at Raven but then shifts her gaze towards Luna.

_“Raven is well known for her sarcastic and exaggerated antics. Lexa is just Lexa and that’s all.”_

_“You just told me she dumped you twice.”_

_“Luna is here, you’re sure you want to spend your time with her talking about me?”_

 

There’s a slight exasperation in the blonde’s voice but Clarke smirks as she looks at Luna and the latter just shakes her head at the dynamic of the two friends. However Luna notices how Clarke shifts uncomfortably at Raven’s insinuations, she just caught the end of their conversation but she clearly sees that Clarke’s cheeks have a pinkish hint of embarrassment. Luna smiles sympathetically at Raven’s friend. The knowledge that Clarke and Lexa might get along fills her with hope for her friend.

Then Luna looks at Raven and can’t help the smirk on her lips when she sees that Raven is looking to her hands like a kid looks at the presents under the Christmas tree. To torture the Latina a little more she turns her attention towards Clarke, she knows Lexa would kill her for it and she doesn’t normally meddle in other people’s business but she knows that Lexa sees Clarke differently than the few girls she had been with and so if the blonde is also interested in Lexa, Luna wants to make sure Clarke doesn’t give up on getting to know Lexa just because Lexa sometimes gives her a cold shoulder.

_“You know Clarke, it is true that Lexa is well as you have put it, Lexa is just Lexa, but you are going in the right direction. Lexa’s just different and she is peculiar in her own way.”_

_“Yeah I think you mentioned something like that a few days ago.”_

 

The blonde answers perhaps too sharply, she can understand Luna’s words better now and she knows that Lexa cares more than she shows but she can’t shake the disappointment at the way Lexa left Clarke the day before and how Lexa didn’t even acknowledge Clarke at the bar for the short time they were there. Luna pays no attention to Clarke’s aggressiveness and presses a bit further.

 

_“I did and while that remains true some things have changed since then and I have a feeling whatever is going on might make Lexa question her beliefs with the right push.”_

Luna pauses hinting to Clarke that she knows about the talk at the cemetery and how Lexa had said that love is weakness, but if she does know it or not Clarke can’t be sure.

_“Anyway I’m just saying that you might want to hold on to that challenge of yours and you might be surprised.”_

 

Clarke is now looking at Luna wide eyed, she can’t help but blush and Raven laughs teasing Clarke saying that she looks like a teenager with a crush who just found out that it might be reciprocated. The blonde lets out a snort and Raven laughs more. After a few seconds Raven takes pity of her friend and looks at Luna as she motions to her hands with her head.

_“What you got there, bartender? Tell me it is tequila please”_

Luna smiles sweetly but rolls her eyes because Raven always has to tease her about that night in the bar and then hands her the white rose.

_“I thought it would be red roses by now, you know to show your passion.”_

_“Shut up smart ass, this is just to brighten up your room a bit.”_

 

Now Luna is the one who’s clearly blushing in the white light of the hospital room but she doesn’t mind. Luna goes to the hospital every day, she pays Gustus a visit and then she heads up towards the student’s room. They have been talking and getting some time to know each other better and Raven finds Luna’s company endearing and calming. There’s no denying that the connection between the two is getting stronger by the day. Luna places the rose on the bedside table and then puts the gift in Raven’s lap. She sits on the bed and glances over her with expectation in her eyes.

_“So the rose is for the room, but that one is actually for you.”_

_“It’s not even my birthday but I never say no to a present. What is it?”_

 

Luna waits in silence looking at Raven’s as she feels Clarke’s curious look from the other side of the bed as the two of them wait for the brunette to open the present, Raven picks the gift and feels its weight. It’s not heavy and it’s soft and that intrigues her. Clarke can’t help but think how nice it is to see Raven smile after all that she’s been through.

Raven takes the paper off carefully, her first instinct was to rip it off like a child, but she wants to keep some elegance to go along with how graciously Luna seemed to have wrapped the present and so she opens it slowly trying not to look too eager. When she finally reveals its content she gasps in awe while holding the piece of dark orange almost red fabric in her hands and she is ashamed to admit but her heart almost jumps from her ribcage with the burst of emotions.

_“I went to your house; I mean we had to for the case.”_

The detective coughs trying excuse herself for how invasive she had to be but locks her gaze with Raven’s.

_“I couldn’t help but notice that it was your favorite bomber jacket.”_

_“Luna I... This… This is really sweet of you. Thank you.”_

Astonishment is the word to describe Raven’s feelings at the moment and she feels momentarily at loss of words, something that is oddly new for her. It is a fact well known to her friends that her red bomber jacket was one of Raven’s favorites but it got burnt in the fire and then taken as evidence. The fact that Luna took some time and cared enough to get her a new one and similar to the one she lost is simply mesmerizing. She holds it close to see it better, it’s a shade of dark orange in the outside with two pockets, and it even has the NASA symbol on the front in the left side above the heart. In the inside is a darker blue and Raven notices that even has an inside pocket just like the old one.

The room falls silent for a moment, Clarke and Raven are sure that it must have been hard for Luna to get her the jacket that is so similar to the one that was destroyed in the fire because it is hard to buy.  Both Clarke and Raven knew that Luna had become fond of Raven and yet they can’t help but feel surprised with Luna’s kind gesture. Luna saw the amount pictures Raven has taken with the older jacket.

Raven locks her gaze with Luna for a few seconds and she sees clearly the genuine care behind Luna’s eyes. She has noticed obviously that Luna is not as guarded as Lexa but she knows that the detective carries some heavy baggage with her; she can see it because despite the fact that Luna is far more social and open than Lexa there is always some part of her that seems to be kept safe.

Looking at the jacket again she shakes her thoughts for later, she will probably think later about the burst of emotions she’s feeling; she is sure her mind will come back to this moment but that will be later when she is alone. Oh and god knows she spends too much time alone to think about whatever it is happening between her and Luna. Instead of dwelling on it (Raven is not really someone to dwell much on things anyway) she smirks at Clarke.

_“See, Clarke? If you want to get closer to your new friend you have to learn with me.”_

Raven states matter-of-factly in order to fight the array of emotions in her heart and mind at the moment not losing an opportunity to pester her best friend and to break the tension her intense gaze with Luna evoked around them. The blonde snorts and rolls her eyes and Luna watches with amusement at their antics.

_“Oh really? Then tell me smarty pants, what did you do exactly?”_

_“Putz, Griffin, look at me, I’m amazing and Luna knows it.”_

 

Luna blushes a little again but she knows better now how Raven interacts with her friends and even if she’s not really close to Clarke she’s not embarrassed by Raven’s witty comments.

_“You have a new friend Clarke?”_

Luna doesn’t need to look at the door to know who stands there. Doctor Abigail Griffin, Clarke’s mother is by now a familiar face to Luna. In fact she has talked to her like half an hour ago about Gustus’ condition. Raven’s smile widens as she faces Abby and she can see the curious look on the doctor’s face but when Clarke rolls her eyes she stops herself from pushing the subject further, she might be a tease but she knows better than to try to force Clarke to make amends with Abby.

After a short pause Abby clears her throat carefully eyeing her daughter as Luna moves from her spot to make room for Abby to check on Raven. For a moment she feels a hint of jealousy at the way Abby and Raven interact even if she knows it’s not her place. Abby Griffin is a fine looking woman: brown hair, taller than Clarke, her skin more tanned than Clarke and with her gentle eyes and a jovial smile she is definitely an attractive woman. Looking at Abby, Luna can definitely understand why Raven blushed when Clarke had tease her a few days ago that Raven had a crush on her mother this after Raven clearly flirted with Abby while she was still under the effect of the drugs.

By now Luna knows that they are like family even if Clarke and Abby act strangely around each other as if Abby is always stepping on eggshells around her daughter.

_“So I’ll have a surgery?”_

The question snaps Luna from her reverie, she didn’t quite hear the first part but she can see concern and fear in Raven’s face. It’s an unconscious reaction but the detective reaches for the mechanic’s hand and gives it a little squeeze. The gesture doesn’t pass unnoticed by Abby who smiles tenderly and takes a moment to look at her daughter from the corner of her eyes.

_“It’s not even a real surgery Raven; it’s like a small procedure. You are still in pain in your leg right?”_

Raven nods and feels Luna caressing her hand with her thumb. Then she places her right hand on her leg and lets out a defeated sigh.

_“Yeah something happened during the fire, and now every time I move it hurts more. Well the bitch didn’t work properly before, but it seems worse now.”_

Abby nods as she places her hand on Raven’s knee and looks around the room at the three concerned faces. She lets a gentle smile appear on her lips and turns to Raven with tender eyes. Abby knows how the Latina feels about hospitals and surgeries, after the car accident she had a surgery on her back to repair the damage on her spine. Unfortunately the nerves to her right leg were too damaged and that caused her to lose some of her strength on the leg hence the pain she has been experiencing since that surgery.

On a good day Raven is able to walk without a lot of help but on a bad day she needs to take her painkillers and has to use a cane she hates on top of the brace she always uses and that she made herself to help her steady.

_“Look Raven this is a small procedure, we have interns doing those all the time and I will be there all the time. We will insert a needle in your back and drain the fluid that is causing the pressure on your nerves. As I told you a couple of days ago this is on your lumbar zone and it’s pressuring the disc between the L4 and the L5.”_

_“Uh stop it Abby, you are giving me headaches with all those terms.”_

Raven cries dramatically and fakes annoyance and Abby laughs at Raven’s childish behavior but still finds it endearing.

_“I’m just explaining this to you so you know it’s a regular procedure for us. If you are okay with it I’ll book an OR and we’ll do the procedure tomorrow morning. Later you’ll have a scan to see if everything went okay and it will and in a couple of days you are good to get out of here.”_

Abby stops talking and smiles, Raven can feel the anxiety of getting out of the hospital growing in her chest, but she still has a shade of fear in her eyes. Clarke takes a step closer to the bed and smiles at her.

_“Hey Rae don’t worry, you know my mom loves you she will make sure you get back on your feet in no time.”_

Clarke looks over at her mother who nods, their relationship isn’t the best, not at the moment at least but Clarke knows how her mother is driven in her work and how much she cares for Raven. Luna clears her throat and looks at Abby.

_“I’m sorry doctor Griffin but how is the recovering process on this case and for how long? I mean will she be able to be by herself?”_

_“Please detective I already told you that you can call me Abby. And well, I would advise against that, I would offer myself to take care of her but during next month I’m working crazy shifts at the hospital and I’ll have board meetings too I will basically living in the hospital. I was hoping that Clarke and Octavia could help her out, it will only be for two weeks or so.”_

Raven snorts clearly annoyed at the idea of being depending of someone for the next days. She was never one to lean on others not even after the car crash when she refused Finn’s help. She went to Boston not because she thought she needed Finn, but because she thought they loved each other the same way. She feels Luna’s hand on her shoulder and looks up at her, there’s something infinitely calming in the detective’s presence that Raven can’t explain or grow tired of.

Luna is not guarded or so closed off as Lexa, that’s a given but since Raven met her at the bar that she sees a shadow behind Luna’s eyes. She saw the bartender flirting with one or two people through that night, but she ignored any further attempts. Is not like Raven was paying attention to Luna per se, she’s not even seeking something at the moment, this comes as a shock often but Raven is a flirter although most of the times is for the fun in teasing or because she enjoys the game however she hasn’t been near with the number of people one might think she has. Sure she had a few flings with male partners since Finn, but no one is intriguing enough for her. No one can keep up with her cleverness, sassiness and wittiness and so she teases and jokes but eventually she gets bored.

Luna however is nothing like what she was expecting, she saw a few boys and girls pass their numbers while the detective was bartending and much to Raven’s surprise she threw every single paper in the trash bin and by the end of the night she bluntly asked for Raven’s. Raven would make a witty retort at it, but she was disarmed by the calmness of Luna’s voice. Since then they have talked and sometimes flirted but what awes Raven the most is the genuine concern and care Luna always seems to show for her.

_“Raven I can tell that you think you don’t need anyone and I would agree but maybe it’s not wise to be at your place alone. We don’t want to jeopardize your recovery and we still don’t know who the person that took you is.”_

_“I kicked his ass once, I’m perfectly capable of do it once more.”_

 

The tree women chuckle at Raven’s retort towards Luna but no one budges, they will not give up, Clarke agrees with Luna she doesn’t mention the message she received from the killer though, only Lexa and Octavia know about it.

Raven looks at Clarke trying to work out what is it that she is hiding but she will let it rest for now, after all she has other things going on. Raven takes a mental note to bring that up later. Clarke offers to help, Raven is one of her best friends, she simply can’t turn her back on her and she knows Octavia will do the same.

_“No way Clarke you only have two bedrooms, I will not sleep in the couch and you are a terrible sleeper, Clarke you move too much and you will kick O out of the bed in the first night if you offer to share a bed with her so that I can have a bed to myself.”_

Clarke fakes an offended look placing one hand over her heart and is ready to argue on that when Raven says that she might know someone who could help Clarke with her problem as she wriggles her eyebrows suggestively. The Latina goes as far as saying that she knows someone that is strong enough to hold her tight during the night. Clarke coughs, but it’s too late Abby looks at her with a quizzical expression and Clarke only hopes that she isn’t blushing again.

_“You can always come to my house. I have a spare room.”_

Clarke looks at Luna and mouths a “ _thank you_ ”, the detective smiles and nods amused by the situation knowing too well who Raven was mentioning. She sensed Clarke didn’t want to disclose her personal life or feelings for Lexa at the moment. But then she locks her gaze with Raven with eyes full of hope and the Latina blurts out a “yes”.

_“I guess that you as a detective could keep me safe.”_

_“I’m a wonderful nurse too you know?”_

 

Luna smirks and winks and Raven finds herself thinking that since the kidnaping this is the first time Luna has flirted with her in front of other people. Nurse Luna for some reason Raven is very fond of the idea.

**

_“Lexa will not like this Chief.”_

_“I’m not pleased myself Anya and you know it.”_

_“I knew this could happen but it’s not like I came here for this.”_

_“No one is going to blame you, you must know that.”_

_“Lexa might.”_

 

It’s only 8am, and Indra knows it’s going to be a long day. She’s in Gustus’ office with Anya, the case is progressing slowly and now they need to tell something to the team that neither of them really want to. Indra can perceive some angst in Anya’s words, she doesn’t know that well about the relationship between Lexa and Anya but she knows that their paths crossed in the past. She figures that was when Lexa was in the Police Academy but she doesn’t know more. For some reason their roads went apart and there’s more to the story Indra is sure of it especially judging by the way Anya is acting.

_“You know Lexa is not the type of person to have hard feelings or hold grunges.”_

_“But this is personal to her. I can’t imagine what she’s been thinking. She must be going over her head asking if we caught the wrong guy back then.”_

_“Maybe not!”_

Echo speaks as she knocks softly on the door and enters the office with a file in her hands. Echo is not very talkative, that’s one of the things Anya likes about her. She’s pragmatic and assertive, she certainly didn’t want to barge in their conversation but she definitely heard enough to make assumptions about what Anya was implying. Echo is also very resourceful; she observes and does what she can with what is given to her. Echo waits for Indra to give her permission to talk and she places the file in front of the Chief when Indra nods. Anya leans over to see what’s in it and she reads a familiar name.

_“What are you saying?” He’s out? So soon?”_

Echo looks at Anya and nods and then she turns her head to Indra who’s looking at her with a puzzled expression. Echo points at the name on the file and takes a deep breath uncertain of what to say, not because she feels insecure about it but because since Lexa is involved she’s not sure of how to act. But she’s frontal and honest and she goes with that as she begins talking.

_“I’ve noticed that Lexa is connected to this case, I looked over at the photos of the dead bodies and something clicked. I remembered Costia’s case. So I went over her file and I saw the similarities.”_

_“We’ve been avoiding the subject but sooner or later we will have to face it.”_

Indra says in a concerned voice and Anya nods. She knows what happened to Costia, she’s not surprised with Echo’s line of thinking. Indra looks at the file and then at the two FBI agents she feels proud that both Echo and Anya are making a name for themselves at the FBI especially because they were part of the station once. Costia’s case wasn’t a secret, but it’s something that affects Lexa deeply so it’s something that people don’t talk about. Indra knows the file, like Luna, Anya, Gustus and Roan. But Miller, Echo and the rest of the people don’t know about it that well. After a few seconds of silence Echo starts talking again.

_“So I called the prison, he was indeed released. Then I called my guy in the prosecutor’s office and he told me that an appeal was requested._

_“An appeal? Now?”_

_“It seems that a misconduct form entered the court for the appeal and just like that he was released.”_

Indra and Anya are in awe at what Echo just told them, it’s equally good and bad news, the good part it’s that Indra now has a reason to ask for more time to work on the case. After all, Intelligence Kru has now a suspect. The bad news is that this will reopen wounds that Indra thought were closed.

_“Echo, please inform everyone that we will have a meeting. Call the doctors Lincoln and Jackson too.”_

Echo nods and walks out the office leaving Anya and Indra behind. Indra and Anya talk about the case and set some things straight for the meeting with the team. Eventually they talk about Gustus too and how he is. Anya doesn’t know Gustus that entire well she didn’t work directly with him when she was in the station but she heard stories about him and knows he is a respected police officer.

They both that know Lexa and Luna are paying Gustus regular visits in the morning while Roan usually goes there after work on his way home. The doctors are being cautious about his condition. Gustus has been in an induced coma for days now, his lungs are in severe condition, through surgery the doctors were able to remove the burnt tissue, but one of his lungs is so damaged that Gustus can’t breathe on his own. Indra goes to the hospital when she can but every time she walks out she does it with a heavy weight on her chest because there’s nothing she can do for the Sergeant and friend.

 **

Octavia enters the Arkadia building and heads to the elevator. The lower floors are rented and only the three top floors are for the journal. She enters the working room with a smile in her lips and Clarke knows her friend well to see she’s glowing.

_“Finally. You missed our visit with Raven.”_

_“Sorry Clarke. I went to have breakfast with Lincoln but I called Raven to let her know.”_

Clarke and Octavia had given a new phone to Raven, so she could be reachable and could talk to her friends in order for her not to feel so alone. Octavia places her things on her desk and grabs a pen drive from her backpack before walking towards Clarke’s desk.

Clarke asks how the breakfast went and Octavia smiles. Lincoln and Octavia are becoming very close and Clarke feels glad with her friend’s happiness. The young doctor seems to be a nice guy for what the blonde has seen so far. Somewhere during Octavia’s report on how Lincoln is an amazing person and how she thinks she’s falling for him Clarke zones out. Clarke can’t help but to think of how Lexa’s world is colliding with hers. There’s Luna and Raven, Lincoln and Octavia and well herself with Lexa. Luna’s words about what Clarke is doing to Lexa are still in her mind.

_“Hey, earth calling Clarke! Where were you princess? In space?”_

Octavia snaps her fingers in front of Clarke’s face taking her out from her reverie.  The blonde smiles at her friend but doesn’t explain further, mostly because Clarke can’t really explain it.

_“So, I come bearing gifts.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

Octavia smiles at Clarke’s confused and curious look and motions for Clarke’s laptop. With one nod Clarke lets Octavia use her laptop and watches as the younger Blake opens a file with several names in it after inserting the pen drive in the USB door.

_“So remember what Raven told us about that girl that was with her when she was held?”_

_“Yes, Sarah.”_

_“Yeah, so Raven mentioned that she was a student and that she made her talk about it for a couple of moments. You remember that Raven said that she and Sarah are both students at the same University she made her talk about it, at the time none of us thought about it. I know that there are no such things as coincidences with serial killers.”_

Clarke is looking at Octavia, this is why they are a great team and nothing escapes the two of them. When Clarke lets slide something Octavia catches it.

_“So I thought that maybe we can learn more about the serial killer if we know more about our victims. Do you remember that guy who had a crush on me on college?”_

_“Err, Bellamy’s friend? His name is Atom right?”_

_“Yeah, so he works in one of the administrative offices at the university. And you know how he owns my brother a few favors and well I called one in for myself.”_

Octavia smirks and points at the screen. The blonde glances at the list and looks again at Octavia. The younger Blake tells Clarke that she asked Atom to give her the names of all the female students at the University. She explains how he was reluctant at first but how she convinced him to hand the list over making sure a journalist’s source is always protected even by the law. Besides she pointed out that Bellamy would be pleased with him helping his little sister. Anyone who knows the Blakes know that Bellamy takes a great responsibility in taking care of O, even if she’s a full grown up woman.

_“This list has all their names and personal info about their college activities. I’m sure that if we look through all the names we’ll be able to find some connection between them. We should start by Raven and Sarah and see where their paths crossed.”_

Octavia finishes her sentence with a proud smile and Clarke can’t help but hug her and kiss her on the cheek. This is what they’ve been waiting, a chance to connect the deaths and the women.

_“This is amazing O, I mean this is actually great progress.”_

_“You can thank me when we find something princess.”_

Octavia pokes Clarke in her side with her elbow and smiles at her; they start immediately checking the names on the list to see what they have in common. It can’t be the classes because Raven and Sarah are on different majors. Looking at how extensive the list is they know that they need fuel so they grab some coffee to help them getting through the grueling task.

**

Lexa and the rest of the team is in their common room, Indra and Anya stand side by side and Lexa knows just from a quick look at them that none of them is pleased.

_“We have some news for you that you won’t like to hear. The FBI wants to take over the case, they will put Anya in charge and they will send a profiler team to help out.”_

_“What?”_

Roan says in his angry and raspy voice as he looks at Indra and Anya rising from his chair and placing both hands on his desk with a strong thud.

_“This was your plan all along.”_

Lexa says between gritted her teeth looking at Anya taking a step in her direction, both with their jaws clenched. Anya is now more nervous than she was a few minutes ago; Lexa is reacting just like she feared she would. Anya guesses that Lexa is still not over the fact that she went to FBI. She plans to answer Lexa but Indra takes a step forward and faces them sternly; her body language shows no sign of being willing to hear Lexa and Anya fight over whatever they are about to fight.

_“No one is pleased with this and maybe we can still keep the case, but we need to show them something.”_

Indra looks at Echo who’s holding a folder in her hands and nods at her giving Echo permission to speak. The FBI agent notices how Lexa’s intense gaze is still fixed on Anya’s. Echo opens the file but before she starts to speak Lexa takes a step forward and looks at Indra.

_“I have something.”_

Indra would be annoyed if this wasn’t Lexa but by the look on the brunette’s face she knows she is not bluffing, this it’s no longer about Anya but about the case instead. The Chief sighs and nods at Lexa.

_“This better be worth it Heda.”_

She says in a low threatening voice and Lexa gulps as she walks over and stands in front of Anya making herself the center of their attention. She is about to wake demons from the past that she would rather leave untouched and she is about to break a promised she made to a certain blonde but as she places her hands behind her back in a posture of strength and grace she braces herself for what’s to come.

_“This case is ours, Gustus is lying on a hospital bed because of it, and I will not let this one go over to the FBI. This is personal to me at more than one level. As some of you may know a few years ago a girl was killed in a similar way to these girls, that girl was Costia, Gustus’ sister and my girlfriend. You might have not seen it yet but the way the bodies were dumped, their physical appearance, the MO and the age of the victims are similar. And even their clothes are like the ones Costia had.”_

There’s a pregnant pause as the whole room goes silent and Lexa has to take a deep breath to steady herself the environment suddenly feels colder as if a bucket of ice cubs had been dumped in the space around her. All is in the open now, why Gustus was somber since they found the body, why Lexa feels sick when she looks at the bodies, Roan was only half aware of the similarities but now he understands why Gustus’ told him to keep an eye on the detective and why he said she should remain strong through the case.

Lexa needs some sort of support system and so she looks at Luna who offers her a kind smile and a nod. It’s not lack of courage it’s more about the calm vibe she only gets from her best friend and as usually it works.

_“Thanks to Lincoln we were able to tell that the last meal the victims had was sushi and this is not a coincidence.”_

_“This can be a copycat. Some serial killers became famous and have insane people copy them as if artwork.”_

_“That’s true Roan, but however Costia wasn’t killed by a serial killer, she was a victim of a homophobic asshole, either way it’s still personal. The killer has a deep knowledge of Costia’s case I can tell but there’s more.”_

She pauses and looks at Lincoln the doctor know what she’s about to say and nods, Lexa closes her eyes for a second and thinks if she’s breaking any new found trust but then again head above heart and so she sighs and reopens her eyes.

 

 _“The killer contacted Clarke Griffin and gave her_ _a message. He wanted her to tell me that the game is just beginning.”_

Before any of them can process or say anything Miller stands from his chair and walks over to Lexa, he passes between Luna and Roan bumping in the man’s shoulder with force as he points a finger at Lexa. Lexa remains emotionless and stoic, she knows the look in his eyes all too well. Miller’s eyes are full of despair, sadness and anger. The young detective was supposed to take a few days of leave but after Bryan’s funeral being at home alone only made him miss Bryan more and when Roan had texted him to know how he was the young detective asked Roan to go to the gym with him, after that despite Roan’s best attempts the young man was determined to return to the station. The pity looks had piss him off but he wanted to focus on the case and bring the bastard to justice, however it hasn’t been a full week since the fire and Miller isn’t clearly in his right state of mind.

_“This is all because of you? You? Bryan is dead because of you? And some stupid game a creep is playing to get to you?”_

The boy advances on Lexa punctuating every word sharply as if it was a knife, Luna sees a flash of something passing through Lexa’s eyes but before Lexa answer Miller’s accusations Roan yanks him off by the collar of his sweater to prevent him from doing something stupid. The taller man grabs him and walks him out of the room. Roan’s heart breaks over Miller’s pain, he knows he shouldn’t have let him return so early but he thought it would help the grieving man. However as the oldest on the team and feeling personally responsible for the Kru in Gustus’ absence he can’t admit such behavior.

_“I’ve told you that 5 days wasn’t enough Miller, I’ve told you I will not tolerate whiney bitches in my team and for the love of god I know you’re hurt but you have to know your personal limits along with your professional ones too.”_

If everyone grimaces at the harsh words coming out from Roan’s mouth no one will say a word about it. If it breaks Roan’s heart the hurt and betrayal he sees in Miller’s eyes no one will know except Roan himself; he can’t imagine Miller’s pain, no one can apart from maybe Lexa. Yet Miller has no right to tell her such things. Lexa feels a pang in her chest, at some extent the young detective has some reason to his words and yet he needs to endure the scolding Roan is taking upon him even when every member on the team is just in the next room hearing everything. When Roan makes his way back to the room the team is waiting in a respectful silence.

None of them knows exactly what to say, all of them can feel the thick tension in the air. Illian and Monty glancing at each other afraid someone will cut the tension with a knife and Monty feels torn between wanting to leave to talk to his old friend or stay and do his work. Anya on the other hand seems to remain unimpressed and stands by Echo’s side. Once everyone is inside Indra looks at Lexa.

_“Why did the killer sent a message to you through that reporter? Have you been talking to her?”_

_“It was inevitable. Raven is her friend and we know that Octavia Blake and Clarke Griffin are her next of kin because Raven doesn’t have any other relatives listed on her personal files.”_

Lexa can see Indra’s expressionless face and she looks at Luna who once again smiles and nods. Lexa can tell Indra doesn’t trust Clarke, what she doesn’t know is that Titus had called the Chief personally to tell her that the reporter should be kept out of the case.

_“I really hope you two don’t engage more than necessary with them.”_

_“Can we focus on what’s important here? Arkadia news was the first newspaper to come up with the hypothesis of a serial killer is my conviction along with Lincolns that that’s the reason why the killer had contacted Clarke.”_

Lexa says exasperated and grits her teeth as she looks at Lincoln and the doctor bows his head in agreement even if the letter was a dead end.

_In light of these new revelations we need to pull Costia’s file and see what we missed. There’s a connection between her case and this one and if we caught the wrong guy….”_

_“Maybe we didn’t.”_

Echo says in a low but serious tone cutting Lexa’s words and locking her gaze with Lexa’s after an intense glare Lexa takes a step back allowing Echo to speak. The FBI agent feels all eyes on her now and she opens the file still in her hands. She takes a large picture and places it on the top of the board right on top of the interrogation signal with the word “ _suspect_ ” underneath. Lexa sees the photo as her blood runs cold and she looks over at Luna. For the first time in months maybe even years Lexa sees her friend getting pale as if she is about to faint while her breathing hitches.

Lexa wants to tell her to leave the room, to get some fresh air but Luna is just like Lexa in some ways, she will not back down even if her past is now about to be exposed too. Lexa sees how Luna sits on her desk to support her body. She guesses that’s probably Luna’s way to prevent herself from falling to the ground and Lexa is all too familiar with that feeling too. So she walks over and leans against the same desk to let Luna know that she’s there for her. They don’t quite know what’s happening but they are waiting in silence for Echo to continue.

_“This is our suspect. Before some of you say that is not possible let me tell you that he’s no longer in jail.”_

_“How’s that possible?”_

Roan asks out loud the same question that’s been on Lexa’s mind since she saw the photo. Luna still remains pale and for a moment it seems that’s she’s not even on the same room with the rest of her team, she has spaced out.

_“It is possible because Derrick Seinfeld is no longer being represented by a public defender.”_

Lexa feels Luna tense at the mention of that name, she knows Luna is uncomfortable and she wants to reassure her friend that everything will be okay. So despite the fact that she’s not one for showing her emotions she touches Luna’s forearm and gives it a little squeeze at this Luna raises her head and looks at Lexa. The brunette sees her friend is sweating in cold and Lexa knows it’s taking all of Luna’s strength to not leave the room to scream. Luna is stronger, more than the rest of her team might know. Only Lexa knows how connected Luna and Derrick were, Luna herself doesn’t even know how much Lexa knows of her relationship with the man as for the rest of the team they only know Luna’s testimony was crucial to put Derrick behind bars.

_“Right now the situation is this: Derrick is no longer in jail, he’s out coz his new lawyer filed an appeal. They convinced a judge that his case was misconducted, not only in the investigation but also in court. He’s arguing that the police didn’t look for any other suspects and that the prosecutor’s office didn’t offer him a fair trial. They will reopen the case and the investigators from the prosecutor’s office will remake every step in the investigation.”_

_“In light of these new evidences Anya and I will talk to the FBI and buy us some time, I’m going to push for a 72 hours delay but I’m sure that they will only give us 48. There’s no time to lose. Echo and Roan take Derrick’s file and bring him in.”_

Indra says clapping her hands and letting the team know that the meeting is over. Roan and Echo grab their jackets and go for the stairs. Lexa lifts up from the desk and calls out to Roan making him stop.

_“Put him in the cage.”_

Anya and Indra had stopped walking at Lexa’s words and they both nod in approval towards Roan and Echo and then the four of them walk down the stairs. As soon as they get out Lexa throws Luna’s jacket at her and tells her they are going to grab a coffee. Luna blinks her eyes but feels thankful and gets up. Miller stays with Monty and Illian while Jackson and Lincoln return to the laboratory.

**

Clarke and Octavia return from lunch to the Arkadia building and as soon they enter the working room they hear Jaha calling out to them. Neither of them is in the mood to put up with him but he is still their boss so they go to his office.

_“Any news on the case?”_

_“Nothing concrete.”_

_“Come on ladies, you were the first ones to even think about the idea of a serial killer, you need to give me something. I was told that you made some friends over the police station that has the case use them to get some juicy info.”_

_“We are working on it.”_

Clarke says not very convincingly, she wouldn’t quite call Lexa her friend or even Luna for that purpose. Only Octavia is making progress with Lincoln and Clarke knows all too well that the younger Blake wouldn’t use the doctor like that. Honestly she wouldn’t do it either. Jaha looks at both of them while playing with a pen with his hand making that clicking noise that is getting in both of the journalists nerves.

_“Are they going to release the names of the victims?”_

_“I believe they are still working on their identifications.”_

_“Dammit. You need something girls, talk to Raven, get an exclusive from her or find the names out, we need to put something in the paper this week and I’m ordering you to find something or I will hand over the case to another team.”_

Jaha’s tone sounds extremely exasperated as he punches the table to emphasize his point and then he waves them off with his right hand. Once outside the office Clarke can’t help but curse him while Octavia rolls her eyes at his arrogance and lack of respect for true journalism. They walk towards Clarke’s desk. They both agree that they will not involve Raven; Jaha knows that Raven was taken by the killer but he doesn’t know the full story. Talking about the Latina is too risky, not only because they do not want to expose their friend but mostly because she could be in danger if they do it. At this time the killer probably thinks she died in the fire or from her injuries. To use Raven is too risky and just simply unethical. Not to mention Lexa would fight with Clarke to the death about it, even if the blonde feels confused over the detective and whatever is going between them she knows that she doesn’t want to upset her.

They decide to write a small piece about the silence of the police and the lack of information about the girls who died. Clarke knows Lexa won’t like it, but she still has a job to do. On other hand Octavia makes a good point mentioning that they can’t tell anyone about the list, firstly because they don’t have anything in concrete and secondly because it would create panic. They agree that not even Jaha will know about it for now.

The afternoon seems longer than usual. Clarke’s been working now on the list for hours with Octavia while trying to find a link between Raven and Sarah but so far they haven’t been able to establish a connection, the two students never participated in the same activities at the same time and there’s also the fact the Raven is slightly older than Sarah.

Octavia’s desk is right beside Clarke’s; they are both sitting with their headphones on because music always helps them in boring tasks like this. Clarke is looking at a paper when a notification noise gets her attention. She looks up to her laptop screen and sees that she just received an email. She opens the message and can’t help the gasp that leaves her lips.

The message comes from an anonymous source and she has to read it more than once to make sure she’s not hallucinating. She reaches for Octavia’s arm and touches it to get her attention. The younger Blake looks up from her laptop and over at Clarke with an inquisitive expression. Clarke has one eyebrow up and that’s enough for Octavia to move her chair from her desk over to Clarke’s as she leans over to look at the laptop screen.

**_“Dear Clarke._ **

**_I hope you didn’t catch a cold from all that rain yesterday. Don’t worry I’m not stalking you, you are not my type, plus I need you. You were the only one who published my work and I’m keen to keep this game going. I also noticed that our mutual friend Lexa is trying to stop you from working. Tell her that I will leave her a special present tonight. And don’t get too close to her you might regret it. Once again I’m sorry for your friend. She was my favorite and it wasn’t supposed to end the way it did. I only wanted your full attention._ **

**_The artist.”_ **

Just like Clarke, Octavia needs to reread the email to make sense of it. When she finishes she looks over at Clarke and concern is written all over her features. They both know who sent this message. There’s no way that’s just a joke, plus the killer knows that Clarke is friends with Raven. But what scares Clarke the most is the fact that he saw her with Lexa, Clarke can tell that he is somehow obsessed with the detective and she doesn’t like that one bit.

_“Why is he talking about Lexa?”_

Octavia asks in a low voice barely a whisper only for Clarke to hear as she glances around.

_“He must have seen us after the funeral when she gave me a ride home. But look, he’s saying that he will leave another present for her. Octavia he has another girl with him, he’s going to kill someone. What do I do?”_

_“Or he has already killed another girl. Clarke this is fucked up, I mean it and I’m worried if he really has another girl with him, I think you should call Lexa.”_

Clarke looks at Octavia and nods, the younger Blake has a point at this moment the girl that’s with him may be already dead, but she still needs to tell this to someone at the station. Clarke knows that even if she flies right now to the station the girl is good as dead, because there’s no way to get to him. The police know nothing about him; they don’t know who he is and where he keeps his victims. But maybe this will help the police somehow, Clarke tries to call Lexa but the detective doesn’t pick up. As Clarke fumbles with her phone Octavia looks over at her laptop and then looks at Clarke as if a lightbulb just went on in her brain and the blonde knows she has something on her mind.

_“Shit. Clarke I think we have a connection.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

Clarke feels her heart racing now, she sees Octavia rolling her chair to her desk, were she grabs some papers and then the younger Blake hands them over at Clarke. All the blonde sees is names and annotations. Octavia closes some windows on Clarke’s laptop until only Sarah’s name is on it and a list of activities she did on Campus. Clarke is still trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

_“Look, here, Sarah’s personal file says she volunteered at the LGBT center of Campus. I remember that Raven went there too; she still goes from time to time. She said she used to go there like twice a month to some meetings after Finn’s death she said it helped her somehow.”_

_“Are you saying?”_

_“I’m saying that’s worth a shot Clarke. What if our killer chooses his victims here? I mean it can be a coincidence that the only thing that links Raven to Sarah is this place. Okay they are both in the same University, but that list is huge.”_

Clarke raises an eyebrow a trait she does when thinking as she looks from the notes in Octavia's papers and to her own laptop screen. The girl is right, it’s worth a shot, it’s a good line of thinking, but the problem is that they need yet to identify the other two bodies and Clarke knows that neither Lexa nor Lincoln will give that information up. Both of the girls are too tired to stay in the building so they decide to go home. First they will stop by the hospital to see Raven. Clarke grabs her things and prints the email she received. After a few attempts to call Lexa the blonde gives up.

 **Clarke** : I need to talk with you. I’m heading to the hospital to see Raven give me a call.”

When both journalists have all their things packed they leave the building. Clarke’s mind is whirring with too many questions. The killer said Raven was just a means to get her attention. Clarke questions herself how did he knew about the funeral, but that was not even that difficult, after all Bryan’s death was on the news about the fire and the killer knows that the “accidental fire” on the X-Factory wasn’t just an accident. But he also said that he saw Lexa talking to her at the cemetery (is he stalking her 24/7?) and deduced that the said detective was trying to stop Clarke from writing about the case (which Clarke for some reason feels it like a relief) and warned her to stay away from Lexa in order to not regret it. And that’s when it hits her, the connection and his obsession with Lexa.

_“Fuck. He was the one who killed Costia.”_

**

Luna trails behind Lexa with the photo and the morning meeting still in her mind, she feels sick to her stomach. Lexa doesn’t ask anything, she knows that Luna will talk about it when she feels ready. For now all the brunette wants is to give Luna a moment to breathe, clear her head and she knows exactly what Luna needs. Lexa opens the gym door and walks down the stairs to turn the lights on.

_“I thought you said we’re going for a coffee.”_

_“Trust me this is better.”_

Lexa walks towards the tatami and takes off her boots and steps into the tatami. Then Lexa grabs two yoga mats before placing them neatly on the floor as she motions for Luna to join her. Lexa knows that Luna always feels better through meditation. Lexa never really understood it, from all the times she tried to meditate she really never had the necessary focus to fully let go of everything like Luna but she still finds it relaxing.

Lexa and Luna are both sitting in the lotus position and a comfortable silence settles between them. Lexa keeps her eyes closed remembering the words Luna always says when they do this together, she needs to think about the sea and let the waves carry her towards another place, almost like another reality. For the first time Lexa is able to picture the blue sea and golden sand. She focuses on that until she senses that sweet perfume that she grew quite fond of. Clarke’s perfume and she knows is hers because only Clarke has that wild scent of sea, beach and flowers she doesn’t notice the smile creeping its way onto her lips.

_“I thought you never liked meditation.”_

Luna says with one eye open glancing over at her friend seeing how calm and peaceful she looks. Lexa smiles consciously but keeps her eyes shut.

_“We are here for you, not me remember? I’m just playing along.”_

Luna smiles thankfully and closes her eyes again. She can feel her anxiety decreasing while she clears her head and her mind travels to a peaceful island. The face with the name she shoved down on her memory and that scar from the past is now threatening to resurface. But the sound of waves helps keep that heavy feeling at bay. She focuses and after a few minutes in silence she doesn’t feel that anger and sadness pulling her towards that dark place in her mind anymore.

_“I did something stupid today.”_

_“Is detective Luna about to confess a crime?”_

Lexa says playfully and opens her eyes to face Luna who remains with her eyes shut Lexa watches as Luna smiles shyly and sighs.

_“I told Raven that she could stay at my house a few days.”_

_“Wow, did I miss something? You haven’t even gone out on a date with her.”_

Luna finally opens her eyes and Lexa can see the doubt in them. She waits a few seconds and then Luna tells her about Raven’s surgery, she explains what the procedure will be and how will affect Raven after. She mentions what Abby said about how it would be better if the girl wasn’t alone. Then she also mentions Clarke’s concerns about the serial killer and takes some time to tell in detail about the jokes and jabs Raven made about Clarke’s sleeping habits.

Luna talks freely but makes sure to avoid the specific reason why Raven had teased Clarke; she wants to observe her friend while she talks about the blonde. With a pleasant fluttering feeling Luna notices the little smile playing on Lexa’s lips at the mention of Clarke’s name. She doesn’t mention how strained Clarke’s relationship seems to be with her mother but she rambles and stops herself from mentioning how Raven had teased Clarke because of Lexa and Clarke’s sleeping habits.

_“What is it? Spill it. I’m sure it has something to do with me.”_

Luna chuckles and shakes her head; of course Lexa would read between the lines.

_“Okay, they might have mentioned your name a couple times too. Raven kept teasing Clarke about you, hinting that you would be able to hold Clarke still through the night she even went so far as saying that on top of the fact that she doesn’t want to subject Octavia to such an annoying thing as sharing a bed with Clarke she wouldn’t make Clarke sleep with anyone else but her favorite detective. And I can assure you that it’s not me.”_

Luna says with a playful tone but Lexa remains emotionless for a few seconds and it’s enough for Luna to regret the disclosure of information regarding Raven’s friendly banter. It’s not because it’s Lexa but because this is not the best morning for either of them and she can see Lexa building up the walls she so desperately wanted Clarke to break. Lexa swallows and Luna knows her friend is conflicted.

_“You think about her too, I can see it in your face.”_

_“I do, Luna I don’t know what this is. I would totally sleep with her yeah, but somehow is more than that. She pushes my right and wrong buttons all the time.”_

_“And that’s why you keep dancing back and forth with her?”_

Lexa looks at Luna mouth agape, she has no idea of what Luna is saying and she doesn’t recall doing something like that on purpose. It is not like she is giving mixed signals because Lexa is not even sure if Clarke likes women like that, all she knows is that the blonde had a boyfriend once. If one asks Lexa she would admit that she has seen something in Clarke’s eyes whenever they got close but Lexa wouldn’t just go back and forth with her. Except maybe she did: there was the hospital cafeteria moment, and then in Clarke’s mother’s office there was a moment too and then at the cemetery along with the ride home. However she doesn’t want to dwell on it anymore.

_“I don’t really have time to explore whatever it is you want me to explore.”_

_“You’re already there Lexa, you are already questioning yourself because of her, don’t pretend you’re not.”_

Lexa huffs in annoyance, and Luna knows Lexa is more frustrated with herself than with the way Luna is making her see the reason. Lexa isn’t one to have deep talks about emotions but for the first time in a long time she actually feels like talking is better than to keep everything bottled up. However she will not give that satisfaction to Luna, she will not admit it even if as always her friend’s words ring true in her mind.

Lexa knows herself well enough to acknowledge that every time she sleeps with a random girl it’s because she can’t face herself, because she can’t move forward from her past and because she has lost faith in love. Love is weakness, Lexa loved her mother and she loved Costia and she lost them both. They have had this conversation far too many times and each time Luna points out how she disagrees with it.

After a couple of hours in the gym Luna finally decides it’s time to get back to the station, she once again thanks Lexa and the brunette simply nods in return. After they close the door they make their way back to the 13th station only stopping to grab lunch.

After lunch Luna and Lexa return to the station and the afternoon goes by smoothly but there’s definitely some anxiety as well as some tension in the air. Miller in an attempt to avoid Lexa went to work with Monty and Illian. The detective wasn’t pleased by that, Miller was letting his emotions get in the way (and Lexa more than anyone else understood it) but she would preferred if he just took a few days off rather than be wandering around doing nothing useful.

Miller is one of the few who never saw Costia’s file and if Lexa was in his position she would dive in the file right after the end of the meeting. Lexa and Luna are still working on the unknown victims when Lexa’s phone buzzes on the desk. She looks it over to see a message from Clarke. She picks the phone to answer when Echo and Roan enter the room.

Roan seems upset and he looks like a mess too; his bottom lip swollen and bloody and his hand knuckles are a bit purple, Echo doesn't look better she’s sweaty and has a cut above her left eye.

_“What happened?”_

Luna and Lexa get up from their desks and walk over to help them clean up their wounds.

_“Well basically Derrick and his friends put up a fight while resisting our invitation to come and I don’t think we’ll get anything out of him until tomorrow.”_

As it turns out Derrick was at a bar totally wasted and when Roan and Echo approached him he resisted. Soon enough the whole bar was fighting against the cops. As Roan and Echo tell the story Lexa sighs in exasperation but catches a glimpse of Luna to see how the other detective is and she is greeted with a frown. There’s nothing much to do apart from let him sleep in the cage to sober up. Luna decides to go home and Lexa does the same. Roan and Echo will have to stay behind to type their reports.

The night is falling while the sun fades over the horizon as Lexa and Luna talk briefly about Raven’s procedure in the next day and Lexa assures Luna she will cover for her if she wants to go straight to the hospital in the morning. After all she doesn’t want Luna to see Derrick.

Lexa drives aimlessly to no place in particular; her aunt hasn’t reopened the bar officially so Lexa picks a random bar to go to. After a burger and a beer she pays attention to a girl who’s been checking her out for a while now. They start talking and after a few hours at the bar the tanned brunette asks Lexa if she wants to get out of there. They stumble on their way out and by the time they reach Lexa’s car the girl has her tongue deeply in Lexa’s mouth. The girl is scratching Lexa’s abs through the fabric of her shirt as Lexa’s hands tighten the hold on her ass pulling her closer.

Lexa is leaning on her car, her back against the passenger door; the wind is blowing making the girl Lexa is with shiver while the detective slides her tongue down the girl’s neck. Lexa had too many beers; she feels her body warming up from the booze and the building need in her center. She has her eyes closed and although she can’t see the girl she can feel her gasps when their bodies seek friction together. Lexa feels dizzy from the alcohol and all the stress she is been feeling seems to leave her body when the girl keeps rubbing herself on Lexa. She feels that this is what she needs, she might control this girl for the night but a voice in her head tells her that even in these random encounters she is losing the control she seeks.

It is not easy, but Lexa slows her movements as she feels the girl sucking on her pulse point while Lexa tries to understand what her mind is trying to tell her. The girl presses her thigh against Lexa’s center and the detective hisses in pleasure.

_“You are doing things to me but maybe we should get out of here Clarke.”_

Lexa blames it on the alcohol because she is not a talker but her words come out loudly between heavy breaths and suddenly the girl pulls away and looks at Lexa and as the detective opens her eyes blonde hair and blue eyes fade away into brown eyes and chestnut hair.

_“My name is Clarissa.”_

She says with a quizzical look and Lexa finally realizes what has just happened. She takes her hands from the girl’s body and shakes her head in awe with what she just thought, or wished. She stumbles freeing herself from the girl’s grasp.

_“I’m sorry I can’t do this.”_

She manages to say and runs to the other side of the car and gets into the driver seat after opening the door, suddenly she feels a little sober. She waits a little bit after turning the engine on for the girl to walk away and when it’s safe to hit the gas she leaves not even sparing a glance at the clueless girl behind her. Lexa drives slowly and safely until she arrives at the parking lot of her building, somewhere in amidst of all the craziness her mind it’s still conscious enough to tell her to be careful.

The street is empty now and Lexa takes a few minutes to recover from her mishap, trying to make sense of it. She was fantasizing about Clarke, wishing Clarke and desiring Clarke just like a horny teenager. The thing is she’s not a teenager anymore and yet she can’t deny the strange feeling building in the pit of her stomach.

Shaking her head Lexa feels completely sober and yet totally lost as if she was still dizzy.  It’s contradictory but it is the result of Clarke’s presence in her life, the blonde with her defiant stance, raspy voice and blue eyes is definitely breaking through Lexa’s walls and the worse is Clarke doesn’t even know it and Lexa has no idea how to stop her. How could Clarke know though? After all Lexa has been playing a game of push and pull with her even if it is unintentionally. Lexa knows that she is more than attracted to the blonde she feels entranced by the blonde’s stubbornness and hope despite all the losses she lived.

She shakes her head while thinking that she needs to clear her mind with a good jog or workout but for now she needs a hot shower and her bed. She climbs out of her car and goes up to her apartment, it’s a one bedroom apartment and it’s enough for her; plus with her salary she can’t afford much more. The house is messy: empty pizza and take out boxes are scattered on the kitchen counter and she makes a mental note to tidy it in the next days. She makes her way to her bedroom making a stop at the bathroom first, she checks her pills and after showering she changes into comfy boy shorts and a shirt, then takes one pill and heads to bed.

It is past 2am when the doorbell of Lexa’s apartment wakes her from dreamland. She gets out of bed stumbling across the room to see who it is, she almost doesn’t receive any visits, let alone at this ungodly hour.

_“I’ve been calling you for the last hour. Where were you?”_

_“Can’t you tell? I was sleeping.”_

Luna glances over at Lexa’s clothes and shakes her head.

_“Are you alone?”_

_“Of course I am alone, I don’t bring girls here you know it.”_

At Lexa’s sharp response Luna nods apologetically and steps in.

_“Jesus. Lexa you need to take care of this apartment. Look at this mess. Get dressed, we need you. Didn’t you hear your phone?”_

_“No, I didn’t. I took a pill and passed out.”_

_“You have to stop taking those pills Lexa. It’s been long enough.”_

For a few seconds Lexa glares at Luna she could easily seek her way out of Luna’s patronizing tone, but Luna is truly her best friend, the one that doesn’t praise her or call her Heda. Luna is not afraid of Lexa; she tells her what she thinks because she knows how much Lexa respects people who speak freely. And maybe once again Luna is right, Luna sometimes is the voice in Lexa’s consciousness telling her it’s time to stop and move on.

Lexa nods and goes back to her room to put some clothes on, she dresses in dark blue jeans, a gray button sweater and grabs a leather jacket. Lexa puts her boots on and goes to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She can smell the fresh coffee coming from her kitchen and toasts. She smiles. Lexa doesn’t have a lot of people in her life but from that small group of people only two people would do that for her, her aunt and Luna.

Lexa is fully aware that Gustus and Indra are like her like family, she’s also aware that Roan would put his neck on the line for her. But in the end of the day from her team only Luna can drive to her house like this and make sure she at least eats something before going to work. From all the people in her life Luna is the one who treats her as an equal and even if Lexa treasures the respect and the feeling of being intimidating towards the others she also likes to feel challenged. Luna was the only one who put up with her challenges, once Anya did the same too but that is in the past. Her mind has an agenda of its own and her thoughts drift to Clarke that defies her too.

Luna rides with Lexa leaving her motorcycle in Lexa’s garage. They head towards Luna’s coordinates knowing that another body was dumped. When they arrive at the scene they spot Roan’s and Indra’s car too. They show their badges and walk past the line as they spot Indra and Anya.

Lexa approaches them and greets them with a nod. Anya is the first to talk indicating where the body is. Lexa walks towards the body followed close by Luna. Once she gets closer she opens her eyes in awe, her reaction doesn’t go unnoticed by Luna who looks at Lexa with concern in her eyes.

_“Luna, I… I know this girl.”_

_“You know her? How?”_

_“I know her, I… fuck... Luna I slept with her a couple of weeks ago, her name is Jasmine.”_

The knowledge that the killer has yet again targeted someone that Lexa knows is like a cold shower; she is at loss of words and needs to take a deep breath as she closes her eyes keeping the bile from rising. When they open again she looks at the girl. It is indeed the girl from the night when the second body was found and this all started for her, it is definitely Jasmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I really like Luna?  
> Don't forget to tell me how you feel about this chapter and may we meet again! ;)


	8. Emotions, Desires and Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks hi once more.  
> Slight delay in posting this chapter because this one has a lot going on and so far I feel like is one of my personal favorites.  
> I actually had fun writing this chapter and tried to make it a roller coaster of emotions so I hope you enjoy this ride.  
> I want to warn you that there's a lot going on in this chapter, some action, some angst and some crucial moments for our beloved characters.  
> I just want to add two sidenotes: this story is very complex and sometimes I feel like I might be letting go some details, I have a few more chapters in draft to work and as long as we go further on the story the questions I hope you have been asking are going to be answered but if you feel that something doesn't fit or it is missing please let me know;  
> The other sidenote I want you to know is that AO is the only platform I use so if this fic appears in some other place is not with my consent hence why I would like for you to tell me, even if the characters are not mine and I'm clearly influenced by Tv shows such has Chicago Fire; Med and PD this work is a result of a lot of time typing and having fun in my head imagining the scenes that I hope work on your minds too.  
> Now withouth further ado enjoy and please leave your love in the form of kudos, hits, and bookmarks and come and talk to me I will try to reply when I can! :)

**Chapter 8 - Emotions, Desires and Resolutions**

 

The image of Jasmine’s lifeless body is still in Lexa’s mind, the same girl she had slept with just a few weeks ago and now she’s dead. Lexa can’t help the sorrow creep its way into her chest, heavy like a stone. The killer, Derrick, is bold and he is going to pay for this, the fire was only a week ago, thankfully Raven survived but now he has targeted someone Lexa knows. This will stop as soon as he wakes up. How he knew about Jasmine and Lexa’s fling or why he picked Raven are questions that he must answer. Lexa is immersed in her own thoughts when her phone vibrates on her desk.

**_King Roan:_ ** _He’s awake._

Lexa gets up from her seat and rushes her way down towards the basement where the cage is. She almost flies down the sets of stairs and runs through the corridor that leads there. The cage is the place where the Intelligence Kru puts some suspects in; it’s a way of intimidation and what happens there is completely off the books with no cameras or surveillance. Most of the time the cage works perfectly fine to their purposes and it will work now. With this thought in mind Lexa hurries her way to get there as fast as she can.

Lexa can feel her heart pounding in her ribcage and for a moment she’s thankful that Luna isn’t there. Luna left the crime scene and went straight to the hospital, and Lexa thinks that maybe Luna just needed to know Raven was fine after learning what Jasmine was to Lexa. Finally she reaches the last door and jumps up the final steps. Lexa looks at the familiar face inside the cage, the man looks different. His beard is longer and he has some tattoos that he probably made while in jail; he looks older. He’s awake but still rambling like a useless drunk. Lexa looks around and spots a bottle of water on a table. She grabs it and Roan hands her the keys.

The cage is basically an uncomfortable bench inside a box made of iron bars. The space is small and it was made just for one person to wait inside like an animal for its fate. The brunette unlocks the door and throws the water on Derrick’s face.

_“It’s time to sober up sleeping beauty.”_

Lexa says between gritted teeth, her jaw clenched and her eyes cold as ice. She is emotionless and when Derrick looks up at her with a confused expression he doesn’t even have time to react as Lexa slaps his face.

_“What the fuck?”_

He tries to grab her, tries to defend himself throwing a punch at Lexa, but the detective is quicker and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. Clenching his shirt tighter around his neck she pushes him against the wall, the chains on his hands creating that metallic noise that echoes through the basement. Roan stands still, just observing, a smirk firmly in place, he always appreciates the action in the cage. Gustus taught them to use force in there when necessary and to his eyes this is one of those situations where force is required and so he is not even sorry about the treatment Lexa is giving to Derrick.

_“Why are you doing this? Why are you killing these girls?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

 

He says and Lexa punches him in the face with her right hand, there’s a crashing sound and her hand is covered with his blood in seconds.

_“That’s the wrong answer Derrick. Now you’ll tell me what I want to hear one way or another._ _And I promise you, if you choose the hard way I will enjoy punching your face over and over again.”_

Derrick looks at her, he’s completely sober now and he can read Lexa’s face clearly, he sees the anger and the seriousness in the deadly threat behind her cold green gaze. He knows she’s not playing around, he remembers that killing look on her face. It is the same she gave him in court when he was convicted and the same she gave him a few times before too. He raises his hands in a plea but Lexa shoves his head against the bench placing her arm on his neck to keep him with his back on the bench.

_“Talk Derrick or it will be a lot worse next time.”_

_“I swear. I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m just as innocent now like I was before.”_

 

She smirks as she loosens her grip on him to pull him up just to land another punch that makes him stumble and crash on the floor, and now the man is still bleeding from his nose and has his lip busted. He yells in pain, after all he is still sore from Roan’s punches at the bar.

_“I’m telling the truth. I didn’t kill your girlfriend and I’m definitely not killing anyone now. I’m out of jail to prove that to you and everyone else, but especially to Luna.”_

Lexa lifts him from the ground by his collar and punches him in the ribs, all she sees is red; he falls again and rolls so he is now on all fours on the floor. The bearded man is now completely vulnerable to whatever Lexa is planning on doing to him. She kicks him to make him roll over again and places a knee on his chest and both hands on his neck as she applies some pressure.

_“Don’t say their names. Never. Again.”_

_“Why? I’m innocent and Luna will know it, even if I have to die to prove it._

_“I told you, don’t say her name, you damaged her enough. What if I kill you here and now like you have been killing all these girls uh?”_

 

Lexa’s expression is formal and lethal, she loosens her grip on his neck a bit but when he tries to fight back she tightens her hold on him again until his face turns red.

_“Lexa stop!”_

How and why is Luna here already? That’s the first thing Lexa thinks, she releases him a bit just so he can breathe again. As she is still on top of Derrick’s body she turns her gaze towards Luna. She is heavily breathing due to the run to prevent Lexa from doing whatever she was doing. Luna walks closer but doesn’t enter the cage. She holds the door open and Lexa gets the message and releases Derrick and steps out.

Once Lexa is near Luna, the detective with curly hair waits for Roan to approach them too, her voice is soft but there’s a deep sorrow in it.

_“Lexa, I don’t think it’s him.”_

Astonishment is written all over Lexa’s and Roan’s features as their eyes widen and their gazes snap from Luna to Derrick.

_“Remember that Raven said she stabbed her kidnapper? Twice she told us, he should still have signs of those injuries, but Roan and Echo said he was just fine when the fight started.”_

_“Luna.”_

_“I’m not defending him, I would never do that. I know that as far as you’re concerned he deserved this a long time ago, I guess in a way I’m not opposed to that. But I’m just looking at the facts here.”_

_“What about Costia’s case?”_

 

Now it is Roan who speaks, even if Luna’s way of thinking is right, there’s no doubt that in Costia’s case he was convicted because there was enough proof to do so, there was no reason for the jury to doubt that Derrick was guilty, despite how he claimed to be.

_“Maybe he did it or maybe he was framed like he said he was. One way or another we need to look better to this. Besides he should have burns from the fire, and also he was already in custody when Jasmine was found. How could he have managed that?”_

Roan shakes his head at this turn of events, of course he knows that Raven stated on her declarations that she managed to attack the man twice with a screwdriver and that judging by the time he was in the building, and that his clothes had set on fire he should be burnt. Derrick however is perfectly fine or he was until he got beaten by Roan when he was arrested and now Lexa.

They searched the hospitals in the area after the fire; no one was admitted with the description Raven gave them. And the ones who did were only addicts or victims of the fire, those were collateral damage. Roan steps in the cage and forces Derrick to take his shirt off just to be sure. Derrick looks at Luna with a smirk, knowing that whatever they want to find on his body is not there but Luna doesn’t even look at him.

Taken aback by the turn of events Lexa takes a few steps back and leans forward on the table with her palms against the cold wood. She can’t believe he’s innocent, she doesn’t want to. But Echo’s information was accurate he is indeed arguing that his case was mishandled by the police and the court. And maybe, just maybe there’s a slight chance that he is innocent and Costia’s killer is still out there.

**

_“Clarke, what the hell was that?”_

_“I don’t fucking know O, but I’m telling you she can’t just revoke my right to work by benching me from the press perimeter.”_

 

The reporters of Arkadia are pacing in the waiting room of the Boston Central Hospital; they are finally talking freely about what happened earlier that morning. They can only now talk about it because previously they were with Luna. The detective wanted to be present for Raven’s procedure but the said medical procedure had a small delay and after a message sent to Luna by Miller she rushed back to the station. Selfishly Clarke was grateful for it because she is sure Luna knows nothing and she didn’t want to be unpleasant towards her.

It’s only 9am but it seems like a whole morning has passed already and judging by the dark circles under both Clarke’s and Octavia’s eyes they both feel the same exhaustion. The only difference is that Clarke is slightly more pissed off than the younger Blake.

Earlier at dawn Jaha had woken them both with phone calls to let them know that another body had been found. They got dressed and went over to the crime scene (not the real crime scene as Clarke and Octavia had pointed out on their online piece, since the killer disposes of the bodies but doesn’t kill his victims there). It was around 5am when they got there and then the officers in blue told Clarke she didn’t had permission to be in the perimeter. It wasn’t hard to realize that Lexa was the one giving the order to deny Clarke access; every single officer paid as much respect to her as they do to Sergeant Gustus’ orders.

After running around for more than half an hour Clarke spotted a young officer talking to Lexa, they seemed close and Clarke noticed the way he looked at Lexa with awe and pride, when Lexa saw her she nodded at him and left. Aden introduced himself to Clarke and escorted her to her car saying that Heda had told him to do so.

Clarke was so pissed then as she is mad now. Octavia managed to take some photos and some notes but Clarke couldn’t help the feeling that she deserved to be there as much as her partner. Fortunately Octavia did an amazing job and they uploaded a piece onto the online journal and then hurried their way to the hospital to see Raven before the procedure.

When they got there Raven was awake and a little anxious, Abby had already managed to calm her down a little. They had to delay the procedure due to a surgery which took longer than expected in the OR booked for Raven. Meanwhile Luna had already left and Clarke fought hard to keep her frustrations at bay so Raven wouldn’t notice.

Now Clarke can finally pace around the waiting room, Octavia is calmer but Clarke can still see the fire in her eyes. They are concerned over Raven’s reaction but Abby had reassured them that it was a simple procedure “ _it’s not even a surgery_ ”, the doctor had told them. They are waiting now and in all honesty waiting is not Clarke’s strongest point. Waiting for Raven to come back to her room, waiting to an opportunity of speak to Lexa again so that she can ask her what the hell she thought she was doing; it seems her all morning is based on waiting and Clarke hates it.

Soon enough the blonde’s legs start to complain about her pacing and she grabs two coffees; one for her and other for Octavia. After that it doesn’t take long for Abby to return, with an intern following her with a proud smirk on his face. Young interns are always eager to be in the OR.

_“We took out the clot, we drained the fluid and everything is okay.”_

Both women release a sigh of relief and Octavia lets her body sink in the chair, she feels drained. Abby can sense that because she smiles tenderly at both of them noticing the dark circles around their eyes.

_“You can go home and rest. Raven will sleep for a while longer.”_

_“I thought she didn’t need a general anesthesia.”_

 

The suspiciousness in Clarke’s voice just makes Abby smile, she always told Clarke to be a doctor, and she knows in her heart that Clarke would be an amazing one.

_“She didn’t, but we took extra precautions due to her previous injuries, so we gave her a local anesthetic  and some sedatives, it’s crucial that she rests well for a couple of hours.”_

_“Will you call us if she wakes up and we’re not here?”_

_“You know I will Clarke. But you both can go now everything went fine.”_

 

That’s enough for Clarke to nod and pick up her backpack. Judging by the determined look in Clarke’s face Abby can tell that she wasn’t only concerned with Raven but with something else. The blonde might not acknowledge this but Abigail still reads her well. Abby cares for her daughter deeply and yet every time they talk about Clarke’s personal life they end up fighting.

_“Clarke, can you please wait for me? What the hell? Where are you going?”_

The younger Blake shouts after saying goodbye to Abby and running to catch up with Clarke.

_“I told you, I won’t Lexa bench me. O she has no right.”_

Clarke gets into her car and the younger Blake knows exactly where they heading, the 13th Station.

It doesn’t take them long to get there and as soon Clarke parks her car she looks at the door of the 13th station as she breaths in and out to calm down. Octavia is waiting in silence, she is surprised that Lexa banned Clarke from entering the journalist’s perimeter, she doesn’t understand what’s going on between Clarke and Lexa but she knows that no one crosses an order given by Lexa even if this particular one is completely off the books.

Clarke finally takes a deep breath and gets out of the car closing the car behind her. Octavia checks to see if that the gray Honda Civic is well parked and walks behind Clarke. Once they get in they are greeted by a grumpy Olivia Platt. The Sergeant behind the front desk doesn’t want to let them up but Clarke lies to her by saying that Lexa is expecting them and so the Sergeant reluctantly presses the button to let them pass through. Clarke takes the lead and goes up the stairs. Octavia follows her and is sure that they will get in trouble over the lie Clarke just told.

Luna spots them from her desk and her day gets even worse. She immediately thinks that they are there because of Raven and walks towards them.

_“Clarke what are you doing here? Is Raven okay?”_

_“I’m here to see Lexa actually. And yes, Raven is okay, the procedure went fine she’s still asleep.”_

_“Heda is unavailable at the moment Griffin.”_

 

A raspy voice says from behind Clarke and she doesn’t have to look to know it belongs to Roan. She still remembers his snobby look and husky voice. She turns around to look at him with a defiant look on her face, she’s not ready to give up so easily, when Clarke is about to speak again she hears a soft voice that for some weird reason makes her shiver.

_“Let her pass.”_

Roan steps out of the way not even remotely comfortable with this breach of safety; he would probably have a chat with Platt about it if the woman didn’t scare him so much. Finally Clarke sees Lexa in front of her, the brunette doesn’t look upset or surprised she looks emotionless. Lexa starts to walk to the coffee room, the same one where they met the first time she was there and Clarke goes after her. Once they are in the room the blonde doesn’t give Lexa any chance to speak as Clarke goes straight up to her and looks at her right in the eye.

_“What the hell is wrong with you? You can’t just stop me from entering the reporter’s perimeter.”_

_“Yes I can, Clarke.”_

 

Clarke can feel her rage getting stronger in her chest again with the nerve of the girl in front of her. She senses a burning feeling in her chest. There she is Lexa Woods, the same snobby and arrogant person that she met weeks ago, thinking that she can do anything she wants. Clarke takes a step closer and lets out her words slowly.

_“You know what Lexa? You are a hypocrite. One minute you are reaching out to me the next minute you are stopping me from doing my work as if you don’t even care about it. I know you care about this case, I know you care about Gustus but you act like you’re above it all. You might not notice Lexa but I see right through you.”_

At this point Clarke is so close to Lexa that she has her cornered against the kitchen counter of the room. She took each step with accurate precision with a predatory look on her face and they are so close that their breaths mingle and they can each feel it on their faces. Lexa feels trapped, but Clarke is not backing down. She has her eyes locked with Lexa’s and the tension between them can be cut with a knife. Lexa can’t lie she likes how the blonde defies her, a part of her feels even aroused with the show of dominance but she can’t be trapped between a piece of furniture and those ocean blue eyes in front of her.

_“Get out.”_

She says between her teeth, her jaw clenched and her eyes burning with hate and desire at the same time. Clarke doesn’t move.

_“I thought we’ve established that this is my work and as long as I respect yours you should respect mine. But you don’t care about it, you never respected it.”_

Lexa can’t explain how or why but Clarke’s words feel like a sword puncturing through her chest, without really trying the blonde is breaking down the walls Lexa took years to build. Lexa’s expression softens a little. She knows that she can’t stop Clarke and she’s aware that she made a shitty move, Clarke has a job and a right given by law to do it but when Lexa saw Jasmine she felt a urge to get Clarke far away of the case and the killer as possible at the time she even forgot that Derrick was in custody all she thought and remembered was how Costia was hers and died, and how Jasmine was with her for one night and died too. The thought of the killer getting close to Clarke makes her sick.

_“I do care Clarke.”_

Clarke sees pain and something entirely different in Lexa’s eyes and she takes a step back giving the detective some space and finally noticing Lexa’s bruised hands.

Lexa’s emotions are in turmoil, since the moment she found Jasmine’s body. This case is personal she knew it the moment she saw the killer’s second victim and she can feel herself getting closer to Clarke, she can’t let the blonde be in danger because of this case or worse because of Lexa herself. When she gave the order to stop Clarke from entering the reporter’s perimeter she wasn’t thinking about the case itself she was trying to put distance between them.

_“Well if you care about me, trust me, let me work on this case we can even help each other.”_

_“I can’t do that Clarke.”_

 

Lexa says and moves away, suddenly she needs even more space, mostly she needs to turn around and not face Clarke. Lexa leans on the table in the middle of the room her palms against the surface and her eyes lost on the window. She hears Clarke’s steps as the blonde moves towards the door; Lexa is oblivious to the fact that Clarke is shaking her head noticing how defeated Lexa’s words sounded just seconds ago. However the blonde will not fall for this tender side of Lexa. Clarke’s pride makes want to have the last word.

_“Do what you want Lexa, but I have information now, I’m getting somewhere and I’ll not stop.”_

Clarke leaves the room ignoring the looks of Luna and Roan as she looks at the ceiling focusing on nothing and she takes a deep breath to compose herself before walking towards Octavia. Inside the room Lexa is overwhelmed with feelings. No one has ever crossed her like that; no one has ever defied her and trapped her like that. Lexa looks up and swallows the lump in her throat as she feels as if she has just lost a battle. Whether that was with Clarke or herself she is not sure.

**

Raven wakes up with a dry mouth and some pain in her back. She looks around her trying to make sense of the dizziness she’s feeling. She’s alone in her hospital room and reality hits her like a punch in her gut. She’s not the type to feel pity for herself but right now she can’t help the sadness in her chest from waking up alone in that room.

It takes a few minutes for her to adjust to the light and getting comfortable with the movements that she can manage at this point, but really she just needs some water. She’s almost about to try to reach the jug of water and glass that is sitting on the table beside her when a familiar face peeks into the room from the door. With a gentle smile and tender brown eyes the woman hurries into the room to make Raven stay in the bed. The Latina smiles sheepishly at the older woman in a white coat and mumbles the word water.

_“How’s my favorite patient?”_

Abby’s voice is low and sweet and the doctor quickly hands a glass of water to Raven who drinks it greedily. After a few seconds to make sure that her throat is not sore anymore the student asks the most important question for her. When can she go home? Abby laughs and sits on Raven’s bed. She starts to say that the procedure went fine and that Raven just needs to stay at the hospital for a couple of nights to make sure that she doesn’t get fluid on her spine. But after that she can go home with some precautions for the next few weeks.

Raven sighs loudly like a petulant child and Abby pets her on the hand playfully. They hear someone knock on the door and Raven smiles at her best friends’ entrance. Octavia is holding a teddy bear in her hands along with a card. Raven laughs at the sight of it. She’s been receiving flowers and teddy bears from her friends since the night she was hospitalized.

_“Bell picked this one himself and he says he will be here shortly but until then he honors you with Bellboy’s presence.”_

The younger Blake says playfully shaking the toy to indicate that Bellamy has named him and then places it along the others. Clarke sits on the end of the bed and pats Raven’s feet. The four women chat happily for half an hour until Abby gets paged and gets up to walk out of the room. She stops at the door and looks at Clarke.

_“Clarke, before you leave can I have a moment with you?”_

_“Yeah, I will call you before we leave. Is something wrong?”_

_“Does a mother need to have something wrong to chat with her daughter?”_

 

Clarke frowns rolling her eyes but nods at her mother; their relationship has been strained to say the least and the worst part is that Clarke misses her mother but she is too proud to make an effort. The stupidity in this is that they are both so stubborn and similar than neither of them are willing to say _“I’m sorry”_ , although Clarke supposes that what she wanted her mother to say is _“I support your career choice and I’m proud of you”_. She feels that this talk her mother wants to have is not going to be that talk so she pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind as she focuses her attention on her friend.

_“So Ray, are you going to accept Luna’s offer?”_

Clarke says in a low and provocative tone wiggling her eyebrows for good measure and Raven looks at her with a defeated look.

_“I don’t know, she hasn't mentioned it again, actually she hasn’t been here today.”_

_“She was here this morning, just before you had your procedure but she had to go.”_

 

None of them comment on how close Luna and Raven had become in such short time, but Raven notices how unsure Octavia sounds in her answer. If there’s something that Raven hates is when people tiptoe around her cautiously.

_“What’s going on? Why hasn’t Bryan come here to see me or Miller and why did Luna go? He killed again didn’t he?”_

By now none of them should be surprised by Raven’s bluntness but Raven’s question about Bryan and Miller still caught them off guard. Octavia and Clarke if asked would tell anyone that Raven is the strongest person on earth and yet in this case they both know this is a touchy subject. After all Bryan died after the fire. Reluctantly Clarke clears her throat.

_“They found another body this morning around dawn.”_

The student simply nods letting the words sink in, despite of what everyone keeps saying about how ingenious she was with her escape plane in the building, she regrets not been able to hurt the killer more or even better stop him for good.

_“Does he know I’m alive?”_

Raven is not sure why, but a part of her knows that she has to ask the question, it is not some morbid curiosity it is self-preservation, her voice trembles a little. Raven hasn’t told anyone about the nightmares, every night she’s back at the old X Factory again and she’s afraid that whoever the killer is will come back to finish what he started.

_“Hey, you are safe; no one will let him hurt you again.”_

Clarke’s words are soft but firm. The blonde can read the concern in Raven’s face. Octavia gets up from her chair and sits on Raven’s bed as she grabs her hand and forces Raven to look her in her eyes.

_“Clarke is right, we will make sure you are not left alone, Bellamy offered to be with you 24/7 and I’m sure that Luna and Lexa will make sure that you are safe too.”_

Raven mouths a “ _thank you_ ”, but she can’t shake the feeling that no one can protect her except herself.

_“What about Sergeant Gustus and Bryan?”_

Clarke and Octavia share a panicked look but they know that sooner or later this was bound to happen, Abby would probably have advised them to wait a few more days but Raven Reyes is no fool and as soon she sees the looks in her friends she demands an answer and a truthful one.

**

_“Are you saying that he’s awake?”_

The words slip from Lexa’s mouth slowly as if she’s not aware that she’s saying them. Every day she has been at the hospital to visit Gustus. In a way she still thinks he is her family just like he still sees her as his family. She hears the voice at the other side saying yes.

_“He is conscious but weak. He’s not breathing on his own but we’ll allow visitors.”_

_“Thanks doctor Griffin. I’m on my way.”_

 

It has been a long day for Lexa. She’s exhausted both from the confrontation with Derrick and Clarke but finally she has good news.

_“Gustus is awake?”_

Anya says from the desk she’s working on and Lexa nods with a relief sigh. Anya immediately stops what she’s doing and gets up grabbing her jacket from the chair.

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_

_“I’m coming with you. Maybe the Sergeant is able to tell us something.”_

_“Anya he’s still weak, he just woke up and he’s on a ventilating machine. Let him rest besides if he tells me something I’ll let you know.”_

_“Look Lexa I know you don’t trust me, but I’m so focused on this case as you are.”_

 

The shift in the mood is clear and the tension is palpable, both women glaring at each other with clenched jaws but Lexa will not flinch and Anya knows it the minute Lexa raises her hand in a clear stopping motion, is clear that she’s doesn’t want to keep this conversation going. Anya would let it slide, but the FBI is on her back demanding results and she cares about Gustus enough to want to see him for herself.

_“I just wish you would get over that grudge of yours since I left the station for the FBI.”_

Anya knows that this is a low blow but she wants Lexa to acknowledge her as an equal not a threat. But the detective snorts at her words

 _“Anya, I don’t hold a grudge. You left without a word when I had just lost Costia. We were friends or so I thought, you were my mentor,_ _and you didn't even have the decency to tell me you were leaving.”_

_“Lexa I didn’t tell anyone I was going to Quantico. I couldn’t.”_

_“Just like you couldn’t even call for six fucking months, Anya, don’t you dare pretend like you couldn’t even call from Quantico. You could have if you really wanted to.”_

The sharp words are out of Lexa’s mouth even if she wanted to stop them, she’s not usually one to argue but she has been feeling this rage for quite some time now.

 

_“Listen I know I should have checked on you, not because you saw me as a mentor, but as a_ _friend but I couldn’t tell you where I was. And I didn’t want to lie to you.”_

_“It makes perfect sense, you didn’t want to lie, so instead you just went on as if nothing happened, I needed you then Anya not now and I definitely do not need the FBI in this case. Now if you excuse me I’m heading to the hospital.”_

_“For what is worth I was thinking about you and I knew you would be strong enough to get over the pain.”_

_“Fuck you Anya.”_

 

Anya watches Lexa leaving and sits on the chair again with a sigh. She never thought about it like that. How could she not realize that Lexa was not upset with her for leaving the police for the FBI? Lexa was devastated about Costia’s death but Anya thought that Lexa would endure it alone like she always did, she should’ve have known better. She puts her fingers to her temples and massages them trying to fight the headache that she can feel forming.

Anya and Lexa met on the Academy, Anya was sent there as a punishment for beating up a guy while on duty. It was a case of domestic violence, and when Anya and her partner caught the guy he snapped at them and she had to restrain him, she didn’t realized how badly she had beaten the man until the moment he had entered the ER with several injuries and some broken bones.

At the academy they bonded, Lexa saw in Anya a mentor and they became close, they worked together on a few cases as partners and their bond grew even more. Anya was methodical and ruthless, she overlooked everything but she was also kind when she needed to be and she definitely had a touch with children. Lexa admired that and Anya always felt proud, after all Lexa was the most promising rookie in the station.

Now sitting at one of the desks of Intelligence Kru, Anya can finally see where she went wrong and why once she got back to Boston Lexa never replied or reached out to her. Anya failed Lexa as a friend before and she vows to herself to make things right now. So Anya decides that even if she has to get over her superiors’ orders about the case she will help Lexa catch the killer.

**

_“I’m telling you mom everything is fine.”_

Clarke is getting annoyed with her mother’s questions. Abby is asking about the case and about Lexa and Clarke is just getting tired of this invasion of privacy. Clarke knew this was coming because she saw the look on her mother’s face the minute she found her mother on the corridor waiting for her.

_“So you’re telling me that I shouldn’t be worried about your story or your relationship with detective Woods?”_

_“That’s exactly what I’m saying mom, there’s no need to be worried about me.”_

_“Clarke, this is exactly why I always told you to go to med school.”_

_“Oh no, I’m not having this conversation again.”_

 

Clarke says and raises her arms in annoyance, she’s not quite sure of what her mother is trying to imply but she doesn’t like it one bit.

 

_“Clarke, I know how you feel about your father, but we are talking about a serial killer. This is exactly why I wanted you to become a doctor. Instead of writing about dead people you would be saving lives, and what is with you and your sudden closeness with this detective? Was this this Jaha´s idea?”_

 

Clarke nearly curses but she fights the urge and instead she just glares at her mother, her nosy questions are already too much, but this insinuation is even worse.

 

_“God it is like you don’t even know me at all. You save lives, great! But can you just accept the fact that I chose a different job? I’m making a difference too you just don’t want to see it.”_

 

To the people passing by the whispers are not a lot to go by but the hands gesticulating are enough to assume that the two women are having an argument of some sort. Both women are oblivious that the detective in question is standing a few meters away in order to not intrude on their conversation. Abby sighs, she never understood why Clarke changed her mind. She understands that Clarke wanted to honor her father’s memory but for some reason Clarke seems to always work on dangerous cases just like her father and that terrifies her as a mother.

Whenever they engage in this conversation they end up fighting. Clarke knows her mother wants to protect her, but she doesn’t see that Clarke likes her job and is proud of it. Abby is about to answer Clarke when she hears a familiar voice behind her. The doctor notices a change on Clarke’s demeanor as her daughter’s features become even harsher than they were and so she turns around to see Lexa behind her with a sheepishly smile. Lexa’s smile seems strained and forced which is all Clarke needs to know that Lexa is not comfortable. The broody detective glances at Clarke with a nod and then to Abby again, she can’t tell why but she just felt the need to approach the two arguing women before things escalated when she saw Clarke rolling her eyes and a vein popping in her neck with anger. Clarke has the feeling that for some reason Lexa came to her rescue and she’s not sure if she wants to punch her or kiss her senseless.

_“Doctor Griffin I came as soon as I could. Hello Clarke.”_

_“Detective Woods, thank you, we appreciate it as I’m sure you’re busy and I’ll take you to him_ _in a moment. But before we get in Gustus’ room there are a few things I would like to talk to you about.”_

 

Lexa nods again as she glances at Clarke and the blonde is not sure what the detective is searching for in her features. Clarke remains closed off but she sees a small smile and a hint of relief and hope in Lexa’s usually stoic face and she can’t help but smile too.  Despite of what transpired between them earlier she can’t really fully hate the detective and if Lexa is there because Gustus is better the blonde feels relieved too; Clarke can see how much Gustus means to Lexa and Raven will be equally happy.

Then Lexa turns around to walk away. Clarke’s eyes are watching Lexa’s every move and Abby looks at Clarke with a questioning look.

_“Are you going to tell me what’s going between you two?”_

_“Nothing is going on.”_

_“Okay Clarke, I’ll pretend that I didn’t notice how she just interrupted our conversation to your advantage. Be careful with what you’re doing with her and with your life.”_

_“Have a nice day mom.”_

 

Clarke walks pass her mother to the cafeteria where Octavia is waiting for her not seeing how her mother shakes her head with a frown. She’s not definitely talking to her mother about Lexa, especially when even Clarke herself is not sure what’s happening, she still wants to put the puzzle that is Lexa together and she can’t deny that the detective had a good timing even after their argument earlier. And then a lightbulb goes on in her mind she rushes her way to Octavia she needs to talk to her partner and most importantly one of her best friends.

**

After a short talk with a lot of medical jargon Lexa finally enters Gustus’ room, her head is spinning and she feels at loss of words. Among the things Abby told her about his medical condition status there’s one that keeps replaying in her mind. Gustus’ lungs were severe injured in the fire and he can’t breathe on his own, his lungs are collapsing and the hospital has put him on the UNOS transplant list but the odds are not in his favor. He woke up very agitated mumbling words that did not make any sense.

Lexa had already told the doctors what she knew about him, he never had any healthy issues and the Boston PD made regular medical checkups in all departments. That helped Abby’s team with his medical history but as they suspected there was not much, Gustus’ file was very short; he had no history of health problems. And even if he didn’t have a family history it was easy to understand that his injuries were result of the fire and smoke inhalation.

The detective sits on the chair available next to Gustus’ bed and leans forward to take in his condition. He is still sporting a few bruises on his face and a bandage around his head but it is the oxygen mask that gives away his real fragile condition.

_“Hey Sarge it’s me.”_

Her voice is soft and gentle and the bearded man opens his eyes, and looks at Lexa with a weird expression a mix of relief and fear washing over his face. He tries to take his mask off to talk but Lexa gets up and places a hand on top of his own to stop his movements.

_“Shh, you have to rest Gustus. It’s okay we’ll talk later.”_

_“Wall…”_

_“Shh.”_

_“Wall… Cos… cost…. Lex please…”_

 

At Gustus’ agitated state the detective gets worried, the man is trembling and trying rush out his words making it impossible for Lexa to understand him. Lexa tries to go to the door and get some help but Gustus grabs her hand forcing her to stay.

_“Nurse, I need help.”_

Lexa shouts not leaving Gustus’ side, the man looks at her his eyes a shadow of the bright they once were. Lexa is panicking now feeling Gustus’ life slipping away in front of her and she can’t do anything except hold his hand.

_“It’s okay, I’m right here Gustus, I’m right here.”_

_“Ste yuj.”_

 

It’s barely a whisper but Lexa knows the meaning behind his words, a single tear escapes the man’s eyes and Lexa soothes him with her thumb. She squeezes his hand harder but his eyes roll back and his whole body shakes in a convulsion. A nurse enters and injects some medicine into the man’s IV as Abby and another doctor enter the room. Lexa freezes the fear and impotence making her unable to move until one of the nurses forces her out from the room. Lexa can hear the voices inside the room and she feels more defeated than ever because she is powerless to help the man that was more than a Sergeant to her.

 

**

 

Since she was kicked out of the hospital room Lexa’s mind is a blur and she feels numb; she’s been surviving with beer, pizza and pills. It’s been four days, four fucking long days since Gustus’s death and she can’t believe it or accept it and yet is the truth. Lexa knows this because two days ago she was the one who gave the speech while they buried Gustus in a simple but symbolic ceremony. As usual the 13th Station and Firehouse 12 were there and this time Lexa made sure to dress in her formal uniform.

Indra and Lianna were there too and she even saw Clarke with some of her friends. Clarke had walked up to her and held her hands in a reassuring touch and Lexa felt a tear rolling down her face and the detective knew what Clarke’s gesture meant. “ _I’m here and I know what you’re feeling_ ”.

Lexa feels weird and out of place almost as if her soul had detached off of her body and she’s now just floating around through the days. In a moment she was happy and relieved that Gustus had woken up, and in the next she was in Abby’s office sitting across from her desk as she listened to the doctor and a neuro fellow surgeon explaining to her that Gustus had a brain bleeding and that nothing could be done about it since they didn’t catch it in time.

They told Lexa that his awakening was what they call the “golden hour”. Apparently that is what they call it when a patient in Gustus’ conditions wakes up and has their last moments of consciousness. The cause of the bleeding was yet to be determined, only an autopsy could give that answer. But Gustus’ beliefs and traditions would demand a respectful treatment of his body after his death. And Lexa wanted to respect his wishes, nothing more could be done for him and so she had a hard time convincing Abigail Griffin but at the end Lexa with Indra’s help (since Indra is part of the same native tribe) managed to convince the doctor that an autopsy was not needed.

All of the team took the news pretty hard, and apart from Anya, Echo and the tech guys the intelligence Kru hardly have been able to focus on work let alone advance in the case as requested by the FBI. To Lexa’s surprise Anya had actually stopped the FBI from taking the case and the agent’s superiors had agreed that as long as the team kept working on it and obtaining results after Derrick’s fiasco they would give them more time.

Lexa is resting in Gustus’s office, the same one that Roan will be using very soon if he passes the Sergeant examinations to take the spot. She’s exhausted but she doesn’t want to go home. Her mind is full, more than ever but there’s nothing at home waiting for her except a pack of beers in the fridge, a cold pizza and her last pills. She didn’t shed any tears at the funeral or in the two days after for that matter but her eyes burn the same. She didn’t cry, she engraved Gustus last words to her deep in her soul like a mantra. “Ste yuj” he told her, “ _stay strong_ ” and that’s what she’s going to be. That’s what she always had been, even earlier in the morning when the Mayor called her to his office.

Replaying the conversation in her mind makes Lexa take another sip of the scotch she’s drinking, one she had shared many times with Gustus and the one the man always had in his stash in his office for a hard day.

Lexa still can’t believe the conversation she had with Titus. The Mayor saw her talking briefly with Clarke and two days after made Lexa go to his office to pester her with too many questions and assumptions. It wasn’t a talk, was more a sort of an argument. At some point she had to shout out at him.

_“You’re feelings for Clarke put both of you in danger.”_

Titus had said and Lexa felt her blood boil.

 

_“And what do you know about me or my feelings? You never were more than a teacher. You’re not my father or family, you have no right to invade my privacy like this.”_

_“She just wants you for this story. She’s clouding your judgement.”_

_“I’m more than capable of separating feelings from duty.”_

 

Titus held back after Lexa said that, he knew that he crossed a line the moment he said that Lexa had put the investigation in danger by becoming close with Clarke. The Mayor even implied that she failed Costia too.

Lexa left his office after he apologized profusely stating that he didn’t mean to offend her. But he did, and in the sake of all it’s sacred, in the sake of the respect that she still holds for him she just left closing the office door behind.

_“Did you send for me?”_

Lexa’s thoughts stop the minute she hears the raspy voice from the doorway. She lifts her body from the chair locking her eyes with the ocean ones in front of her.

_“Yes Clarke, come in.”_

The blonde reporter enters the office; this is a new place for her at the station. She knows it was Gustus’ office. Clarke can’t help the anxiety in her chest. Since Platt called her earlier in afternoon that she’s been feeling antsy. She went to Gustus funeral because she figured out how much he meant to Lexa, Lexa was cold and hurt but the blonde held her hands to tell her with a gesture what she couldn’t put into words. Clarke was surprised when she got the call and then again when she got in the station, and Platt sent her up to see Lexa straight away.

_“I do trust you Clarke.”_

Lexa says in a low but firm tone and Clarke feels a shiver in her body at the memory of their argument from days before. Lexa is in front of her half sitting on the table and they both know how deep those words are. She can’t stop the feeling that she can understand Lexa but at the same time there’s so much to know about her.

_“I know how hard that is for you.”_

Clarke says in her raspy and low voice and takes a step closer in Lexa’s direction.

_“I know you think my ways are harsh but that’s how I survive.”_

Now it is Lexa turn to get up and straightening her body as she locks her eyes with Clarke’s as if connecting their souls.

_“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving, don’t we deserve better than that?”_

Clarke’s not even sure of what’s happening, or why she is saying such things but she guesses that in some way she feels like she’s been surviving through the days too, immersing herself in work and forgetting what’s outside of it.

_“Maybe it should.”_

That’s all Lexa says before she closes the distance between them and places her lips on Clarke’s. Clarke opens her eyes in awe at first; she was definitely not expecting that. But once she feels Lexa soft lips on hers she forgets everything that’s surrounding her and closes her eyes as she feels a warm feeling enveloping her. Lexa’s lips are even better than Clarke anticipated. She can’t deny that she caught herself thinking about how it would feel to kiss Lexa.

The detective raises her right hand placing it softly on the blonde’s face and Clarke moves her arm and holds Lexa’s a little up above her elbow to keep her there. The kiss is sweet and tender, Lexa caresses Clarke’s lips with her tongue asking for permission to take it further and Clarke allows it. It’s a completely new sensation for both of them.

Their tongues are dancing in each other’s mouths and Lexa feels like this is like coming home after so much time away. She’s surprised because of it, she shouldn’t be feeling this way and yet she can’t stop it. Gustus had told her to remain strong but Lexa has been wondering how she will do it. Lexa’s mouth tastes like scotch and chocolate and Clarke tastes like mint and caramel.

Lexa rubs her nose on Clarke’s changing their position and Clarke squeezes her bicep a bit. They stand like that for a few seconds and then Lexa breaks the contact. She opens her eyes to see Clarke still with her eyes close and then she leans over to kiss her again.

_“Lexa, we can’t do this. Not yet.”_

Lexa takes a step back at Clarke’s words and nods. She wants nothing more than feel those soft pink lips again but she will respect Clarke’s wishes. She said “not _yet_ ”, that means that maybe in the future she might have the chance to have that feeling again; whatever that feeling is. Still in daze Lexa watches Clarke taking a step back to gather her thoughts maybe having hope is not so bad after all and maybe as usual Luna was right.

A part of Lexa is afraid that her urge to kiss Clarke came from the grief she’s experiencing. Kissing Clarke, wanting to talk and to be near the blonde is not about the search for sex, control and adrenaline. This is something entirely different.

Clarke finally puts her mind to work again and leaves the office. She mentally thanks the fact that no one is there, because she probably can’t hide the confusion in her eyes along with her blush, she wants to believe that this is not a coping mechanism for Lexa. She glances at the office with a strange feeling in her stomach. It almost seems like butterflies calling to her to live again.

**

_“Can I come in?”_

Luna knocks on the door and pokes her head in. She sees Raven with teary eyes, and she doesn’t even wait for an answer before entering. Seeing Raven crying breaks her more than she cares to admit at the moment; especially with everything that has happened in the last days. Luna knows that Abby, Octavia and Clarke told Raven about Gustus’ death and she guesses that the Latina must be feeling guilty somehow, after all in couple of days she learnt about Bryan’s and Gustus’ deaths.

Luna enters the room with tender eyes and softly approaches Raven when she is close enough she takes the chair beside the Latina’s bed. Raven turns her face away she doesn’t want to Luna to see her like that but Luna moves to the bed in a swift motion and really Raven would be amazed by it if she wasn’t so defeated. Luna holds one of Raven’s hands and with the other she slowly turns the Latina’s face towards her cupping her cheek.

_“It’s not your fault Raven. None of this is your fault.”_

 

They lock eyes for brief seconds but then Raven adverts her gaze once more.

 

_“They are both dead Luna. And I’m still alive. I’m the only one still alive. How? Why?”_

 

In the bright light of the room Luna can see Raven’s eyes tinged with sadness even when the engineering student turns away from her once again. The detective is broken over Gustus’ death, the Sergeant was more than their leader, he was family and he was a father figure not only to Lexa but to all the Kru. But seeing Raven broken with guilt makes Luna push her own pain away because she recognizes that look too well. She carried it herself in the past.

Luna is not the type of person who shares much about her but she is not guarded like Lexa she doesn’t keep her emotions bottled up and most importantly she’s not afraid of her emotions. And she knows that more than the attraction she felt for Raven at Redemption Bar, she feels that she now has a deep bond with the Latina. Luna can even go as far as say she might have a crush on the girl.

_“I know how you feel Raven. But you are a survivor. You didn’t bring this on yourself. The serial killer did and I promise you that we’ll get to him.”_

Luna takes Raven’s hands in hers and she draws circles with the thumb over Raven’s hand and her wrists, there’s something calming about her movements. Raven looks at their hands and relishes on the warmth feeling washing over her. When she looks up at Luna she sees something she never saw in her, she sees fear but determination.

_“My brother died and for some time I couldn’t deal with that, he risked his life as an officer and for what?”_

_“I’m sorry Luna, but that’s not the same thing, your brother died doing his job not trying to save you.”_

 

Luna nods knowing is not the same; she lowers her voice never ceasing to make circles on Raven’s skin.

_“It’s really not the same but kind of is to some extent.”_

Luna has made her peace with her past but there’s still a shade of darkness and sorrow in Luna’s voice. Sensing it Raven squeezes her hand to let her know she’s right there with her.

The ruffling sounds coming from the outside don’t break the moment between the two as if at the moment the world itself had stopped just to learn more about Luna’s pain and demons. And so Luna starts by telling about her story with Derrick and Raven listen to it in silence.

_“I met him in a bar I had lost my brother already and bars were one of the ways I found to keep the pain at bay, the other way was illegal substances. Derrick was charming and funny and as time went by he was the one hooking me up with some stuff and we start dating.”_

By that time Lexa and Luna had become close, they started to work together at the same police station. Sometimes together as partners, the rivalry they felt during the academy was long forgotten by then. Lexa never new about Luna’s use of drugs and Luna never had it in her to come clean about it.

The detective remembers that Lexa never really liked Derrick, but she put up with him in Luna’s sake. Looking back Luna has the feeling that Lexa might have been keeping her under Lexa’s watch for some reason.

Luna tells Raven that she never moved in with him, but sometimes she passed more time in his house than hers. As the time went by she started to feel unhappy with their relationship; she wasn’t complete. Luna never wanted more than what she could get but she had her own expectations about her career and Derrick was just settled working on a bar and hooking a few regulars with a few things under the table. They started to drift apart and not quite being in the same page anymore especially when she faced her demons and stopped using. Luna still remembers that the decision came after a hard case she and Lexa had to work on and Lexa was particularly harsh with the drug dealer.

Weeks went by and Luna felt in her bones that she wasn’t comfortable with Derrick anymore, he wasn’t charming neither he tried to swoon her. There were numerous times she pretended to be asleep when he got to bed, just to avoid the conversations, the touches and the sex.

Luna pauses and sighs there’s a dread within her at thinking about her dark past. Raven can see the pain in her beautiful face and can hear it in her voice. She squeezes Luna’s hand again and Luna forces a little sad smile. She tells Raven everything, about how Lexa told her to leave him and how he always promised to be better and attentive of her needs.

One night she went out with Lexa, Costia and Derrick, who got wasted and before any of them could process what was happening he was all over Costia in the dance floor. When Costia rejected him he got angry telling her that all she needed was a good lay. Lexa didn’t make a scene out of respect for Luna but made clear that she didn’t want him around in the future.

Luna pauses again to wipe a tear from her face and looks at the ceiling composing herself to tell Raven the rest.

_“We got home that night and he was sober by then, we had this huge fight, he kept telling me_ _that Lexa was a dyke and a bitch, and me and Costia would be better off without her, I never saw him like that. He never said anything homophobic in front of me. When I came to Lexa’s defense he just said that maybe I was a dyke too, that as his girlfriend I had an obligation towards him.”_

The detective recalls her answer when he called her a dyke. “ _What if I am?_ ” She knew she was bisexual by then and maybe she should have told him up front, but that just didn’t happened. When her words were out from her mouth his face twisted with disgust. He slapped her in the face and grabbed her by the neck, Luna the peaceful and not confrontational person she is that night found herself being assaulted by her own boyfriend. She was and still is a good fighter, part of her training in the academy consisted on body combat and yet that night she was terrified and overwhelmed by it all and at first she didn’t even reacted.

She was being pinned against a wall unable to react for some time while Derrick’s hands were all over her body it was only when he started to unzip his jeans that her fog cleared from her mind. It was clear that he was about to force himself on her. And that was the moment she fought back. Twisting his arm and freeing herself from his grip, he fought still, managed to punch her in the face before she kicked his balls and ran out of his house to appear at Lexa’s door with her neck purple were Derrick had grabbed her, a bleeding nose and a ripped bottom lip.

A few days later he showed up at station with white and red roses and a puppy face. No one knew what happened apart from Lexa, but Platt read the situation perfectly after years in the job and with Lexa they kicked him out making sure he learnt his lesson. A couple of weeks later Costia was found dead. And all the evidence pointed to Derrick.

_“I carried the guilt of her death for years.”_

Luna says ending her story and this time she doesn’t even bother to wipe the tears from her face. She moves to get up but Raven’s hands hold on to her to keep her from moving. The Latina is at loss of words, Luna is so caring, so gentle and above it all she always seems so calm that she would never thought that she carried such a dark past. Raven’s heart breaks for the girl beside her and she can’t quite explain why but she has this urge to hug her and so she does. Luna wraps her arms around Raven’s waist and takes a deep shaky breath.

_“I thought that if I just had sex with him she could still be alive.”_

 

The detective says and feels Raven shaking her head in the crook of her neck.

 

_“Luna you didn’t bring any of this on yourself or anyone else.”_

 

The Latina says taken aback by this side of the strong detective she came to know better since she was admitted in the hospital. Luna lets go of Raven’s body and slowly gets up from the bed facing one of the white walls in the room.

 

_“And now I have to carry the guilt that my testimony had put an innocent man in jail.”_

Is barely a whisper but the student heard it and her eyes widen in awe, is more than just a personal admission, is a concrete reference about the case and it’s a breach of information because Raven knows now that the person who killed Costia is probably the same person who is killing these girls, the same person who took her. Clarke and Octavia never talk much about their work but she has put some pieces of the puzzle together.

_“Luna.”_

Raven breaths out and Luna looks at her afraid that she had said too much, but when she looks at girl in the bed she sees awe, sadness and something else she can’t quite pinpoint.

_“I’m sorry Raven. I might not be the person you need.”_

The detective says because by now she’s lost, she confessed to Raven her most dark story, Raven, a girl she barely knows, yeah it’s true that they both hit it off pretty well at Redemption Bar the first night, they even talked a bit that day but was only after Raven was admitted to the hospital that they became closer. Raven narrows her eyes at the detective wondering if Luna’s words have a deeper meaning.

_“Why? Luna, I’m sure that none of this it’s your fault. You said it yourself all evidence pointed_ _towards him. And he deserved the punishment for treating you like he did. No one has property rights over another person.”_

Raven can feel the anger boiling in her chest, she doesn’t know this Derrick guy, but she hates him already. She has zero tolerance for abusive partners and Luna, well Luna is such a peaceful person, and the Latina can see it in her actions how much the curly haired detective cares about the others.

Something inside her shifts, she knows Luna is also strong, but the idea of a guy, a boyfriend nonetheless, someone who should spoil her with tender gestures had instead beat her and tried to force himself upon her just drives Raven crazy with anger. They fall into a silence for a couple of minutes and Luna finally gathers her thoughts as she remembers why she shared her story with Raven.

_“I guess the same thing goes for you as well you know?”_

When Luna speaks again her voice is again tender and almost cautious. Raven looks at her acknowledging the lesson behind the intimate moment they just shared. Luna trusted her enough to tell her something that few people know; something to help Raven with her own pain. She nods patting the space besides her on the bed and once the detective is beside her again Raven leans against her shoulder.  

_“So if I accept your offer when can you take me to your home?”_

“Now.”

They both chuckle and a comfortable silence settles between them, they both smile even if they are not looking at each other. Raven feels at ease with Luna, more than once she woke up from a nightmare in the hospital just to feel Luna’s comforting presence. Whatever it is they are doing Raven wants to know more about the detective. Staying at Luna’s will make her feel safe she’s sure of it. Luna for her part just wants a chance to be around Raven and help her in her recovery; if something blossoms between them she will definitely not be opposed to it. Maybe they both are what the other needs.

**

Lexa is inside her car as a silent conflict between her heart and mind wages. She can’t shake the memory of the kiss she shared with Clarke the day before. She knows that she wants more but she’s not sure of what that more is. It is not like any other time, not the immediate search for release, she is sure that whatever she is searching in Clarke is not the sex, she hasn’t been with anyone in days or weeks, keeping track of time seems hard these days but she knows she is not going to be in searching for that adrenaline the next weeks, not unless is with Clarke. This she knows, when she’s around the blonde she feels a different rush of adrenaline. Clarke is like a magnet that she is drawn to even when they defy themselves and god knows that Clarke is stubborn as no one else that Lexa encountered before and she defies Lexa like no one else does.

After Costia she told herself that she should be alone, because love is weakness and in the line of duty she needs to have her head above her heart always. She was taught to be focused and that’s how she does it, she can’t risk it. She can’t get close to someone just to lose her like she lost Costia. But at Gustus’ funeral she felt something shifting inside her, as if a sense of longing for something more.

Costia was supposed to survive her older brother and be his legacy since he never got married or had a family but Costia didn’t survived he brother and now Gustus is gone and the only thing left is the memories shared by the ones close to him. As Clarke simply had put it life should be about more than just surviving; but surviving is all Lexa knows. All her life since her mother died she is been surviving. Costia was her hope for something more but fate taught her that love is weakness and now well since the blonde came barging into her life she wonders if love is actually strength. Lexa supposes that somehow Gustus’ death was a sort of awake up call.

The morning brought a slight breeze and the detective smiles watching Clarke getting out of her car wearing dark blue slacks with casual shoes and tightening the black blazer around her torso, the dark color contrasting with her blonde hair. After a few seconds she receives a text. “ _I’m here!”_ Another grin creeps its way in Lexa’s features and she shakes her head at the dopey feelings she’s having.

The day before and a few hours after the kiss, Lexa was leaving the station to go home and was surprised by a text from Clarke inviting her for breakfast. She really thought about rejecting the invitation but something nudged her to say yes and so she finds herself stepping out of the car and walking towards the diner.

Once inside Lexa is welcomed with the warm environment, the smell of fresh coffee and fresh baked pastry. She spots Clarke at one the corner tables by the window a nice spot but discreet enough to have a private moment. She walks over and takes off her leather jacket. By then Clarke already took off her blazer and she is wearing a white formal button shirt, Lexa takes a moment to take in Clarke’s work attire is formal and casual and the light makeup only adds that elegant touch that the blonde always seem to carry.

_“Hey.”_

_“Hello Clarke.”_

_“Thanks for coming.”_

 

Clarke says with a soft and genuine smile and Lexa can’t help but nod and smile too.

_“Thanks for the invitation.”_

After being finally settled in the chair the detective takes a deep breath looking around her unsure of what to say or do. It’s one thing to hit a girl in a bar after a few glances and a few beers. But being with Clarke is completely different firstly because they kissed the day before and she hasn’t stopped thinking about it since and secondly because technically in Lexa’s mind they shouldn’t even be friends let alone having breakfast together.

The thought hits her once again and she chances a glance at Clarke asking herself if the blonde has been thinking about the kiss too. She can almost swear that Clarke glances at her lips but tries not to read too much into it.

A few minutes later they are taking soft sips from their coffees unsure of what to do or say. Clarke moves in her chair as she reaches her backpack and pulls out a folder case from it and then breaks the silence locking her eyes with Lexa’s emeralds ones.

_“I’ve told you I could help you with the case. This is my help.”_

_“Clarke.”_

_“No listen to me Lexa, I know about Costia and I think whoever killed her might be killing these girls.”_

 

Clarke passes the folder to Lexa sliding it across the table and the detective picks it up. When she opens the file she sees a list of names. She lifts her gaze from the paper towards Clarke with a quizzical expression.

_“I’m sure the names of your victims are in there Lexa. It’s a list of students, me and Octavia found a connection between Raven and Sarah.”_

Lexa is in awe at Clarke’s conviction and words. If the blonde is right Lexa has a way to find it. She opens the file again and with a finger searches for the only name she knows: Jasmine. There are only two girls with that name and Lexa clenches her jaw, Clarke might be right.

_“We were able to pull Costia’s file and her name is on that list too. Now I know that someone was convicted of her murder but the word is that he got out recently.”_

Clarke’s words sound more careful now and she stops talking to take a sip from her coffee before continuing with her line of thought. Lexa glances at her and she can see the blonde is a little guarded now. All names in that list were part of a helping group for the LGBT community on the Campus. Lexa remembers how passionate Costia was about it, Gustus as the older caring brother he was always accepted her for who she was and her sexuality was never a defining characteristic in their points of view but Costia was driven to help the ones who didn’t had the same support system.

The University of Boston had a teacher who started a support group, a safe place for the community to share their stories and help each other. Dante Wallace always had a kind word to spare with the ones who needed help.

It doesn’t surprise Lexa that Clarke had read Costia’s file, Lexa was the one who mentioned her in the first place. Lexa knows she should be mad at Clarke but she’s not a hypocrite as she did the same with Clarke minutes after the blonde had left the station in their first meeting. Clarke is proving to be exactly what Lexa thought she was: cunning, smart and resourceful.

_“Are you sure you are in the right profession?”_

Lexa teases Clarke slightly, because she can see how careful the blonde is acting with the mention of Costia’s name and for the first time in a long period her insides don’t recoil at hear it, all she feels is the need to avenge her and seek justice. Clarke’s line of thinking is remarkable and something inside Lexa tickles with this new turn of events. It is a weird sensation that makes Lexa desire to touch Clarke’s hands or face or even hug her while thanking her for what she had just done but Lexa will not do that, she can’t. Instead Lexa looks over the pages and reads the names again.

_“In sake of honesty this is not my work, Octavia was actually the one who pursued this line of thought. I just helped put the pieces together.”_

Clarke says and Lexa looks up from the page to look at her, there’s something about the way the brunette looks at Clarke that makes her feel dizzy, the blonde feels under scrutiny but there’s more in Lexa’s eyes, something that she can’t quite pinpoint yet.

_“So maybe I should have breakfast with Octavia instead so I can try to find the source she used to get this.”_

Clarke is about to swear that Lexa has a smirk on her face and that leaves her at a loss of words, she just mentioned Lexa’s dead girlfriend, she went way deeper than Lexa should be comfortable with and yet the detective just gives her a small smirk as she pushes the file again in Clarke’s direction. When Clarke reaches for it their hands touch and the blonde can’t help the sparkling sensation in her skin. It’s a subtle touch and if it’s on purpose from Lexa’s part, just for the sake of feeling the blonde’s soft skin, is only the detective’s business.

_“You know I can’t, I mean we can’t tell you...”_

Clarke starts and Lexa raises her hand slightly in an attempt to shush her. Something twitches inside the blonde and she has to focus to ignore that burning fire that’s boiling her blood.

_“I know that Clarke. I’ll not ask you for your source.”_

Lexa says and surprises herself with how gentle her voice sounds; she takes a moment to observe and notices the slight change of demeanor, Clarke is now ruffling in the folder file looking for something with a deep frown.

_“You received another letter from the killer?”_

Lexa breaths out and Clarke looks at her with wide eyes as she gulps because she’s certain that she can hear a hint of concern in the brunette’s voice as she nods slowly.

_“I asked Monty to look into it and I know he should have informed you but I wanted to be the_ _one to do it but so far it is another dead end he wasn’t able to trace the email address.”_

Lexa nods as Clarke hands her the copy of the email and she reads it carefully while Clarke explains that Monty is an old friend of hers. The blonde tells Lexa that the email was sent before the new victim was found and that was the reason why she wanted to talk with Lexa that day.

A flashback of what Lexa said to Aden regarding stopping Clarke from doing her job and from their argument latter on crosses Lexa’s mind. The blonde was so defiant and with every reason to, after all she was only doing her job and she wanted Lexa to know what was happening. Lexa feels something unleash inside her and she feels frustrated with herself.

_“Thank you Clarke, I will look into this and I will talk to Monty about the email too.”_

Lexa says as she gets up and Clarke nods offering the file to Lexa as she lets her know that it is a copy she got for her, the detective nods too and starts walking towards the door. She needs to look into this new piece of information and make sense of it.

**

_“Uh, I’m sorry.”_

Luna says stopping abruptly at the entrance of the bedroom she had prepared for Raven as she tries to advert eyes from Raven’s body just covered with a towel. The Latina was just about to get dressed after the shower she took. It was the first thing the student requested when they got into Luna’s house.

Two days had passed since their talk in the hospital and Raven was finally released by the doctor. At the sight in front of her Luna can’t help the warm feeling in her body as she watches the drops of water falling from Raven’s hair and rolling down her tanned skin. Raven smirks at the suddenly bashful Luna in front of her.

_“You don’t have to apologize. This is your house after all.”_

_“But this is your room I should have knocked on the door.”_

 

Luna says as she turns around so her back is facing Raven and the girl can't help but chuckle, Luna seems to be quite the gentlewoman. The detective insisted on picking Raven at the hospital making sure she was the one pushing the wheelchair despite Raven’s protests and she made sure to open every door for Raven too, showing confidence and chivalry.

Luna’s house was prepared for Raven’s arrival. The second bedroom had the bed made with clean sheets and the whole house was clean and Raven felt like it was just not for her, Luna is for sure a neat person.

Raven was in awe with Luna’s taste in decoration, the house is an open space, the kitchen and the living room in one bright floor, a wooden and marble counter separated the kitchen from the rest. A white couch with modern design is a clear invitation for lazy time in front of the big TV screen. The windows wide open letting the clarity illuminate the space. The kitchen with all sets of utensils one can ask for and the walls on the living room were decorated with photos and portraits with vibrant colors.

Raven’s room was set up with some scented candles and a bag with a few sets of clothes for Raven’s first days. Luna had already made space for Raven’s clothes and private objects. It seemed like Luna had spent some time setting everything ready for the Latina and Raven had a word to describe everything: perfection.

Raven will not say anything but she wasn’t expecting this; it is not like she didn’t think Luna wasn’t a careful person but it is the small details that leave her in awe. Like the way she finds the kitchen ready once she finishes dressing and joins Luna there. The table is set with the plates and the food waiting for her, she can see how much effort Luna put into to have everything in order to make Raven feel at home.

The smell of cooked food invades her nostrils and she smiles to the image of Luna with sweatpants and a hoodie, her hair in a messy bun, it’s all so intimate and Raven knows that no one ever made her feel like that.

_“Are those clothes okay?”_

_“They are perfect, and thanks for bringing my stuff here for me.”_

 

Luna smiles and invites Raven to sit at kitchen table as she pulls the chair out for her. They sit and talk while eating and Raven truly feels at ease.

A few hours after they are on Luna’s couch, Luna is watching a documentary about the oceans and how people need to protect the sea. Raven finds extremely cute this nerd side of the detective but she ends up falling asleep really close to Luna’s body.

_“No, leave me alone, don’t touch me.”_

The sun had long gone down and the house is illuminated in a low light. Luna looks at Raven, she’s sweating and moving. The detective knows that Raven is having a nightmare and she doesn’t hesitate as she moves her body behind Raven’s and with her hands she slowly draws patterns on Raven’s shoulders. Luna rubs Raven’s skin with her thumbs as she moves her mouth close to Raven’s right ear.

_“It’s okay Raven, you’re safe. It’s just a bad dream. You can wake up now.”_

Luna’s sweet tone and tender movements slowly brings Raven out of her troubled sleep. Raven wakes up shaking and sweating to a warm and safe feeling. She notices Luna’s presence behind her, a steady hold, her back against Luna’s front and Luna’s lips close to her ear. Raven’s first instinct is to pull away, but Luna’s body is so soft and comfy, her hands so gentle that the Latina just lets her mind go with it.

Luna whispers a few words, it’s a mantra or a prayer, Raven is not sure but she repeats the words as Luna says them. That warm breathing in her earlobe, the calmness that Luna’s hands give her sliding up and down in her biceps is making Raven dizzy. Luna speaks about oceans and truth be told Raven can really feel waves washing all over her carrying the images of the dream with them.

_“Do you think you can walk? You should go to bed.”_

Luna says and Raven’s body shivers, this is so not her, this vulnerability and incapacity to talk and so she just nods as Luna gets up and helps her get off the couch. The cold she feels the indication she is already missing the detective’s warm embrace.

Luna helps Raven get to the bedroom; she supports almost all of the Latina’s weight so she doesn’t use her bad leg too much. Once they are inside the room Luna turns around and respectfully waits for Raven to change clothes. Once she hears Raven sitting in the bed she turns around again.

_“Do you need something?”_

_“I’m fine, thanks.”_

 

Raven answers with a sharp tone on her voice and Luna nods as she turns around to make her way to the door.

_“Luna wait, I… I’m sorry, you’re just trying to help, you think… you can… I mean do you mind…”_

Raven trails off almost mumbling as she lies on the bed with a sheepishly smile and pats the vacant side next to her. Luna looks at her movements and at Raven again.

_“I don’t want to sleep alone.”_

Luna gulps and nods but leaves the room and Raven feels her heart sink at it but then she hears Luna turning the lights off and after a few seconds Luna walks in wearing slippers, an old t-shirt and blue boy shorts. She sits on the bed taking her watch off and placing it on the bedside table along with her phone and Raven lays down with a silly smile on her face. As soon as Luna turns off the lamp and pulls the covers up, Raven tugs her closer and Luna can’t do anything but oblige and wrap her arm around Raven’s waist and if the movement makes her whole body warm and greedy only Luna will know.

Raven feels Luna’s breathe hitch but focuses on the warmth of the detective’s body pressed against hers and with that feeling of safety it doesn’t take long for the sleep to come.

**

Clarke is nervous, there’s no logical reason for her to be and yet she can’t shake her anxiety. It’s been two days since she was with Lexa and now she is about to meet the detective again. Lunch. Such a simple affair and yet Clarke is antsy about it as she checks her reflection in the rearview mirror once more.

Earlier in the morning the detective had asked Clarke if they could meet at lunch time, after two days of radio silence the journalist was at loss of words but she said yes. And so she finds herself exiting her car and smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her blazer. They had agreed to meet at the same diner where they had breakfast two days ago and somehow the familiarity of the place leaves Clarke more comfortable.

It’s the idea of what’s about to come that scares her, in a matter of weeks they went from fighting each other to finding comfort in one another with Lexa being more open but then the detective had forbidden Clarke to be in the journalist perimeter which led to a fight. Now weeks after their first encounter Lexa had kissed her and accepted Clarke’s help in the form of a list with the names of the possible victims.

_“Hello Clarke.”_

Lexa breathes out when the blonde reaches her table and immediately the detective stands to greet her and pulls a chair for her. Clarke blushes slightly but accepts it and thanks Lexa for it.

_“Hi.”_

The blonde says when she is finally seated and the brunette smiles at her, the waiter comes to take their orders and Clarke has to suppress a giggle when Lexa orders a healthy salad while Clarke orders a burger.

_“You’re probably wondering why I called you here.”_

_“It was unexpected yes, but not unwelcome.”_

 

The blonde replies with a smile of her own and Lexa nods, Clarke’s smile is always gentle and genuine.

_“I want to say thank you, with the list you gave us we were able to narrow down our list of possible victims and we are now able to identify the bodies.”_

_“I didn’t do anything really; I want to help you get to the bottom of this Lexa. I’ve told you that.”_

_“Yes, you want the truth, you and me want the same thing Clarke, I see that now, you could’ve had easily published this and kept this list to yourself but you didn’t.”_

_“Is there any way I might know the names of the victims in first hand detective?”_

 

The blonde says playfully and Lexa’s body warms up with a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach at the way Clarke uses her title, for a brief moment she thinks about letting herself go but then she pictures Jasmine lifeless body and her stoic mask is on again.

_“Chief Indra will brief the press soon, I’m sure you’ll be there even if I don’t want you to be.”_

The sharp tone of Lexa’s words cut deep into Clarke’s soul as she shakes her head and moves the chair as she gets ready to leave. Clarke is about to lift her body from the chair when Lexa speaks again placing one hand above Clarke’s.

_“Wait Clarke, I… I’m sorry.”_

Lexa says at seeing the hurt flashing in Clarke’s eyes, she feels conflicted, Lexa can’t ignore the images of Jasmine’s and Costia’s bodies but at the same time she can’t forget Lincoln’s words about how he thinks the killer feels sympathy for the blonde for all the attention she’s giving him on the case but more importantly she can’t forget the kiss they shared.

_“Look Lexa I get you, you don’t trust me…”_

Clarke cuts off Lexa’s words as she adjusts her chair once more.

_“Is not that I don’t trust you. Is…”_

Clarke’s eyes widen at that realization and her face softens, she can see the conflict waging in Lexa’s mind and Luna’s words ring in her mind louder than ever. Maybe, just maybe it is Clarke that Lexa needs to put her beliefs in question and for the love of god Clarke wants nothing more than to push through it, especially since the kiss. Lexa had kissed Clarke and Clarke’s lips have been tingling since then.

_“You’re worried. This killer is obsessed with you; he’s killing these girls because of you just like he murdered Costia. And Gustus’ was Costia’s brother and he is gone too.”_

Clarke says in a whisper and Lexa looks blankly at her. When did Clarke start to read her so well? Since when can Clarke read her usually stoic face so easily? It’s as scaring as fluttering feeling.

_“Why you Lexa? Why he is so obsessed with you?_

Lexa shakes her head at loss of a proper response, she doesn’t know, the person she has been blaming is innocent after all and Lexa is stuck just like her team’s investigation. She feels a pressure on her hand and looks at the table to see Clarke’s hand on top of hers.

_“Let me help you Lexa. You know I can.”_

The blonde almost whispers and if Lexa gets the deeper meaning of Clarke’s pleading she doesn’t let the blonde know. Then Lexa remembers Luna telling her to take baby steps and so she slightly nods her head in acknowledgment.

**

It’s an important night because Redemption Bar is officially reopening. After the little memorial in Ryan’s memory Liana wanted to change some things. She meant to open earlier but she wanted Lexa there and when Gustus passed away she postponed the reopening.

Two weeks passed since the first breakfast with Lexa. Clarke and the detective have been seeing each other regularly, and they have been setting some things straight about the case. So when Octavia asked Clarke to come with her and Lincoln to the bar the blonde didn’t hesitate in saying yes.

Now Clarke is seated on a couch with the new couple by her side she still remembers how Octavia had shouted to her about her new relationship status with Lincoln just a couple of ago. Octavia was thrilled that the doctor had finally invited her to a dinner date and told her about his feelings. Despite how loud Octavia was Clarke is happy because they really look cute together.

The bar looks different, bigger even. The counter is at the opposite side of Clarke’s table. The chairs and tables have the same rustic look from before and the jukebox is still playing some blues and rock songs. Next to the bar there is a sort of stage a degree higher than the rest. Probably it is sort of a space to dance, or to place a karaoke machine.

The bar still has a pool table and Luna and Raven are happily playing there. Clarke can’t help to notice that the two are quite close; there are a lot of smiles and smirks exchanged and some unnecessary touches too. Clarke smiles at the sight.

However the place where the blonde reporter always rests her eyes is the entrance door. She is waiting! Bashfully waiting and she can’t lie to herself, she’s waiting for Lexa to show up after all she told her she wouldn’t miss it for the world. The door opens again and Clarke feels her heart beating faster in anticipation. Bellamy is the first to enter and spots Octavia and Clarke. He smiles and points the location to the people he is arriving with. There’s Miller and the snobby Roan and some girl that Clarke saw before but doesn’t really know in person. Clarke’s heart deflates a little.

Bellamy leads the way and greets O with a warm smile and a hug and then he shakes Lincoln hand and squeezes his shoulder in warning with a pointed look at his sister. The doctor just nods as the younger Blake scolds her brother and Lincoln laughs at both of them.

Clarke is not really paying attention though, not when Lexa enters with a girl by her side. Clarke knows her from the station too. She couldn’t forget that resting bitch face, that long jawline, sharper like a knife and those cheekbones that are perfectly symmetrical. They seem close and Clarke feels something twist inside of her. She’s about to look away when Lexa looks at her with half of a smile and a quick nod before walking towards the bar where Emori and Lianna greet both of them with joy. Yes they are definitely close if Lexa’s aunt knows her that well.

_“Come on princess, don’t you want to hug your friend.”_

Bellamy says with a smile on his lips and Clarke looks away from Lexa as she stands from her spot to hug Bellamy. She can feel the girl that had entered with him looking at them and then Bellamy introduces her as Echo. She has this defiant look on her face and Clarke can’t quite figure out if this Echo person hates her personally or hates the whole world. The hug lasts longer than normal but Clarke knows Bellamy is warm and affectionate.

_“I feel like I don’t see you anymore princess.”_

Urgh, is been years and Clarke still hates that nickname and of course that’s why Bellamy still uses it. Just to spite her. Bellamy finishes speaking with a small kiss to Clarke’s left cheek. She shoves him in the shoulder teasing him about how he’s always in the gym and studying for the Academy, and hanging with the cool kids but he just shrugs and winks at her. None of them notice that Lexa is closer to the table now with a frown on her face.

_“Heda, here sit with us.”_

Lexa is holding a glass of whiskey and Clarke looks at her rolling her eyes, obviously Lexa would go for whiskey as her drink. She smiles and nods reinforcing Lincoln’s invitation and takes a moment to look Lexa up and down, she has a enough makeup to make her eyes even brighter and greener, her leather jacket over her right arm, left hand in the pocket jeans and sleeves rolled up at her elbows. Lexa is dressed like Lexa, jeans and a gray button blouse, the same casual look from always and yet Clarke finds her super sexy in it.

In the past two weeks she learned a few things about the brunette, she likes her coffee black, she’s addicted to caffeine really, as if she functions on coffee a common trait that she shares with Clarke except that Clarke usually puts some sugar or milk in it. She can cook but apparently hates it, she eats healthy, she definitely loves to drive her car and Clarke have noticed that Lexa loves music and has a deep knowledge of different styles and genres. In the back of her mind she hears Raven’s words “ _You’re so whipped that is almost comical_ ”.

Lexa looks at Roan who nods and bumps his shoulder against Miller’s. Miller has been avoiding Lexa for the most part of the time but shrugs and nods too, however is the interaction between Clarke and the boy Bellamy (the same one from the first night at the bar and cemetery) that leaves Lexa doubting. Clarke looks at her and then narrows her eyes at Miller as if to make sense of Roan’s and Miller’s body language. Anya is already mingling with the strangers actually the word she used to greet them was peasants, but that’s Anya just being Anya. Clarke moves a little patting the place next to her as she smiles and Lexa slides down the couch and sits beside the blonde.

There’s only when Lexa sits beside Clarke that she notices that Clarke is wearing a black dress, she can see Clarke’s legs and feels a knot in her throat. Clarke’s cleavage, her pale skin and that ocean perfume it’s hypnotizing.

_“So you peasants, can you tell me what are we doing here with these two annoying reporters?”_

Anya’s teasing is directed at Clarke along with a cold stare that could make the most powerful of men cower. Lexa’s look it’s not any different from Anya’s, in fact she clenches her jaw and angles her body unconsciously towards Clarke.

_“Anya, I thought we established that they were very helpful these last weeks.”_

Anya smirks and nods, looks at the people around the table sitting on the couch and stops in Clarke again.

“Lexa has a protégé, I’m in shock.”

Clarke can feel all eyes on her now, Octavia and Lincoln smile at her with sympathy, Bellamy and Miller seem to be scared, Clarke is not sure if it’s from the situation or Lexa’s and Anya’s intimidating stare contest. People seem to treat them with such a reverence that makes Clarke curious. Echo has a cold look on her face and Roan is the only one who seems amused. Lexa is about to answer when a familiar voice calls her out.

_“Hey Heda, I heard you are good at this. Wanna show us your moves?”_

Raven is smiling while Luna shakes her head, she can’t lie that she’s amused by the fact that Lexa actually is getting along well with the Latina. Luna is approaching them now too. She looks over at Clarke.

_“Maybe you can get a partner.”_

Lexa feels trapped; she can guess what Luna is doing, still she looks at Clarke, a wondering look on her face.

_“I’m really not a billiard player.”_

_“So those fingers of yours only work to type about our poor of a job in the serial killer investigation. In that case I’ll take your place; I never back down from a challenge.”_

 

Anya is smirking and Lexa unconsciously places a hand on Clarke’s leg. In these past two weeks she learned a few things about Clarke; one is that the blonde never backs down from an argument. Clarke feels a soft grip on her leg and her skin gets hotter. Clarke looks at Lexa, the detective glares at Anya and then looks back at her, a silent plea for her to not engage in Anya’s teasing. No one notices but Clarke places her hand above Lexa’s.

The idea of having Anya playing with Luna, Raven and Lexa jolts inside Clarke and before Anya or Lexa can say or do something Clarke gets up.

_“There’s always a first time for everything. Let’s do this.”_

Clarke and Lexa make their way to the pool table. Raven and Luna excuse themselves and go grab more drinks. Lexa is getting the table ready walking around it and teaching Clarke the basic rules of billiard pool. Clarke listens carefully and observes and absorbs Lexa’s every move.

The blonde leans her back against the table while Lexa tells her how to play, Clarke tries to remain cool, she takes the last sip from her bottle and let the beer sink in waiting for that boldness that only alcohol can provide at the moment.

_“So is there a reason why Anya doesn’t bow to you as Heda like the others?”_

Lexa looks up at Clarke and sees a frown and disdain on Clarke’s face at pronouncing Anya’s name. She stares at the balls and strikes them with the cue then waits to see where the balls land on the table then she looks again at Clarke.

_“Besides the fact the Anya was some sort of mentor to me and she’s not on my team, there’s no reason for it. And Luna doesn’t call me heda either.”_

Clarke seems to think about Lexa’s answer for a few seconds. She places her bottle and tries to hit the white ball the way Lexa is telling her to. She manages to put a ball in the hole and faces Lexa again.

_“What does heda mean anyway?”_

Lexa glances at Luna and Raven who are now returning with more beer and shots. Lexa takes a step closer to Clarke and leans forward to whisper really close to her ear.

“Don’t make me lose this game and I might tell you.”

Clarke’s eyes widen at Lexa’s words noticing the small smirk on the detective’s lips. Is Lexa flirting with Clarke? The blonde wishes it to be true and for some reason she feels that she has a good night ahead of her.


	9. Snail's Pace and Late Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back once more, late once more! Sorry!  
> Are you still there? I'm terribly sorry for such a long wait, I reckon this was the most delayed chapter until this point more or less 4 weeks instead the two or three we are used to.  
> To be honest I got unsure about this chapter and got a bit lazy too. Usually I work more on weekends but well first I got sickk, then I had a bit of a writer's block and then I got super unsure of how to lead this chapter.  
> Finally I got the chapter ready, asked my friend's Jo opinion and still delayed the uploading because I still had my reservations. Now I feel like I have stalled enough so let's get going with this! ;)  
> As usual I urge you to talk to me, tell me if something is off and if you like how this is going!  
> I don't know if I've said this before, I wasn't planning on writing a slow burn and so I feel like you have notice that the story hasn't come across one.  
> The pace is the one I find suitable for the fic, I feel like the first kiss happened at the right time (I would like to hear from you about it) and so surely the cacks in everyone's walls are sort of oppening.  
> Now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kudos, hits and comments are always highly appreciated, especially when I'm taking some time between chapter and have no idea if you guys are still there and still interested!  
> As one last small side note I want to thank every and each of you that after 3 years still keep Lexa's legacy alive and help people all around the world to feel safe and protected! \o/

**Chapter 9 – Snail’s pace and late calls**

The aftermath of the bar reopening has left Lexa with a sore body and an odd feeling in her chest. It is past 10am when Lexa enters the station and nods at Sergeant Olivia Platt who is standing behind her desk as usual.  After their brief acknowledgement Lexa climbs the stairs to the Kru room and strides towards her own desk to set her things down.

After turning the computer on, Lexa goes to the common room in order to get some coffee. Her mind is swirling with emotions while the machine works in the background, Lexa feels a foreign sense of ease. Last night’s events are still clouding her mind and leaving a bitter taste on the tip of her tongue.

She remembers how easily it was to fall in Raven’s friendly banter; she even enjoyed the girl’s company, not as much as Luna clearly did. The curly haired detective was thrilled with happiness at seeing her best friend getting along with the person that holds her affections. Lexa is not blind and even if Luna herself has yet to realize how deep her feelings for the Latina run, Lexa knows they are deep. She hasn’t seen Luna so carefree in a long time and she’s glad for her friend and Raven for all her witty retorts and blunt jabs that she seems to have always ready to throw at anyone’s way made it quite easy to hang out with her.

The night went smoothly, her aunt had organized a good reopening of the bar and Lexa couldn’t be more proud of her if she tried. As the night went on Clarke’s antics grew bolder returning Lexa’s intense glare equally at times or with soft touches and tentative smiles. All in all Lexa had enjoyed her time with blonde and all their friends.

Anya met her match in Raven in retorts but the FBI agent also engaged with Roan with some pool. Both of them are always ready to win a challenge and that had them both connecting. Echo surprisingly was very friendly with Bellamy. Lincoln and Octavia had chatted with everyone but never left each other’s sides, looking like two lovesick puppies who shared soft smiles and kisses.

Lexa found herself thinking of how would it feel to be able to live like that once more but she caught Miller’s look in the room and her heart sank heavily in her chest. The young detective had reluctantly agreed to come to the reopening and even Monty and his girlfriend, another journalist called Harper, tagged along and stood by his side during the night along with a shy Illian. Surprisingly the grieving detective had sometimes laugh and chatted with a slim boy named Murphy who was trying to catch Emori’s attention.

The sight left Lexa a little upset, but her cousin matched Murphy’s sarcasm and Clarke had placate her protective stance and had vouched for the boy telling Lexa that Murphy was all bark and no bite. Amidst all things that happened what surprised Lexa the most was how friendly Jackson, always strict doctor, was with Clarke and how attentive he was with Miller.

The night at the bar was a good one but one that Lexa left early in order prepare for work the next day, a part of her tells her she is losing focus but there is another side of her, a softer side, that yearns for a balance that she is not sure she can find. The beeping from the coffee machine and the smell of fresh steamy coffee breaks her out of her musings and she returns to her desk.

When she returns to her desk the sound of footsteps at the door makes Lexa lift her gaze to see Roan taking his jacket off to place it on his chair. The older detective looks at her and scrunches his nose as if he is sniffing the air. Then he eyes her cup of coffee and smiles, in silence he goes to the break room returning shortly afterwards with his own cup of coffee.

_“Good morning Heda.”_

Roan finally greets her after taking a long gulp of coffee as he smirks at Lexa’s direction; the broody detective greets him with a nod and a raised eyebrow.

_“Did you have a long night King Roan?”_

The female detective says with a sly smirk of her own and Roan chuckles as he shakes his head, he takes another sip of his coffee and eyes Lexa over the rim of his coffee mug.

_“Soooo…”_

The man trails off still eyeing Lexa and the detective places the pen she was holding on top of the report she was just starting to study.

_“So?”_

Lexa says shifting her body and angling it in Roan’s direction and the man places his mug down looking intently at his friend.

_“You seemed pretty cozy with blondie yesterday.”_

Lexa feels the need to resist the urge to roll her eyes at Roan’s words but reacts at his provocation nonetheless.

_“Her name is Clarke and you know it, plus I don’t recall that you called Anya that and you two seemed pretty cozy too.”_

The man chuckles once more as a smirk find its way towards his lips and Lexa remembers now why when they first met she wanted to punch him so badly. She wanted to erase that smirk of his face; Roan and his damn smirk and entitled attitude.

_“Yeah well we work with Anya.”_

_“She’s not one of us Roan.”_

 

Lexa says with a sharp edge to her words and Roan shakes his head.

_“She was once, and blondie definitely is not one of us either, never was.”_

_“Look Roan I get, you don’t trust her, especially because…!_

_“Lexa if you think this is about Clarke’s work about my mother you are terrible mistaken and don’t know me at all.”_

 

Roan says with a firm tone and Lexa nods but stays silent eventually Roan takes another sip of his hot beverage and sighs.

_“So, which one of you is using the other? Or maybe you’re both using each other?”_

He says and if Lexa was starting to lose her patience with his first question the second one and Roan’s mischievous look tells her exactly what he is hinting at with the insinuation.

_“No one is using no one Roan, Clarke is just doing her work and I admit it is difficult but I’m learning to respect her job and come on we have to admit that that list of students and the connection was a great move.”_

_“Indeed, but can we trust her?”_

 

The question comes from concern and friendship, despite the fact that Roan might not like or get along with Clarke, Lexa knows the main reason for it is their friendship and not his mother’s story or because Clarke had done something to piss him off.

However before Lexa has the chance to answer Roan, two new people join them.  Miller and Jackson enter the room, there’s a beat where Miller’s body tenses but Jackson in a subtle movement brushes his shoulder with the detective and the tension dissipates from Miller’s body.

_“I have something for you detectives.”_

The doctor says adopting a posture so far away from the one he had the night before that Lexa is taken aback by the fact that she’s even in the presence of the same person from the bar. She remembers Lincoln’s words about it, he said that Jackson is a great guy, but feels rather intimidated around Lexa and Roan.

_“What is it Doctor Jackson?”_

Roan says clearly not pleased by the interruption and to see that Miller is tagging along with the doctor instead of being behind his desk doing his proper work. Jackson tenses a bit at Roan’s sharp tone and clears his throat before he begins.

_“Err, yeah so, well, you all remember that Raven engaged in a fight with our guy, she managed to stab him twice with a screwdriver. I was expecting to find some traces of the fight in her nails but there was none. However Raven’s clothes can tell us a different story.”_

_“And what have you found? His DNA? Is there a match in our system?”_

 

Lexa asks with hope and Jackson deflates a little he was so proud of his discovery just a couple of minutes ago and now as he shakes his head he feels all his pride vanishing. Miller as if sensing his friend discomfort takes a step forward.

_“The samples taken from Raven’s clothes were too compromised to give us a full mapping of his DNA, however we have his blood type, and Jackson here based on that did some quick search and reached out to some friends.”_

Miller stops and looks at Jackson and the doctor hands a folder to Roan which is the closest person to him.

_“Our suspect is AB-positive, it’s not the rarest blood type but it is the third one on the list since only 3.4 percent of the American population has this blood type.”_

_“Okay, we get it Doctor Jackson, enough with the medical class about it, where are you going with this?”_

Roan asks eyeing the report the doctor just gave him but choosing to go straight to the source instead.

_“Sure, yeah okay, so we know that any of the public hospitals had reported people with wounds matching the killer’s. Monty and Illian hacked them servers when I found his blood type and they came out empty. So judging by the severity of the injuries I was sure he had to seek medical attention. I contacted some private practices and some old friends and I reached out to Gabriela Nunez. It seems that our guy went to a private clinic to get his wounds treated. Now Gabriela is only a nurse and she didn’t attended him, but she heard her boss talking to someone just minutes after the fire was all over the news, when she asked if they needed help her boss sent her away.”_

_“The nurse who had talk to Jackson didn’t have a name to give us but maybe with a little bit of snooping we can get a name from them.”_

Jackson and Miller complement each other’s statements and Lexa looks at Roan. There’s no such thing as coincidences and this story that the nurse is telling is rather suspicious. Miller’s tone is sure and he glances at Jackson with a small smile before looking back to Roan, the older detective smirks knowing exactly what his protégé means, Lexa must know it too because she stands from her chair and takes a step forward.

_“Good work you two, Roan take Miller with you and go to this clinic, find what you can and don’t leave it without a name.”_

Both detectives nod at her and shortly after Lexa is left alone with just her thoughts and demons and the hope of finally being a step closer to whoever this guy may be.

**

_“Thanks for meeting with me.”_

Luna says when Clarke arrives at the coffee shop. Luna is wearing that gentle smile she always has and Clarke can’t help but smile back. She senses good vibes from Luna it’s quite calming. Clarke places her coat over the chair and the waiter comes to take their orders. Luna asks for a green tea and Clarke orders a coffee. Clarke is not one for small talk and as soon as the orders come she takes a sip from her hot coffee and looks at Luna.

_“So I’m guessing this is about Raven.”_

Luna smiles and if she is surprised by Clarke’s bluntness she doesn’t show instead she nods with a shadow of concern in her brown eyes. For Clarke it was clear from the text message that she received earlier from Luna that this would be about her best friend.

_“Yeah, Raven is doing quite alright as her recovery goes, but she’s not well. And I don’t want to let her go back to her home alone.”_

_“My mom says she’s clear for work and college.”_

_“I know, but I think Raven is suffering from post-traumatic stress. I know that she’s having nightmares, she doesn’t tell me what they are about, but I know it is with the killer.”_

 

Clarke places the cup on the table and looks out of the window. Outside people are running around with open umbrellas rushing to their destinations and she sighs wishing to be just as oblivious as the people outside.

_“I thought the same in the hospital but she told me that it was nothing.”_

Luna grabs her cup, letting the warm of it spread to her hands. Raven is an independent woman who doesn’t want pity from others but she needs help. Luna wants to help her, but she wants to do it carefully. Luna doesn’t want to cross any lines with the mechanic, they are still bonding but Luna’s presence in Raven’s life is still something new to both women. She is not even aware that she had voiced her worries at loud when Clarke speaks.

_“You care a lot about Raven don’t you?”_

Clarke asks in a low and raspy tone, she knows Raven good enough to see that the Latina has some growing feelings for Luna. And Clarke honestly hopes that Luna is able to feel the same and give Raven everything she deserves.

_“I do, I know we basically just met, but Raven is special. And I want her to be happy.”_

Clarke seems to be satisfied with Luna’s answer because she smiles and nods. After Finn, Raven never had anyone; sure she had flirted with a few people and had some affairs but nothing serious. From what Clarke has seen of Luna’s personality she’s like the perfect fit for Raven.

_“Let me talk to my mom, maybe she can help and Raven respects my mom so she will trust her judgement.”_

Clarke reassures Luna and the detective with curly hair thanks her for that but Clarke can see there’s still something bugging Luna and so she asks her about it, she doesn’t want to push Luna and she’s fully aware of the fact that they are not that close but somehow Clarke knows she can trust Luna and more important she feels that Luna trusts her too.

_“I understand that Raven wants get back to her normal routines.”_

Luna starts out carefully. She feels slightly exposed and vulnerable but her concerns for Raven overweight it. The detective can’t just tell Clarke that she simply is not ready to see Raven walk out from her house. She can’t tell Clarke that she’s rapidly falling for Clarke’s best friend. Raven really makes her day brighter with all her funny retorts and the sassiness in her antics. For the last two weeks Luna has been happy about returning home.

The case is slowly progressing but the highlight of her day it is always coming home to Raven. She can’t tell Clarke this but she can however share her concerns about the whole situation and in the end is not just out of selfishness that Luna wants Raven around and Clarke seems to get it.

_“With the killer still out there I don’t think it is a good idea either, but you know Raven, you must have seen from these two weeks that she likes her freedom and when she sets her mind in to something she’s like a dog with a bone.”_

Luna nods at Clarke’s words and sighs because she knows and understands that Raven wants her life back, is not like she is a prisoner in Luna’s house, far from it but there’s the need to have her routines back in order to move on from what happened. Clarke promises to talk to Raven about it she too is concern about Raven being back at her place alone.

**

The sun is high in the sky when the blonde decides to go to the hospital to talk to her mother. When she reaches her destination she strides in the direction of Abby’s office a few nurses and staff greets her and she smiles back but her mind is racing over the different ways to approach the subject with her mother and later with Raven herself.

Clarke knocks on the door and hears her mother’s voice telling her to enter. Clarke opens the door and enters the office; she’s greeted by Kane who places a soft kiss in her cheek and smiles gently at her.

_“How are you Clarke?”_

_“I’m good, if I’m interrupting something I can come back later.”_

_“Nonsense in fact I was just leaving.”_

 

The man says and looks back at Abby with a gentle smile and something in his eyes that Clarke can’t quiet figure out yet.

_“Don’t forget about that dinner you still own me.”_

_“I won’t.”_

 

Abby says defensively as she glances at her daughter who looks quizzically between the two doctors. When Kane closes the door Abby motions with her hand towards the chair and Clarke takes a seat. She sighs aware that Raven will put up a fight if she founds about this conversation.

_“You said in your message this is important. I hope you are not here for a favor or trick me into show you our medical reports about the fire.”_

_“Mom god no, me and Lexa have an agreement.”_

_“Oh, so it’s Lexa now, not the “snobby cop” anymore?_

 

Abby asks with a raised eyebrow and in these moments Clarke can see why people tell her they are very alike. Her mother’s voice doesn’t carry the judgmental tone the blonde is used to and she even sees a little smirk on her mother’s lips. She clears her throat not willing to address the subject of her relationship with Lexa.

_“It’s about Raven actually.”_

_“Okay, I’m listening.”_

 

Clarke tells her mother about the talk she had with Luna and how she had caught Raven waking up from nightmares at the hospital, and how she never admits they are about the fire and the serial killer. Abby nods clearly understanding where Clarke is going and her concerns about her friend.

Abby checks her computer to see some schedules and clears her throat before locking her eyes with Clarke’s. She can’t help a small gasp; Clarke is a perfect mirror image of her father. Blue eyes, gentle voice and good hearted.

_“I will have a word with Dr. Becca about it. I know it’s too soon to tell and you know Raven needs to acknowledge she needs help, and we will have to find out what exactly has been going on with Raven but Clarke, I trust your judgement in this, and detective Luna’s too for that matter.”_

_“Thank you mom.”_

_“You don’t need to thank me honey. I love Raven too. I will check on her later. Is she home?”_

 

Clarke looks at her mother as a warm feeling invades her chest, they might be not close as they were but Clarke doesn’t have doubts about her mother’s affection.

_“Actually I think she will be moving back there today. She’s having dinner at Luna’s.”_

Abby smiles, she’s fond of Luna and she have been observing how tender the detective is with Raven and how the student seems to be at ease around Luna too. Whatever happens between the two the only thing that concerns Abby is Raven’s wellbeing. It doesn’t come out as a shock that Raven can be interested in another woman although Abby never took too seriously Raven’s flirtations antics when they met and all in all, the doctor has no problems with Raven’s sexuality as she doesn’t have any either about Clarke’s sexuality.

Clarke leaves her mother’s office with the certainty that Raven is in good hands. She takes her phone from her pocket and texts Raven to invite her to meet her for lunch.

**

Frustration it is the word of the month. The investigation has been going over for almost two months now and all that Intelligence Kru has is inconclusive leads and dead ends. Anya has been able to hold back the FBI attempts to take the case and that is making Lexa feel closer to her. It is almost as if the old dynamic between mentor and second is back.

The trip to the clinic left the detectives with more questions than answers, the only person who spoke with them without a warrant was the nurse that had speak to Jackson. Miller and Roan weren’t able to speak with the doctor in charge because apparently Dr. Tsing was out of the state in a convention that will take place for two months. They find the timing suspicious but they don’t have enough to get an order from a judge to call the doctor to town.

The patient’s report was another dead end, the transcript doesn’t correspond to the patient’s wounds according to what the nurse has heard but even that it isn’t enough to convince a judge. The ID that the killer left was fake, because Monty and Illian couldn’t find anything under the name Peter Gabriel, no social security number, not a traffic ticket; nothing.

Knowing these small details is important, but it is like they are running after the killer at a snail’s pace. Jackson did a good job, knowing the killer’s blood type can be useful in the future, and the fact that they have found out the clinic gives a sense of slowing getting close to the suspect. The killer went to a private clinic and was attended by the doctor in charge who left no traces to lead the police to in tell Lexa the killer is somehow someone with some connections.

The first body was found two months ago and for the last two weeks the Intelligence Kru sorted out the list that Clarke had gave Lexa that led to the victims’ names and the team have been talking to the victim’s families and let them identify the bodies. Profiling the victims is crucial to the case.

It was an excruciating and painful process and now that it is finally over it is time to look in more detail at the victims’ connections. According to Clarke and Octavia the connection between the victims is the LGBT support center of Boston University and so far it seems to be true because all the victims were members of it.

So Lexa and Roan decide to go there and pay a visit to Dante Wallace, teacher and director of the center. Monty and Illian are analyzing the surveillance images from the places where the bodies were dumped while Echo and the rest of the team are trying to find the connection between the case and Lexa. They all know that the killer is connected or obsessed with her.

While driving the car Lexa thinks once more about what they know so far, the list isn’t big but she feels like some pieces of the puzzle are coming together it’s the link in the bigger picture that is missing. She makes a mental list of what the team knows so far:

  * The first victim was dumped at Paul Revere Park, she was 21 and her name was Jenna Jenkins, she was a tutor for the LGBT support group and as far as the Kru knows she was openly bisexual;
  * Sophia Ramirez was the second victim, 22 years old found at BU Beach she was a student as well as the others victims and she was struggling with her sexuality hence why she met the group regularly;
  * Sarah Childs at 22 years old was the third victim, gay and part of the group as well and was found at Back Bay Fen;
  * Then Raven, she is also a victim but she doesn’t fit the typical MO of the killer, she is older than the others, she helps at the Center from time to time but not as much as the others and the killer had said to Clarke that she was his favorite and that he only wanted Clarke’s attention;
  * Finally Jasmine Rodriguez, she was a lesbian that had fought with her parents and sought refuge in the support group and was found at North Point Park.



The killer is smart, methodical and besides Raven the only other thing that doesn’t make sense to Lexa is that the bodies were found at different places and none of them where the same as Costia’s. The only thing that connects them all is the support group, to where Lexa is driving with Roan in the shotgun seat.

When they arrive at the campus and as both Roan and Lexa step out the car they feel the cold wind as drops of rain start to fall once more. The students are walking around and talking loudly and Roan cringes.

_“This is why I never went to college. Too many jerks making too much noise.”_

Roan says as he motions to a group of male students who are playing some football and trying to get the attention of some girls. Lexa chuckles and nods at Roan’s words while glancing at the group but they keep moving. They make their way through the crowd and enter the office of the LBGT group to search for Professor Wallace. After a phone call his secretary leads them to him.

Dante Wallace is an elder in the community, white hair and crinkles in his face show how the years have passed by but he still has a regal and confident posture that shows that  he is not only one of the most respected professors on Campus but also a respected member on the city’s counsel.

_“Good morning detectives. What can I do for you?”_

The man has a gentle smile and according to the journals that some of the victims kept he was always a kind to them. He motions to the two chairs at his desk and Lexa and Roan take a seat

_“I’m sure you have heard about the dead bodies Professor.”_

_“Unfortunately yes.”_

 

Roan is the one leading the conversation while Lexa watches the man’s reactions and pays attention to the surrounding environment. The man remains silent with a sad smile as he shakes his head while Roan briefs him on why they are there.

_“We are meant to be a support group. I can’t think about anyone here who would do such horrific thing.”_

_“We understand that Professor but this is the only thing that links our victims.”_

 

Lexa says as Dante Wallace nods. The Professor is still as gentle and eloquent as she remembered him. She never been in the support group, but she did pick and drop Costia off a couple of times. Dante explains the process of the meetings. Some of the students volunteer to talk and share their stories while others seek guidance.

Lexa remembers how Costia used to talk about the center, how happy she was to help someone to accept themselves for who they were. Lexa sees the same genuine concern and love in Dante’s eyes.

_“Have you had any incidents here? Did anyone tried to disturb your work here?”_

_“Not that I can recall detective Winters, this is a peaceful place and all the students know it. In the beginning we had our ups and downs but that was years ago. We have been going strong for almost two decades now, but perhaps you can come next Monday to see how we conduct the meetings. Talk with some of the students who come by.”_

 

Dante invites them to the next meeting and Roan nods at him as he requests the list of all the people that regularly attend the meetings. Dante then explains that they don’t keep a track on the people but that he will give everything he has willingly. Roan and Lexa head to the door but before they leave the older man speaks again.

_“Detective Woods can I have a word?”_

Lexa pauses in the door way and looks at the man nodding, she’s not sure what the man has to say so she just puts hands behind her back and wait.

_“I never had the chance to apologize for my son’s actions.”_

_“There’s no need for that. He was young and was suffering it’s all in the past now.”_

_“You were dating Costia at that time. I remember her, she was a special girl, she did a lot for our group, and my son never should have treated you both like he did, he was angry at the world then.”_

 

Lexa nods at the man’s words as Dante walks around his desk to see Lexa through the door. The detective is not sure why the man brought the subject of his son up, but she definitely is not going to dwell on it now.

_“Come back next Monday I’ll have the list detective Winters asked and you can see what we do here.”_

 

Lexa bows her head in acknowledgement and walks out, Dante Wallace still is everything Costia said he was, peaceful, respectful and gentle. As soon as Lexa steps out of the room she spots Roan respectfully waiting for her just leaning against a wall with a bored expression.

_“What was that about? You knew his son?”_

Roan asks in his deep raspy voice and the detective shrugs.

_“I knew him a long time ago, it’s all in the past now.”_

The drive to the station is silent, mostly because Lexa is lost in her own thoughts, until now she completely forgot about Cage Wallace and how close they were in the Academy. Cage was one of Lexa’s best friends until their beliefs collided and Cage was expelled from the Academy.

_“What’s up Heda, you are quieter than usual?”_

_“It’s nothing Roan, I’m just thinking about the case.”_

_“We’ll catch him, we’re finally progressing.”_

 

Lexa nods and sighs, this connection between the victims is surely a progress after so many weeks stuck, however she has a nagging feeling in her chest. The killer has been taking victims with two weeks in between but now he seems to have stopped and the detective is not sure if that is a good or bad thing.

 

**

With Derrick no longer on the suspects’ list the Kru feels like they are back to the beginning so Anya and Luna go to the prison to see Derrick’s records of visitations and correspondence he exchanged when he was in jail. They shouldn’t be surprised to find that he received a huge number of letters from people who considered themselves his fans. A big number of the letters were from women and Anya and Luna can’t help but feel sick.

The agent and detective get out of the Federal Prison of Boston with a few boxes of letters to check and some notes about Derrick’s connections including the names of the people he replied to. After putting the boxes on the trunk Luna gets into the driver’s seat and Anya the passenger’s. They are overwhelmed with the amount of things they have to read but at least they are happy that Derrick decided to leave it all behind.

For a couple of minutes they share a comfortable silence, it’s not like they are strangers to each other but they are also not as close as Anya and Lexa once were. Anya’s phone vibrates and she sighs reading the message. Luna glances over her and immediately knows something is upsetting Anya by the way her body language changes.

_“FBI wants you back?”_

Luna asks in a soft tone.

_“No, they are requesting a meeting with Indra and me.”_

_“They still want the case?”_

_“They want it but this is your jurisdiction.”_

 

Anya’s words sound nonchalantly as if she doesn’t care about what her superiors want.

_“You know Lexa…”_

_“I know, and I owe her this.”_

 

Anya cuts Luna’s words off and Luna nods. She’s aware of how close Anya and Lexa were and how she was upset with Anya when she left. Anya couldn’t tell anyone that she was going to Quantico and Luna always the peacemaker will not judge Anya’s actions even if she understands why Lexa was so hurt. After all Anya left with no goodbyes after Costia’s murder.

Luna and Anya know Lexa is not one to hold grudges with the people she loves and respects, but they also know that Anya has a point in try to make it up to Lexa for all the time they were apart. Luna had noticed how Anya is becoming closer again with Lexa after all Anya was Lexa best friend and some sort of mentor. And this case might be an opportunity to put some things of the past behind them.

_“So I see that Lexa has taken the blonde reporter on as a protégé?”_

Anya’s words have nothing to do with her snobby appearance, no judgement just maybe some amusement. Luna stops the car at a red light and looks at Anya. Luna is aware of Lexa’s growing closeness with Clarke but she doesn’t want to discuss Lexa’s personal life with Anya.

_“Well it’s the last of our worries I mean we are under pressure about the case, this way we can have a say on what’s said and Clarke is not a regular reporter. She cares about the truth.”_

Anya hums in understanding, she’s full aware of the vibe she gives off and how others get scared of her but she knows Luna is not one of them. If Lexa trusts Luna she will do the same.

_“So you took on a protégé yourself?”_

_“I’m not getting your point.”_

_“Oh come on I see your eyes all over the mechanic.”_

 

Anya smirks and Luna can’t help but blush a little.

_“For someone who’s quiet most of the time you are sure as hell talking too much now?”_

Luna’s voice is soft and her gentle smile makes Anya smile too, truth be told Anya is not a woman of many words, but there’s something in Luna that soothes her. It’s not that Anya doesn’t like people, it is just that in her line of duty and after Quantico she’s not capable of trusting people easily. But she knows Luna is one of the most trustworthy people she had come across with.

After driving for almost two hours Luna finally pulls the car into the garage of the station and shoots Roan a message.

**

_“It’s so good to be here with you guys.”_

Raven beams happily towards Octavia and Clarke while taking a sip of her juice.

_“Wow, are you tired of your vacation at Luna’s house or maybe you’re tired of the detective already?”_

Octavia teases and the Latina chokes on her food and blushes. For the last two weeks she didn’t see her friends very much, she stayed at home catching up with the subjects she’s been missing at college. Sinclair was kind enough to ask the other professors for the notes on their classes and emailed them to Raven.

Raven has been doing fine with Luna, just like the detective saidm during the day she is not home and when she is she makes sure she helps Raven with everything. Even with the small exercises Raven has to make in order to gain strength in her legs. Luna has been perfect and Raven sometimes wonders if she deserves it. Especially at nights when she wakes up screaming from another nightmare and Luna is always there to sooth her.

Of course Raven’s silence and blushing doesn’t go unnoticed by Clarke. The blonde decides to test her friend a bit further because Raven Reyes doesn’t blush.

_“So how is she Raven?”_

_“She’s fine, just fine.”_

 

Raven’s answer comes out almost dismissively as she tries not to sound too eager to talk about the curly haired detective. And it’s not like the tanned girl wants to talk about Luna or what she’s feeling for her because she’s not even sure of what she’s feeling and she doesn’t feel ready to approach that subject yet. But Octavia is too happy with Lincoln and their new status of relationship, she feels the love fever as Bellamy had said and so she is not going to let Raven out of the hook that easily .

_“Fine? Just fine? Come on Ray. You have to give us more than that. You think we haven’t noticed how she looks at you? Or even how you flirt with her?”_

Raven sighs and blushes harder, it’s true, she’s been flirting with Luna since the night she met her, like she does with so many other people. But that’s not even because she wants to take things further, it’s just how she is.

_“It’s not like that.”_

_“What do you mean Ray?”_

 

Clarke smiles and Raven huffs clearly embarrassed with the confession she’s about to make.

_“You know, I know how sexuality is a spectrum for society and it’s not a definitive concept, I just never thought about it, like for me.”_

_“What? What a nerd.”_

 

Clarke states and laughs of Raven’s words and the Latina shrugs leaning against her chair in defeat.

_“You can’t seriously be saying that you never acted on that. Do you even remember how you flirted with Clarke’s mother when you met her?”_

Octavia is totally surprised with Raven’s shy behavior, it’s not like she’s been putting tags on Raven’s flings or affairs or flirts. It is just that since she met Raven she always acted confident and secure with men and women alike. Clarke nods at Octavia’s words feigning a look of disgust at the memory of Raven flirting with her mother.

_“What? Come on guys, Abby was and still is a damn fine woman. And yeah it’s not like I never kissed a girl before. It’s just… I… Luna is different._

Raven sighs in exasperation and buries her face in her hands. Octavia pats her on the shoulder clearly with no words to add at this point. She can’t quite figure out the problem. Even if Raven never had sex with a woman before it’s not that big of deal. For Octavia things just happen naturally like they are happening now with her and Lincoln.

Clarke on the other hand seems to understand Raven’s predicament. She takes a sip of her water and murmurs Raven’s name making the brunette look at her with a shy smile.

_“Hey you said yourself Luna is special. You are clearly overthinking this. You just need to talk to her because she will understand you and your fears.”_

Raven nods and Clarke looks at Octavia, they never saw Raven this vulnerable and with lack of witty retorts. Obviously Clarke knows how special Luna is and how much she cares for Raven. Their meeting earlier in the morning is enough proof of that. But it’s also clear that she’s not about to tell Raven about it.

_“How are you holding up? I mean with everything that happened.”_

Clarke says when she remembers the talk she had with Luna and with Abby about their concerns about Raven. The Latina shrugs and Clarke knows that she’s dealing with something right there. Clarke knows Raven enough to see how her demeanor has changed since the fire, but she will not push the subject further.

Octavia was clever enough to change the subject to her and Lincoln without mentioning the investigation and now Raven and the younger Blake are teasing Clarke because of Lexa.

_“So are you telling me that ‘snobby detective’ is working with you and not trying to jump in your pants?”_

Raven snorts and laughs while Clarke’s cheeks turn red. Of course she’s not telling her friends about the kiss. It’s been two weeks since that kiss and Clarke still feels her lips burning from that gentle touch of Lexa’s plump lips. Two weeks that made Clarke and Lexa became closer. They became closer to the point that Clarke had dig in Costia’s file without upsetting Lexa that much.

_“Earth to Clarke?”_

_“Uh?”_

_“Wow Griff where did you go now? Wondering if you’re not Lexa’s type?”_

 

Octavia teases and Clarke shoves her shoulder away. She can’t deny that she was indeed thinking about Lexa. The detective is still a puzzle to Clarke, in a minute she’s soft and talkative and in the next she’s a cold stone who doesn’t reply to Clarke’s messages. And yet Clarke is determined to find everything about the detective.

The three girls are about to leave the restaurant when a loud noise echoes from outside the building. Clarke and Octavia rush to the door in order to see what happened. However when they get outside they realize that Raven didn’t follow them. Two cars had crashed on the other side of the street creating a small explosion and that’s the origin of the commotion.

Clarke runs back to inside of the restaurant to see Raven curled up on the booth shaking and sweating. In that moment the blonde reporter knows Luna is right about Raven. She’s suffering from PTSD and she needs help.

**

Lexa is in Gustus’ office, for her is still his office despite the fact that he will never come back to it. Since Luna and Anya came back from the prison the Kru is working on the letters they are reading and trying to find if the killer had contact Derrick while he was in jail.

Anya knocks on the door and enters when Lexa nods in permission. The blonde FBI agent takes a seat in the chair with an exasperated huff and Lexa glances towards her and then back to the letter she has on the desk. After a few minutes in silence Lexa looks at Anya again.

_“What is it Anya?”_

Lexa knows Anya well enough to see she wants to talk about something but Anya just shakes her head in disbelief.

_“These people are sick.”_

She says shaking the letters in her hands and Lexa nods. It’s not like this is news to Anya, in her line of work she comes across these types of things regularly. And yet this case makes her sick in her stomach. Maybe it’s because it’s personal to her, well it’s not personally directly to Anya, but if it’s personal to Lexa it’s personal to her too.

Lexa is watching Anya’s demeanor almost like if she’s evaluating the person who was once her mentor and best friend. She’s about to question the blonde when her phone buzzes from the table catching her attention. Lexa picks it up and sees a message from Clarke. Anya sees from the corner of her eyes how Lexa’s lips turn upwards in half a smile.

_“Good news?”_

_“Uh?”_

_“You’re smiling at your phone Lexa! It’s been long since I last saw you doing that.”_

 

Anya states matter-of-factly with a smug grin on her face and Lexa rises up from her chair putting the phone down.

_“It’s nothing. I’m going to get more coffee.”_

Lexa takes her cup with the Boston Police logo design on it and walks out. Anya makes sure she’s out of sight before picking the phone to read the message. _“Bingo!”_ She mouths to herself and writes a reply. Lexa will kill her but she can’t just let the opportunity slide in front of her like that.

When Lexa returns to the office Anya is long gone. She closes the door making sure no one will hear her call. When she picks the phone again she notices another message from Clarke. When she opens it up she can’t describe the warmth feeling in her body at the blonde’s response but also a huff at the whole situation.

 **Clarke:** I recall that I have helped you win a game a few days ago. If my memory serves me right you owe me an answer detective.

That was the first message Clarke sent her and the one who made the brunette smile to herself. However there’s another message and that makes Lexa want to punch Anya.

 **From me:** Beginners luck but meet me tonight to try the new burger on Lianna’s bar and maybe I will be gentle enough to let you know what you want. Even better win against me and I let you know.

Anya is definitely a dead woman. Except maybe she’s not judging by Clarke’s reply.

 **Clarke:** Detective Woods pick me up at Arkadia and consider yourself on in that bet.

Lexa wants to shout Anya’s name but instead she types another message for Clarke.

 **From me:** I’ll be there at seven?

Lexa sighs. What the hell is she doing? This is definitely not how she should be acting towards Clarke. Suddenly she feels a weird anxiety building up in her chest and a burning feeling that only gets worse when Clarke replies.

 **Clarke:** It’s a date detective. ;)

 _“Damn. It’s too late to back down now.”_ Lexa says rereading the messages, unusually she feels giddy at the prospect of having dinner with Clarke a few hours from now. That familiar war between mind and heart wages in Lexa’s brain and she’s about to cancel her plans with Clarke when she hears a soft knock on the door. She looks up at Luna who’s staring back at her.

_“What is it Luna?”_

_“Err, nothing, I’m just wondering if I can leave early? Like now?”_

 

Lexa knows Luna well enough to know she’s nervous about something so she stands from her chair and walks over her.

_“Did something happen?”_

_“No. No, god no. It’s just I told Raven I would be early at home today. She will be going back to her home today and I want to go to make a dinner for her.”_

Lexa’s eyes shine in amusement, Luna is always very confident about herself and yet she always seems a bit anxious when it comes to Raven. Lexa gives her a gentle smile and puts her right hand on Luna’s shoulder giving a little squeeze.

_“Sure, go ahead, I’m sure that most of the Kru is about to leave for their Friday night too. Go and woo her, you got this.”_

Luna smiles when Lexa winks and retreats from the office; however she turns back putting a hand on the door frame.

_“Hey Heda?”_

She teases and Lexa looks at her questioningly.

_“Looks like the almighty commander is getting softer and I wonder if a certain blonde reporter from Arkadia has something to do with this?”_

_“Just get out already before I change my mind.”_

 

Luna tsks with her tongue and leaves. Lexa watches her grab her jacket and wave at her team. She shakes her head, thinking about Luna’s words and Anya’s antics. For her surprise it’s like they are pushing her towards Clarke. Titus and Gustus always told Lexa to be alone, that was the price to pay to lead in her job. But Gustus died and Lexa had a strange revelation with that, she would like to leave a legacy, but more than that she would like to go down knowing that she left people here who would smile when they think of her. To put it simply she’s not sure that she wants to go through her life surviving when maybe she can just live.

**

As soon as Luna was out of the station she sent a message to Raven to check if she had time to pull off her plan. Raven replies instantly telling her that she was with Sinclair to go over some projects for college. Luna smiles to herself as she puts her phone on her jacket pocket and gets her motorcycle to go to the market next to her house.

Almost an hour later Luna finds herself in her kitchen preparing the dinner table, she has some music playing as background to help with her mood and her anxiety. The dim light is creating a cozy atmosphere as the salmon is cooking in the oven. She went back and forth in deciding whether to light some candles but finally she decides to put out those and back in the drawer.

However when she’s going back to the kitchen with the said candles still in hand Raven opens the door with her spare key and catches Luna’s motions. The detective freezes trying to hide the candles behind her back and Raven looks at her with a smug smile. The Latina glances at the table in the dining room and smells the sweet perfume of home making food.

_“Wow Rivers I feel like we are skipping some steps here.”_

_“What?”_

_“I know we’ve been living together for two weeks, and I’m familiar with that joke about lesbians and the truck for the second date. But this is a bit rushed. Are you proposing already?”_

 

Raven’s teasing tone makes Luna blush, but it’s the kiss Raven places on her cheek that makes Luna’s stomach fill with butterflies. She turns the oven off and walks back to the table placing the candles down as she repeats in her mind that she needs to keep herself together. Raven puts her coat near the door on the rack and washes her hands asking Luna if she needs some help.

_“No, thanks but tonight you’re a guest.”_

_“I’m pretty sure I was a guest these two weeks.”_

_“Well that’s not entirely true; you used to be the one cooking for me.”_

 

Luna’s voice is gentle and soft like velvet and Raven nods. The truth is that for the last couple of weeks they had indeed established a very domestic routine. Luna would wake up at an ungodly hour and make coffee for herself and Raven. The Latina would text her at lunch time telling her to not forget to eat because she noticed that indeed Luna sometimes doesn’t have a proper meal and at night when Luna came home Raven would have something prepared for both of them.

She even went out to buy Luna’s fruit and protein shakes, there’s something about Luna’s healthy habits that makes Raven go crazy. Despite the fact that the detective didn’t spend much time at home her house was very organized. Sometimes while Raven was making dinner Luna would practice some yoga and meditation and Raven was always in awe about Luna’s body and if her eyes sometimes lingered over Luna’s toned form only Raven knows. Luna’s calm demeanor while practicing meditation or Luna’s scent and wet hair after a shower became soothing for Raven.

It was almost overwhelming how the two of them had connected so well, how they danced in the kitchen during domestic tasks without being in each other’s way. It was definitely a feeling Raven never experienced before and she realizes now that maybe she will miss it when she goes back to her place.

At nights they would sit on the couch talking and sharing stories, getting to know each other better. Sometimes during the night Raven would wake up screaming and Luna would run into her room, soothing her with soft meditation prayers until Raven felt comfortable enough to go back to sleep and some other nights Raven would just ask Luna to stay with her.

In those nights Luna would spoon Raven and the Latina would sleep in the warm embrace of Luna’s protective arms.

_“So what’s the occasion? Are you celebrating the fact that I’m not going to mess with you organization anymore?”_

Raven asks teasingly and flashing a toothy grin in Luna’s way when they are half way through the meal and Luna is refilling their glasses of wine. The meal and the wine taste amazing and Raven is in awe with it all.

_“Of course not, I just wanted to make something nice for you so you can leave with a good impression.”_

_“Mm; you already did more than that trust me.”_

 

Raven’s words come out softly and she doesn’t even realize that her hand had taken hold of Luna’s until she feels Luna’s thumb rubbing her tanned skin. A smooth version of “Gravity” by John Mayer is quietly playing in the background and Luna stands up holding Raven’s hand.

_“Dance with me?”_

Luna’s words come out even softer than usual in a form of a plea and Raven smiles.

_“I don’t dance; my leg...”_

The Latina says but she is already up feeling Luna’s arm snaking around her waist. She lets the detective lead her around the floor and places the other hand around her neck.

_“This seems like a date to me detective Rivers.”_

_“Would that be that bad Miss Reyes?”_

 

Raven shakes her head negatively but suppresses the “not at all” that almost slips from her lips. There’s something about Luna, something about the way she looks at Raven. It’s not lust and it can’t be love but it’s some sort of adoration. Luna never treated Raven as someone less capable; on the contrary she always made sure that Raven knew exactly how Luna sees her: a strong woman and a fighter.

And yet while dancing in Luna’s living room, in Luna’s arms; Raven can’t shake the feeling of protection that envelops her. There’s this thing about Raven and Luna, they just fit together and Raven is not sure why or what it is; but she knows it’s like being at home.

One of Luna’s hands is firmly placed on the small of Raven’s back as she leads the brunette across the floor and leads their steps. The song goes on and after the guitar solo the singer’s words ring loud in Raven’s mind. “ _Just keep me where the light is._ ” Maybe Luna is the light that Raven needs.

The sentence repeats for another beat and Luna guides Raven’s hand to her own neck and Raven takes the hint and embraces Luna. Once Luna’s left hand is free she inhales deeply and caresses Raven’s cheek, she can’t see the goosebumps that her gentle and simple touch creates is Raven’s skin.

_“I’m going to miss having you around.”_

Luna whispers and as Raven says she will miss her too Luna’s eyes wide at the confession and any reasonable idea of self-preservation gets lost in the detective’s mind. She leans closer and just barely kisses Raven’s lips. It’s just a brush, just a slight touch to see how the Latina reacts when Raven hums and scratches the back of Luna’s neck the detective opens her mouth and licks Raven’s lips asking for permission.

Raven grants it and Luna moves her arms around Raven’s waist rubbing her back while their tongues dance together in their mouths. Their bodies keep swaying with the music, their feet keep moving and their hips keep the smooth balance but Luna’s hands slide down Raven’s sides caressing her hips, while the Latina’s hands are entangled on Luna’s hair.

Luna’s lips are soft and tender; they taste like wine and the chocolate dessert that she made for Raven. Their tongues just work together in a kiss that’s a promise for more. Raven lets out a soft moan and Luna smiles at it.

The song changes to a slow version of “The way you look tonight” a version from Tony Bennet and a female singer and it’s tempting them to keep them dancing as if nothing else exists and the duet sings in English and Spanish. Raven breaks the kiss to get some air and snorts a laugh as Luna brushes their noses together.

_“You’re not that bad of a dancer.”_

Luna says lighting the mood and Raven looks at her with amusement.

_“Did you pick this playlist?”_

_“No, I just think that the soundtrack may be in my favor.”_

 

Raven laughs and Luna swears she is going to make her life’s purpose to hear that beautiful sound every day.

Raven hums and pulls Luna back in for one more kiss. Luna’s definitely a good kisser and Raven just wants more. They keep swaying and Luna’s hands start to wander around Raven’s body. She trails Raven’s back with her fingertips, then her sides and she lets her hands trail down and slow. Luna sneaks her hands under Raven’s shirt and the tanned girl feels the burning contrast of her hot skin against Luna’s cold fingertips.

A wave of pleasure runs through Raven’s body and when she realizes she’s pushing Luna against her own body as they walk backwards to the couch. She’s aware of her fears and reservations but right now she feels like a teenager about to enjoy a making out session in the couch with her crush.

Luna on the other hand is surprised about this new turn of events. She wants and craves for more skin contact; she has desired Raven since the first time she saw her stepping out of the bathroom in a towel. Well she’s pretty sure she was attracted to her way before that. But Luna’s not one to dive in lust and want. She would rather take things slow and ever since the minute she saw Raven being rescued from the fire she’s been connecting with her in a deeper level.

However right now feeling Raven pushing her towards the couch, feeling what was once a soft kiss getting hotter and messy, Luna’s not sure she can’t stop the fire consuming her blood and skin. Raven sits on the couch pulling Luna down with her. Luna’s hands are on Raven’s hips while the Latina’s hands tug stronger at Luna’s shirt collar. Luna lets her mouth wander over Raven’s jawline, pressing soft kisses as she moves to her neck. Raven moans and feels Luna’s left hand squeezing her thigh. Raven sighs in pleasure, she can’t deny the throbbing feeling in her center.

Luna takes the opportunity offered by Raven’s movement to place more kisses on the soft skin at her disposal and sucks Raven’s pulse point. In that moment she doesn’t really care if it will leave a mark. Luna is too caught up in the moment to rationalize what’s happening. She’s too far gone and all she wants to do is to taste every inch of Raven’s body and hear moans and screams of pleasure from the Latina.

Raven can positively say she’s never been so turned on by another woman in her life. Luna is pressing her body against Raven’s, searching friction with every touch while grinding on her. With Luna grinding against her Raven can’t deny the wetness in her panties and with that realization comes another one: she doesn’t know if she’s ready for this.

Raven pushes Luna back and sits on the couch. That’s enough to make Luna blush at the awareness of what was about to happen. She gets up off the couch mumbling words of apologies.

_“Oh god, Raven. I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.”_

Raven can see how embarrassed Luna feels not only by the pink color on her cheeks but also for the way her body is tense. Raven feels even more embarrassed, it’s not like Luna misread her signs. It’s not even like the detective with curly hair had crossed some sort of line. This is all Raven and her fears and insecurities. She lifts her body off the couch and grabs Luna’s wrist.

_“Hey Luna, don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong.”_

_“I… I didn’t want to force you to do anything, I completely crossed a line.”_

 

Luna’s words come out as a whisper and Raven pulls her into a hug. A gesture to assure Luna that everything is right and that Raven don’t regret what just happened. Raven is searching for the right words, the right explanation to tell Luna why she stopped. But nothing in her mind seems mature enough. She never had sex with a woman before, she wants to have sex with Luna she is sure of it; but she’s insecure about it.

Raven holds Luna’s hand and entangles their fingers as she pushes Luna towards the couch again. Once they are both seated Raven takes a second to look at her hand in Luna’s. Raven Reyes known for her witty retorts and known for not having a filter is at loss of words.

_“Luna there’s something I need to tell you.”_

Raven starts and she watches Luna taking a deep breath, Raven holds Luna’s chin with her other hand and their eyes lock.

_“I… Er… God I don’t know how to say this.”_

_“It’s ok Raven, I get it. You don’t feel the same way. It’s fi…”_

_“It’s not that.”_

 

Raven cuts Luna’s words off as she glances at table with the remains of their dinner, the candles still burning.

_“I do like you. This.”_

Raven motions with her hand towards the living room.

_“No one took care of me like this before. I don’t even have words to express how I feel about it. It’s just, you’ll think I’m stupid but I… I have never been with a woman before.”_

Raven finally blurts out and Luna looks at her in awe. The detective is not one to make assumptions or judgements, and she’s definitely not about to change now. But this revelation it’s something she totally didn’t expect. She takes a moment to let this information sink in and give Raven time to breathe properly and tell more if she wants to. But when the Latina stares at her with confusion and fear in her eyes Luna can’t help but caress Raven’s cheek with her thumb.

_“It’s not stupid Rae.”_

Luna’s voice is always soft and tender and Raven finally feels like she can breathe again.

_“I’m sorry; I would never push you or force you to do something you don’t want to.”_

Raven nods and in that moment she realizes that she never met someone so incredible and gentle like the detective with curly hair and plump lips before. If Raven had to put in words what she feels now she would go with a word like awakening or dumbfounded.

_“I want to, I just.”_

_“Shh, you don’t need to explain yourself to me, I’m here and I’ll wait for you if you want me to. If you want to take things slow it’s what we’ll do.”_

_“Thanks Luna.”_

 

Raven’s voice is smaller that she thought it would be, and yet Luna’s words, Luna’s body language tells her to not be afraid. She can read in Luna’s eyes that she’s being honest and that she meant every single word that she said.

_“Come on, let’s get you to home.”_

Luna gets up from the couch and pulls Raven up with her, the Latina even tries to tell Luna she would help her with the dishes, but Luna cuts her off with a quick kiss on her lips.

**

Clarke is watching Lexa parking her car with ease; she was standing in front of Arkadia building a bit earlier than the agreed time. For these last few weeks Clarke had learnt that Lexa hates to be late and also hates when others are late. As soon as Clarke knew she was having some time alone with Lexa she felt something switch inside her. It’s the first time they will have a dinner and even if it’s just a burger in Redemption Bar; Clarke can’t help but feel excited about it.

The blonde can’t help but think of how things had changed, not only in the last couple of weeks but also in the last month. When Clarke met Lexa she couldn’t stand her and yet she always wanted to find more about her. The detective has this mysterious aura that Clarke wants to reveal.

Despite the fact that Lexa has always this formal and intimidating demeanor Clarke can see beyond that. The minute Lexa stood by her side in front of Finn’s grave Clarke knew she was more than just a cold detective, thinking about it Clarke knows it was before when Lexa had kneel in front of Clarke when Raven was missing. Slowly but surely the blonde started to get closer to Lexa and now she’s putting the pieces of Lexa’s puzzle together.

When Octavia and Clarke went through Costia’s file, the blonde found more than details about the case she understood why Lexa closed herself to the world. The blonde knew by then that Lexa had a tough past and that she didn’t trust people easily and more important Lexa blames herself for Costia’s death. She carries that guilt the same way Clarke carried hers about Finn’s death.

The loss of Costia and Lexa’s mother wounded the broody detective deeply. And Gustus being Costia’s older brother meant he was sort of family to Lexa too, Clarke knows that all the Intelligence Kru have bonds like family but she knows that Lexa was the one who took the death of the man the hardest.

The case is related to Lexa and Clarke knows this because the killer made it clear when he said it was a game as if the killer personally wants Lexa to know this should affect her and Clarke knows it does. However this night is not about the case or work, Octavia made that very clear when she learnt of Clarke’s plans.

As Clarke watches Lexa, a smile creeps its way onto her lips and she forgets all about how Jaha is thrilled about this apparently working partnership between Clarke, Octavia and 13th Station and how he keeps forcing Clarke to write about the case. She’s not about to let it ruin this Friday night with Lexa. Not when they are bonding. Clarke’s line of thoughts is broken when Lexa steps out of the car and opens the passenger’s door for her to get in.

Clarke smiles at the gesture; this is another side of Lexa that Clarke is getting fond of: Lexa’s chivalry. Since they have been getting closer Lexa always opens the doors for Clarke, pulls the chair out for the blonde to sit and always pays attention to Clarke.

The drive to the bar is made in silence with Clarke stealing glances as Lexa drives and lets her fingers move with the beat of whatever song is playing on the radio. By now Clarke is not surprised to hear that Lexa always have a radio station playing rock and blues as preferred genres.

Once they reach the parking lot the detective parks the car and smiles at Clarke it’s a small smile that leaves Clarke with a buzzing feeling and her belly with butterflies.

They walk in the bar and again Lexa opens the door and let Clarke enter first, and the blonde can’t help the dopey smile that forms on her lips. Once inside the bar they see a few tables set with people happily talking and eating.

Clarke hasn’t been to the bar much, but she likes its vibe. Lexa told her in the car that Lianna wanted to create a safe place for people who had been on the two sides of the Justice. And Clarke has no doubt that Redemption Bar delivers its task and her smile turns nostalgic when she thinks how her father would love this place and he would love Lexa even if the detective puts on this stoic façade most of the time. A young officer in blue greets Lexa with a smile.

_“Hey Heda.”_

_“Hi Aden. Going for a round?”_

_“Yes, we just need some fuel.”_

 

The younger police officer shakes a bag and the cans of coke with a proud smile and Lexa tells him to stay safe. Before the police officer goes out through the door, he notices Clarke’s presence.

_“Hello Clarke.”_

_“Good evening Aden.”_

 

Clarke replies politely remembering that Aden was actually nice to her when he escorted her towards her car when Jasmine’s body was found. The young officer smirks at Lexa and nods before leaving them to their own devices. Clarke doesn’t know the full extent of their relationship but she can guess they are close because Aden looks at Lexa as if she was his older sister and an example to follow.

_“Oh look at this. If my old eyes are not deceiving me I see Lexa Woods here tonight.”_

_“Hey aunt.”_

 

The older woman approaches Lexa, her brown hair short, her eyes blue are gentle and despite the crinkles on her face that show how hard her past was the woman still holds a soft expression and a happy smile. She pulls Lexa in for a hug and once again Clarke feels surprised she had noticed before the love between niece and aunt but Lexa had never shown such intimate caring gestures in front of Clarke before.

Lexa is not one to show her affections like this in public and yet somehow she’s not afraid to do it in front of Clarke. The blonde can’t help but feel that whatever walls Lexa built around her are now falling down when they are together. Clarke still has a lot to discover about Lexa, but she is confident that they are in the right track.

_“I didn’t expect to see you here tonight, such a good surprise.”_

Lianna’s smile is warm and tender and Lexa’s half smile is gentle and sexy at the same time.

_“Emori told me you have good burgers here, Anya vouched too and here we are. Oh this is…”_

_“Clarke Griffin. Lexa you don’t have to introduce us.”_

 

Lexa shifts uncomfortable on her spot, afraid of what things her aunt may have been thinking about journalists lately. Lexa, herself wasn’t always fan of Clarke’s work.

_“Honey I saw her here before I know who she is, I’m not that old Lexa. How could I forget one of the few reporters who actually cares for the truth and doesn’t write trash about the work of our fine detectives?”_

Lianna’s words came out soft as she uses her hands to welcome Clarke holding the blonde’s hands in hers. Lexa is still in awe with her aunt, she stood beside Clarke during the conversation as her hand had seek the blonde’s small back, maybe to sooth the astounded blonde. But Lianna just waved her off with a hand and pulls Clarke further inside the bar.

_“Okay let’s get you two set up shall we? Just pick a table and one of us we’ll be there right away.”_

Lexa nods and Clarke smiles shyly, Lianna wasn’t uneasy, on the contrary she made Clarke feel welcomed. It’s not like it is Clarke’s first time in the bar but somehow this time seems different. Once they find a secluded table near the corner and close to the pool table, Lexa glances over the counter bar and sees Emori attending a few patrons so the detective checks with Clarke to see if the blonde doesn’t mind that she goes over there to greet her cousin.

_“Oh this is a small world indeed. Is that you princess?”_

_“Do you know him, Clarke?”_

 

Lexa was up and about to leave but she stood next to Clarke with one hand on Clarke’s shoulder when she heard the man speak to Clarke. Clarke’s eyes widened at the sight of the slim figure before her. It is John Murphy the sarcastic and annoying friend that Clarke loves and hates in just one go.

The first thing Clarke notices is Lexa’s apprehensive look, one that immediately softens when Clarke smiles and nods. Lexa nods back and turns around walking in Emori’s direction.

The second thing Clarke notices is how Murphy’s eyes follow the detective, the blonde is about to snap at him when she notices how Murphy narrows his eyes when Lexa greets Emori with familiarity, Clarke can’t help but smirk. Murphy for all his sarcastic antics is an open book to her, he has grown but didn’t change one a bit since they met. His eyes are still deep blue trying to hide his secrets and the pain he grew up with. He is still slim and with his medium height, the only thing that changed through the years is his hair style although Clarke notices now is a bit longer than it used to be before.

Murphy sets the dishes on a near table serving some food to a group of friends and walks over at Clarke with a smile in his face. Despite his sarcasm Clarke knows Murphy is a good person.

_“What are you doing here Murphy?”_

_“Wow it’s great to see you too princess.”_

 

He teases her and she punches him in the arm while Murphy feigns to be hurt but then smiles at her a happy smile Clarke hasn’t seen in a while.

_“I work here now but I didn’t know you came here or places like these though and with hot girls nonetheless!”_

Clarke rolls her eyes at Murphy’s provocation and picks the menu the younger man offers her while Murphy explains that Bellamy told him that Lianna wanted to have a new waiter. Since Murphy’s previous boss closed his bar the young man was jumping from part time to part time job. He had skills not also as bartender if needed but as a waiter but Murphy’s friends knew of how he liked to cook and Clarke knows that Redemption Bar suits his personality perfectly.

_“So princess what can I get you?”_

_“I’m waiting for Lexa and then we will order.”_

_“Oh Lexa uh? Wow, I didn’t think I would live to a day where Princess Clarke Griffin would stumble in a humble bar such as this one to eat with her girlfriend and as me as a waiter. It is about damn time that you to move on from Finn the Dick.”_

 

John Murphy says and Clarke sighs, for someone who says that he doesn’t care about the others and just about himself, Murphy is very protective of his friends and Clarke adores him for it, what she never got was why Murphy did not like Finn.

 

_“Murphy that is enough, please at least you can try and respect his memory. And being here with Lexa it’s not like that.”_

 

Clarke spits out the words because even if the nickname stuck when Clarke and her friends found out about Raven and it was funny at the time is been years and Finn is dead. However it’s already late Lexa is already approaching them eyeing Murphy carefully as if to see if he represents any danger to the blonde, for sure noticing Murphy’s smirk and Clarke’s frown. Murphy however smirks wider and wriggles his eyebrows when Lexa is in earshot.

_“Ok okay, I’m sorry, so I’m the first one to find out about your secret girlfriend? Oh, I know, you’re afraid that I tell Bellamy about your affairs?”_

Murphy says in his sarcastic tone and Clarke knows he is joking but she is getting uncomfortable which Lexa notices it right away. At the mention of Bellamy’s name she takes a step closer placing once again one warm and soothing hand on Clarke’s shoulder. The reference of Clarke and Bellamy as a couple is creating a sickening feeling in Lexa’s stomach.

_“Is he bothering you Clarke?”_

Lexa glares at the boy and then at Clarke and the blonde smiles at the way Lexa sounds protective and the way she always says her name. Murphy is moving behind Lexa with his thumbs up showing his approval and Clarke blushes. Lexa turns around to look at Murphy again with a threatening look; the boy however doesn’t seem scared of her, Clarke know he is but he just pretends that he isn’t and he is really good in doing so. He looks at Clarke and tells them what is on the menu then walks over at the bar to give them time to choose.

_“Uh, err, I’m sorry about Murphy, he is, hmm, well he is Murphy.”_

Lexa hums in agreement as if she understands how Murphy is but she is feeling very inclined to hate him just by the way he talks to Clarke. When she glances at him again he is with Emori. The detective sees them both walking around the counter bar serving customers while throwing smiles and small looks at each other’s way. Well now Lexa is definitely beginning to hate him.

Murphy comes back after a while to know what the girls will be ordering and Lexa glances at him gripping his wrist before he walks out.

_“Do you see that girl over there?”_

She points in Emori’s direction and Murphy nods with a smile on his lips.

_“She’s my little sister you don’t want mess with her unless you want to mess with me.”_

Lexa states as she gives Murphy what Clarke calls the death stare and the boy swallows the lump in his throat, if he didn’t seem scared before he definitely looks it now. Lexa lets him go and looks back at Clarke again with a proud smirk in her face. And Clarke can’t help but feel butterflies at Lexa’s badassery.

_“You know Murphy is actually a good guy if you give him a chance.”_

_“And what makes you say that, the fact that he calls you princess or the fact that he will keep our affair a secret from Bellamy?”_

 

Clarke blushes and blurts out an incomprehensible answer before noticing that Lexa is just teasing her and laughing at Clarke’s uneasiness. Lexa glances over Murphy again and sees him keeping a certain distance from Emori.

Clarke watches the scene with a smile, Lexa’s laugh is music to her ears, but it’s how she sees Lexa caring for these people that what triggers something inside Clarke’s body that made her chest swell with something that Clarke can’t quite figure out yet.

Lexa and Clarke taste Murphy’s burgers and Clarke feels happy when Lexa admits how good they are. The dinner goes by pleasantly with both women enjoying each other’s company and at one moment Lexa was scolded by Emori because of Murphy’s sudden distance. Lianna came by the table to ask their opinion on the food hoping Lexa would support the idea of Redemption start to serve a few dishes which Lexa is more than happy to support.

Finally they make their way to the pool table with Clarke bragging about her natural talent for the game and Lexa teasing her about how quick she will test that theory. Lexa sets the table and Clarke watches the brunette’s every move as Lianna hands them both a beer and wishes Clarke good luck with a wink. The older woman has been observing the two of them with a smile in her lips.

_“So, what’s at stake here?”_

_“You don’t want to bet against me, Clarke.”_

_“What if I want?”_

Clarke asks in her raspy tone and Lexa looks at her pretending that seeing Clarke acting provocative doesn’t affect her.

 

_“Okay if I win you will tell me why everyone keeps calling you princess.”_

_“And if you lose?”_

_“Trust me Clarke I don’t lose. But if you put up a fight I might tell you what Heda means.”_

 

Lexa gives Clarke a smirk and the blonde melts inside with it, sexy Lexa is something out of this world.

_“Don’t be so full of yourself Woods.”_

Clarke tries her best to keep cool, but after a few rounds and a few beers in Lexa is the undefeated winner.  Clarke needs to tell the embarrassing story of how she was spoiled by her parents and how Jake and Abby always drove her to school and college much to the amusement of her friends who started to call her princess.

Lexa teases her by calling the same but after a few tries she settles with Clarke, she likes how the blonde’s name rolls off her tongue and how it sounds. After that they say their goodbyes to Emori and Lianna then the blonde goes to Murphy for a quick hug and to say goodbye to him too before she leaves.

Despite the fact she has no idea how Clarke felt Lexa feels pretty good about their night, things between herself and the blonde just flow well. And Lexa is positive about admitting she’s enjoying Clarke’s company. She is sure the night has been perfect and she knows the blonde is gaining a very special place in her heart.

Lexa opens the passenger’s door for Clarke and the blonde slides into her seat. Lexa’s car is definitely a turn on, Clarke thinks, with the leather seats and Lexa’s autumn scent with the leather aroma and the safety that the presence of Lexa gives her. Every time Clarke enters that car she feels a cozy sensation.

Despite the few beers Lexa had her driving skills are impeccable, the way she follows the rhythm of the music with her fingertips, the way she turns the wheel with ease makes Clarke dive deeper in whatever she’s feeling for the brunette.

Lexa finds herself enjoying Clarke’s company more than she should. Their silences are never uncomfortable and void of meaning, on the contrary whenever their gazes lock it’s fill with unspoken words, it has been like that since the first moment they saw each other. The first time they met; the blonde’s eyes were full of defiance and that hasn’t changed but something did. Lexa finds herself talking. Revealing the story behind her nickname, how it meant leadership for Gustus and Indra’s predecessors. Being descendants of a native tribe they taught Lexa their old language.

_“So Heda means Commander. And Gustus and Indra thought it was good.”_

_“Hmm. I like it, it suits you.”_

 

Clarke says sheepishly and Lexa pulls the car to a stop in front of Clarke’s building glancing at her. There’s something about how shy the blonde acts sometimes that melts Lexa’s heart. Maybe Lexa will not kill Anya after all but she will have a talk with her.

With the car the neatly parked they stare at each other for a few seconds and Clarke breaks the silence.

_“Thanks for dinner. I had a good time.”_

Anya definitely has nothing to worry about, Lexa thinks while nodding at Clarke’s words. Lexa turns to the door to get out of the car in order to open the door for Clarke for sure but the blonde reaches her forearm and holds it. The blonde is not sure what she’s doing but she needs to touch Lexa. She needs to feel her to know that she is real and that their night was real as well. Lexa stops and stares at Clarke and for a few seconds blue meets green and the world stops.

They stare at each other in silence with doubt in their eyes as the gazes drop the plump and pink lips. Lexa wants to kiss Clarke, she’s craving for it since their first kiss, but she respects Clarke enough to wait for her. Clarke is done with waiting she wants to take this step. And so she leans closer until she can feel Lexa’s breath in her face. The blonde’s eyes wander over Lexa’s features and stop at her lips as she gazes back up at her eyes again.

The kiss starts slowly and gentle, like a question for permission, Lexa opens her mouth and Clarke knows it’s now. Their tongues entangle in a fight for dominance. The bodies become close and Clarke let her hand slide to Lexa’s neck where she plays with Lexa’s baby hairs. Lexa hears Clarke’s moan of approval when she sucks the blonde’s bottom lip slightly and reaches Clarke’s back to pull her closer.

What started as a gentle kiss is now deepening to something more heated, Lexa’s hand travels to the hem of Clarke’s shirt and she sneaks her hand under Clarke’s clothes to scratch the blonde’s back. Their touches are so gentle and yet so full of want and need that Clarke feels her body shiver and her blood burning. She wants this but she’s not ready for it, especially not like this: inside Lexa’s car.

Lexa feels Clarke’s hand at her chest pushing her away and she freezes. Immediately she thinks she’s gone too far but Clarke’s face says otherwise. Her blue eyes are darker, her breathing unsteady and Lexa feels her heart pounding in her chest at the vision of Clarke Griffin like this.

_“Lexa, I…”_

_“It’s okay, Clarke it’s not like I dreamt that we would do this in the car either.”_

 

Lexa’s words are barely a whisper, but Clarke can hear them loud and clear, which is surprising considering how loud her own heart beats in her rib cage as the blood rushes and buzzes in her hears. Lexa’s face is filled with want and understanding. Clarke wants to tell Lexa she wants this badly but before she can say a word her phone starts to ring in her pocket.

Clarke pulls it off the pocket cursing whoever is getting in between her and Lexa but when she sees that it’s an unknown number she immediately freezes in her seat. Lexa must notice the change in Clarke’s demeanor because she places a hand on Clarke’s thigh when the blonde puts the phone on speaker.

_“Hello? Who’s this?”_

_“Hello Clarke. I hope I’m not interrupting your work.”_

 

The voice makes Clarke shiver, it’s distorted by a machine but she knows it’s the killer, Lexa squeezes Clarke’s thigh once more, a friendly reminder that she’s still there.

_“What do you want from me?”_

Lexa nods at Clarke’s approach to the call.

_“Well I was just wondering. It seems like our friends at the station made some progress. But I couldn’t help but notice that your friend’s name wasn’t on the list you wrote. You know it’s funny I never meant to hurt Raven. You see Clarke, I like to think that I’m an artist and now I need another muse to do my work and I thought about you.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

 

Clarke’s voice is full of terror and fear.

_“Oh no, don’t be afraid of me, you see me and our mutual friend Lexa, we have a type and as I’m sure you’ve noticed blondes are not a part of it.”_

_“This is all a game for you. But why Lexa? She’s not the only cop on this city.”_

 

Clarke doesn’t know where that came from, but as soon as the killer said Lexa’s name she felt a wave of confidence.

_“Ah, that’s a long story Clarke. Let’s just say that we go way back, and before you ask I can give you an exclusive when I’m done with my art. You are privileged because you are my partner and because of that I’m going to tell you I will have another work to deliver soon. I might call you again in two days. Now if you excuse me I want to see if your friend Raven is okay.”_

The line goes dead after that, Lexa is still trying to figure out the meaning behind the serial killer’s words. But Clarke is now in her own world. Raven.

_“He’s targeting Raven again.”_

Before Clarke can say another word Lexa is already starting the engine and heading to Raven’s house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think folks?  
> Thaks for your support and as usual kudos, bookmarks, hits and comments are always welcome so don't forget them!  
> Until the next chapter! :D


	10. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again folks!  
> Here we are with another update to our story!  
> There's a steamy scene in this one and we are going to see a fluffy moment too.  
> I want to thank you all for the love you have been showing towards this story and as usual I urge you to leave me your comments, kudos and hits.  
> I will reply to any of you and your love fuels me to keep writing. :D

**Chapter 10 – Changes**

Raven! That’s all Clarke can think as Lexa drives as fast as she can towards the Latina’s house. Clarke can’t quite believe the twist her night took. One minute she was having the best time with Lexa and in the next the killer is calling her. His words about Raven are etched in her mind and are sending shivers down her spine.

As she drives Lexa steals glances at the blonde, the reporter is clenching her jaw and her knuckles are white from balling her hands into fists in her lap. Lexa hopes that this is just the killer messing with Clarke’s mind and hers to some extent too but it is Raven, the only victim that escaped him and there’s a real chance that the killer went for her again.

Selfishly Lexa feels some sort of relief at the killer’s words, he has no idea that Lexa and Clarke have gotten closer during these last weeks and as long as it stays like that way the detective knows that at least Clarke is safe. But Raven on the other hand might be in danger and so Lexa tells Clarke to call Luna and the blonde does as told.

_“Luna, are you with Raven?”_

Clarke asks as soon as Luna answers the call, Lexa glances over at Clarke as the blonde shakes her head hearing as Luna says she dropped Raven at home a few hours ago.

_“Tell her to meet us there.”_

Lexa says in that practiced demanding tone that is so Lexa and the blonde opens her mouth to speak but Luna cuts her off.

_“I heard and I’m on my way.”_

The call ends and Clarke sighs, a few hours ago she was feeling nervous like a teenager before a date, not half an hour ago she was kissing Lexa with desire and passion both confessing the deepest desire for each other between heavy breaths. And now the killer’s call is looming over them both and all Clarke can do is to think about Raven’s safety and the killer’s intentions.

Lexa places a hand on Clarke’s thigh to reassure the blonde that everything will be okay, not only because Lexa wants to comfort Clarke, surely she wants, but also because she truly believes that something is amiss in all of this and Lexa can’t really put her finger on it. The killer is playing games and the detective is getting tired of being a step behind in all his moves.

On their way to Raven’s place Lexa asks Clarke if there is a back door or another entrance they can use so the killer doesn’t see them entering the building. After thinking for a couple of seconds Clarke tells Lexa about the building’s garage, its entrance is in the back side of it and leads them inside hopefully undetected. The blonde tells Lexa that the space is used to store old stuff from Clarke herself, Raven and some things that belonged to Finn, neither of them decided what to do with them when he passed away. Lexa nods at Clarke’s explanation as her mind runs wild with the several ways she can approach the situation.

**

Luna ends the call and goes to her safe to grab her gun, she has no idea what’s happening but Clarke seemed worried. After inserting the code she takes her gun out and rushes out the building with her motorcycle helmet in her hand.

Luna is always a calm person but somehow she feels her heart pounding so fast that she thinks it might burst from her rib cage. A few hours ago she was dancing with Raven, smiling and having fun. But then she had to go and kiss the Latina and the moment became heated in seconds. Luna is regretting that moment of weakness, maybe if she had stopped herself sooner the engineering student would have stayed at Luna’s home where she was sure the girl was protected. Despite the fact that Raven had assuaged her by telling Luna she did want to be with her the guilt is eating the detective’s soul as she thinks about what could have happened to make Clarke and Lexa sound so concerned.

Luna drives as fast as she can, driving a motorcycle has its perks and she avoids some places and the traffic easily. It is the typical Friday night traffic with cars and people getting ready for a fun night out. Luna is praying that Raven is okay but the idea that something can happen to the her plagues Luna’s mind all the way from her house to Raven’s.

**

Lexa is climbing the stairs to Raven’s door with her gun in her hands. Clarke obviously is following her despite Lexa’s arguments that the blonde should stay in the car. It’s Raven Reyes, there’s no way Clarke will just sit in a car and wait for news about her best friend when she can check for herself.

Lexa sees that the door to Raven’s apartment is closed and so she uses the spare key Clarke had given her to open it; before using the key she calls out Raven’s name once and then twice but only hears silence in response. She puts the key and unlocks the door as she turns the knob hears the familiar click of the lock. As soon as she pushes the door slightly open Lexa hears a beep and her hand gets burnt. Instantaneously she grabs Clarke protecting her and they fall to the ground. Just like Lexa expected the explosion knocks the wooden door from its frame and it falls on top of them.

Clarke is taken aback with this turn of events, she looks at Lexa but the detective is not moving. All Clarke can hear is a buzzing noise which is stopping her from thinking and hearing properly. Clarke looks up and sees Luna standing in shock; the detective pulls the door off them and checks on Lexa. The brunette moves slightly and nods her head to let her partner know she is okay and Luna doesn’t waste any more time in crossing the door frame and entering Raven’s house.

Clarke can’t still hear anything but she knows Luna is speaking because she can see the curly haired detective’s mouth moving. Lexa slowly gets up from the floor, she’s bleeding from a cut above her right eyebrow but she doesn’t pay any attention to it. Instead she helps Clarke get up and checks her for injuries as the buzzing noise slowly fades away.

They both look at the mess of scattered pieces of wood and plastic on the floor. But what catches their attention is Raven’s figure. The girl is visibly in shock, she’s sweating, pale and shivering and holding a gun in their direction.

Luna takes a step in Raven’s direction despite Lexa’s advice not to. Luna then places a hand on Raven’s arm and slowly walks around her. Luna holds Raven from behind whispering things that Clarke can only describe as a mantra or a prayer. Luna’s voice is soft as ever telling Raven to let the waves take her fears and worries away.

Lexa tries to put the door in place to give the girls some privacy, by now some of Raven’s neighbors had stepped out from their homes and Lexa advises them to stay inside their homes showing her badge. Clarke mouths a faint thank you at Lexa and both go back into Raven’s apartment.

_“Do you think you can let go of that gun now.”_

Luna asks gently when Raven becomes responsive, the Latina nods while loosening her grip around the gun. Luna glances at Lexa and Lexa nods taking the gun from Raven’s hands. Clarke is in awe on how the two detectives work together so well only with soft movements and practiced looks.

After a few minutes Raven slides to the floor and is sitting and crying while Luna soothes her rubbing circles on her back. Lexa calls Aden to swing by and secure the door with the typical don’t cross yellow tape and the young policeman assures he will go there after his shift is over.

Clarke looks at Lexa’s hand and pulls her to the couch, Lexa is about to protest when Clarke kneels in front of her and grabs her hand.

_“You should go to the hospital. You’re bleeding and you might have a nasty burn…. I… I can call my mom and…”_

Clarke is nervous and worried and she starts to ramble while trying to check Lexa’s wounds. The night’s events and the possibility of Lexa having a serious injury from when the door exploded are clouding her mind.

_“Clarke?”_

Lexa cuts the blonde off just by the way she pronounces her name.

_“Hmm?”_

_“I’m fine this is nothing really.”_

 

Clarke sighs in defeat or relief she is not sure but she is well aware that burns have to be properly taken care of.

_“Let me at least clean this up and take care of that nasty cut too. I don’t think you need stitches.”_

_“Oh is that so? That is nice to know doctor Griffin.”_

 

Lexa teases trying to ease the mood while glancing over to see Luna and Raven hugging while the Latina is still sobbing. Clarke never liked when people called her doctor Griffin. It always made her feel like she is her mother’s shadow but obviously is different coming from Lexa and it makes her heart flutter in ways she didn’t think possible.

Clarke knows her ways around Raven’s house and so she grabs the first aid kit from the bathroom and heats some water to make a calming tea. When she goes back to the living room Raven is on the couch still sobbing and gasping for air while Lexa is holding a flower vase. She shows the card to Clarke.

**_“Raven I never meant to hurt you. We have a common friend.  My best wishes.”_ **

The card is simple, not handwritten and Clarke knows it is from the killer. Clarke and Lexa share a knowing look, they know this is a just a sick game for the killer.

_“I... I saw that on the door and I… I thought he was coming back for me.”_

Raven says while sobbing and Clarke’s heart breaks at the sight of her best friend so broken and vulnerable. This was his plan all along to show his power at Lexa and her team.

_“I wanted to be ready so I, err I made a bomb so when…”_

Raven starts crying again and Luna soothes her once again. It is clear this was a defensive tactic and that Raven never meant to hurt anyone except the killer. Clarke goes to the kitchen and comes back with tea for all of them. She places a cup into Raven’s shaking hands and sits next to her.

_“Where did you get the gun Rae?”_

Clarke asks gently she knows Raven always hated guns and the fact she was holding one just a few minutes ago still doesn’t make any sense to her.

_“It was Finn’s. I… I knew he had one and when I saw the flower I went to the garage and retrieve it from his things. I… I’m really sorry Lexa.”_

Raven says brokenly and Lexa gives her a small encouraging smile.

_“It’s okay Raven, you were scared and you felt the need to protect yourself.”_

Lexa’s words make the room lighter; Luna takes a mental note to thank her properly after this. Lexa usually is a lot more formal and strict and yet here she is not wanting to press charges against Raven over the clearly unregistered gun, Clarke will definitely talk to Lexa about it later.

Clarke looks around; Raven’s headphones are on the floor as is residue from her previous experiences to make the bomb. The plan must have been catch the killer off guard with the bomb. She probably didn’t even registered Lexa’s calling out her name when they got there as Clarke knows Raven well she can assume the Latina was immersed in her task with the headphones on.

_“You and your passion for making things go boom Rae. You can’t stay here though.”_

Raven lets out a small watery laugh and she is thankful for Clarke’s calm and cool demeanor, it is true that she always liked to blow things up. She looks at the door and then looks at Luna who is still close to her letting the warmth of her body seep into Raven’s.

_“It’s a good thing I haven’t unpacked my things.”_

Raven states sheepishly trying to get a hold of herself and Luna chuckles. This is Raven Reyes, the witty and funny engineer student that Luna is so fond of. They finish their tea thanking Clarke and the blonde tells them to go while she cleans a few things and waits with Lexa for Aden.

Raven offers her keys to Luna and tells her to put her motorcycle into the garage. Luna nods and they get out of the house leaving Clarke and Lexa behind. The blonde takes finally some time to take care of Lexa’s bruises. She starts with the cut, cleaning it up and applying some betadine to it. Lexa wrinkles her face when the cut above her eyebrow burns and Clarke blows gently on it. The detective feels her heart melt under Clarke’s tenderness.

Lexa’s hand it’s not as bad as Clarke thought at first but still a burn needs proper care and Clarke provides it to the brunette.

_“You’re all patched up.”_

Clarke says in her husky voice and damn it is a fucking bonus in the beauty that is Clarke, Lexa looks at the bandaging that Clarke did trying not to think of how amazing the blonde is and failing miserably.

_“See? I don’t need a doctor when I have you, Clarke. This is some very professional work.”_

Lexa says sporting a small smirk that seriously dazzles Clarke in the best and worse ways possible considering everything that has happened in the past few hours.

_“Well I guess I spent too much time watching my mother.”_

Lexa nods and stands to help Clarke cleaning the mess in Raven’s apartment while they wait for Aden to show up.

**

The ride to Luna’s house is silent, the detective doesn’t want to push Raven to talk to but she knows that the Latina is in need of help. The way she reacted earlier just proves that the student is suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Raven feels ashamed of everything that happened she knew Luna would let her stay in her house; she knew that the detective wouldn’t force her to do anything she wasn’t prepared to. But when Raven felt her body pressed against Luna as the detective’s lips roamed over her skin she got scared and decided to go back home as they had previously agreed. If only she could have faced her fears none of this would have happen.

More importantly Raven knows that she has been changed by what happened in the fire and the serial killer. Luna has always been a calming presence, the detective with gentle smile and velvet words is always capable of soothing Raven’s distress but maybe she needs more than just Luna’s help to get over the traumatic event that still haunts her when she closes her eyes.

_“Luna, I… I’m sorry. I never meant to point that gun at you it’s just… I…”_

Raven tries to put in words her feelings and thoughts but Luna stops her by grabbing her hand and squeezing it a little.

_“It’s okay Raven, you weren’t pointing a gun at me and you didn’t even know it was me.”_

_“I know, I just...”_

_“Shh, it’s okay now. We’re almost there, and I know you want and need to talk but maybe after a shower and a good night of sleep we can make sense of it tomorrow. Ok?”_

 

The detective speaks lowly and softly and Raven nods feeling Luna’s gaze on her, truth be told all she wants now is to take a shower and change clothes.

 

**

 

_“Heda hey, I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner”_

Aden says as he spots Lexa through the open door and brunette smiles at him fighting the urge to ruffle his hair just like she has done so many times before when he was younger.

_“It is fine, did you bring it?”_

Lexa asks softly as she motions for him to enter and the younger officer still in uniform hands over the tape noticing Lexa’s bruises and looking at the door. He pokes his head to look further into the house and sees Clarke in the kitchen. He smirks at Lexa with a knowing look and then frowns looking at the door again.

_“What happened?”_

_“It is nothing, it was just an accident.”_

_“Do you want me to file a report?”_

 

He asks proud of his job as police officer and now Lexa can’t really stop herself from ruffling his air as Aden huffs in feigned annoyance.

_“No need kid, it’s all taken care of.”_

Clarke was watching the scene with a smile on her lips. Aden spots her watching and she waves trying to hide the fact she was staring at them. The young officer smiles brightly at her.

_“Hi Clarke.”_

Aden says and Clarke is taken aback by his friendly and gentle smile and if she wasn’t blushing before when she was caught staring she is definitely now while stumbling on her way to get closer to Aden as she notices the small smirk on Lexa’s amused face .

_“Hey Aden, I uh, thanks for the help.”_

Clarke mumbles and Aden shakes his head in amusement as he says he didn’t do anything special. There’s something about him that Clarke likes, maybe it is his gentle smile with his almost red hair and his sparkling blue eyes or just maybe it is just the way he looks at Lexa with adoration and respect.

_“I’m heading home now. Heda don’t forget you still owe me a pool billiard game okay?”_

_“Oh don’t worry rookie.”_

 

Lexa says and he rolls his eyes feigning exasperation at the nickname, he leaves as he waves goodbye at Clarke who waves back. She’s in awe with Lexa and how carefree she acts with Aden, and just like that Clarke’s heart melt a little bit more for the brunette standing in front of her.

_“He seems to like you very much.”_

The blonde says after a few seconds in silence while Lexa applies the tape on the door and secures it once they are out of Raven’s apartment.

_“Yeah, Aden is a good kid.”_

Clarke notices how proud Lexa says her words and she smiles at the detective.

_“It seems like the big Heda has a soft spot for the rookie.”_

She teases Lexa making the detective laugh, and it’s like music to Clarke’s ears, despite the night’s events there’s still lightness between them and Clarke is more than thankful for it. Lexa tells Clarke she had partnered up with Aden of a few cases for the Kru but that they were already close before that.

He is still young and can’t be on her team but Lexa is sure he will get there, in some ways Aden is like a little brother to Lexa and Clarke smiles at the thought of it.

Lexa takes Clarke home promising she will take care of Raven’s door with Roan the next morning. When they arrive at Clarke’s building the blonde looks at Lexa sheepishly.

_“Are you sure we don’t need to go to the station?”_

The blonde asks because she wants to be sure that Lexa isn’t crossing any lines with everything that just happened.

_“It’s fine Clarke.  Luna and I will take care of everything; you and Raven don’t have anything to worry about.”_

_“I don’t want it to cause you any problems and that gun, gosh Lexa I didn’t even knew Finn had a gun.”_

_“You don’t have to apologize Clarke and don’t worry about the gun haven’t you heard we are a special team?”_

 

Lexa looks at Clarke teasing her with her snobby and arrogant look that she knows drives Clarke crazy, and god Clarke can’t help but think it’s sexy as hell. The night has been long and Clarke can feel it in her bones but when green meets blue it’s like the world stops and nothing else matters.

_“Yeah I have heard that the almighty Heda is a tough commander but Lexa this was something and I…”_

Lexa stops Clarke’s rambling by placing one warm hand on Clarke’s thigh.

_“Clarke_ _,_ _I will take this to the Kru, as part of the investigation, just that the killer tried to reach_ _out to Raven, but the gun and the explosion is going to be left out of it. I will tell Roan obviously but what Raven did will not add anything useful to the case I think Luna will back me up on this, when I say that is better if we keep Raven out of the spotlight it’s because I believe it, she already has a lot going on.”_

The reporter sighs and thanks Lexa once more because it is true; Raven needs to deal with a lot of things at the moment, having to explain how she made a bomb or got hold of an illegal gun is not going to help her or help the case for that matter.

_“See you tomorrow Lex.”_

Clarke says before she loses any sense of self control and kisses Lexa’s plump lips again because Lexa is proving to be way more than just a snobby detective.

_“Goodnight Clarke.”_

Lexa says slightly out of breath with the impromptu kiss but pleased with it nonetheless.

**

The morning in Boston brings clouds and rain, and Octavia looks absently out of the window when Clarke walks out of the bathroom. The winter is approaching but instead of the usual joy the younger Blake used to feel she finds herself with a heavy chest. Things with Lincoln are progressing smoothly and well but she can’t get the investigation off of her mind.

_“Morning O.”_

Clarke says after filling two cups of coffee and handing one to Octavia.

_“Morning Clarke.”_

_“You seem worried, is everything okay?”_

_“Yeah, I’m just thinking about Raven and the case.”_

 

Clarke nods and sits on the couch letting out a deep sigh. Jaha is not happy with the new turn of events. The man wanted an interview with Raven but Octavia and Clarke were strongly opposed to that. In the man’s eyes the only good thing about their work at the moment is the apparent proximity they have with the team working on the case. Clarke hasn’t told him about the killer contacting her and she wants to keep it that way. Octavia is fine with that decision but she worries about Clarke.

_“I’m going to check on Raven after I meet up with Lexa and Roan.”_

_“Have you talked with Abby about Raven?”_

_“I did, my mom wants to go there too, I checked with Luna and she said we can swing by after lunch when mom’s available.”_

 

Clarke takes a sip of the hot beverage as Octavia nods; she will have lunch with Lincoln and will be at home in time to go with Abby and Clarke to Luna’s. Octavia feels bad because she was with Lincoln when everything happened.

_“How’s the case going? Has Lexa tell you something? I can’t get anything out of Lincoln.”_

_“She did, she mentioned that the case is connected with Costia’s death which we already knew, but now they’re working on that connection. This is personal to them and more so for Lexa but she is failing to understand why.”_

 

Clarke says shifting slightly uncomfortable on her side of the couch, the idea of a serial killer using her to play some twissted game with Lexa leaves her sick to her stomach. She checks the time on her phone, Lexa must be already on her way to Raven’s.

_“I need to get ready to meet Lexa at Raven’s apartment. Meet you back here after?”_

Octavia nods and watches as Clarke get up to get ready to leave.

**

Raven slept incredibly well despite what happened she felt safe and at home in Luna’s company, she wakes and hears Luna already in the kitchen and she can’t help but feel a comfortable warm in her chest. She leaves the bed and goes to the bathroom. Then she goes to the kitchen with her phone in her hands she has already a text from Clarke and two from Octavia checking up on her.

Luna greets Raven with a smile and hands her a plate of toast and a cup of coffee that Raven eagerly accepts. Luna is having a tea as she has so many times before, if it was anyone else Raven would probably mock them by saying that tea is for weak people. But it’s Luna and Raven only finds it endearing.

Luna has been thinking the best way of approach the subject. She doesn’t want to scare Raven but she is aware that the student needs to face her post traumatic stress disorder before it gets out of control.

_“Clarke called me. She asked if she can swing by after lunch. She wants to see you and doctor Griffin wants to come too.”_

Luna says and Raven nods taking a sip of her coffee. She places the cup on the table and looks straight at Luna’s eyes.

_“I guess it is ok if you’re ok with it, I mean it’s your house.”_

Raven mumbles and Luna smiles and god it’s a beautiful sight for Raven.

_“Think of it as your house too, for as long as you need.”_

_“I think I’ll talk to Abby about what happened.”_

 

Raven admits casting her eyes on the plate and Luna grabs her hand from across the table in an instinctive gesture.

_“I’ll be here with you all the time.”_

The curled hair detective assures Raven and it’s somehow enough to make her feel confident about facing her issue.

**

_“I think my job here is done Heda.”_

Roan states proudly looking at Raven’s new apartment door. Lexa glances at him while closing Roan’s tool box and nods.

_“Thank you Roan.”_

Clarke pokes her head from the kitchen and slowly walks towards to them.

_“Here’s Raven’s new set of keys.”_

_“Thank you Roan. How much do we owe you?”_

 

Clarke asks softly, Roan still looks slightly snobbish and regally and Clarke can sense he still doesn’t trust her fully, but he hasn’t been unpleasant towards her, since the night at the reopening of Redemption Bar he has been more friendly, sort of. From time to time Clarke can still feel that he is judging her and that Lexa glares at him but all in all he did help with Raven’s door. The older detective looks between Clarke and Lexa and shrugs.

_“Nothing, Heda here has covered it.”_

Roan motions with his head in Lexa’s direction, while he walks to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. Clarke looks at her with a shy smile, she knows the door was bought in Roan’s truck but Lexa must have been the one paying for it.

Roan goes to the bathroom and comes back shortly after grabbing his things as he prepares to leave.

_“I’ll be at the station if you need something.”_

He says to Lexa and then he waves at Clarke closing the door behind him. The blonde sighs when she realizes that she is alone with Lexa once more. She looks at the new door.

“I didn’t know that you were so good with your hands.”

Clarke blurts out, the innuendo lost in her mind until she sees Lexa’s smirk.

_“You have no idea Clarke.”_

Lexa replies back slightly huskier than intended because she wanted just to tease Clarke while ignoring the tension between then. Clarke blushes causing Lexa to laugh and like always it is music to Clarke’s ears. The blonde can’t shake the warm feeling in her chest as she feels her heart beating faster in Lexa’s presence. They leave the apartment and Lexa walks Clarke to her car. The rain hasn’t stop falling in Boston and the water drops roll down on their faces.

_“Don’t forget to clean that hand when you get home Lex.”_

Clarke says gently while opening the driver’s door and Lexa smiles at Clarke’s tenderness, and at the nickname. The blonde looks at Lexa but her eyes fall to Lexa’s lips and without a second thought she places a hand on the detective’s cheek cupping her face and kisses her.

Lexa can’t never say no or get tired of Clarke’s lips, she is now fully aware of it and she craves those lips on her own more than she would like to admit. Lexa’s lips open and her tongue licks Clarke’s bottom lip asking for permission. Clarke moans and let Lexa’s tongue collide with hers. It’s a gentle kiss just warm enough to shake the cold from the rain from their bodies. But when Clarke feels Lexa’s hands on her waist tugging the fabric of her jacket she pulls apart gasping for air.

How much longer they will be able to fight the desire in their bodies is an unsolved mystery for them both but for now they walk apart to their respective homes.

**

Luna and Raven are finally resting on the couch. As promised Clarke went there with Octavia and Abby. Raven talked to the doctor about her post traumatic stress disorder and Abby with no hesitation and a smile on her lips told Raven she would set up an appointment for her on Monday morning.

The afternoon went without any drama after that with Raven and Luna falling easily back into their routines. Despite Luna’s arguments for Raven to rest she made dinner for them and helped with the dishes causing her leg to hurt a little bit. Luna massaged Raven’s leg and after that they cuddled on the couch.

Luna is enjoying the feeling of Raven in her arms but her moral compass tell her she needs to put some distance between them before she makes a mistake. And so she tells Raven she will go to bed, the student huffs complaining they are watching a documentary but even she knows that Luna is not paying attention to a TV program about cars.

Luna kisses Raven’s forehead and says goodnight. After a few minutes Raven rises from the couch and goes after Luna. Raven stops in front of Luna’s door; it’s slightly open and reveals a vision in front of the Latina. Luna’s is wearing black boy shorts with an old blue t-shirt; she has her hair in messy bun. Her body is toned and tanned, and Raven finds herself staring at Luna’s perfect body with a heated ache to be closer to it. Luna turns around and sees Raven.

_“Rae is everything okay?”_

The detective asks, her voice slightly concerned, but Raven let her eyes roam over Luna’s body once more before walking towards her.

_“I need you.”_

Raven’s words take Luna by surprise. The detective is aware of the meaning behind those words and yet she’s afraid that this is just a reaction to what happened the day before. Luna takes a step in Raven’s direction and takes hold of Raven’s hands and holds them in front of her face as she as kisses them tenderly.

_“Raven we don’t have to. I can wait.”_

Luna’s words are soft like velvet as always and the Latina melts inside, no one ever treated her like that with so much respect and patience. She closes the space between them and she can feel Luna’s heavy breathing against her face.

_“I don’t want to wait. What’s the point on waiting? Look at us Luna? We skipped a few steps already. I know I like you and I know I never felt like this before, you turn something on inside me. I’m done with waiting.”_

Luna’s pretty sure her heart just skipped a beat or two, or maybe several. Raven is in front of her assuring her that she is ready and wants this. So what’s holding her back? What kind of moral reason is stopping her?

_“Are you sure? I don’t want to pressure you.”_

Luna hopes that Raven doesn’t change her mind; she’s been craving for this for a long time now. Raven smiles and places a kiss on Luna lips. They are so cute, so plump, and so kissable and Raven wants nothing more than to keep kissing them.

_“I want this, I have been for some time now, I’m just not sure of how.”_

_“Raven.”_

 

Luna’s words are barely a whisper, as Raven’s had been as if they are both pleading for something. Luna snakes her arms around Raven’s waist and pulls her closer to her to the point their bodies are colliding as one.

_“Teach me.”_

It’s a plea. And it’s enough for Luna to let go of any reservations she still might have. She reaches for Raven’s face with one hand and keeps it in place for a few seconds looking in the depth of brown eyes searching for something. It is just enough time for her to take in the Latina’s beauty and be assured that they are not about to make a mistake. Their gazes lock for a couple of moments before dropping to each other’s lips and finally they are both done with waiting.

The first kiss is gentle and slow, a silent promise that Luna makes to Raven, it’s meant to be a “ _I’ll stop the moment you feel uncomfortable._ ”; but also means “ _I’m here, I’ll always be here._ ”. Somehow Raven feels every word Luna puts into the kiss.

What starts as a gentle kiss turns heated and Raven entangles her arms around Luna’s neck. Luna leads Raven to the bed, when Raven feels the back of her knees bump in the bed she breaks the kiss to take off her jacket and throw it onto the floor.

She sits on the bed and scoots further over making space for Luna. The detective smiles and presses her body on top of Raven’s, who is still wearing too many clothes for Luna’s liking but the detective is sure she will enjoy peeling off every lay of clothing from Raven’s perfect body.

It seems like a whole new sensation for Raven, it is different from a man’s weight on her but feels pleasant nonetheless. They share a soft kiss and Luna stares at Raven once again as if to make sure she can continue and Raven nods. Luna’s lips kiss from Raven’s cheeks to her jaw and neck eliciting moans from the Latina.

Raven tilts her head to the side in order to expose more skin to Luna’s exquisite lips and Luna happily obliges as she takes her time in there while sucking and soothing with her tongue afterwards. Luna licks and sucks leaving small marks that will be engraved on Raven’s skin and memory. Raven wants more; she wants to feel Luna’s skin on her own as she feels a pool of wetness coating her panties along with the familiar throbbing feeling between her legs.

She sits up on the bed and let Luna unbutton her blouse revealing her black bra. Luna’s breath gets caught in her throat. Raven’s body is amazing, her breasts are large and her biceps are toned.

The next piece of clothing that needs to go is Raven’s jeans and Luna traces Raven’s abdomen with her fingertips watching the trail of goosebumps appear on the tanned skin. She smiles smugly to herself and slowly unbuttons the jeans. Before she pulls them off she looks at Raven who has her eyes closed enjoying the new sensations while raising her hips for Luna to take the jeans off of her.

Luna throws the jeans on the floor and moves up placing kisses on Raven’s bare chest. With one hand beside Raven’s head for support, Luna let the other one caress one of Raven’s breasts over the bra. The Latina moans and arches her body as Luna places her body on Raven’s and starts to grind against her in slow motion.

She repeats her movements and Raven is gasping for air. Suddenly Raven feels the cold air hitting her skin and she opens her eyes to see Luna kneeling between her legs in front of her as she takes off her old baggy t-shirt and bra. Luna’s breasts are small, round and god so beautiful. Raven wants to feel them and tries to reach for them but Luna grabs her hands entangling their fingers and puts them on the mattress.

Then the detective bents over and brushes her bare nipples against Raven’s abdomen as she crawls up and the Latina feels a spiral of new sensations from the contact. It’s like her whole body is waking up to a new reality and she kisses the detective as soon as Luna’s lips are on hers. Luna breaks the kiss and starts travelling down, she kisses and nibs at the exposed skin taking time to savor the salt in tanned skin.

Then Luna’s mouth finds one of Raven’s breasts while one of her hands slowly massages the other, Luna’s tongue swirls around a pink nipple until it hardens in her mouth. When she is satisfied with the result the detective reverts her attention to the other nipple and Raven loses her mind.

_“Oh fuck.”_

Raven gasps and Luna kisses her again, Luna’s mouth is everywhere Raven thinks as the woman on top of her finds her earlobe and she bites it gently. The way Luna places her body between Raven’s legs grinding slowly, providing that oh so good sensation makes Raven buck her hips seeking more contact more friction and Luna smirks.

_“What do you want Raven? What do you need?”_

Luna’s voice is husky and sensual like never before and Raven is so turn on she can’t even form coherent thoughts let alone a proper answer.

_“I… want… you… I need… you…”_

Raven says between gasps as her breathing becomes more rapid, she bucks her hips harder. Luna’s right hand slides down Raven’s body until it reaches Raven’s panties. Luna plays with the hem of Raven’s panties and inserts a finger under the fabric sliding it in Raven’s wet sex.

_“God, you’re so wet.”_

Raven grunts, never before she had someone who took so much time to discover her body. Never a person took so much time to tease her like Luna is doing now.

_“Please.”_

Raven pleads and Luna lifts her body supporting her weight with her knees, then with both hands she roams over Raven’s body, her fingertips travelling from the student’s neck to her breasts and abdomen. They keep travelling to Raven’s hips, then her thighs scratching down to her knees and up again until her fingers finally grab and pull off Raven’s panties.

Luna leans down and kisses Raven’s pubic hair, it’s just a little spot, there she can smell Raven’s scent, it is intense and Luna gives into the urge to taste some of Raven’s wetness. It’s salty and spice and just intense as Raven’s personality. Raven lets out a cry of pleasure. And when Luna goes back up to kiss her again, Raven happily tastes herself on Luna’s lips. It’s another heavenly discovery for Raven.

Raven’s pretty sure she has never been this turned on before and when she’s about to beg for more Luna slides one finger into Raven’s sex and both women moan. Luna’s movements are perfectly in synch, her finger moves in and out of Raven’s sex, her thumb brushing her clitoris and her mouth is sucking Raven’s neck.

Raven is lost in lust and pleasure; she entangles her fingers in Luna’s baby hairs on the back of her neck pulling her closer. Luna kisses Raven and it is a wet and sloppy kiss as she adds a second finger into the already convulsive walls of Raven’s sex.

_“Oh fuck.”_

_“I believe that’s what I’m doing.”_

 

Luna says smugly and she knows she is doing the right thing when she curls her fingers inside Raven causing her to buck her hips against Luna’s body. Luna’s sex is throbbing and she seeks some friction against her own hand despite her boy shorts, but she’s not neglecting Raven’s needs and pleas. Raven’s close and Luna can feel it, by the way her velvet walls clench around her fingers. It’s unbelievable how tight Raven feels around Luna’s fingers and how much of a mess she is underneath her and something sparks to life in the detective’s mind and soul.

_“Let it go Raven. Come for me.”_

Luna’s tone is now bossy and sexy and Raven scratches Luna’s back as she hits her head against the pillow closing her eyes in bliss. Her back arches as the powerful wave hits her and she lets out a loud moan calling Luna’s name feeling the high of her orgasm. The detective thrusts one last time and eases the motions as her hand gets soaked in Raven’s juices.

Raven’s now a mess of sweaty skin and heavy pants. But Luna is not done with her. Not yet. She slows her motions ignoring how numb her hand is becoming. She switches from two to one finger and keeps moving in and out and keeps teasing that swollen nerve that is Raven’s clit.

_“Do you think you can take one more round baby?”_

Luna teases slightly and Raven opens her eyes to find Luna staring hungrily at her. The Latina thinks she’s not capable of keep going not for lack of stamina but because this is all new and overwhelming for her. Then she feels Luna’s mouth travelling to one of her breasts. The detective sucks and bites and licks the still hardened nipple. She puts more pressure on Raven’s swollen clit. Luna is determined to show all her love for Raven. She almost stops when the realization hits her. She’s pretty sure she loves everything about the engineering student but it still feels too sudden, too quick.

She loves how witty Raven is, how funny her retorts are and how strong she is, and yet in this moment is Raven being vulnerable and completely open to Luna’s intentions and the detective wants to take all in because she loves to be the one to see this side of Raven. She wants to give Raven all that she can at the moment and she will process her feelings for the Latina later.

She stops her movements to study Raven’s reaction and when the Latina seeks more contact Luna spreads the wetness around Raven’s entrance and slides two fingers in. Raven screams in pleasure as Luna moves faster and harder. Raven’s legs wrap around Luna’s body and her hands slide to Luna’s ass. She grabs it, it is round and toned and Raven wants to grab it harder and so she does.

Luna moans at Raven’s confidence and kisses her while grinding her body against Raven’s as she feels Raven’s walls tightening around her fingers.

_“You’re so tight Raven, so wet. So fucking sexy. Do you have any idea what you do to me?”_

Raven opens her eyes and sees Luna staring back at her, as the detective’s hand moves in and out of her, her brown eyes dark with blown pupils. It’s a vision worth seeing. Raven digs her short fingernails in Luna’s butt. The detective’s loud moan tells Raven she likes it. Raven wants to slap Luna’s booty, so she does. Luna presses her body further in to Raven’s and without a word she adds a third finger inside Raven. The Latina closes her eyes and curses out loud in pleasure.

Luna’s actions are now hard and fast and Raven’s body moves against her with the same eagerness. They moan, shout and whisper as Luna sucks, bite and licks Raven’s earlobe and neck leaving marks that will not fade overnight.

_“Come for me again Raven.”_

Luna demands curling her fingers inside Raven hitting the right spot and the girl loses any sense; she drags her fingernails down Luna’s back. She’s pretty sure she will leave some nasty scratches there but neither of them mind it. Not when Raven screams Luna’s name and her sweaty body falls back on the bed.

Two orgasms in a row, that’s something that Raven never experienced before, usually she had to wait for the guy she was with to recover to go at it again. But is not just that, it’s the way Luna built her orgasm, it is the way the detective worships her body despite her bad leg or her burn marks from the fire. Luna is just another level.

Luna slows her pace removing one finger each time until Raven’s fluids are all over her hand once more. She glances at Raven who remains still with her eyes closed as her chest is moving up and down due to her heavy breathing. Luna rolls off Raven’s body and takes a moment to catch her own breath. She gets up from the bed and Raven immediately opens her eyes.

_“Where are you going?”_

_“I’m going to fetch you some water.”_

 

Raven smiles, as ever Luna is a gentlewoman. Luna comes back after a few seconds and places a jar and a glass of water on the bedside table. Raven happily drinks it, she didn’t realize until now how dry her throat was. She probably needs to apologize to Luna’s neighbors for all the dirty moans and curses she did. Then she glances over Luna who’s still has her boy shorts on.

_“Take those off.”_

She commands and Luna smirks at her. She peels the shorts off feeling her sex throbbing again. She needs to cum, but she’s not about to push Raven. Instead she thinks about something else.

Luna gets into bed feeling Raven’s eyes on her. She places herself between Raven’s legs brushing their bodies together once more. She holds Raven’s thighs scratching the skin and then lets her fingers travel to Raven’ clit teasing her to create enough arousal in the Latina’s center. Raven is in awe with Luna’s gentle and teasing touches and she let out a soft moan that gives Luna the clue to proceed.

Luna sits and pulls Raven’s bad leg above her own. Luna adjusts her body and now their sexes are slightly touching. Raven cries out in pleasure and mirrors Luna’s motions. They are both supporting their body weight on their elbows and Luna starts to move slowly to create more friction.

Luna moans at the wet noises of their colliding sexes, she starts gentle and slow but soon enough she needs and craves for more. They both increase the pace lost in their own pleasures. Despite that Luna keeps eye contact with Raven and they work in synch. Their bodies are sweaty, their faces are slightly red and it’s like their skin is on fire. Their thrusts against each other become sloppy and harder. Luna is close, really close and the idea of her sex against Raven’s is enough to driver to the edge.

They move and pant and Raven’s eyes alternate between watching Luna and look at their bodies, she has heard of scissoring before but she never thought it would feel this good. Luna’s the first to reach her high and getting her fix, but she doesn’t stop until Raven cries her name at loud once more and their fluids wash over them in a magnificent bliss. They both collapse on the bed gasping for air. Luna crawls back to Raven’s body.

_“Fuck, that was…”_

_“The worst experience of your life.”_

 

Luna teases and Raven moves up to place a messy kiss on the detective’s lips.

“Definitely an experience to repeat asap.”

Luna smiles and covers their bare bodies with a sheet before kissing Raven goodnight. Raven is overwhelmed by emotions and sensations, and for the first time she cuddles Luna as the big spoon. This was probably the best sex she had in her life and right now she doesn’t even want to move from the bed to clean herself she is too tired to do so and Luna must be too because it only takes them a few minutes before they are diving in dreamland.

**

The morning went by in a blur for Lexa, she had spent most of it helping Roan, the first thing she had done when she woke up was take a needed jog around her neighborhood. She is fine with the lack of sex, after Costia’s death she went for more than one year without it and even after she finally gathered the courage to pursue a one night stand she just went from time to time, sometimes she would get back home frustrated because no one was interesting enough.

That’s the thing with Lexa, since Costia, sex has been a way to cope with the lack of control in her line of work. But even with night stands Lexa always try to find someone who is appealing in some ways, she has rejected too many girls just because they were too easy. Brett and Jasmine had been probably the first time that Lexa had felt the need to control something in such short span of time but now she doesn’t want to go back to those moments void of meaning she needs more but she’s not sure she will find it or if she deserves it.

Lexa is sexually frustrated, not because the lack of sex per se but because the tension that has been in the air whenever she is in the same room with Clarke is too high to be ignored. Their interactions are becoming too much to bear. The blonde had been on her mind since the day they argued in the station for the first time and is occupying Lexa’s dreams too at least the best ones she has.

So when the detective woke up she went on a run as is part of her routine and then went home to take a needed shower and if she had to get her fix under the water thinking of a certain blue eyed blonde woman only Lexa knows. After it she went to buy the door for Raven’s apartment and met with Roan. With everything packed up they headed to Raven’s place and from then on the morning went as smoothly as it could, she had lunch on her way back and now Lexa is finally home again.

The brunette enters in her apartment and sighs; she looks around her small flat and takes in its mess. She always had a neat home but lately she didn’t bother with it, her things are still organized but in the kitchen there’s a pile of pizza and take out empty boxes. Luna always says that a messy home is a sign of a messy mind.

The detective always told Luna she didn’t believe that, but yet she finds herself cleaning the house while filing mental notes about the case and Clarke. She puts the empty boxes in a plastic bag and cleans the kitchen. When she is satisfied with the work she has done she walks out of the building and take the garbage out. She can’t shake the idea that the killer has been watching her and that’s how he got to Jasmine.

She takes a long look around her neighborhood; the kids playing in the rain, some people walking their dogs in a rush running from the water drops. Everything seems normal and Lexa decides to walk back to her apartment.

Content with the cleaning she has done she heads to the shower and after it she puts on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and lights some scented candles to create a cozy atmosphere. She knows that the killer is someone from hers or Costia’s past, that’s why the killer is playing with her. She needs to find out how their pasts are connected in order to be close to finding out who he is and so she decides to go over some files she brought home.

Lexa sits on the couch and takes some folder cases from her bag, she opens one but however she doesn’t have time to read the first paragraph because her doorbell rings.

_“Damn kids.”_

She curses not even bothering to get up from the couch to check who is at the door because by now she is used to the kids playing pranks and have fun by ringing  the doorbells. She decides to ignore it and restarts her reading. The buzz of the doorbell is heard again and Lexa is tempted to ignore it once more but she decides to check it first. So she walks over to the living room window and peaks out of it.

Her heart jumps with the sight below her; down in the front of the building is a female figure with blonde hair and Lexa knows very well that is not a kid. She rushes her way to the door grabbing her keys because it would be very embarrassing to go down to open the door only just to be locked out of her apartment.

_“Clarke?”_

_“Hey Lex”_

 

Clarke breathes out and all of the sudden her confidence vanishes, she had everything planned out but seeing Lexa literally takes her breath away.

_“What… What are you doing here? How?”_

Lexa asks still in awe, Clarke’s wearing a gray hoodie, black sport jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair is up in a messy bun and Lexa still finds her dazzling. The blonde is holding a grocery bag in her arms and judging by her blush she is shy all of the sudden.

_“You haven’t answered my calls or replied to my texts. I… Uh… I got worried.”_

Clarke’s shy smile is enough to make Lexa feel weak in her knees.

_“How did you know?”_

_“Luna.”_

 

Clarke cuts Lexa off mid-sentence, Luna told her that Lexa doesn’t get visits at her house, and she had warned Clarke that Lexa might not be all too happy with her unexpected impromptu visit.

_“Come in.”_

Lexa allows Clarke to pass as she takes a mental not to kill Luna, after all she has just cleaned her house, she never gets guests, but well timing is a curious thing. Lexa holds the door for Clarke and takes the bag from her arms, carrying it with just one arm despite the considerable weight of it. She leads Clarke to the fourth floor. When Clarke reaches Lexa’s door she’s a little out of breath. Lexa looks at her with a smirk on her face.

_“I guess those are just for show.”_

Lexa teases motioning to Clarke’s sportive clothes and the blonde blushes glancing the elevator.

_“We could have just used that.”_

She points out to the elevator and Lexa looks at the said elevator with a scared look on her face.

_“That thing is evil Clarke.”_

Lexa informs matter-of-factly because by now she has lost count of how many times the elevator had stopped and trapped people inside, although the idea of getting stuck in an elevator with the blonde it is not really that scary. She unlocks the door and lets Clarke in first. Lexa is always the gentlewoman the blonde thinks to herself.

The first thing Clarke notices is the almost lack of decoration in the house, the entrance hall leads to the kitchen which is an open space with the living room. In the hall is a functional desk with some drawers. And Clarke sees the first of the few photos in the detective’s house. She can see a younger Lexa maybe five years old smiling at an older woman who is so similar to how Lexa looks right now that it can only be her mother. The picture makes Clarke smile.

There’s a sweet scent of vanilla with apple that makes Clarke look around to spot a few candles on the living room. Lexa is a candle girl the blonde notices slightly surprised as she takes a mental note of that. The living room is neat and functional Lexa has a reasonable sized TV and what looks like a comfy couch and her messenger bag rests in the floor besides it. On the wall opposite to the window there’s a big shelf where Lexa has an impressive collection of books. Resting there are also the three picture frames that caught the blonde’s attention. In one Lexa is wearing a blue uniform and her aunt and Emori share proud smiles with her; that one is probably from when Lexa’s finished the Academy.

In the opposite side of the bookshelf facing the living room there’s a picture of Lexa with Gustus both wearing a dark gray uniform with a white blouse, Clarke guesses that that one is from when Lexa became a detective because in the upper space is a photo of Indra in the middle with Luna and Lexa. It’s a power trio the blonde thinks.

_“What do you have here?”_

Lexa asks and Clarke wakes up from her daydream as she realizes that she took a few steps inside Lexa’s living room. She walks over to the kitchen counter that divides the kitchen side form the living room and smiles at Lexa shyly.

_“Uh. Well I went for supplies I imagined that your apartment was a messy place with only beer and pizza boxes on the floor; even though your body tells me otherwise.”_

Clarke says sheepishly and Lexa blushes, a few hours earlier that would’ve been the scenario. Lexa has to thank Luna over that speech about a clean house and a clear mind she thinks.

_“I also imagine that your fridge is empty like in the TV shows so I took the liberty to fix that.”_

Clarke muses while emptying the grocery bag and then she opens Lexa’s fridge with a “ _ah_ ” as she fist bumps in the air in victory.

_“Well I got something right.”_

Clarke points out looking at Lexa’s fridge and smirking, all she can see in there are a few beer cans and some leftovers and the blonde asks herself how can Lexa be so fit if she survives on junk food. Lexa tries to explain herself saying that she does her grocery shop on Sundays but Clarke ignores her as she waves her hands dismissively. She smiles when she notices that Lexa is a protein shake kind of girl judging by the amount she can see on the upper shelves and then she remembers Lexa’s tendency for healthy meals. The reporter muses that Lexa must have some kind of balance in her food as her body is toned and she climbed four sets of stairs with no trouble.

Clarke walks around the kitchen counter and looks at Lexa’s hand and she grabs it. A wave of embarrassment washes over Lexa as she remembers that in her urge to clean the house she hasn’t changed her bandage.

_“We need to change that.”_

Clarke says pulling Lexa towards the couch; once they are seated she reaches for a medical kit on her bag back noticing Lexa’s surprised face.

_“You came prepared. You could’ve just asked if I had one of those in the house you know?”_

Lexa teases and Clarke smirks.

_“Well I would if you have picked up my calls.”_

Clarke deadpans with a teasing smile and that along with her soft and gentle touches on Lexa’s hand is enough to make the detective’s blood run to the center of her legs. Lexa tries to focus on something else and looks over the things Clarke left on the kitchen counter.

_“What’s that all about?”_

_“That? I’m going to make you a proper meal.”_

 

Clarke states matter-of-factly and lifts from the couch getting ready to make dinner as Lexa watches her in awe and amusement.

_“A low carb meal?”_

Lexa asks innocently as she rests one elbow in the arm of the couch and the blonde roll her eyes noticing how endearing Lexa looks like that.

_“Oh god, you and Luna. I wonder how I and Raven will deal with you two.”_

Clarke’s words have a strange effect on Lexa’s body and soul. She doesn’t exactly know the extent of Luna’s and Raven’s relationship but to see Clarke talk about the four of them as two couples creates a warm feeling in her chest.

Clarke begins her task and Lexa watches her with admiration, Clarke finds the things she needs not even needing to ask where they were. There’s a certain domestic feeling about watching Clarke cooking in Lexa’s house.

When Costia was alive Lexa would cook for her with pleasure, but when she was killed Lexa found that cooking made her feel sad. Now she wonders if Clarke would like to try some of her food.

Despite Lexa’s pleas to help the blonde tells her that she has it under control but allows Lexa to set the table. She goes to her fridge and grabs a can of beer but Clarke stops her before she opens it.

_“Uh, no way Woods. Here open this if you want to make yourself useful.”_

Clarke teases and Lexa shivers under the blonde’s bossy tone. She takes the bottle of wine from Clarke hands as she thinks that it’s not really her kind of drink but she finds interesting how Clarke can know and explain how the different types of wine are better with certain dishes. They don’t call Clarke a princess for nothing; she can be fancy Lexa muses.

The detective pours the wine into the glasses and Clarke teaches her how to properly savor it. A little more than half an hour later they sit to have their dinner and Clarke can’t help but think this feels very much like a date.

Lexa tastes the food and moans at the taste earning a smirk from Clarke who tries hard not to think of Lexa’s moaning under other circumstances.

_“I’ll take that as the recognition of the best pasta you ever had.”_

Lexa blushes suddenly embarrassed and nods. The dinner goes by smoothly with small talk and a lot of smirks and genuine smiles. Lexa listens to Clarke talking about her family and her father. How he used to play imaginary guitar in the car making the other drivers look at him with funny faces. She tells Lexa how her mother taught her the basics in primary care and how to use a first aid kit.

Lexa takes in every detail of Clarke’s stories, she can picture a younger and carefree Clarke running around, annoying her mother or high-fiving her father. She’s endeared and wants to know everything about the blonde and Clarke doesn’t seem to care if Lexa doesn’t share the same amount of stories.

_“So why didn’t you go to med school?”_

Lexa asks realizing it might be too soon to ask that question, Clarke’s smile doesn’t fade but her body tenses a bit and Lexa regrets the question as soon as she notices Clarke’s guarded expression. The blonde takes a sip of her wine and clears her throat.

_“I always planned to follow my mom’s steps, but when my dad became more involved in his work I started to think about its importance. Then he died and I remembered how passionate he was with his job. I… I think… I feel like I wanted to keeps his legacy alive.”_

Clarke’s answer is simple and genuine and Lexa is not even conscious of what she’s doing but she reaches Clarke’s hand and brushes her fingers slightly over the back of the blonde’s hand. It’s only when Clarke turns her hand into Lexa’s and gives a soft squeeze that the brunette realizes that she is holding Clarke’s hand. Lexa lifts her gaze from their intertwined hands to look into Clarke’s eyes to find unshed tears in them.

_“Wherever your father is, I’m sure he’s proud of you Clarke. Not because of your work but because of the person you are.”_

Lexa can feel regret in her soul for bringing up such topic and her words are soft and tender. Clarke smiles a big smile after Lexa’s words. It’s probably the most genuine and caring thing someone has ever told her. And Clarke can’t remember why she hated Lexa at first.

Lexa is nothing but a thoughtful and kind person, Clarke can see that now, Lexa’s life and her job might force her to look cold and ruthless but underneath all of that stoic and snobby façade that she covers herself with there’s a soft person with a pure and warm heart.

Lexa moves from her place at the table and kneels in front of Clarke wiping the blonde’s tears away with her thumbs and Clarke melts into her touch realizing that she is falling hard and fast for this side of the detective.

_“I’m sorry Clarke, I…”_

_“It’s fine Lex, really, I’m not crying because I’m sad, I’m just emotional.”_

 

They stare at each other for a few seconds not knowing what to do next and Clarke’s blood boils in her veins with the intensity of the green forest in front of her. It takes all of Clarke’s willpower not to jump into Lexa’s arms and hug her.

Lexa on the other hand needs to busy herself in order to stop thinking about Clarke’s eyes and lips. She picks the plates up and tells Clarke to rest on the couch while she does the dishes.

_“Oh, no way Woods, I just changed your bandage a couple of hours ago. You will not ruin my work.”_

Lexa stops in her tracks and looks at Clarke, the blonde is smiling but there’s a defiant look in her face and Lexa can’t help but find her bossy tone along with her raspy voice extremely sexy.

_“Can I at least treat you with an espresso?”_

Lexa asks eyeing the espresso machine that she only uses on special occasions. Clarke nods and Lexa sighs contently. After a while they find themselves sitting on the couch. Despite Lexa’s best attempts of thinking straight and reminding herself that somewhere her mind is telling her to push Clarke away she finds herself giving in when the blonde says that she wants to watch a movie.

The empty cups are long forgotten on the coffee table and Lexa can’t pay attention to the damn movie because somehow Clarke managed to sit beside her pulling Lexa’s left arm around her. All Lexa can think is how close they are, how amazingly it is that Clarke is snuggling against her body and how right it all feels.

Lexa can smell the sweet scent of flowers and ocean from Clarke’s hair and she’s pretty sure that that wild scent from the blonde is addictive. Clarke’s body is warm and fits perfectly against Lexa’s and the detective can’t pinpoint when but she feels something changing inside her.

Clarke is absently playing with the hem of Lexa’s shirt while watching the movie, she doesn’t know when she leaned into Lexa’s embrace but it is the most comfortable feeling she had in a long time. Under Lexa’s arm she feels protected and it’s an odd realization knowing that she somehow feels safe with someone she had met not so long ago.

The dinner went so well, their dynamic in the kitchen was oddly familiar despite being the first time. And Clarke wanted nothing more than prolong the night and so they ended up watching some silly movie that Clarke is pretty sure that she can’t even summarize because she’s overwhelmed by how the things changed between her and Lexa in such a small amount of time.

Clarke always felt this pull towards the detective since the first time Octavia mentioned her name. After their first meeting Clarke wanted to hate the snobby detective but at the same time she wanted to put together the pieces of Lexa’s puzzle. There’s this complexity about Lexa that Clarke became drawn to. The way the brunette is professional and cold but at the same time Clarke was able to see under her layers to find a caring Lexa.

The first time they kissed it was a whole new sensation to her, Lexa’s lips softer than Clarke imagined, and the tenderness as she kissed Clarke was overwhelming. Lexa is a very attractive woman, there’s no doubt about it, her athletic figure, those incredible green eyes like emeralds and her tanned skin are proof enough but Clarke was never one to pursue someone for their looks.

At first Clarke indeed thought it was just a strong attraction, she remembers when she went to the bar with Raven and Octavia for the first time, she didn’t want to believe it then but she noticed how Lexa checked her out. Bellamy made pretty clear that Lexa was a one night stand type of girl and Clarke stayed away because of it. The scene she witnessed in the hospital with the blonde paramedic was proof that Bellamy was right even if he doesn’t know Lexa.

Clarke had that idea in mind when they had their first kiss too; that it was all a coping mechanism and that she shouldn’t be falling for it. But by then Lexa had already managed to awaken something deep inside the blonde. All the moments before and after the kiss made Clarke aware of how special Lexa is. When they played pool with Luna and Raven, when they went to Redemption Bar just the two of them, Clarke knows that Lexa shows her a side that she doesn’t show to anyone else and Lexa wouldn’t go to such long lengths just to have her for one night. Lexa doesn’t expose herself to get sex, Clarke can tell that much and yet here she is accepting Clarke’s terms and pace.

Lexa could probably have a girl at this precise moment if she snapped her fingers and yet the detective seems perfectly content to be in her own house snuggling with Clarke. But what tells Clarke that Lexa is different with her than she was with any previous girl she might have had is the way she is respecting Clarke’s wishes. Clarke feels that lately Lexa is even more respectful of Clarke’s wishes and opinions and the blonde can even go as far as saying that Lexa is always offering Clarke whatever the blonde asks, either a snuggle session or a heated make out session in a car and more importantly allowing Clarke in her own space. Judging by Luna’s words of advice, for Lexa to let Clarke in inside her house and let her roam freely and cook for them is definitely a big step. Something is changing and growing between them and Clarke loves it.

_“Clarke?”_

Lexa’s voice is softer and the blonde thinks that Lexa is always like this when they are alone.

_“Hmm?”_

Clarke hums leaning more into Lexa’s embrace and she can feel her heartbeat racing with the proximity of their bodies except maybe it is not hers but Lexa’s. Clarke smiles nonetheless.

_“You are falling asleep.”_

_“Am not.”_

 

The blonde mumbles burying her face in the detective’s neck and Lexa chuckles as Clarke’s heart melts with the sound of it.

_“You can stay if you like. I’ll take the couch.”_

Lexa’s words slip from her mouth and she doesn’t even recognize herself because she never lets anyone stay over the night, hell she never has guests in her home for that matter. In fact Clarke is the first girl that has been in Lexa’s apartment since Costia’s death, apart from Luna but Luna is her best friend so that is totally different.

Reluctantly Clarke rises from her position and catches Lexa’s gaze, and what she sees there is overwhelming, she sees affection and vulnerability and it is something so far away from what Lexa once was to Clarke. The blonde is missing the contact already and feels incredibly stupid about it because she was just totally comfortable snuggling with Lexa as her personal blanket. A blanket with strong arms and a sweet voice, Clarke shakes her head slightly because she is not a teenager anymore but she feels like one with a crush.

_“I think I’m going.”_

Clarke says standing up and Lexa feels a wave of cold running through her body because Clarke is not in her embrace anymore. She stands and looks at the blonde, as if making sure she is capable of driving herself home.

_“Are you sure, it was a tiring day, I can drive you if you want.”_

Lexa is always attentive and Clarke really wants to hate her for how weak she always leaves her, but she can’t, she’s too deep in it to hate Lexa now.

_“There’s no need for that Lex, I bought my car. I’ll drive.”_

Lexa nods and walks Clarke to the door, for some weird reason she wants to prolong this moment, she wanted Clarke to stay and she even thought about how beautiful Clarke would look in the morning if she did. How would those ocean sleepy eyes look and how much raspier her voice would sound.

It is an irrational feeling, it’s primal and animal because Lexa wants to make Clarke stay, and she wants to take Clarke’s hand and pull her towards her room to ravish her until their bodies are sore and tired. Most of all she wants to be beside Clarke, she wants to be in Clarke’s presence in every single moment of her day.

But Clarke, well Clarke is not ready yet, or if she is she’s not showing it to Lexa and Lexa knows that consent is everything and more importantly she knows that a wrong move can jeopardize this truce between them. But is not really a truce anymore it is way more than that and Lexa still finds herself conflicted with all the thoughts and emotions running wild in her mind.

For now if Clarke wants to leave and drive home Lexa will respect it, so she walks Clarke out of the building and to the car. Neither of them cares about the small drops of water that keep falling from the dark blue sky.

_“I’m glad you came.”_

Lexa’s voice is soft but still sounds secure because she really is at ease with it all, against all odds she really enjoyed Clarke’s impromptu visit. And she needs to let her know that just in case Clarke wants to do it again.

_“Me too.”_

Clarke replies with the confidence she didn’t feel when Luna told her to give Lexa a break in case she acted cold with her surprise visit.

_“Goodnight Lex.”_

_“Reshop Clarke.”_

 

Lexa says with a smirk noticing the questioning eyebrow that Clarke raises at the word and it is somehow sexy and endearing. Lexa places a soft kiss on Clarke’s cheek telling her that it means “goodnight” in Indra’s native language and asking Clarke to text her when she gets home. Clarke smiles and enters the car.

None of them see the dopey smiles they wearing when their bodies finally collapse in bed. Both of them however are aware of the changes within them and Clarke is more than happy to welcome them.

**

Luna wakes up in the morning as the water drops collide forcefully against her windows and she can hear the wind roaring in the outside. The curly haired detective yawns and stretches and is startled when she feels an empty space beside her. “ _Dammit_.” She thinks as a wave of fear creeps through her body when she remembers how she and Raven had sex the night before. “ _You scared her off. It was too soon._ ” She thinks while searching for a t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts, Luna feels a terrible guilt, she should have stopped, Raven was reacting to a traumatic event and Luna unconsciously knew that she had to be the one stopping it. A wave of nausea curses through her at the thought of taking advantage of Raven’s fragile mental state.

She opens the door of her room preparing to face Raven when the Latina appears in front of her with a tray full with breakfast things.

_“Raven I…”_

_“Dammit Luna it’s Sunday, couldn’t you at least sleep for more five minutes to let me surprise you with breakfast in bed?”_

Luna is taken aback by the fact that Raven is standing in front of her and the detective is seeing a goddess, Raven is only wearing one of Luna’s flannel shirts and a pair of panties. And Luna needs to remember how to breathe. Her eyes roam shamelessly over Raven’s body and she stops when she notices the brace on her leg.

Luna takes the tray from Raven’s hands and walks inside the bedroom again. Raven follows her and sits on the bed to take the brace off. Luna kneels in front of her and places her hands above Raven’s.

_“Can I?”_

She asks and it’s barely a whisper and Raven needs to remember how to speak because Luna’s fingertips brushing against her bare skin are enough to compromise her clever mind. It’s an unsettling feeling, Raven was never ashamed of her body on the contrary she’s aware of her beauty and yet she feels exposed and vulnerable in front of Luna as the detective prepares to take the brace off of her tanned leg.

The detective removes the brace from Raven’s leg and places soft kisses on the red marks the device left on bare skin. Raven melts. They sit against the headboard and Raven notices the lust in Luna’s eyes.

 “See something you like Rivers?”

Raven asks when she notices that Luna is ogling her and the detective’s eyes shot up to meet hers.

_“Yes. I think my flannels look better on you.”_

Luna states matter-of-factly and Raven smirks leaning in to kiss her. Before things get too heated the Latina breaks the kiss and pushes the breakfast tray closer to them. The student can feel the heavy lustful look of Luna on her bare chest covered by the flannel, she fastens the buttons and Luna pouts.

_“First we eat then we have fun.”_

The Latina says and Luna obeys because she can see how much work and care Raven had put into the breakfast. Despite of her fears about how Raven would feel with what have transpired between them the night before the conversation flows smoothly as it always does between the two.

It almost feels like they have known each other for months rather than weeks and the detective thinks it is an odd dynamic but the truth is they just fit well together. Where Luna is calm and collected, Raven is explosive, where Raven is witty, Luna is shy and it is a balance that works well for them.

Before they notice the food is gone and their bellies are full with natural orange juice, fried bacon, scrambled eggs and coffee. Luna in swift motion places the tray on the floor and gets back in bed effectively straddling Raven.

 

_“As much as I enjoy seeing you wearing my clothes I will enjoy it more taking them off of you.”_

_“I reckon we can do that in fact I think that we can spend all day here.”_

 

Raven says because the prospect of spending the entire day with Luna in bed pleases her to no end. Luna nods and leans down to kiss Raven. The kiss starts gentle but soon enough it gets heated, Luna’s hands sneak under the flannel and she brushes her fingertips lightly over Ravens breasts. The Latina moans and scratches Luna’s thighs.

 

In a wave of boldness the student flips them over and is now on top of Luna who is looking at Raven with adoration and lust, the student feels a wave of heat through her body and starts grinding in Luna’s lap.

Raven leans in and kisses Luna’s lips, the t-shirt Luna is wearing is not enough to prevent the detective from feeling Raven’s damp panties. The detective takes hold of Raven’s hips encouraging her to grind harder the heat and wetness she feels in her abdomen makes her moan and when Raven’s tongue swirls and dances with her own her hands travel Raven’s breasts.

The arousal Raven feels is overwhelming especially when Luna’s thumbs brush over her nipples, Raven bites back a growl and instead bites down on Luna’s bottom lip. The motion causes Luna to moan louder.

Raven feels empowered with the effects she is causing in the woman beneath her, she kisses Luna’s jaw and neck and tugs her shirt offended with the fabric in the way of her task.

_“Take this off.”_

At the student’s command Luna lifts her torso and lets Raven peal the shirt off throwing it somewhere on the floor. The familiar tension in the pit of Luna’s stomach lets her know she needs more skin contact and luckily for her Raven needs the same too because not a minute later Luna’s shorts are being sliding off from toned legs too.

Raven takes a moment to take in the body underneath her and before she can second guess what to do or how to proceed she takes one soft nipple in her mouth relishing in the feeling it causes her. Luna arches her body offering all of her to the Latina and the student swirls her tongue over the nipple feeling it hardening.

To have such a power over another woman’s body is an experience out of this world and Raven feels as if she is reborn with it all.

Making sure she gives both breasts equal attention the Latina pays tribute to them with her mouth and when Luna whimpers underneath her, Raven she smirks. The detective’s reactions are fueling her to keep going.

Sliding her body down, Raven takes her time to worship Luna’s body leaving a trail of wet kisses and red marks in her awake. Finally Raven reaches Luna’s wet center, the scent is intoxicating and Luna’s sex is glistening with juices and Raven doesn’t waste any time. She licks Luna’s folds with her tongue savoring the tangy taste.

Luna is now a mess of moans and whimpers and cries and Raven repeats her motions paying attention to the other woman’s reactions she is about to take her clit in her mouth when a phone beeps.

_“Don’t you dare Luna.”_

She warns glaring at the evil machine and Luna looks down, seeing Raven between her thighs definitely makes her want to ignore the device. She nods and Raven restarts her ministrations once more. However the beeping turns into a full ring and Luna sighs.

_“I’m serious Luna, it’s a fucking Sunday.”_

The Latina says when Luna blindly reaches for the phone on the bedside table she checks the caller ID and Raven knows she has lost the battle. She lifts her body at the same time that Luna slides her finger to accept the call.

_“Rivers here.”_

_“We need you at the station.”_

_“What is it Anya?”_

_“Look I wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t important, get your fucking ass here and quickly.”_

 

The FBI agent says on the other side of the line and Raven can see Luna’s body language changing, she can see her getting tense and thoughts of spending all day in bed discovering all secrets about Luna’s body are long forgotten.

“You have to go.”

The Latina says and it doesn’t sound like a question but more as a reality she needs to accept, Luna nods and stands from the bed.

_“I’m sorry Raven.”_

_“Does it have to do with the killer and the case?”_

 

The student asks because she feels that she needs to.

_“I don’t know, Anya didn’t say but it can only be because of it.”_

 There’s a pleading message in Raven’s eyes when Luna leans down to kiss her whispering that she needs to take a quick shower before she goes. Their gazes lock for a few seconds and Raven tries to read the expression in Luna’s eyes. As soon as the detective is out of sight Raven slumps in the bed dejectedly with a heavy feeling in her chest. Whatever happens she hopes Luna comes back safe and in one piece to her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of this one?  
> Are we closer to find the killer?  
> See you all in the next update. <3


	11. The Suspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! How are you?  
> Here we are with another update to this story!  
> Sorry for the delay. I think it is better to assume that I will try to post at least once a month although my goal would always be every two weeks... *sighs*   
> In this chapter we will see a little more of the investigation and some fluffy moments too!  
> It seems that we are finally getting somewhere with this investigation. Is Lexa on the right track?  
> Let's find out in another chapter!  
> Kudos, hits and bookmarks are highly appreciated and come say hi in the comments. :)

  **Chapter 11 – The Suspect**

 

_“Are we clear?”_

_“Copy that Heda.”_

 

The team nods as they reply to Lexa, her orders were clear, it’s an in and out mission with no casualties, it should be a simple task but plans don’t last long when the Kru needs to raid up a house.

_“Okay Kru gear up.”_

Lexa puts on her bullet proof vest and grabs her gun. The rest of the Kru follow suit, Roan grabs a tool to break doors as Anya and Echo go for the big guns, while Miller and Luna stick to their usual 9 millimeters just like Lexa.

They get into the cars and drive away from the station to the address Echo provided. The destination is Quint Wallers’ house; he is now a person of interest in the case. Anya found several letters wrote by Quint to Derrick about Costia’s death. He didn’t sign any of them but he wasn’t clever enough to cover his tracks and Echo easily pulled his address from the system.

As soon as Lexa heard the name she remembered Gustus’ words when he woke from his induced coma, he kept repeating “Wall” or something close to it almost as if he was trying to let her know a name.

Quint is what the police call a street punk, he was arrested several times for small things, he’s known on the streets for being a pimp, but somehow he never faced trial. He doesn’t fit the profile of a serial killer; but the code of the mailbox he gave Derrick to write back is in his name. Derrick never wrote back and the last letter Quint sent him mentioned that he knew of Derrick’s innocence.

The letters basically praised Derrick to take the fall for case, some letters were about Lexa. Knowing that Derrick never replied back left Luna with a pang in her chest for how things went down with him being convicted for a crime he didn’t commit but as she drives she pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind.

After about an hour’s drive they reach their destination and Anya checks the address, then they split in two teams: Roan with Lexa and Luna take the front door while Anya will go through the back of the house with Echo and Miller. The house has two floors and the neighborhood it is known to be a poor one in Boston. Roan positions himself to kick the door open.

_“Boston PD!”_

Roan shouts and kicks the door open not leaving time for whoever is inside to reply. Lexa is the first to enter and as soon the team is inside hell breaks loose. Some girls and boys are inside smoking pot in the living room. Roan has a hand on Lexa’s shoulder and the other on his gun pointing at their directions. The girls scream and try to move from their sitting positions to run or attack the police as the boys grab whatever they can find to use as a defensive weapon.

_“Stay on the ground. Don’t even think about it.”_

Lexa kicks one of the guys in the legs and he falls to his knees facing the ground with defeat throwing the knife he held in his hand across the floor. It takes a while to tame the group of high young people but when they are all facing the ground Lexa asks them about Quint. Her question is met with silence. They are probably too high to think properly anyways and so Roan checks the kitchen.

_“Clear.”_

Roan says coming back from the kitchen and Lexa nods at him as he goes upstairs with Luna; the curly haired detective places her hand on Roan’s shoulder when they face the corridor. They have three doors to check. Roan opens the first one.

_“Clear.”_

Luna opens the second one.

_“Clear.”_

Luna replies back and Roan moves to open the third door, which is when they hear a loud noise from the inside and he kicks the door open to see an open window. Roan approaches the window and sees a male running through the backyard.

_“Anya, he went to the alley.”_

Roan informs through the communication device.

_“I got eyes on him.”_

Anya replies hastily; she was checking the garage when she heard the noise and immediately she shouted at Echo and Miller to chase after him. Wallers is fast and he knows his way around, he went for the back of the neighborhood houses where Wallers know that with the parked cars and the alleys it is way more difficult to keep eyes on him.

Echo, Miller and Anya split up to cover more ground. They lost him in amidst open gates and cars and they inform the rest of the team about. Anya huffs in frustration but after turning on a corner the FBI agent sees him passing a fence.

_“Suspect is heading to the 31st street.”_

She jumps though the fence with ease and keeps chasing him cursing at him while doing so. As soon as Lexa hears Anya’s words she leaves the house and runs to the car. There’s no way she will let him get away.

Quint feels his lungs burning with the effort of the run, he looks back to see a woman with dark blonde hair chasing after him. He just needs to turn the next corner on the left and pass to the other side of the street to mingle with the crowd.

Lexa turns the car to the right and puts her foot on the brake pedal. Someone crashes against the car and rolls onto the ground.

_“Shit.”_

Quint Wallers curses when he hits the ground, he tries to get back on his feet but Anya punches him in the face and places a knee on his back to keep him in place.

_“Where were you going punk?”_

She asks and handcuffs him; he shakes and twists trying to break free as he shouts about how innocent he is.

_“I didn’t do anything wrong. This is police harassment.”_

Anya lifts him up, and it’s surprising really how easily she picks the guy up considering that Quint Wallers is bigger than she is. Then the FBI agent checks him for any hidden weapons and finds a gun inside his jeans and a small pack of white pills on his pocket. Anya smirks at Lexa who is now standing by her side. She places the gun and the drugs on the hood of the car then smashes Quint’s face against the car.

_“Anything more we should know about?”_

 

Anya asks with a feral and disturbing look on her face and the man shakes his head as much as he can due to the uncomfortable position he is in.

 

_“That’s… T… That’s not mine, it’s from a friend.”_

_“Save it Quint we’ll talk at the station.”_

 

Lexa says finally as the man looks at her at loss of words.

 

**

Raven is at Luna’s home feeling lonelier than ever, she thought that she could spend the day with Luna but the detective hasn’t say anything since she left. She finds herself looking at Sinclair’s project wishing she was in Luna’s arms instead. She closes her laptop as she shakes her head, she is not sure what is getting on with her, she was never a clingy person and yet she is slightly disappointed that she couldn’t be with Luna for a whole day without interruptions or worries. Raven checks the time and reaches for her phone.

_“Hey Clarke, what are you up too?”_

Raven asks when the blonde picks up the call on the second ring.

_“Nothing much Ray.”_

_“Have you heard from Lexa?”_

Raven cuts in not letting the blonde say anything else and Clarke can hear in Raven’s voice that something is off.

 

_“Err, no, why should I have heard from her?”_

 

Raven rolls her eyes at Clarke’s defensive tone; she decides to ignore it and invites herself over to Clarke’s and Octavia’s place. Clarke gladly accepts Raven’s company since she’s at home alone too. Octavia went to see a movie with Bellamy and Lincoln, the younger Blake is falling madly in love and she wants Bellamy and Lincoln to get to know each other a bit more too. The doctor doesn’t seem mind; he actually seems like a puppy when he is with Octavia and of course he wants Bellamy to be cool about them even if Octavia keeps saying that she doesn’t need her brother’s approval.

Bellamy tried to invite Clarke in order to not be third wheel, but she wasn’t in the mood for it. She can’t shake the memory of the dinner with Lexa and how the detective walked her to her car, and they kissed goodbye.

More or less than half hour later Clarke opens the door for Raven and the Latina hugs her with a sappy smile on her face. Clarke instantaneously knows something is up with her friend. The student walks freely into Clarke’s house and easily finds her way towards the fridge and grabs a beer then sits down next to Clarke on the couch.

_“So what’s up with you and that dopey smile on your face?”_

_“What? Nothing! And I’m not the one with a lame look on her face; you look like a lost puppy. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?”_

 

Raven teases and Clarke rolls her eyes as she takes another sip of her wine. Wine, she looks at the glass as it makes her think about Lexa and their dinner the night before. They fall silent for a couple of minutes. Raven is absentmindedly playing with the beer bottle in her hands while Clarke finds something interesting for them to watch on the TV.

_“Clarke?”_

Raven’s stern voice makes Clarke face her, when she does she sees a shade of concern in Raven’s brown eyes.

_“What’s up Ray?”_

Raven all the sudden looks smaller and shy and Clarke gives her time to put her thoughts in order. She knows Raven well, she can see something is bugging her but she’ll wait for the brunette to lead the conversation.

_“Luna and I… Err, I… we…”_

Raven sighs covering her face with her hands as she shakes her head slightly.

_“Oh god what’s happening to me? Fuck. Well we slept together.”_

Clarke smiles at Raven’s expression and places her glass onto the coffee table in front of the couch, she takes the TV remote control and presses the mute button and finally faces Raven again.

_“Was it bad?”_

She asks slowly because Raven’s demeanor is making no sense to her, Raven looks up at Clarke as if her friend had just grown two heads.

_“No, god no, Clarke, I never felt like that before, everything Luna did, how she acted with me… It was… It was perfect. Just perfect.”_

Raven admits sheepishly and before Clarke can say something more she snaps at her friend.

_“I can’t believe you never told me what I was missing out Clarkey-poo. You’re my friend and you have been with girls you should’ve told me.”_

Clarke rolls her eyes and for a moment she is sure that they will get stuck in the back of her head.

_“That happened a long time ago and I was drunk the first time it happened. I didn’t want to be exactly shouting about it.”_

There’s a pause as Raven remembers when Clarke had a fling with some mysterious girl maybe a year after Finn’s death. Despite the heaviness of the memories she decides not to dwell on that part of their past.

_“Well you definitely have to try it again then. Jump into the colorful side of life, maybe with a green eyed detective that I know.”_

Raven wriggles her eyebrows suggestively and Clarke punches her on the shoulder, Raven dramatically falls on her side on the couch pretending to be in pain. Clarke is about to answer some sort of retort at Raven’s antics when her phone rings. Both girls jump slightly at the sound, startled by its interruption.

_“Oh, hey Bell! What’s up?”_

Clarke tries hard not to show her disappointment while Bellamy talks animatedly about having dinner with Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke asks him to wait and turns her attention towards Raven. The Latina nods she’s not in the mood for big crowds but maybe some time with her friends will do her some good.

_“Okay Bell me and Raven will be there in thirty minutes or so.”_

Clarke decides to quickly change clothes before heading out to the mall with Raven. For a couple of minutes they argue about whose car to take but Raven reluctantly accepts to ride with Clarke.

They find a spot easily and 45 minutes later they are reaching the restaurant section where they spot Bellamy with Monty and Harper.

_“Hey princess.”_

Bellamy greets Clarke with a hug and a kiss on her cheek and earns an eye roll and a punch on his shoulder for the nickname he loves to use so much.

_“Look what the cat brought in.”_

The older Blake says as he motions towards Monty and Harper. They all hug and kiss and decide to have pizza. Raven narrows her eyes at Monty who looks relaxed and looks like he didn’t even went to work all day.

_“Shouldn’t you be at work?”_

Raven asks and Monty opens his mouth and closes it a few times as he thinks how to respond.

_“What do you mean?”_

He finally asks with a hint of suspicion, he knows Illian is at the station but the FBI tech expert told him to take the Sunday off as a normal person would do, Monty knows he would call if Monty was needed.

_“Luna went to the station. I thought something big happened aren’t you working with Lexa?”_

Monty seems unsure of what to say as he looks around, Harper is now on the story too and he never gave her any details despite her best efforts. Harper raises an eyebrow and Monty shrugs. Clearly Raven and Luna are close enough for her to know about Luna’s whereabouts but Monty is too afraid of Lexa and Anya to disclose something about the case.

_“Well I’m just a consultor and I work with Anya not Lexa.”_

_“It is Lexa’s and her team’s case, but I see you know less than me.”_

The Latina says smugly and Harper walks closer to her taking Raven’s arm in hers.

 

_“So what do you know Raven?”_

 

Harper asks trying to sound innocent and casual as if she is just gossiping with an old friend but Raven knows better. She offers her friend a sideways suspicious glance, Harper is still as stunning as she was when they first met, tall and blonde with long hair, blue eyes and very expressive feeatures that at the moment is impersonating the best puppy face possible. But Raven is Raven and so she just chuckles and shakes her head.

_“You know I love you Harper, but that…”_

Raven motions to Harper’s face with a smirk.

_“That will not going to do the trick for me and I spent too much time with Clarke to know how you journalists work.”_

_“Hey at least I tried you can’t blame a girl for that.”_

 

Harper shoots back as the two of them laugh and Monty looks happier than ever, it’s been definitely too long since they had the chance of spending some time together and all they want is just to enjoy each other’s company.

_“This is just like old days.”_

Bellamy beams and they all nod when Lincoln and Octavia join them.

_“We secured a table for all of us, let’s go I’m starving.”_

The younger Blake says and they all laugh because even though the younger Blake is the smaller on the group she eats for two. Octavia looks offended for a moment but Lincoln pulls her in for a quick kiss and soon after they are sitting at a table and ordering more pizzas that they can eat.

They eat and chat about old times, when none of them was a responsible adult. Despite the cold outside the mall is warm enough for the group to lose track of time and even decide to have an ice-cream after the pizza. Octavia is munching on a mouthful of ice cream complaining about the amount of exercise she will have to do during the next week to burn the calories when Raven’s phone rings. She looks at it and smiles and she is about to excuse herself from the table when she smirks at Octavia.

_“I’m sure Lincoln can help you with that O.”_

She states matter-of-factly and Bellamy makes a gagging noise but before any of the Blakes can say anything Raven is already walking towards a secluded area as she presses the accept button on her phone.

_“Luna.”_

The Latina breathes out and wonders for the millionth time what is wrong with her but continues nonetheless.

_“Are you at home?”_

_“Hey Raven. I’m just calling to check on you.”_

 

Raven’s heart flutters and swells at the tenderness of Luna’s behavior. There’s a small pause and Luna hears the background noise.

_“Where are you Raven? Is everything okay?”_

Raven smiles despite the concern she can hear in Luna’s voice.

_“I’m just in the mall with Clarke and the old gang.”_

_“Good. I might be stuck here longer. Maybe you can check with Clarke if she can stay with you. I don’t want you alone. Tell her to sleep in the house. You stay in our room and she can take the guest one.”_

 

Raven is pretty sure she feels like a silly teenager. Did just Luna call her own room “our” room? On the other side of the line she can hear Luna gasping at her own words clearly taken aback by how easily the words had slipped out but for the moment neither will address the subject. They talk for a few more minutes and Raven has to promise to stay with someone before Luna lets her hung up the phone.

When Raven returns to the table she meets Clarke’s gaze, the blonde is walking out with her phone in her hands. They share a knowing look as the Latina smirks and nods before reclaiming her chair.

Clarke searches for a quieter place and picks the call.

_“Lex?”_

The blonde says with a cheeky smile feeling like an adolescent all ove again.

_“Hello Clarke.”_

Just the way Lexa pronounces her name makes Clarke weak in the knees.

_“Is everything okay? Raven was worried about Luna.”_

_“Everything is fine. I’m just calling to ask you if you want to go to a meeting on the campus to the LGBT support group.”_

_“We are not college students Lex.”_

 

Clarke points out with a laugh not knowing how Lexa’s heart burst with stupid butterflies at her nickname and Clarke’s teasing.

_“Since you were the one who pointed us in that direction I just thought you…”_

Lexa cuts herself off mid-sentence as she shakes her head, having dinner in her own house with Clarke just made everything worse for her confused mind and beliefs.

_“You don’t have to, it’s just…”_

_“I’ll be there.”_

 

Clarke cuts off Lexa’s words too eagerly and she knows it but what can she do? She is giddy to see the detective again. Lexa sighs and Clarke hopes that is in relief.

_“I’ll text you and pick you up myself tomorrow.”_

_“Okay that’s settled then.”_

_“Oh Clarke? One more thing.”_

_“Anything.”_

 

Clarke breathes out and regrets it instantly; she should be smoother than this.

_“Can you keep an eye on Raven? Luna will be stuck here with me, and I don’t know what has happened between those too, but she can’t keep her head in the game if she’s worried about Raven.”_

_“Yeah sure, I already have an eye on her. See you tomorrow Lex.”_

_“Goodnight Clarke.”_

 

The call ends and Clarke is amazed with how soft and caring Lexa sounded and how she keeps pronouncing her name in a formal and yet gentle tone, rolling the “k” on her tongue. Clarke gets back to the table and Bellamy raises a questioning eyebrow.

_“What’s up with you two and those secret calls?”_

He asks and Clarke and Raven look at each other briefly.

_“Nothing.”_

Both women reply in unison and Octavia rolls her eyes.

_“It must be the 13th station hot detectives Bell.”_

Bellamy looks confused and glances between his sister and her two best friends as Monty raises an eyebrow questioningly.

_“You mean Anya and Echo? They are not…”_

Monty rambles out loud and Harper elbows him in the side causing the young consultor to spill his water as his girlfriend glares at him not amused.

_“Not as much as you.”_

Monty says quickly and Harper places a soft kiss on his cheek as he blushes and Bellamy rolls his eyes at the still shy antics of his friend considering his past. Everyone coos and awes before Octavia takes the lead once more.

_“Monty is right, they are hot, but my money is on Woods and Rivers.”_

Octavia clarifies gaining a stare from both Clarke and Raven.

_“Wait a minute.”_

Lincoln asks softly not letting Bellamy say whatever he was about to say.

_“Are you both hitting on Woods and Rivers? Damn we can’t be friends.”_

Lincoln says as he motions to leave the table and at his serious tone Octavia gives him a quizzical look.

_“And why is that?”_

Clarke asks slowly and she is not sure if Lincoln is being serious or not.

_“Because the Kru is a family and if you two fuck up I will have to clean after you, and let’s face it I don’t want to perform an autopsy on your pretty bodies and write «accident» on the report.”_

There’s a small pause and everyone apart from Octavia seem to be processing the fact that the quiet doctor just cracked a joke. It might not be a great one but Octavia starts laughing at everyone’s faces and soon after the entire table is joining her as Octavia high-fives her boyfriend.

They talk more changing the subject much to Raven’s and Clarke’s relief and finally decide to call it for the night. They say their goodbyes before going their separate ways to the parking lot. Bellamy takes a moment to exchange a word with Clarke.

_“I don’t know if what O said is true about you and Lexa. But you shouldn’t trust her.”_

_“For someone who wants to work with her that’s not very professional of you.”_

 

The blonde says a little more sharply than she intended and Bellamy narrows his eyes at her.

 _“I want to work with her not because she’s a good person but because she’s a good detective in_ _the best team in the city, Clarke. However I still have my doubts about her as a person, she wanted you out of your job or have you forgotten that?”_

Bellamy says a little annoyed at Clarke’s actions.

 

_“She didn’t want a nosy reporter mingling and jeopardizing their investigation Bellamy and for the record I know her better as a person than you and I trust her.”_

_“She’s not known for her relationships Clarke; I just don’t want you to get hurt.”_

 

The older Blake says defensively and even a little bit patronizing and Clarke shakes her head she is so not ready to deal with Bellamy’s assumptions and thoughts on this subject. She waves him goodbye and walks towards Raven who’s waiting for her with a quizzical look on her face.

_“What was that about?”_

Raven asks gently noticing Clarke’s change of mood.

_“Lexa.”_

Clarke informs her with sigh and Raven nods walking to the car.

_“You know for what is worth Luna knows Lexa pretty well and she trusts her, they are like sisters or something close but more importantly Luna is a great judge of character and a good person she wouldn’t let Lexa near you if she didn’t believe in you two and she says Lexa seems different.”_

Raven assures Clarke with a smile and the blonde smiles back. She can see that difference too. She can’t quite describe it, but she hopes that she’s the reason why Lexa seems less cold and arrogant.

**

_“He’s not talking.”_

Miller points out the obvious as Luna rolls her eyes and Lexa nods despite the tension that still lingers between them. Miller is still grieving and the brunette knows his pain well enough to not respond to any animosity that Miller is showing.

They are in the corridor on the interrogation room floor. The night is long gone and they know they will stay there until morning. Something is amiss and they are all aware of it but the leads are pointing at Quint.

_“Maybe we can make him talk.”_

Roan says he has his arms crossed over his chest resting his back against the wall with a nonchalant look on his face.

_“We can’t put him in the cage.”_

Lexa says in a firm tone looking straight at her team with that commanding tone she wears so royally. She can still remember Indra’s words from a few hours before when they got back to the station and Indra was waiting for them at the back entrance. They pushed Quint out of the car and Indra told them they couldn’t use the cage.

_“We are under the scope here; we can’t throw anyone in the cage.”_

They nod and stay silent for a few seconds, Echo glances at the door of the interrogation room where Quint is and a smirk graces her features.

_“Roan is right, we can make him talk.”_

The FBI agent states matter-of-factly looking at Anya who nods clearing understanding Echo’s line of thought and Miller is amazed by how well they understand each other with a simple shared look.

_“He has no idea what’s happening. He is too dumb to be our guy but we have evidence and I’m sure that the hypothesis of a murder charge is enough to make him spill the beans.”_

Lexa glances at Anya and then the rest of her team with a pensive look. Quint doesn’t fit the profile, surely he had some charges against him in the past, he is a pimp and two of his girls were found dead a few years back but he is too sloppy to be the serial killer regardless he was the one writing the letters to Derrick and he was the one who’s name Gustus was trying to say to Lexa before he died. However he believes he was arrested for illegal gun possession and drugs, he must know something and they just need to persuade him to talk without the cage.

_“Okay, Echo, you take Miller and work your way through him. Anya, fetch the things we found at his car. Roan, tell Illian to call Monty and search Quint’s phone and all his activities. Luna, you’re with me.”_

Everyone nods and goes back to their tasks, Luna looks at Lexa quizzically but her friend just shrugs and nods, she had put Miller with Echo so he can learn from her, after all the FBI agent is well known for her interrogation skills. Lexa never ceases to think about everything. The FBI agent and the detective enter the interrogation room then Luna follows Lexa to the room next to it so they can see and hear what’s happening.

_“I told Clarke to keep an eye on Raven. Don’t worry they’re fine.”_

Lexa says as she absently looks through the glass window and Luna smiles she hasn’t seen this side of Lexa for a few years now.

_“Thank you Lexa.”_

_“No need for that I can see how much you care for her.”_

_“I do, I haven’t cared for someone so much like I care for her in a long time.”_

_“I’ve noticed.”_

 

Lexa says with a smirk and Luna raises an eyebrow at her friend.

_“I’ve noticed you and Clarke are very close too.”_

Luna says in her usual calm tone and Lexa looks at her, there’s no point in hiding it. She really cares for Clarke, she trusts the blonde and she’s aware of the changes in her demeanor since Clarke entered her life.

_“Clarke is special. I don’t expect anyone to understand this, but she’s just… she’s Clarke.”_

_“No one needs to understand but you, but I do understand. I see how driven she is, how loyal_ _and trustworthy she is.”_

_“I know that some people think I’m a one night stand type of woman and you might not believe me but there aren’t as many girls as people think and lately there’s none.”_

Lexa falls silent and Luna gets the deeper message to Lexa’s words, for what is worth despite the reputation Lexa may have built in the last year or so Luna believes her.

 

_“What’s stopping you from taking things further?”_

 

Luna asks carefully fully aware that Lexa is not the type of person to disclose things like this. But she’s also conscious that something is bothering her friend.

_“Every person I let inside my life is in danger: Costia, Gustus and even Jasmine.”_

_“Lexa you can be serious right now, those people, these people.”_

 

Luna motions to the building to emphasize her point.

_“We choose to be in your life. We’re aware of the risks.”_

_“She’s not ready yet.”_

 

Lexa says in a whisper and Luna is sure she has never seen her so vulnerable and devoted to someone else before. Luna takes a step towards her friend and places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder as she opens her mouth to speak but Quint knocks on the table making a loud noise and they turn their attention to the room. Lexa presses the communication button to hear what they are saying in the other side of the glass window.

_“I already told you I know nothing.”_

 

**

Anya knocks on the door and Miller knows it’s his clue to leave, he opens the door and lets Anya in then he joins Luna and Lexa in the other room. Anya takes a step near the table and looks at Echo.

_“Are you going to repeat the same answer again?”_

Echo says mischievously, she knows what Quint Wallers will say even before he does.

_“I want a lawyer; I have a right to a lawyer now.”_

Bingo! Echo thinks as she smirks at Anya who nods back. They definitely did this before and at the other side of the window Luna and Lexa observe them knowing well how that goes. It’s like a dance, a choreography that they can do together or do with Roan. It’s just one of those things they had to learn to do in synch but they can see Miller is still in awe with it.

_“Technically Quint we can hold you for 24 hours without pressing charges. We are not there yet.”_

Echo says with a victorious smile and takes the chair looking at him; now it is Anya’s turn. Anya places three items on the table: duct tape, ropes and bleach.

_“Do you recognize these items?”_

Anya asks with a sharp look, her long jawline clenched, she’s definitely intimidating. The man looks confused looking between the two agents and the items in front of him.

_“These were found in your car. These were also used on three dead girls.”_

Quint Wallers is terrified but he keeps his poker face on, Echo gets up from her chair and walks around the table she grabs Quint’s head and forces him to look again at the pictures that she showed him earlier. Anya makes her way around to other side of the table and places a hand on his shoulder.

_“The math is pretty simple to us, you have the tools and we can link you to the murders because of those letters you wrote to Derrick when he was in jail. You knew he was innocent because you were the one who killed them, isn’t that so Quint Wallers?”_

_“Look lady I didn’t kill anyone.”_

 

Echo smashes his head against the table with a loud thud and he curses at the sharp pain.

_“Wrong answer Quint. But look, the good news is that we don’t even need a motive or a confession. Any jury will see this and you will be facing a life sentence, after all someone can place you at the crime scene. I mean we were willing to listen to you but with all of this I think we are good to go.”_

Echo says proudly with a smirk and Anya grabs the evidence and the files and they head to the door, Echo slowly pushes the door open and it’s all part of their dance. Their slow and deliberate moves are a part of the suspense to make him think about what he is about to face.

_“Look everyone can have those things, I don’t… I didn’t kill anyone.”_

The man pleads but Anya just looks at him with a bored expression.

_“Good luck in convincing a jury and a judge of that.”_

The FBI agent says and she is about to cross the threshold when Quint speaks again.

_“Okay, okay I tell you what I know.”_

It is just like winning a jackpot and Echo and Anya share a small smirk as they face Quint with smug smiles. They turn around closing the door once more and sit back down at their chairs.

_“I didn’t kill anyone, I swear. I wrote those letters because some dude paid me to.”_

_“Who Quint? We need names.”_

 

Echo says not in a friendly way at all and the man lifts his handcuffed hands from the table in a yielding motion as he shakes his head.

 

_“I don’t know. This was a few years ago. I got arrested and was released a few hours later, I got home and someone left an envelope under my door, there was a phone and a letter saying that I shouldn’t use it unless it was to answer this dude’s calls.”_

 

The tall man says and his voice is cracking as he is clearly begging them to believe him. Anya raises a perfect eyebrow at him.

 

_“Who arrested you that time? Why did this dude pick you?”_

 

Anya asks looking through the glass window, she can’t see Lexa but she knows she’s still there.

_“Don’t remember, I…”_

The man stutters and Echo punches the table in exasperation looking at Anya, this part is also a much practiced routine for them, Echo this time gets to be the impulsive one or the bad cop whereas Anya the good one.

_“I call this bullshit man.”_

The younger FBI agent says as she stands up from her chair and Quint looks at her with confusion written all over his face.

_“You really want me to believe that you got arrested and when you got home you got a phone and a letter from some dude and you don’t even remember who the officer that arrested you was? Why were you arrested? When were you arrested man? How many times before were you dragged in here? Was this before or after this girl was found death?”_

Echo says with an angry look as she points out Costia’s picture. On the other side Miller and Luna look at the brunette while Lexa shrugs she doesn’t remember Quint that much, in her line of work it is hard to keep tags of all the people that come in and out of the station in handcuffs.

_“I don’t remember. I was pretty much high all the time back then. I think it was before but I don’t know.”_

Quint says and Anya looks at Echo and then at the man as she pretends to believe him.

_“Wallers, look at me.”_

Anya says softly and the man looks at her with a defeated gaze.

_“You see the thing is that the girl you mentioned in your letters was Lexa’s girlfriend. Lexa Woods, she was an officer around that time and I can bet my money that she was the one who arrested you back then and that’s why our guy chose you. You have to give us more than that man, I mean I want to help you but I can only do so much to prevent my partner from walking out of that door and call the prosecution to file charges on you.”_

Anya states and Quint looks at her as if he was thinking about something else. He is not brilliant but he’s starting to connect the dots.

_“That was years ago.”_

He states trying not to look too scared, Anya looks over at Echo with a smirk, and they can sense that Quint is still hiding something. Echo knows what Anya’s face is telling her and she leans over the table, grabs the pictures again and places them in front of him. He scrunches his nose at the sight before him; the photos of the dead bodies are not something he is familiar with. Anya points at one photo but thankfully is not from a dead girl but from Raven instead.

_“Do you know this girl Quint?”_

The man looks at the picture and shakes his head.

_“Never seen her before.”_

The man says and Luna on the other side of the glass window sighs, it doesn’t make any sense that he doesn’t recognize Raven if Gustus saw him in the fire. Lexa is at loss too and Miller voices that this all seems pointless receiving a glare from both Luna and Lexa; they fall silent again and turn their attention to the interrogation room once more.

_“Okay Quint this is where we give you some time to think.”_

Anya says as she looks at Echo who places a picture of Costia’s lifeless body right in front of him and Lexa needs to look away, that image still haunts her for most nights for her to be faced with it when awake.

_“You’re right that case was years ago, but these deaths are recent whoever takes the fall for the recent killings will also take the fall for that one.”_

Echo looks at Anya, they are aware of the man’s eyes on them when they walk slowly to the door. Quint raises his handcuffed hands and scratches his chin.

_“Wait.”_

He says and Echo shares a knowing look as she and Anya turn on their heels to face the man again.

_“I’ve been here a few times; you can’t expect me to remember the names of all the officers that have brought me in; however I do remember that chick that ran me over with the car today. She was the one who handcuffed me back then. I was a suspect because one of my associates was found dead. I was innocent and I was out of here when the cops realized I had a solid alibi I have no idea who was the killer, I never asked and the detectives never told me.”_

The man pauses deep in thought as Anya and Echo share a look, this associate of Quint must be one of the girls that worked for him and that was probably why he was considered a suspect. They take a mental note to go through that case just to cover their bases.

_“There’s something else. A couple of months ago one of my associates told me some guy approached her to ask me if I wanted some easy money. I said yes and a few days later she offered me a laptop in his name. It turns out all this guy wanted was to rent a storage locker in my name, that’s nothing wrong with it! I mean it’s not illegal, so every month he sends me money through my associate and I pay the rent.”_

_“Who is he? We need a name Quint.”_

_“He sends me an email every month so I don’t forget the rent and he pays in cash. I… I don’t know his name he keeps calling himself the artist so I just assume he needs the space to put his things and doesn’t want people to know where. I never met with him, I… I can’t give you a name!”_

 

The man stutters on the last words as Echo glares at him and Anya opens and takes out a page from her notebook.

_“Write it down.”_

Anya shoves a blank page and a pen at Quint and he writes down the address of the storage locker room.

_“You never went there? Not even out of curiosity? How did he get his keys?”_

Echo asks and he looks at her like she is the dumbest cop on hearth.

 

_“Look lady he said that if I went there he would know and would call the cops on me, I just have the address because it’s on the contract, he sent me an email telling me I should just give the keys to my associate and that was it.”_

 

After picking up the page with the address both agents stand up and look at Quint. Anya gives him the famous Agent Wild death glare.

_“You did good Quint we will not press charges this time but be careful with what you do, because next time we see you we will not be so gentle.”_

After that they walk out both aware that sooner or later the Boston PD will be able to actually build a strong case and put an end to his so called business.

 

**

_“Wipe his house clean and find me that laptop.”_

Lexa says as soon as Anya and Echo are in earshot.

_“I’ll go with Miller.”_

Luna offers but Lexa holds a hand up in the air and they all stop at the motion. Lexa’s gaze softens when she looks at Luna.

_“You go and be with Raven, she needs you there today. Echo and Miller can take the house and I’ll go with Roan and Anya over to the storage locker.”_

Lexa declares in her royal commanding tone and Luna glances over towards Miller, Echo and Anya who support Lexa with sympathetic faces.

_“Thank you.”_

Luna says and rushes out the building. It was a long night and by now the sun is already rising, she needs a shower and some food and surely a cup of coffee too. Luna is thankful at Lexa for remembering that Raven has an appointment at the hospital. In all honesty Luna feels like the Kru is finally getting somewhere and she is already taking mental notes of the things she wants to cover when she gets back but right now she really wants to see Raven and support her in her first appointment with Dr. Becca.

While the Kru is getting ready Roan is updating Indra about the case, everybody feels a little anxious with the prospect of being finally breaking through the case and getting closer to the killer, the storage locker and the link between Quint and Lexa proves that the case is more related to her than to Costia, however Costia was his first victim and until they find something more concrete they know that they still have a lot ground to cover.

When Roan comes from the meeting with Indra he grabs the keys for the car smirking at Lexa who for once shrugs and lets him take the driver seat, she will take the shotgun seat and Anya will ride with them in the car too. Echo and Miller will go to Quint’s house to wipe the place clean while the man remains at the station, Sargent Olivia Plat will delay his papers to give them time.

Illian and Monty had said that with hope maybe Quint still has his old phone from when he talked to the killer first so if they get lucky just once, and they hope they will, they can connect the dots to find something about the killer’s whereabouts or personal data.

**

Luna rushes into her house to see Clarke making fresh coffee on her kitchen. The blonde looks at Luna and smiles gently.

_“Thanks for staying here with Raven.”_

Luna says accepting the cup of coffee that Clarke hands her after noticing the frazzled state of the detective.

_“Raven and I go way back, I will always be here for her. You don’t need to thank me for that.”_

Clarke says and takes a sip from her hot coffee then gets another cup ready for Raven; she wants to ask Luna more about the case and why they went to the station on a Sunday. The blonde’s gut is telling her that something big has happened for them to be there for so long. However she doesn’t have the courage to do so. Maybe she will ask Lexa later before their meeting at the campus.

_“Well I suppose that I can thank you for Lexa then.”_

Luna says breaking Clarke from her musings and her simple way of saying things as ever takes Clarke aback more so because Clarke doesn’t really understand the meaning of what she’s stating or implying. Before she can say anything else Luna places the cup in the dishwasher and walks over to the room saying that she needs a quick shower and a clean set of clothes

Clarke wonders about the meaning of Luna’s words and why was the detective thanking her when Raven abruptly breaks her line of thoughts.

_“Luna’s taking a shower and then we are good to go.”_

The Latina says with a grin and Clarke chuckles, Raven was freaking out earlier, something that is so out of character for her, just because Luna hadn’t confirmed if she would join them.

_“I take it that things between you two are going well then.”_

Raven blushes slightly not mentioning the heated kiss she shared with Luna when they met in Luna’s room and Clarke giggles at how unexpected it is to see Raven like this.

_“I think so. I mean we still have to talk things through, but she’s here and she cares so I think that’s something.”_

Raven is suddenly shy, being with a woman is totally new for her, yet she finds it oddly familiar and definitely very comfortable. She wants to share her happiness with Clarke, one of her best friends, but words fail her at the moment.

Luna emerges from the room wearing a fresh set of clothes, she doesn’t look tired just a bit apprehensive. Clarke knows she’s anxious about Raven’s appointment but the Latina is calm so Luna’s body language adjusts to it. Luna passes by Raven and grabs her car keys, the student is about to argue when Luna just smiles at her and holds the door open for her and Clarke.

Raven in a dazzled state can’t really fight back. Clarke notices how tender Luna is around Raven and gently shoves Raven’s shoulder.

_“You are so whipped.”_

Clarke whispers in a teasing tone, Raven looks at her grinning.

_“Pay attention Griffin, she’s the one whipped here. Maybe I should teach you a few tricks.”_

Clarke opens her mouth to reply but Luna stands next to Raven with quizzical look evident on her face.

_“What are you two up to?”_

Raven beams she will not waste this opportunity to embarrass Clarke.

_“Griffin here wants to know how I tamed a wild detective like you. I think she wants to use a few tricks on Lexa.”_

Clarke blushes and Luna lets her hand slide from her pocket to intertwine her fingers with Raven looking at her with a challenging smirk as if dare Raven to break their eye contact or let go of her hand. Raven just leans closer to Luna and Luna grins.

_“It’s really hard to put a leash on me or Lexa, but judging from where you stand right now Raven, I don’t think Clarke needs your help, you’re the tamed one maybe Clarke should seek guidance from me instead.”_

Raven snorts trying to put some distance between herself and Luna but the woman grabs her and pulls her close. The detective is brushing Raven’s hand with her thumb and it’s so smooth and soothing. Raven just looks at Clarke and huffs not ready to concede that she is indeed whipped.

_“Any hints from you then Luna? Any insight secrets I might use?”_

Clarke’s mouth is faster than her brain and she only realizes what she said when Raven bursts into laughter satisfied with the fact that Clarke just admitted to feeling something for Lexa. Clarke wants to hide her face in her hands but Luna looks at her with a sparkle in her eyes.

_“Don’t mind this big child here Clarke. And trust me whatever you are doing to Lexa is working and I’m just happy that despite all she’s been through, despite this case, she is letting someone get inside of the walls she’s been building for years now.”_

Luna’s display of affection towards Clarke doesn’t go unnoticed by Raven, a childish part of her is happy with the prospect the she and her best friend will be dating two best friends too. She is aware of the impression that Lexa left on people, it wasn’t the greatest. She heard Bellamy telling about how Lexa is a playgirl who doesn’t commit to anyone.

Raven is fully aware of the mutual attraction between Lexa and Clarke, and at first she teased Clarke about it, but when she heard Bellamy and the way he gossiped about the detective she refrained from saying anything. However Luna always speaks highly about her friend and Raven in the time she spent with Lexa changed her mind.

To put it simple and short Raven ships Lexa and Clarke. Luna opens the passenger’s door for her and once they are all inside her jeep Raven looks at Clarke in the back.

_“You heard the lady, keep up with your game and let this ship flow.”_

Luna chuckles and Clarke raises an eyebrow, Raven knows it’s her quizzical expression. Raven rolls her eyes playfully.

_“Yeah Clarke. My ship, my Clexa ship.”_

Luna is laughing now and Clarke just waves her hand in the Latina’s direction. She’s still taking in Luna’s words.

**

_“What the hell?”_

Anya says to no one in particular. They got a search warrant quickly enough, the judge signed the order fully aware that the evidence they have on Quint is still circumstantial. However it’s a lead that they had to pursue and due to the severity of the case the judge didn’t want to hold the investigation.

The storage locker room is darker than they expected but is clean enough for Lexa and Anya to know it’s been recently used. The manager of the building that had led them to the room is now waiting outside. Lexa and Anya scan the place; they weren’t sure about what they would find. But Lexa has her answer when she spots Costia’s old jacket.

Is not uncommon to serial killers to take souvenirs from their victims and this is what the storage is for. The room has a few boxes with photos and files from the previous victims. It’s enough material to see how the man works.

In an old shelf rest some wallets and box with rings and necklaces. The most terrifying thing is that judging by the files and boxes there’s at least two other victims that no one in Boston PD connected to the case.

_“I’ll tell Roan what we have here and call the forensics.”_

Lexa says then steps outside to find her partner and have better signal. While Roan stood outside talking to the manager the two women had entered the space to take a look at it before calling the forensic team.

Anya takes a deep breath as she looks around she had spotted Costia’s jacket almost instantaneously and Lexa had probably seen it too, that’s why she had left to speak with Roan. Anya remembers seeing Costia wearing it. It was one of her favorites and Anya knows this because she helped Lexa buy it for her girlfriend.

They need to wipe the place clean, but the question that keeps popping in Anya’s head is: do they keep this low or do they turn the room upside down? Lexa walks back in and observes Anya she can imagine what she’s thinking.

_“If we turn this place over he will feel pressured he might make a mistake.”_

_“But if we keep it like this he will not know we are onto to him.”_

 

Anya says and Lexa nods, they can’t make mistakes, but Lexa knows they need to study those boxes if they want to understand better the mind of the killer. For a moment Lexa just stands still, she closes her eyes and remembers Gustus and his last words. Stay strong he told her and she can hear him say it in her mind. She has to make a decision.

_“We will bring those with us.”_

Anya nods and while they wait for Roan and the forensics they start to look in some of boxes. Despite the pang that Lexa felt when she saw Costia’s jacket she focuses on the task ahead. There’s no doubt they will have to look meticulously at the files in the station.

_“So you and Clarke…”_

Anya’s words are cut off when Lexa gives her a pointed look, Anya’s smirk grows bigger when Lexa shifts her body to face something else than Anya’s gaze.

_“I’m glad you mention this because that reminds me that I want to kill you.”_

Lexa says suddenly remembering Anya’s bold move when she texted Clarke from Lexa’s phone.

_“Oh yeah? And why is that Heda?”_

Lexa looks at Anya, she understands now how much she missed their joyful banter and she appreciates Anya’s natural tendency to be nonchalant about things especially with Costia’s favorite jacket in plain sight.

_“You know how much I hate when you stuck your nosy ass into my life.”_

Anya beams, she’s been craving for this moment since she set foot into the 13th Station.

_“Well, I can’t help but think you needed a little push, and honestly the amount of sexual tension between you two is visible from space. You’re my second I have to look out for you.”_

Lexa wants to tell Anya that’s too late for that, but truth be told she missed Anya deeply and she’s not person to hold grudges.

_“I didn’t need a push Anya you just had to stick your nose in my life.”_

_“Stop avoiding my question Lexa. You should be thanking me, unless, no…”_

 

Anya pauses, clearly to add drama at her last words and Lexa rolls her eyes.

_“You didn’t get laid. Lexa, where’s your game?”_

_“When did you become so annoying?”_

 

Lexa blurts out, but she’s glad with the light subject and the playful tone of their conversation.

_“When did you lose your Midas touch?”_

The blonde’s retort makes Lexa laugh and for a moment she thinks of Clarke and their dinner at her own house, Lexa’s own house. She will not mention this to Anya otherwise the FBI agent will not shut up. But she can’t lie either because Anya will know that she is lying so she sighs and locks her gaze with the agent’s.

_“Clarke is different. I think I like her more than I should.”_

_“There’s no such thing Lexa. Hey I might be not the best person to tell you this, but I still know you. And I still remember how you were with Costia and quite frankly I’ve seen a bit of that Lexa in you again when you are with Clarke. I wish you could hold on to that.”_

 

Anya’s words are soft and there’s an undeniable truth to them, this confidence from an old friend that only Anya and Luna can provide as the people who known Lexa better makes the broody brunette think about her life. Lexa takes in her friend’s words and nods slightly as the conversation ends at the arrival of Roan and the forensic team.

**

There’s an anxiety in the air, Luna is calm on the outside but with her eyes glued in to the door waiting for Raven to finish her appointment her mind travels far away. She’s afraid of Raven’s reaction after it, they had talked about small things in the car and Luna is not sure what the two of them are. It’s not like she needs to label it, it’s just the uncertainty about what Raven wants and needs that keeps troubling her mind.

Octavia’s phone rings startling Clarke and Luna in the silence that fills the waiting room. Octavia checks her phone and smiles, and neither Luna nor Clarke need to ask to know it’s a message from Lincoln.

_“Don’t you go and break the heart of my favorite doctor.”_

Luna says in a teasing tone and Octavia blushes slightly, despite the fact she doesn’t have any intention of hurting Lincoln she knows his team is close like a family.

_“I would never do that.”_

_“I’m glad that you two are getting along.”_

_“Well I’m not.”_

 

Clarke says and sees Luna and Octavia staring at her with shocked faces.

_“I’m sure he will snap my roommate sooner rather than later and I’m not ready for it.”_

When the door opens Raven sees her friends laughing with Luna and it’s a marvelous sight, they are so caught up in the moment that they don’t notice that Raven is thanking the doctor. Finally Luna pays attention to the door and they all stand from their chairs eyeing the Latina. Raven shakes the doctor’s hand.

_“Next week same day at the same time?”_

Raven agrees and turns her attention to the three expectant faces, Luna is the first to take a step further, and Clarke and Octavia willingly wait to see. Raven can see a shade of concern in Luna’s face so she holds her hand with a gentle squeeze.

_“Thank you.”_

Raven whispers and Luna’s eyes sparkle.

_“What for?”_

Luna asks in her usual calm and soft voice, and Raven melts because the detective is just endearing. Raven is aware that they need to talk about what’s happening between the two of them, but this is not the moment or the place for it. So she just settles with a simple answer.

_“For being here.”_

Raven says and Luna squeezes her hand in return offering a gentle smile. Clarke and Octavia finally approach Raven and the girl smiles at her two best friends. Raven didn’t know what to expect but her first appointment went really well and she feels lighter. The four women start to walk towards the elevator when Abby comes in a hurry.

“Doctor G.”

Raven greets and Abby smiles fondly at her, Abby shakes Luna’s hand and places a kiss on Clarke’s forehead, Octavia and Raven the only ones who give Abby a quick hug. Something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Luna.

_“Did you like doctor Becca?”_

Abby focuses her attention on Raven again and the Latina nods.

_“She’s cool. But you are still my favorite doctor, no worries.”_

Raven says and shrugs her shoulders casually, Abby glances at her wrist watch and at the girls in front of her.

_“I’m off to have lunch nearby. You girls want to join me?”_

All eyes turn to Clarke, Luna watches carefully not aware of why Abby and Clarke seem so weary around each other, she doesn’t miss how uncomfortable Clarke seems.

“Yeah I guess we can do an early lunch.”

The blonde replies in a whisper and Abby smiles warmly at her. Luna’s phone rings and she takes a few steps back to get the call. It doesn’t take more than two minutes for her to come back with an apologetic look on her face. Raven’s smile drops because she can read Luna well by now.

_“You have to go don’t you?”_

_“I’m sorry they need me at the station.”_

_“It’s okay, I understand.”_

Raven says and Luna knows she means it, even if she can see sadness in the student’s eyes.

_“Can I borrow your car?”_

That’s how they all know how much Raven likes Luna, the mechanic is not fond of other people driving her car, especially if she’s not in it but she wordlessly hands the keys to Luna with a shrug.

_“Yeah, I guess O can drop me off and give Clarke a ride. Can’t you O?”_

_“Sure thing Rae, no problem.”_

 

With that settled Luna rushes her way out of the building. Clarke and Octavia gather their things and start walking when Clarke’s phone starts to ring in her pocket. The blonde takes it out of her pocket and smiles when she sees Lexa’s name on the screen.

_“Give me a sec I need to take this.”_

Clarke tries to sound cool and calm, but her stomach seems to be bursting with butterflies. She takes a few steps away to make sure no one hears her, especially her mom and answers the call.

_“Hello Clarke.”_

_“Hi yourself Heda.”_

 

Clarke says and she doesn’t know how much Lexa likes to hear her saying that, on the other side of the line Lexa feels herself once again conflicted but she needs to put some distance between herself and Clarke especially because the image of Costia’s dead body is lingering in her mind since Lexa had found Costia’s jacket in the storage lockup.

_“So, I’m sorry but I can’t take you with us today Clarke.”_

Lexa says more coldly than she intended as she tries hard not to imagine Clarke’s disappointed face but the deflated sigh the blonde lets escape though her lips is enough to tell Lexa that the blonde is indeed feeling let down.

_“Oh. Is everything ok Lex?”_

Clarke asks because Lexa has this distant tone in her voice that is now so foreign to her and yet so normal in Lexa.

_“Yeah everything is fine. Clarke I’ll call you later okay?”_

_“Yeah, whatever Lexa.”_

 

The blonde says suddenly very annoyed at the way Lexa had put a wall between then. Obviously the blonde is frustrated with the fact that she is not going with Lexa to see the investigation up close but more than that she is definitely sad because she was eager to see Lexa again especially after the amazing dinner they had at the detective’s home.

When Clarke hangs up the call she can’t see the lost look in Lexa’s face for what she had done, or the hurt flashing across Lexa’s face upon Clarke’s sharp tone before ending the call.

 

**

_“What do we have?”_

Luna asks after climbing the stairs to the working room of her team. Anya and Lexa were taking a few folders cases from a couple of boxes on the front tables. Roan is on the phone, Miller is leaning against Roan’s desk waiting for the call to end.

_“We need more eyes on this.”_

Lexa says as she hands Luna some folders and Roan hangs up the phone and gets up from his chair.

_“We can confirm that we have more bodies than we thought.”_

Luna is taken aback with this new turn of events and Lexa nods as she points to one of the folder cases she handed Luna seconds ago. Luna opens it and scans it with quick and experienced eyes. Her eyes wide at the sight of it, it’s some sort of diary and it is meticulously well made. Like the ones they do in the police reports.

In it Luna can see some dates, photos and a schedule of the victim in the specific folder, she takes a couple of minutes to read the info in it. Something gets her attention and she snaps her head up at Lexa. There’s one photo of one dead girl and a few notes alongside with it.

_“This was his first kill.”_

Luna almost shouts in disbelief and Lexa and Anya turn their attention to her. Lexa turns around her desk and looks at the folder as Luna points to the photo. Luna must be right, there’s one detail missing in comparison to Costia and the latest victims. There should be a small mark on her neck but there’s none. It’s sickening because the killer took photos of the girls during the various phases that he kept them including of the scratches and the bruises he made.

_“You’re right.”_

Lexa says and she tenses at her own words as the memories flow in her mind and her heart beat increases. She knows all eyes are on her but she needs a moment to let this new information to sink in. She turns her back to her team and faces the board to see the pictures of the latest victims.

The mark! That mark is a personal message to her and that’s why these new victims all have the same mark. For a moment Lexa closes her eyes and pictures it.

 

**3 and half years ago**

_“Babe stop you’re gonna make me late for this meeting.”_

_“Hmm, Cos but we still have 15 minutes.”_

 

_Lexa says as she kisses Costia’s tanned skin and the woman giggles and swats Lexa’s hands away from her body. At the pout on Lexa’s lips Costia laughs more leans in to peck Lexa on the lips._

_“I’m not doing this in the car Lexa, especially here in the campus parking lot.”_

_The tanned girl says and Lexa looks at her with a spark in her eyes as her hand slides up from Costia’s thigh to her sides._

_“I know a place, only 5 minutes from here.”_

_“Oh my god! Lex, babe please can you just stop for a minute.”_

 

_Costia says with a stern voice but her eyes shine darker with the same hunger and fire._

 

_“Fine, okay, I just miss you Cos.”_

 

 _Lexa says and Costia nods her head as she takes hold of Lexa’s hand and starts toying with her long fingers. They have been together for a few years now; Lexa is finally out of the academy and works at the 13th alongside with Gustus._ _Costia couldn’t be happier about it, her older brother working with the woman she loves. She is assured that they will have each other’s back and Gustus already said numerous times that Lexa will become a detective in record time._

 

_That’s one of the reasons why they miss each other so much, between Costia’s studies, her volunteering work and her part-time job and Lexa’s hours at the station they have barely been able to see each let alone to have quality time._

 

_“I miss you too babe, you know I do. But after this meeting we’re going to have a nice dinner and then I’ll be all yours.”_

 

_Costia says as she tries to reach a compromise with Lexa and the police officer looks at her pensively._

 

_“Hmm, where do you want to go?”_

 

_Costia’s eyes light up at the question and Lexa rolls hers because she can guess the answer just from looking at Costia’s face._

 

_“No, not sushi again Cos.”_

 

_Lexa pleads and Costia beams and nods vehemently at her._

 

_“Yes sushi, come on babe we haven’t been there in ages.”_

 

_Lexa looks at Costia’s hopeful look and nods once, she can’t say no to her. Costia is the woman of her life, in more ways than she imagine she could have, a strong minded woman, with high moral values, a loyal person and kind hearted. Costia never had to deal with the same struggles that Lexa had to and yet she has this need to make the world a better place. Her parents had died a few years ago, and Lexa knows that Costia still misses them dearly but she had them until she became a grown woman and even if they weren’t wealthy they certainly had a good lifestyle._

 

_Lexa was an outsider to their world, she wasn’t part of their native tribe and was from a poor neighborhood and yet Costia chose her. Lexa can’t really say no to the woman she loves and has this utopian idea that one act of kindness can change the world (Lexa has to deal with the harsh reality of what humans can do every day since she started working, she knows that Costia can be sometimes too naïve for her own good). So no, Lexa can’t really argue on the sushi thing but she can for sure negotiate with Costia she looks at her wrist watch and smirks at her girlfriend._

 

_“Okay, I’ll agree with the sushi thing if you agree that we can have a make out session for the next 10 minutes._

_“5.”_

_“7 and you have a deal.”_

_“Jeez officer, you drive a hard bargain you should be a prosecutor instead, but you have yourself a deal.”_

 

_Precisely 7 minutes later Costia is pushing Lexa away while the police officer was sucking on her pulse point to leave a small love mark for sure._

 

**Present time**

 

If she closes her eyes Lexa can still remember Costia’s smile but lately deep dark brown eyes are turning into ocean blue ones. Lexa snaps from her reverie, she owes it to Costia to find who the killer is and why has he been haunting her. Her demons will chase her until the day she finally gets justice.

_“Luna is right this might be his first kill. Not Costia.”_

Lexa’s tone is formal and her face is stoic, she’s definitely channeling the Heda in her, because she needs to remain calm and collected despite the fact that she needs to, once again, share a piece from her past and expose herself. No one dares to talk, not when Lexa wears this commanding demeanor but all eyes are on her now. She takes one photo from the file Luna is holding and places it on the board.

_“This is Rachel Adams, according to the file she was twenty two and was a student when she was killed. That fits our profile.”_

Lexa pauses and the team looks at the photo of the dead girl, she’s tanned with brown hair, so far she does indeed fit the victimology.

_“Wait a minute; her file also says she worked for Quint to pay for her scholarship.”_

Roan says as he takes the file from Luna’s hands. Lexa nods and then turns the board to the other side where details about Costia’s case were written.

_“You see this?”_

Lexa’s long finger points to a mark on the girl’s neck and the team nod in unison. She turns the board again, because to look at Costia’s death body is still painful and Lexa would rather remember the way Costia smiled and laughed than her lifeless body.

_“This mark is not on Rachel’s neck because, Rachel was just a test. But it’s on Costia because I made it myself on the day she died.”_

Lexa’s voice is calm and steady and yet her heart is heavy and hurting. The reason why the new victims have the same mark is because the killer is somehow recreating Costia’s death. Lexa hates to sound vulnerable so she puts her Heda mask on to pretend that to talk about the day Costia died doesn’t hurt anymore.

 _“It seems that the killer took notes about this particular death. So far judging by what he says_ _here he held her captive.”_

_“But she wasn’t sexually assaulted.”_

 

The sound of Echo’s voice makes everyone turn around to see the FBI agent standing in the doorway with Lincoln besides her. The agent went to see Lincoln over a hunch she had and together they went over the report about Rachel’s autopsy. Lincoln had called the doctor who had done the said autopsy and had got the information about the detectives whose case it was. Echo holds up a folder as walks over to Anya and Lexa as she gives Lincoln a soft nod.

_“We have the autopsy report performed on Rachel’s body. He didn’t rape her although I believe she had consensual sex with our guy.”_

Anya grabs the folder and opens it making sure Lexa can read it too, but decides to stay silent to give Lexa a few seconds to read it too and take this new information in. Meanwhile Lincoln and Echo take a chance to catch their breath since it is clear that they came running from Lincoln’s office with the new information.

 _“Okay, great job guys, we are getting closer and this guy will make a mistake and when that_ _happens we’ll be there to get him. Until then I want all eyes on these boxes, I want you to catalogue everything separating the items and archives per victims and dates. We know this killer is connected to Lexa. Find that link.”_

Anya’s tone is commanding and quite royal like Lexa’s. They all nod and Luna and Anya approach Lexa. They walk in the office that once belonged to Gustus and Lexa sighs sitting on his chair. Luna closes the door and looks from Anya to Lexa.

_“You’re sure you don’t want to take the rest of the day off?”_

Luna asks slightly concerned with everything that had transpired for the last couple of days and Lexa shakes her head but remains silent. Luna was lingering close to the door and takes a step forward standing by Anya’s side.

_“Why don’t you take a few hours? Go to the gym, you need it and I know you do.”_

 

Luna insists once more and Anya nods looking at Lexa as if to gauge the state she is in.

 

_“I still have to go to that LGBT meeting later.”_

 

Lexa says with a tired sigh and she finally lets her body lean back in the chair clearly exhausted after almost two long days without sleeping. Anya and Luna share a knowing look and Anya takes a chair to sit and look straight into Lexa’s eyes.

_“Hey, I know how much your head must be pounding right now. Whatever links you and this killer we will find it but for that you need to rest go take a nap of go to the gym as Luna said however you need some time away from the station, me and Luna both know it and you do too.”_

Lexa nods because her friends are right; she needs to recharge some energy to be able to go the meeting later. So she tells them she will go to the gym, she rises from the chair and calls Roan inside to arrange things for later. After that Lexa fetches her things and leaves to go do some needed workout.

 

**

The dark sky covers the city of Boston; Lexa has her back against the passenger door of her classic car. Her mind is traveling to faraway places, she was supposed to be with Clarke now, she was supposed to have picked her up by now to have dinner and take her to the meeting with the support group on Campus. She knows she did the right thing by cancelling, Lexa knows she can’t be too close to the blonde because she might put her in danger and yet she had texted Clarke to know if the reporter still wanted to, at least, have dinner with her. Clarke didn’t even reply and Lexa supposes that is Clarke’s way of letting her know that she is upset.

Lexa’s mind is telling her to keep away from the blonde but Lexa is drawn to Clarke like bees to honey, the moments and kisses they have been sharing are not enough to soothe Lexa’s troubled soul and lately Lexa has been asking herself if solving Costia’s case will bring the peace she needs because every time Costia’s face morphs into Clarke’s the detective awakes sweating and aching for something that she doesn’t even know what it is.

_“Hey Heda ready for this?”_

Roan asks as he approaches Lexa and the broody detective nods, when Roan is finally closer he looks around with a slight frown.

_“I thought you said blondie would be joining us.”_

The older man states and Lexa rolls her eyes at the way Roan always refers to Clarke but she decides to ignore his jab and be practical.

_“I changed my mind.”_

_“Well I’m happy; I don’t even know what you thought she could be doing here with us.”_

 

Roan states and Lexa nods, that much is true, she really doesn’t know what she was thinking when she told Clarke to tag along. They start walking but Roan stops and looks at Lexa with a weird expression on his face.

_“Holly shit.”_

_“What is it Roan?”_

_“You wanted her here to see if the killer reached out to her again didn’t you Lexa? You were using her as bait but after what we found out you got scared because you’re not using her. You care about her don’t you?”_

 

The older detective says and Lexa’s eyes widen, it wasn’t too far-fetched of a theory, by now the team knows that the killer has been contacting Clarke. Lexa herself has been thinking about a way to use that to their advantage, but if she went with Clarke (and assuming that the killer would be there tonight) he would probably notice how close they are and that would put a target on Clarke’s back. Lexa would never forgive herself if something happens to someone she cares about because of her.

 

She more than feels than knows that the killer is tracking her sometimes and having dinner with Clarke and taking her to the meeting would definitely give the killer the impression that they are together even if Lexa herself is not sure of what they are. When Lexa remains silent Roan takes it as his cue to keep walking they fall silent for a couple of minutes and when they reach the building Roan stops wide eyed and curses out loud as the realization of what has been bugging him since he left the station hits him with full force.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think it is going on!  
> Did you enjoyed this chapter?  
> See you in the next update! :)


	12. Misunderstandings and rough talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!  
> How are you all? Am I on time this time? ;)   
> Well we'e here again with another chapter and wow so many things are happening in this one.  
> In this chapter we will see a bit more of Indra's and Anya's characters and I will tell you that I had fun writting Anya's scenes on this one.  
> As I said a lot is happening and I hope you like it.  
> As usual I ask you to show me your love for this story with Hits and Kudos and I'm always open in the comments in case you want to talk about the chapter.  
> Enjoy your reading and I'll see you at the end of the chapter. :D

**Chapter 12 – Misunderstandings and rough talks**

 

It’s early in the morning, too early in Clarke’s opinion but she pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind and forces herself to get out of bed. Slowly she walks to the bathroom and takes a shower. She’s tired, she’s not been sleeping that well for the last couple of nights and the realization that she will have a meeting with Octavia and Jaha only makes her want to crawl back to bed again.

When she enters the kitchen she sees Octavia at the table taking a sip from her coffee and reading something on her laptop. Octavia rests the cup on the table and shifts her gaze to Clarke.

_“Morning O.”_

 

_“Morning Clarkey!_

 

The younger Blake grins and Clarke can’t really understand why someone can be so chirpy in the morning.

 

_“I’m just finishing your piece.”_

 

Octavia says and motions to the screen, Clarke opens her mouth but her mind is still dizzy, she needs her coffee fix first. She pours the freshly made coffee into a cup then sits beside Octavia. It’s 7am and Octavia is already dressed, with light makeup on and is definitely ready to kick some ass in the meeting. Clarke sighs envying her friend.

_“I think this is really good. And I think even Jaha will like it. You talked to Lexa about it?”_

The younger Blake asks and Clarke suddenly feels a pang in her chest. She’s not sure what’s going on between Lexa and her. They were fine a few days ago but then Lexa just canceled her plans with Clarke about the meeting with no explanation whatsoever. The detective only texted Clarke hours later after the phone call and had ask her if Clarke still wanted to have dinner with her. Lexa seemed distant when they had talked on the phone and Clarke was for some reason really upset with Lexa’s demeanor and so she didn’t even bother to respond.

Clarke has no idea what is going on, she knows something is happening because Luna let slip so much when it was Raven’s appointment and judging by the way she left in a rush it was something big. But Lexa hasn’t really talk to Clarke about the case, in the last few days they even haven’t talked at all and Clarke doesn’t know what to do about it but when she received the email that led her to write her piece she focused on that and forgot about Lexa.

_“No, I haven’t talked to her and it’s not like she talks to me about the case either. Why should I do it with her?”_

_“Wow someone is grumpy today.”_

 

Clarke shrugs but she knows it is true; it’s not even the early morning or the impending meeting with Jaha that has put her in a bad mood. No, what’s leaving her in her bad mood is the fact that Lexa hasn’t said a word to her in days and the few hours of sleep that Clarke has been having are not doing a good job to let her mind rest.

For the last few days Octavia and Clarke have been walking around campus talking to students, Clarke even managed to talk with Dante Wallace and was surprised when he talked with her without restrains. Slowly they put a piece together, especially after the email that Clarke received, the goal is to talk about the support group as the link between the victims and share some insight about the investigation.

Since her talk with Wallace that Clarke has been thinking about something and Octavia can see it from the way Clarke is frowning deep in thought.

_“Okay Clarke, spit it out.”_

The younger Blake says and Clarke sighs. Octavia knows Clarke well.

_“I think we are missing something here.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

 

Clarke goes to the living room and fetches her things, she places her laptop on the table and grabs a file with photos and names on it.

_“You see this? This is the timeline from Costia to Jasmine.”_

Clarke places a finger on the screen and Octavia nods looking at the dates. She thinks she sees Clarke’s point but she waits for her friend to keep talking.

_“Costia was killed more than two years ago. Did the killer stop after her?”_

_“You said this was connected to Lexa.”_

_“And it is. Costia was her girlfriend and even now, whenever he reaches out to me he makes sure to mention Lexa as if this was a game, almost like as if he wants me to write about what he does just so Lexa knows that he is still ahead of her. I still don’t know why, as far as I know neither does Lexa.”_

_“She must have crossed paths with the killer.”_

_“Yeah, I’m sure of it, but look at the time frame O. Can a serial killer be inactive all this time?”_

 

The question remains in the air because Octavia’s phone starts vibrating on the table and it is Jaha. She picks it up and the man shouts at her that he wants them both at Arkadia in twenty minutes. With a huff Clarke finishes her coffee and eats a toast and runs to her room to dress her jacket and get her booths.

It takes them a bit more than twenty minutes to get to the parking lot of the Arkadia building. They pass the security with their identifications and take the elevator to the common room. Before going to Jaha they walk to their desks and Clarke is taken aback when she notices an orchid on her desk. Then a door slams open and Jaha shout their names.

_“Blake, Griffin finally! Get in here.”_

The seriousness in his voice doesn’t go unnoticed and both girls share a concerned look. They walk in the office and Jaha closes the door before heading to his chair.

_“Where are we on the case?”_

He gets straight to the point and both girls are taken aback by his sharp tone, Jaha seems tired and his body is tense, he seems weirder than usual.

_“We are still putting together how the victims are connected and trying to understand what the police are doing.”_

A fist banging on the desk startles the girls and Clarke falls silent. She glances over at Octavia who is still stunned with Jaha’s demeanor.

_“You two are taking too long.”_

_“With all due respect sir, but this case is very different from our previous ones. There’s no eyewitness, or reliable sources, this guy is a ghost and not even the cops can find him.”_

 

The words fall from Octavia’s mouth and her voice sounds more exasperated than she intended but there’s a sparkle in her eyes and Jaha smirks.

_“And you both know this because of your proximity with the team working on the case.”_

_“Sir.”_

_“Let’s cut the crap. I’m aware of the difficulties of this case. But bodies keep appearing and if you can’t find the killer the least you can do it’s accuse the police of lack of diligence_ _,_ _it has been months since the first body was found and the police doesn’t seem to be any closer than before.”_

_“Jaha, that’s ridiculous. The Boston PD is working very hard on this case.”_

_“Clarke you need to find me something. We are short selling again. The case is slowly fading and we need to be on top of this. We were the first ones to know it was a serial killer. You have_ _until next Monday to make something worthy of the front page or you’re both out of this investigation. Now get out of my sight.”_

 

And just like that what it was supposed to be a work meeting has turned into one of Jaha’s thirst speeches for blood. Clarke doesn’t even bother to reply. She rises from her chair and holds the door open for Octavia. When they are outside and are sure that the man is not listening Octavia curses him and Clarke shakes her head.

_“I can’t fucking believe this. This guy is a maniac.”_

_“I heard him arguing on the phone with someone from the Mayor’s office yesterday.”_

 

Someone chimes in and Clarke and Octavia snap their heads to the young secretary.

_“Do you know what was about?”_

Being Jaha’s personal secretary has its perks, but Charlotte doesn’t know much, she briefs Clarke and Octavia about it. It was a call about Clarke and about her proximity with Lexa. The blonde blushes slightly, but no one knows how close she really is to Lexa. Clarke hasn't told her friends that Lexa kissed her; well no one knows that they’ve been sharing heated kisses and quiet and calm dinners.

When Clarke sits again at her desk she looks at the orchid she got, there’s no card and she can only assume that someone sent her the flower that morning. She doesn’t want to think that Lexa might be the one behind it and so she puts her things down and starts reading her piece once more.

**

Something is missing and she knows it. Somewhere in her life her path had crossed with the killer’s. _When?_ Surely it had to be before Costia’s death but Lexa can’t pinpoint exactly when or how. Even when she was in the Academy she had some enemies, some of her male colleagues didn’t take it too well that two girls got better results than them, that list had got bigger since she was placed at the 13th station but she can’t remember any case that she had with similarities to these ones. Lexa sighs as she looks around, the sun is lighting the office that the Kru is working in and talking about the case.

Lexa however has been seeking refuge in Gustus office more often than not, Lexa still thinks it’s his office, but no one in the team seems to mind that she spends time in there and Lexa feels grateful for it. The office provides the calm and the silence she needs to work. A steady knock on the door breaks Lexa’s chain of thoughts.

_“Enter.”_

She doesn’t bother to lift her gaze from the reports she’s reading. At least not until she recognizes Lincoln’s voice. Then she looks up and smiles.

_“You called for me?”_

Lincoln asks as he enters the office and takes a few steps towards the empty chair in front of Lexa’s desk, he smiles at her gently, he can totally see that office and that desk as Lexa’s even if Roan is probably the one that will be using it in the future.

_“Yeah, there’s something I want to run by you.”_

The detective says as she leans back in her chair and notices Lincoln’s thoughtful expression he probably thought she was calling him for other motives.

_“Okay I’m listening.”_

The kind doctor says and Lexa smiles a small smile before her stoic face is back on again, something has been bugging her for a few weeks now.

_“Remember when we talked about the killer and how he was contacting Clarke?”_

The brunette asks and the man nods assuming that this conversation is taking a turn he wasn’t expecting.

_“You said on more than one occasion that you didn’t think that Clarke was a target, I know something is amiss here and I need to understand his mind better. We’re finally getting somewhere but this guy seems to be a step ahead of us all the time.”_

_“You want to know if Clarke can be used to reach out to him?”_

 

Lincoln asks furrowing his brow, he doesn’t like his own assumptions about where Lexa is going with this. Lexa’s eyes wide as she shakes her head, Roan had the same thought at the beginning of the week. Since then Lexa hasn’t really talked to Clarke and the fear of putting the blonde in danger, despite what Anya and Luna said to her, keeps haunting her as much as her old nightmares.

_“Not like that Lincoln. I would never use Clarke like that. It’s just…”_

_“You care for her and you’re afraid of what the killer might do when he finds out.”_

 

The man cuts her off and Lexa bows her head, this is exactly why she always thought that caring was a weakness. Lincoln takes Lexa’s silence as her answer.

_“Okay, let’s start from the beginning. Serial killers are clever and methodical and our guy is no exception, they have a MO and a victimology and that much we know too. The reason why he is contacting Clarke or was is not about targeting her but because she put him in the spotlight.”_

_“So Clarke is not a target?”_

 

Lexa asks as a wave of hope surges through her body and her heart swells with opportunities that are bound to come in that scenario but when Lincoln shakes his head she frowns.

 

_“Clarke is a means to feed his ego, it seems that he keeps calling himself the artist, he wants recognition. Clarke and Octavia were the first ones to acknowledge him. Since is Clarke the one who writes the pieces he feels connected to her. These are all wild guesses here, but if Clarke stops her story or if he sees her as an enemy she might be someone to target.”_

_“So what you’re saying is that despite what is best for our investigation we should let Clarke write about him in order to not piss him off?”_

 

Lexa asks confused and fearful, and Lincoln seems to ponder his answer as he scratches his chin deep in thought. Then he sighs and crosses one leg over the other resting his hands on top his right leg.

 

_“I don’t know Lexa, if I were in your shoes and Octavia was Clarke’s I would let her do her job as long as she keeps delivering information impartially. This guy’s mind is twisted, being on the news makes him believe he still holds all the cards, he is obsessed with you but I can’t guess what would happen if he learnt about you and Clarke’s closeness. However I would still advise you two to keep a low profile in whatever you two have going on.”_

 

Lincoln says and Lexa nods, so far Clarke has been helpful, Octavia’s hunch about the LGBT support group was the step that the Kru was missing to identify the victims and Clarke with Lexa just work together well. There’s this mutual respect and the dynamic between the two that works perfectly in and outside the case. So far no one knows about their dates or heated kisses and that tells Lexa that if she wants to she can keep her affair with the blonde a secret as long as the blonde understands it is for her own good.

However Clarke has been ignoring her texts and calls since last Monday, she didn’t even replied to Lexa’s message about the dinner and Lexa knows through Raven and Luna that everything is okay with the blonde. Lexa on the other hand feels like her stoic façade is collapsing in the blonde’s absence, her demons have been haunting her more at nights and she knows she needs something to placate them.

_“Thank you Lincoln.”_

Lexa says and Lincoln smiles kindly as ever, there’s this weird bond between them, they don’t have a lot in common, they don’t even speak a lot and yet Lexa knows Lincoln always wants the best for her. He has proved it more than once now.

_“There’s another thing Lincoln.”_

_“What?”_

 

The man asks and this time his face tells Lexa that he knows what’s coming.

_“I was wondering if you could get me more of those pills.”_

Lexa says and for once Lincoln sees the struggle in her eyes, he sees that it’s not a command; Lexa’s request comes from need and nothing more.

_“I swear to god, one of these day you’re gonna make me lose my practice license. But since you haven’t asked me in a while I’m gonna get you something. But Lexa once this case is done I’m done too.”_

The kind doctor says with a finality that leaves no room for Lexa to argue and she nods before she can say another word she hears Roan cursing outside the office.

**

_“I can’t fucking believe it.”_

Roan says as he slams the phone down and all eyes turn to him. He breathes out an exasperated sigh and soon after Lincoln is stepping out from Gustus’ office with Lexa close behind.

Roan’s hunch was right and it took him since Monday to put the pieces together and gather the information he needed but he finally has everything in front of him and he can’t believe it. Miller looks at Roan with the same disbelief written all over his face, the young detective had partnered up with Roan and the older man was glad to have him by his side again.

_“What is it Roan?”_

Lexa says and the man clenches his jaw, he can only guess that Lexa will not take this new information lightly either.

_“Detectives Woods and Winters can I have a word please?”_

Before Roan can answer Lexa’s question, Chief Indra reaches the room with a folder case under her arm, her face is stern but gives nothing away and by now everyone knows of how professional Indra is.

Anya looks over to Luna who shrugs at her and so Anya who was about to get up from her chair sits back once more, they know that whatever is about to go down in Gustus’ office will be reported to the rest of the team in due time. Indra strides forward and Roan and Lexa share a look and follow her.

_“Chief with all due respect but this is bullshit.”_

Roan says as soon as Indra sits in the chair where Lexa was just a couple of minutes ago and Lexa looks at him wide eyed. They never used formalities when alone, but Roan is livid and Lexa is not sure she has seen him like that before.

_“I know how you feel Roan.”_

_“You know, Chief, what I reported to you is a lack of professionalism. I can’t believe that the Homicide team did this.”_

_“Does any of you care to tell me what the fuck is going on?”_

 

Lexa asks and both heads snap up at her, Indra is used to Roan’s outbursts and she doesn’t fault him for being upset but Lexa is normally a lot more calm and lot more formal. Lexa grimaces internally at her choice of words. She mentally slaps herself and blames the fact that she is sexually frustrated and that she hasn’t spoken to Clarke in days but her face remains stoic as ever.

_“Lexa, what’s happening is that I found out that previous to Costia’s case our guy killed 3 other girls and the Boston Homicide PD department just closed the cases without a proper investigation.”_

_“Detective Roan.”_

 

Indra admonishes but Roan just shakes his head and Lexa notices the vein popping in his neck due to the simmering anger he is trying to contain to an acceptable level.

 

_“Chief with all due respect we know it is true, gosh I know that we’re not paid enough for the risks we take on this job on a daily basis and god forbid thinking about have a nice retirement, we all know that we have to bust our asses off and probably will have to get some side jobs in order to actually retire when we are in no condition to work on the streets and only after years of bureaucratic shit behind a desk.”_

_“Roan that’s enough.”_

 

Lexa says almost snapping at him not because what he is saying is wrong but because Roan is not adding details to further explain what is going on and Lexa really wants to shed a light on whatever has pissed Roan off so much. Granted Roan is not a teddy bear like Lincoln but this outburst is way out of character even for him. Roan for his part has the decency to look apologetic.

_“Okay, I was out of line but Lexa, you’ll not going to believe this, the Homicide Team didn’t investigate the murders because the 3 girls were Quint’s associates, meaning they were hookers and as soon as Quint presented an alibi for the 3 murders the cases were closed. I think they didn’t even connect the cases in the first place, I mean they obviously did thought it was Wallers but as soon as Quint presented his alibis they treated them as individual cases.”_

Lexa looks between Indra and Roan in disbelief, surely it has to be more to it than just what Roan is assuming.

_“Is this correct Chief?”_

The broody detective asks and she feels her already awful mood get even worse when Indra looks at her with a pained expression and it seems Lexa can’t quite find solace this week.

_“I’m afraid is more or less as Roan is putting it out.”_

_“I can’t believe it. Why did they close the case? If they had just investigated it further…”_

 

Lexa says still in shock as she shakes her head and Indra fixes her with a glare as if to say _“don’t go there”_ and for the record Lexa actually gets a grip on herself but Roan is not so sympathetic.

_“The officers assigned to the case didn’t even connect the deaths, these girls were prostitutes, but they were also active members on the campus community. They were part of the LGBT center and the only reason why they were working for Quint it was because they didn’t want to be buried up to their necks in debt to pay their college tuition fees. But it seems that for the homicides if you’re not to their standards you’re a second class citizen.”_

Roan says in disgust and this time is Indra who snaps with a fist on the table causing a loud thud, all the items in the table shake and Roan shuts up but Lexa’s mind is running over this new information the fact that those cases were mishandled leaves her sick to her stomach. Thoughts of sparing Costia’s life running wild in her mind as Lexa closes her eyes and tries to remember that there’s no going back now.

_“Enough, what is done is done, I will personally look up into this and trust me when I say that_ _the detectives on those cases will have to answer for this. Back then I wasn’t the Chief I was still working in the Kru.”_

Indra says as an explanation on why the case wasn’t handed to the Intelligence Kru at the time clearly noticing the quizzical expression on Lexa’s face.

_“It was my final time here with the Kru, the case wasn’t even dispatched to our station, and we didn’t have a say in it. I don’t know what happened then but I do know our powerful and competent our team is now.”_

 

Indra doesn’t need to say more, the year before Costia’s death was her last year as Sergeant of the Kru with Gustus, when Costia was murdered Indra was already Chief but she didn’t know of the other cases so she couldn’t do anything about it. Now however she can, she had been working at the station to assure it was one of the best in the city and she had been definitely working to make the Intelligence Kru the best in the city. They wait in silence for a few seconds and Indra looks at both detectives with a stern and commanding look.

_“We can’t change the past, but in the light of the new information we can surely move forward, Anya has been holding off the FBI and after this I can assure you that we will have some time to solve this mess. Now less moping and go back to work.”_

Indra’s definitive tone is enough to make Lexa and Roan bow respectfully at their Chief and leave the room in silence. This is getting more fucked up with every twist and Lexa doesn’t know what to do to feel she can control anything around her anymore. Maybe going out to some random bar and find some personal relief it will be in order after so many weeks of celibacy.

**

The sun is almost setting and Clarke is eager to go home, the blonde is craving for a relaxing shower and her pajamas. It’s not late, not per se, the sun is setting earlier and as much as Clarke is not really a morning person she is not a fan of the short winter light days either.

_“Blake, Griffin, get your asses in here now.”_

As if sensing Clarke’s deepest wishes Jaha pokes his head outside his office to make Clarke feel even more miserable about how her week is going. The blonde looks over at Octavia to find the same mood written all over her beautiful features. With a long and pained sigh the blonde grabs her notepad and a pen and joins Octavia in the short walk towards the officer of hell being Thelonious Jaha the evil himself.

As soon as they get inside the office Jaha grins and motions for Clarke to close the door which she does before taking the chair next to Octavia.

_“Okay girls, this is what’s going to happen, Clarke I read over your piece and while I agree it’s slightly incomplete you did a good job, the information about the case is consistent and I want you to upload it to our site now, however I need more to make next week’s front page so I advise you two to work on it during the weekend.”_

_“Wait you want me to upload it now?”_

_“Why not? Do you have anything better to do?”_

Clarke opens and closes her mouth a few times but no sound comes out and Octavia stands up nodding at her chief editor.

_“We’re on it boss.”_

The younger Blake says a little bit sarcastically and pulls Clarke from her tired and exasperated state effectively dragging her out of the office.

_“I just want to go home O.”_

Clarke wines and Octavia nods sympathetically.

_“I’ll help you with this, the sooner we do this the sooner we get out of here. Clarke, are you sure about that email?”_

Octavia asks because she feels like she needs to and Clarke shrugs tiredly.

_“It adds up with what Lexa told me the last time we spoke.”_

Clarke says and Octavia nods; soon after they are in front of their laptops typing furiously and taking sips of the shitty coffee that the vending machine provided for their task.

**

_“What the actual fuck?”_

Roan says as he scrunches up his nose looking at his laptop, Lexa was about to leave the station, thoughts of going to a bar long forgotten in order to get home to get a shower, a warm meal and her always caring bed. She looks up from her desk to see how Roan’s face twists from surprise to disbelief to anger and the detective sighs, it is never a good thing when Roan shows so many emotions in one row.

_“What the hell is it now Roan?”_

Lexa asks as she stands from her chair and grabs her coat; Roan stands too and glares at Lexa, actually glares at her as he points a finger towards the screen.

_“What the fuck Lexa? You said we could trust her. That fucking bitch played us.”_

After all the events of the week Lexa has no more capacity to deal with cryptic messages and so she just goes over to Roan’s desk. Anya and Echo had gone to the gym, Miller apparently was having dinner with Dr. Jackson, and the tech guys were doing their tech stuff somewhere, Monty and Illian were never around the Kru office anyways. And Luna has gone to the gym to meet up with Echo and Anya. Lexa was surprised to say the least, since the curly haired woman has been working out a lot more than normal. Roan and Lexa were the only ones still mulling over paperwork, reports and the killer’s diaries.

Slowly and apprehensively Lexa makes her way over to Roan’s desk and when she finally reads the content that left her partner so upset she can’t help but curse too.

_“What the fuck?”_

Lexa says as she goes back to her desk and grabs all her things in a frenzied state and unlocks her phone scrolling furiously on her contact list. Before Roan has no time to say anything else as she waves him off and pulls the phone to her ear.

_“Hey Lex.”_

The voice sounds tired and Lexa almost feels bad for it but then her anger gets the best of her

_“What the fuck Clarke?”_

She snaps into the speaker and Clarke gasps at it in the other end of on the line, she almost slapped herself for how eager and chirpy she sounded when she saw Lexa’s name on the ID caller, but soon the butterflies in her belly were replaced by an annoying emotion and an unsettling bad feeling in her gut.

_“Wow detective, what a way to greet someone. What do you want Lexa?”_

The blonde replies sharply, not even bothering in trying to hide her tired and exasperated voice. Clarke leans back in her chair, by now the skies are fully darkened and everyone else had left the building. Honestly Clarke is not sure why she stayed behind even when Octavia had invited for the new tradition she was settling with Lincoln of having a nice Friday out dinner with Bellamy. There’s no one else on the floor, no one besides Jaha who is still in his office but Clarke had stopped counting him as a good company a long time ago. When she saw Lexa’s name on the screen of her phone her silly heart hoped that maybe Lexa was calling her to have a nice dinner too.

_“Where are you Clarke? We need to talk.”_

Lexa states matter-of-factly and the blonde knows that her wishes to have a nice meal with a certain green eyed and broody detective are out of the question now.

_“I’m still at Arkadia.”_

The blonde says flatly because by now she has grown to learn a few things about Lexa to tell that the soft side she always seems to reserve for Clarke has gone for the moment. By the time Clarke had responded Lexa was already entering her car and closing the door behind her.

_“Good I’ll be there in a few.”_

Lexa says as she hangs up the phone call and throws the phone onto the passenger seat. At the Arkadia’s building Clarke can’t do much more than helplessly look at the screen of her laptop. She had uploaded her piece as Jaha had requested and decided to stay longer to go over it and try to find something worthy of her Chief Editor to make the front page by next Monday.

Lexa reaches the building in a scary fast pace, if she had to go over the speed limit on her way no one will really know since the detective had inside knowledge of where the traffic radars are.

The detective enters the building brusquely and only stops when a rather large man stops in front of her. Despite his large figure his face looks really young and gentle.

_“Sorry miss, but this is a restricted area, only people with ID can pass.”_

He says and his voice is way softer than his larger appearance, Lexa just smirks and shoves aside her coat to show her badge that is proudly attached to her belt. The man nods and when Lexa restarts walking she looks ahead to see Clarke crossing her arms in her chest with a unimpressed look. The blonde looks at Lexa and sees no sign of the soft and caring detective she has become accustomed to, instead she sees the same snobby cop from their first meeting. Lexa strides further towards her.

_“We need to talk.”_

The detective says in an imposing tone that Clarke never heard before and Lexa looks over her shoulder to the same security guy before looking back at Clarke again. In all honesty Clarke feels too tired to be put up with it but she is a journalist and in the end her curiosity gets the better of her when she raises an eyebrow at Lexa.

_“Alone.”_

Clarke looks over at man who makes a motion with his fingers to point the number 3 and Clarke smiles brightly at him.

_“Thank you Marc.”_

The blonde says walking inside the elevator again with Lexa close behind, the charming smile the reporter sent towards the security guy didn’t go unnoticed by Lexa, who guesses that Clarke’s disappointment and anger is only directed at her since she hasn’t smiled once at Lexa nor even try to sound pleasant. Clarke presses the button to the third floor where the conference room is and for the first time since she met Lexa the silence that falls between them is not at all comfortable instead is filled with apprehension and tension.

As soon as the elevator stops and the doors open Clarke steps out, she is not ready to spend another minute with Lexa in a tiny space in a claustrophobic silence. They enter the conference room and Clarke shoves her things on the table.

The space is big with floor to ceiling glass windows that offer a nice view of the city lights; Lexa however doesn’t have time to fully appreciate it. And so instead she turns around from the windows to see the big oval table where Clarke is leaning against with a bored expression. Even in the dim light of the space Lexa can see the dark circles under Clarke’s ocean eyes, she looks tired, she looks beautiful despite of it but is the fire and defiance in blue eyes that makes Lexa stride forward with a raised finger pointed at Clarke.

_“What the hell were you thinking Clarke? What the fuck was that?”_

_“That what? Detective Woods you need to be more specific about my crime.”_

 

Clarke says sarcastically and Lexa rolls her eyes feeling her anger boiling and burning her veins.

_“You know damn well what. That article of yours Clarke? What the fuck was that?”_

_“I was just doing my job detective Woods.”_

 

_Clarke replies and says Lexa’s name in a way that stings in Lexa’s soul, instead of the teasing tone they were both used to by now there is a certain disdain and distance to Clarke’s tone._

 

_“Your work? Fuck Clarke, just fuck!”_

 

Lexa says in exasperation as she clenches her fists and puts her hands behind her back and Clarke narrows her eyes, she thought that Lexa had been the one but Lexa wouldn’t react like this if she had be the one to…

 

_“I didn’t tell any lies…”_

 

Clarke cuts off her own line of thinking by replying a little petulantly at Lexa and the detective just shakes her head and scratches the back of her neck in search for words to say. Suddenly she snaps and starts walking towards Clarke again with anger and frustration written all over her face.

 

_“What was that Clarke? A way to get back at me because I cancelled our plans last Monday?”_

_“Oh please detective, as if I am petty enough to do something like that, don’t hold yourself in so high standards Lexa. I got an email and we both know that the information is accurate.”_

 

Clarke snorts as she shakes her head at Lexa’s antics, for real Clarke can’t simply understand what is going on but she is too proud and too stubborn to give Lexa the answer she wants or try to reach out to her to make sense of what’s happening.

 

_“Roan was right since the beginning, I shouldn’t have trusted you, you were just using me, gosh I was so stupid, and you made your way into my life, convincing me that you were different from the others, letting me believe I was seeing the real you. Tell me Clarke was part of your plan to make me want to get into your pants to get information? Or were you just using that to fucking manipulate me like a gay pawn. I should have believed Roan when he said you could just be a manipulative b….”_

SLAP

The sound of Clarke’s hand slapping Lexa’s face echoes through the conference room as Lexa looks at Clarke with a wide look on her face. Clarke looks at her wildly and angrily as she pokes Lexa’s chest with one finger.

_“Don’t. Even. Finish. That. Sentence.”_

Clarke says pointedly and putting emphasis on which word with a strong finger jabbing at Lexa’s chest.

_“Gosh and here I thought I was starting to know you, I was fa…”_

Clarke stops mid-sentence as she turns around from Lexa to hide the treacherous tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes. Clarke was fast but not fast enough to stop Lexa from  seeing the hurt clouding Clarke’s eyes and the irony of it all is that it hurts her to see Clarke like that.

_“Clarke I…”_

_“No, I was wrong, I let Luna’s words get the best of me and I was too blind to see that you only wanted to tame my work. It seems that you fooled Luna as well. You’re nothing but an asshole.”_

 

Clarke says with a bitter laugh as she remembers all the words and assurances that Luna had made about Lexa and her integrity.

 

_“Just fucking leave.”_

 

Lexa takes a tentative step towards Clarke, she always trusted her gut, and since the beginning her gut was telling her that Clarke was worthy of her trust. The blonde shakes violently and turns around before Lexa can reach out to her.

_“Didn’t you hear me? Wasn’t I clear enough detective? Just leave me the fuck alone.”_

 

**

The weekend went in a blur for Lexa, thanks to Lincoln and the now empty bottle of whiskey that Lexa needs to restock. The weekend was spent mostly indoors in her home mulling over the argument with Clarke and the case, the only times Lexa left her place was to jog and go to the gym to punch something.

To say that she had spent the weekend in an awful mood was an understatement. It’s Monday and by the time Lexa enters the building of the 13th station her mood was even somber than the days before. As soon she steps foot in the building Sargent Olivia Platt is already beckoning closer to her desk

_“Sergeant.”_

_“Lexa, the Mayor is in the briefing room with the Chief, he wants to speak with you and Anya immediately.”_

 

The seriousness of Platt’s tone doesn’t go unnoticed by Lexa. The detective sighs but nods as she goes to the second floor first to drop off her backpack and her travel coffee mug in her desk and then heads up towards the fourth floor where the briefing room is. Her mind travels wild, it is not uncommon for the Mayor to want to know about the cases the several teams are working on but never before he was so persistent.

Anya is already waiting for her in the corridor. Judging by the concerned look on the FBI agent’s face Lexa can tell it is bad.

_“Anya, what’s going on?”_

Lexa says but before the agent can answer the door opens and Indra is eyeing them with unsettling concern, Anya shakes her head slightly and Indra sighs.

_“Agent Wild and detective Woods come on in.”_

The FBI agent looks at Lexa and for the first time Lexa can’t really read her expression; is a mix of “stay calm” and “this is fucked up”, needless to say that Lexa doesn’t like it one bit but enters the room nonetheless.

Anya stands tall and gives a strong handshake to the Mayor. Indra nods at him and places her things on the desk. Then the man offers a soft and gentle smile at Lexa. There’s something off she thinks but she greets him nonetheless. He then motions for them to sit at the other side of the briefing table and Anya and Lexa share a suspicious look.

_“I have great news for you.”_

Well now Lexa knows something is definitely wrong, Titus seems happy and Titus never seems happy. He grins at Lexa but the detective can see the way Indra is tense.

_“I managed to deal with that blonde reporter that has been harassing you.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

 

The shock in Lexa’s voice makes it clear she doesn’t get what the Mayor is trying to say. She glances over at Anya that remains unperturbed by the man’s words.

_“Griffin, she will be out of your way.”_

_“Will all due respect sir, but I don’t recall of such harassment.”_

 

Lexa says still in disbelief with the Mayor’s demeanor, she can only think that he made some political move to interfere with Clarke’s job and the pieces that she has been trying to place together since her talk with the blonde finally make sense. Titus however it’s not bothered with it, he waves his hand in the air dismissively.

_“I’m aware that you have been dealing with some outside media pressure, Miss Griffin was the first reporter to pay attention to this case and she stuck around you to pursue her story, her latest piece proves that much. By putting her off we will send a clear message that you work alone and don’t let the media interfere with the investigation.”_

The proud and arrogant voice of Titus only makes Lexa’s blood boil, despite the fact that he was her teacher and for a moment she considered him a father figure he has no right to intrude like this in her investigation or personal life for that matter.

_“With all due respect Mayor, Clarke was actually very helpful to us and I don’t see any need for_ this.”

Anya’s voice is calm and yet defiant and Lexa can tell she’s only backing her up in this because of the bond they want to restore and because she wants to prevent Lexa from snapping at the man.

_“Nonsense, I’m sure you don’t need the help of a nosy journalist.”_

_“Clarke’s not nosy; in fact she has been very respectful of our jobs.”_

 

Lexa blurts out because now it all makes sense, Titus holds her gaze clearly inspecting the stoic brunette in front of him.

_“Anyways it’s done, I’m aware that she got close to you Lexa, just as I told you she would. This is for the better.”_

_“This is complete bullshit.”_

 

The scratch of the chair on the floor startles Indra and Anya who are now completely unaware of what to do or how react. Lexa is standing still facing Titus with a death glare in her eyes. It becomes clear that they had a past because no one would even dare to speak like that to the Mayor of Boston, let alone face him with such conviction and defiance.

_“Your feelings for Clarke can put both of you in danger. And also your entire team Heda.”_

Is the condescending tone of Titus’ voice at Lexa’s nickname that makes her snap, she bangs her fist on the table and looks at him with anger. She surely can say a lot of things to him, she can blame him for growing distant after he promised her he would always watch out for her, she should tell him he was never her father and does not have the right to speak to her like that. But she doesn’t, she looks at Indra and Anya as she takes a deep breath and then back at the man again.

_“As I told you before I’m more than capable of separate feelings from duties. It seems to me that the Mayor is still holding a grudge against Clarke for what happened with Nia.”_

Lexa’s voice is cold as ice and Titus loses his composure for a few seconds, he beats both hands on the table and lifts from his chair. Titus locks his gaze with Indra who stiffens in her chair.

_“Chief Indra I hope you still remember our previous talk.”_

_“Indeed, I remember Mayor.”_

 

At this point Anya stands glancing at Indra and places herself next to Lexa tugging her jacket to prevent her from doing something stupid.

_“I’m glad then, I will personally talk to the elders and you have my word that the budget for the new equipment will be approved.”_

Just like that Titus grabs his coat and suitcase and heads to the door and then he stands waiting for Indra to make her move. Chief Indra slowly gets up and adjusts her uniform while clearing her throat.

_“Detective Woods, you are suspended until further notice. I’ll have to ask you for your badge and gun now.”_

_“What the fuck? You must be kidding me.”_

_“She’s not.”_

 

It’s all Titus says before slamming the door shut behind him. Indra holds both hands towards Lexa; the girl is still too stunned and pissed to make a coherent thought.

_“Indra, you are benching me from my own case? This is ridiculous; I have never been suspended in my career.”_

Lexa is right, apart from mandatory supervisions in shooting sessions or assignments to be on desk duty she has never been suspended, not even when the Kru puts someone in the cage and crosses some lines. At this moment Lexa feels completely defeated. Anya places one hand on her shoulder and gives her a small smile.

_“Trust us.”_

If that’s possible the brunette is now even more confused, slowly she takes the gun from her holster and her badge from the belt and sets them on the desk for Indra.

_“I’m sorry Lexa, the Mayor made a political move, I had to play it. However I can assure you this will not be on your permanent record. As for Clarke I do hope you two can keep some distance. I have no interest on your personal life but after last Friday Clarke managed to put us in a precarious position and right now it is for the best to keep all the media away.”_

_“Don’t worry, we got your back.”_

 

Lexa snorts at Anya’s comforting words, she wants to punch something or someone really but all she can do is nod more to herself than anything and turn around to leave but before she can get out Indra clears her throat.

_“I didn’t count the boxes you brought from the storage room last week.”_

A smirk forms on Anya’s lips but Lexa is too dumbfounded to notice the meaning behind Indra’s words.

_“Come on I think you have some files to carry to your car.”_

Lexa snaps her head towards Indra and the Chief shrugs. When the detective and the FBI agent are finally outside Anya bumps her shoulder against Lexa’s with a smirk.

_“You dodged a bullet in there.”_

_“Are you fucking kidding me, I got suspended without any reason.”_

_“Lexa it was just theatrics and you know it.”_

_“I’ve been stripped of my gun and my badge, doesn’t look like theatrics to me. But after all that happened you’re not even lecturing me?”_

 

Lexa says bitterly and Anya stops in her tracks and looks at Lexa who turns to face her.

_“I’m not a priest Lexa, I don’t lecture; whatever this Clarke has been doing to you it’s a fucking good thing. You look like the Lexa from before, you’re different.”_

_“And you know this because?”_

 

Lexa inquires sharply locking her gaze with Anya’s and the agent almost winces at the jab in her words but she shrugs it off feigning not to be hurt by it.

_“Because I know you and because I see the changes in you. You have quite a reputation inside_ _these walls, some of the things the younger officers say are quite flattering and make me proud and some others not so much. However you seem a lot different from those rumors and you have to live a little you deserve that much kid as long as you keep your head in the game.”_

Anya states matter-of-factly and restarts walking. Lexa watches her deep in thought. She’s not pleased with the theoretical suspension but she can’t really argue against it as it is. However she can still work on the case and that’s what she’s intending to do and she can also try to figure out what happened with Clarke because Titus’ words sounded as if Clarke was as much benched from her own case as Lexa herself was.

**

The sunlight illuminates the restaurant and Raven finds herself fidgeting with the napkin in her hands. She’s nervous and she can’t help it, she glances over at her watch. She’s late, Luna is late and that can’t be a good sign. For a couple of days now Raven wants to have a talk with the detective but Luna has been doing a good job in avoiding her even at the weekend when Luna had spent a lot of time with the gym coming home with busted knuckles and a few other bruises.

Raven was concerned but Luna just told her that she had to blow off some steam with Lexa and that the other detective wasn’t faring any better either and left at it. So Raven has this nagging feeling that Luna is avoiding her. Or so it seems because when Raven is about to walk out from the table a familiar voice comes from behind her.

_“Raven I’m sorry, things got hectic at the station.”_

The gentle smile on Luna’s features is enough to send a wave of calmness through Raven’s body, at least for the moment because there’s a shade of concern over the detective’s eyes. A waitress comes to take their orders, Raven choses a meat steak with fries and rolls her eyes when Luna says that she’ll have a chicken salad.

_“I was surprised by your message; I thought you would be working with Sinclair on that project you mentioned.”_

Luna is tense and Raven can feel it, the way the body of the curly haired detective is stiff and the way she evades her gaze, avoiding Raven’s eyes is enough for the Latina to have doubts.

_“I will do it later. But I want to talk to you.”_

There’s a new shade to Raven’s tone, Luna can’t quite place it but she guesses what this is about. It’s exactly what she’s been trying to avoid since last week. She pauses for a second, searching for the right words to say, but Raven cuts to the chase.

_“You’ve been avoiding me. And don’t tell me it’s about work, last Thursday you slept on the couch just like you did Friday. I got the hint to move back to my room and you went back to yours. Still I told you I wanted to leave and go back to my house and you told me to stay at yours until the case is closed. And yet this weekend I barely saw you, then Clarke makes some stupid shit and you spend all your time with Lexa.”_

Luna swallows the lump in her throat, because it’s true. She doesn’t even know why she is acting like this. She simply can’t be with Raven, she’s afraid that the student will tell her that this is just a phase and after Raven’s first appointment with Dr. Becca Luna got even more antsy about. In order not to think about Luna tagged along with Echo and Anya to go to the gym but when the weekend rolled over and Lexa seemed more upset than usual and asked her to join her Luna didn’t thought twice. For what is worth she has loved their routine and she is grateful that despite the fact that Lexa knows something is upsetting her she hasn’t push Luna to talk about it.

_“I wanted you to have time.”_

_“Time for what Luna? We had sex, incredible sex in my opinion, I went to the therapist and you changed completely. I never thought I would be a one night stand, not for you at least.”_

 

Now Luna is blushing and ashamed and Raven can read the guilt in her eyes, she’s clever, dammit, she’s one of the cleverest people in her classes and yet she can’t figure out what’s going on in Luna’s mind.

_“You were never a one night stand, you could never be one. You know this. I just thought that_ _now that you are in therapy…”_

There’s a pause in Luna’s words, a pause and she averts her gaze looking at the street instead as she swallows the lump in her throat. And that’s when it hits Raven and she finally gets what’s wrong with Luna. She takes a sip of her coke and faces Luna. Revelation is written all over her face because Dr. Becca said something about this during their first session.

_“Oh my god, Luna you’re afraid. You’re afraid that I don’t like you the same way you like me.”_

There’s a silence and Raven’s heart shatters into million pieces and at the same time it melts, it’s an odd feeling but now she knows. Never in her life had a person taken such care and respect for her even if it was not under the best circumstances. Luna is thinking that Raven is only reacting to the situation without processing her feelings, it isn’t too far-fetched of a theory and even Becca had inquired about it when she asked Raven to tell more about her. It’s some sort of transfer syndrome, or some shit like that, Becca had told Raven about it this morning on her second appointment, according to Becca sometimes when a person feels like someone had saved them they connect to that person and start to think they have feelings for their savior, Raven had told Becca that she liked Luna before the fire and that Luna wasn’t really the one who saved her, she just stood around after it.

_“Hey.”_

Raven calls for Luna’s attention and it’s barely a whisper but it’s enough for the detective to look at her with a soft smile.

_“I know what you’re thinking, and let me tell you that you’re wrong. What we have is as real for you as it is for me.”_

_“You say that now, but what if your doctor makes you see things from another perspective, you_ _might come to the conclusion that this is just a result of everything that has been going on.”_

 

Raven features soften even more and she takes a deep breath giving Luna’s hand a little squeeze.

_“I know what you mean and I know you’re thinking that what I’m feeling is some sort of transference, but technically the firefighters saved me.”_

Raven smirks and Luna chuckles.

_“I’ve been attracted to you since the first time I saw you as a bartender. And I know that I told you that I have never been with a woman before, but I had crushes on girls before. I just never acted on it.”_

There’s a pause and Raven takes another sip of her coke, Luna waits in silence unsure of what to say.

_“Think of it as if I was always color blind, all my life and I never knew it, not until we had sex, from that moment on I’m able to see colors and shapes and honestly all I can think is why did I waited for so long to let you give me the glasses that I needed.”_

It’s a poor metaphor and it’s oddly romantic but Luna finds herself laughing at Raven’s attempts and she finally feels the tension from the last days leaving her body.

_“Is that supposed to be romantic Raven?”_

_“Well, have dinner with me tonight and you’ll see.”_

 

There’s undeniably a sexual tension in the air but there’s also something more.

_“Are you asking me out on a date? I thought Raven Reyes didn’t date.”_

_“For you I’m willing to make an exception.”_

 

Raven says and winks but locks her gaze with Luna’s waiting for an answer when the detective remains silent Raven sighs.

_“I think it’s about damn time for us to do things properly, so yeah I’m asking you out on a date and I will be picking you up at your house at 7pm.”_

Luna grins and for a moment she allows herself to forget about all the crazy mess that is going on at the station as she looks forward for her date with Raven.

**

The car finally stops and Lexa takes a minute to look at the tall building in front of her the letters Arkadia visible on the floor where Clarke works. Lexa has been driving for more than half an hour thinking about the talk with Titus, and a part of her is telling her that the man is right but there’s another part of her that keeps thinking about Clarke and how unfair and cruel she was to the blonde.

Lexa leans back in the driver seat and takes a deep breath. She feels conflicted like never before. She can’t stop thinking about Clarke, her lips, her eyes, the way Clarke touches her and the way a simple kiss on her cheek makes her heart swell and the way her stomach feels as if she has butterflies in it.

The loss of Gustus turned something on inside Lexa, he died and despite his legacy that is his team there’s nothing more. Costia was his baby sister and she died too and just like that there’s nothing more. And since then Lexa can’t help but think about Clarke’s words about how life should be about more than just surviving.

When her mind is finally settled enough to get out of the car and make amends with Clarke, Lexa’s phone rings in her pocket. She huffs in frustration because the last thing she wants to do is talk to Chief Indra, but she figures it’s better to answer the call anyway.

_“Chief?”_

_“Lexa, I’m sorry to bother you. I was hoping we could have a chance to talk?”_

_“Sure, is something wrong?”_

_“No, can we have a late lunch?”_

 

Is with great reluctance that Lexa agrees and starts the engine of her car, listening to the loud roar of it and drives away from Arkadia’s building.

**

It’s an odd feeling, Indra is waiting for Lexa at a small restaurant near the station and she is having second thoughts about this entire ordeal. Sure she always watched over Lexa as her own family, but that doesn’t change the fact that she never endured in personal or deep conversations with the detective, at least not like the one she is about to have.

For a split of a second Indra ponders canceling the lunch but Lexa appears in her line of sight and it’s too late. Lexa spots Indra and slowly makes her way towards her.

_“Chief.”_

Lexa greets and Indra dismisses her with a motion of her hand.

_“Please Lexa it’s just the two of us, no need for that.”_

A small nod is all Lexa gives and both women sigh, for a second an awkward silence falls over then but it’s thankfully cut off by the waiter and the menu. Both women chose a healthy meal with grilled meat, a salad and water and Indra takes a deep breath.

_“I want to apologize for earlier. It was never my intention to put you in a tight spot. It’s just sometimes to get something we have to concede another.”_

_“I understand Indra, it is politics.”_

_“That doesn’t make it acceptable, it’s just sometimes victory stands on back of sacrifice.”_

 

There’s a pause as their meals are served and Lexa sighs once again, that much she knows is true, in her years in work she had sometimes to let a suspect go just to catch him in action because no matter the personal conviction she had the police didn’t have a strong case to build.

Lexa takes a sip of her water and tries her food, it’s pleasantly refreshing and she hadn’t noticed that she was hungry until she took the first bite. Indra takes a few seconds to study her as if to gauge that it is safe to proceed. Instead of waiting for something in Lexa’s face she goes straight the point after all she’s not one avoid difficult subjects.

_“The Mayor’s behavior is unacceptable.”_

_“I think he’s just trying to look out for me in his weird and arrogant way.”_

 

At this is Indra stops eating and looks at Lexa who just shrugs, she is mad, more than mad she is pissed but she has come to accept that some things she can’t just change. Indra gives a small nod she knows that Lexa and Titus had met before. Since the moment Lexa went to high school she became close to Titus and at first Indra felt suspicious, she even ran a check ground on him but it came back clean and for all she knew from Lexa and Lianna the man just gave Lexa some guidance and pushed her further. When Lexa went to the Academy they grew apart but when Lexa went to the 13th station he always made sure to know about her as if it was his personal mission to check on her but Indra never knew why.

_“I never understood why he got so close to you, but it doesn’t matter how close he was or is, he does not have any right to treat you like that and I want to assure you that this will all be forgotten in no time.”_

_“Thanks Indra.”_

_“Don’t thank me, I know you and I’ve seen you work for years, I don’t know what’s going on between you and Miss Griffin but until now your work remains impeccable.”_

 

Lexa locks her eyes with Indra and gives her a small smile.

_“There’s nothing going on between me and Clarke.”_

It’s a lie and there’s this bitter taste on her tongue that comes with it and despite the conviction Lexa tried to put in her words she can see that Indra knows it, it’s written all over the Chief’s face when her stern features soften.

_“It’s not my place or Titus to intrude your personal life and you know that. Trust me I get you feel conflicted. I have two failed marriages and my daughter doesn’t even speak to me.”_

_“It’s the down side of the job.”_

 

Sure Lexa knew about Indra’s daughter, she knew that the girl, Gaia is her name, had chosen to stay with her father after the divorce. By then Lexa was already a teenager and she couldn’t understand why Gaia wouldn’t want to be with Indra when Indra was so cool and badass. But it’s still strange to see Indra speak about so lightly.

_“I think that is where you wrong. Sure I was always devoted to my job that’s why I’m standing where I am. But looking back I should have done more, I could have done more. I know what I told you, what I taught you and yet if you ask me right now I honestly say I regret it. The day has 24 hours and although we don’t have a regular 8 hour shift we can always do more if we sent our minds to it.”_

Astonishment. To put it in one word that’s the word Lexa would chose. Indra might not be aware of how helpful her words are but Lexa can finally see things differently. She breathes out the air she was holding and nods at Indra’s teachings. After that the rest of the lunch goes smoothly much to Indra’s and Lexa’s appreciation.

**

_“So remind me again why did you agree to meet her?”_

Raven shouts at her friend from the room where she is in trying the fourth outfit much to Clarke’s amusement. It’s Friday and Raven and Luna are finally going on their date after scheduling and rescheduling it they are both free to go out. It has been a weird week and something is definitely going on in the station because Luna has been working more hours than before and spending too much time at Lexa’s place.

_“She said it’s urgent and concerns Lexa.”_

_“What about this one? And what’s going on between you and Lexa anyways? Luna looks like she got in a street fight whenever she goes to the gym with Lexa and for all I know Lexa isn’t faring better either.”_

 

The tanned girl emerges from her room and Clarke rolls her eyes as she tries not to think about how badly Lexa and Luna are fighting in the gym.

_“That one is fine, just like the other three you tried before. You have already seen each other naked, I don’t get why you’re so nervous. And there’s nothing going on with me and Lexa.”_

Clarke huffs but she’s clearly amused at Raven’s antics, the Latina is wearing tight black leather jeans with a V neck blouse in shades of blue, it’s casual and yet sexy. She eyes the two jackets she left on the couch and scoffs at Clarke’s words.

_“You’re an ass Griffin; I want this to be special. And don’t tell me nothing is going on, I’m not stupid and I might have heard Luna talking on the phone that Roan thought you made a bitchy move a few days ago.”_

The next thing Raven does is disappear to the bathroom to apply some light makeup.  Clarke leans back on the couch, Roan’s words didn’t surprise her in the slightest when Lexa had said them before Clarke slapped her. For a moment Clarke can remember her handprint in Lexa’s face, she wonders if there’s still a mark and if Lexa has been adding up more bruises on top of that one and especially if the detective has been taking care of herself. Clarke shakes her head as she pushes those thoughts to the back of her mind this is about Raven and Luna not about how fucked up and cruel her last exchange of words with detective Woods was.

_“I don’t understand if there’s nothing going on between you two why do I feel like you’re avoiding talking about her? And why does Anya want to talk to you?”_

Raven’s shouts from the bathroom at Clarke and the blonde can’t help but think about the moment Anya called her earlier that day. At first Clarke was reluctant but Anya told her it wouldn’t take long and it was about Lexa and the blonde agreed to meet her after work. Curiosity is a second nature to her.

Raven reappears in the living room again and takes a seat next to Clarke. She takes a moment to observe the blonde and she sees how tense Clarke seems. Raven is nervous herself, it’s her first date with Luna but she knows she’ll be fine.

_“I’m kinda of scared of her._

_“Oh, no kidding Clarke. I would too, just look at her with those high cheekbones and that long jawline that I’m sure it can cut a diamond. She’s pretty hot if you think about it I mean damn if she had come before Luna I could actually go for her.”_

_“You’re not helping Rae.”_

 

Clarke says with a sigh and slaps Raven’s arm and the Latina just smirks wider making sure she gets at least a chuckle from the blonde.

_“Okay, I’ll give it to you; it’s a bit weird she wants to meet you especially because you are not even close. But I’m sure she is not that bad, maybe she just wants to make sure you’re not using Lexa for your work.”_

The words sank heavily in Clarke’s heart because Lexa had accused her of doing exactly that; she can’t help the sharp tone when she speaks.

_“I would never do that, I’m not Jaha.”_

_“And I know that, but Lexa’s team is a family. I’m sure by now you have noticed that and even if Anya is not part of the team there’s no denying that she cares about Lexa.”_

_“Yeah, Lexa told me she was some sort of mentor.”_

_“See? Either way you are definitely curious about what she wants to tell you because clearly there’s nothing going on between you and the hot detective. So just go there have a beer or whatever with Anya and get over with it.”_

 

There’s a moment of silence, Raven crosses her arms in front of her chest and looks at Clarke challengingly. The blonde just huffs accepting her fate. She can’t have cold feet now. She pulls herself up from the couch and glances at the jackets that Raven left on the couch: one is a dark blue leather jacket and goes a little below the waistline; the other it’s a dark orange almost red, it’s almost brand new it’s a nice bomber jacket and Clarke smiles at the sight of it.

_“I doubt that you’ll keep your clothes on all night, but you should wear the orange one. She gave it to you she will like it. And by the way you’re running late.”_

_“Fuck. It’s your fault I’m running late Griffin and all this because you’re afraid of Robocop’s friend.”_

_“Lexa is not a Robocop.”_

 

Like a lightning bolt Raven stands and elbows Clarke with a wink.

_“Touchy, defending your girlfriend. I like it Griffin.”_

At that Clarke rolls her eyes at her friend despite what happened she can’t help but think of Lexa’s soft side, deep down she knows Lexa is a caring person. They make their way to the door and after Raven closes it behind she gives it a look.

_“You never told me how much I owe you.”_

For a moment Clarke looks at Raven confused, but then she glances at the door and understands that her friend is talking about the new door. She shrugs because Lexa didn’t take any money for it or Roan for that matter and Raven gets the message.

_“And the gun?”_

The embarrassment is clear in Raven’s voice and Clarke finds herself asking the same thing because Lexa never told her what she did with it. She tells Raven to not worry about it because that’s what Lexa told her.

The night is falling and there’s a cold wind blowing, thankfully it’s not raining and both women walk slowly to their cars that are parked next to each other.  Clarke’s Honda Civic is a lot smaller in comparison with Raven’s big Jeep. Clarke opens her car and calls out to Raven.

_“Rae wait. I got you these.”_

Clarke pulls two tickets for a ballet show from her purse and Raven beams.

_“You did it. I love you Clarke.”_

With a last chuckle and a hug they both part different ways as Raven feels that waiting for Friday night payed off as the puts the tickets in her purse.

**

_“Wow, Luna!”_

If there’s something Lexa can do is definitely appreciate the female beauty and at this moment she feels astonished with the vision before her. It’s not like she never noticed that Luna is indeed a beautiful woman it’s just she doesn’t remember the last time she saw her like this. Luna is standing in front of her wearing a dark blue dress that reaches just above her knees. It’s a soft fabric and the dark color matches her tanned skin.

_“This is too much?”_

Despite the fact that Luna’s living room is artificially illuminated Lexa can tell her friend is slightly blushing with shyness. Lexa motions for her friend to sit in the couch next to her, she’s not even sure of what she is doing because Lexa isn’t really the type of person who does pep talks, but so much as changed since Clarke entered her life and the detective can see now those changes in her.

If Lexa had to pinpoint the moment where she started to change she couldn’t because it wasn’t something drastic, in fact Lexa is pretty sure it’s the mix of all the moments she’s been living lately. Starting with the boldness of Clarke in their first meeting, then the compassion she felt for the blonde when Raven was captured after that was the connection they made on the hospital and the way Lexa talked with Clarke after Ryan’s funeral.

To put it simply Lexa doesn’t find it hard anymore to talk with someone else in her inner circle and Luna have been proving for years that be afraid of emotions isn’t really her thing. It’s only fair that Lexa offers Luna some support after all Luna is still Lexa’s best friend even if Anya is back in her life.

_“Remember when you told me you were waiting for something better?”_

There’s a silence between them, Luna looks at Lexa with a puzzled expression but she nods with the vaguely remembrance of the talk she had with Lexa before Ryan’s funeral.

_“I think this is it Luna. I’ve been watching you with Raven, you two just fit. She makes you blush and laugh and you keep her grounded. At her apartment I don’t think even Clarke could be able to calm her down like you did. So this…”_

Lexa gestures towards Luna’s outfit, makeup and hair that for the first time in a long time is not curly.

_“This is definitely not too much, trust me Raven will be mesmerized I doubt she will still be willing to go out when she sees you like this, she’ll probably drag you up here and have her way with you but if she doesn’t call me as I can definitely take my chances on you right now.”_

The mischievous look in her friend’s face just makes Luna smile and shake her head.

_“You’re an asshole.”_

_“Yeah I’ve heard that before.”_

 

As Luna gets up to get her shoes, she ponders for a second and when Lexa nods at her she puts the black high heel shoes on. Luna didn’t try on many outfits, since the moment Raven asked her out she thought about this blue dress, it was an impulsive buy. She didn’t have the chance to wear it yet, usually when she gets out is to hang with her team usually after work. But Lexa has a point this night is special.

Finally she’s ready to head out and is only waiting for Raven to show up she is nervous and giddy but ready. She looks at Lexa sighs.

_“That talk you had with Titus.”_

_“It’s fine Luna, I told you Indra has got my back.”_

_“Yeah, that doesn’t surprise me she always has our backs, I’m just surprised with how she reached out to you. Still it has been almost a week.”_

 

The silence that falls after it’s not uncomfortable but Lexa stands up and claps her hands.

_“You’re all set so I’m going go home.”_

_“You’re not going to meet with Clarke?”_

 

There’s a smirk on Luna’s lips and Lexa rolls her eyes, Luna doesn’t know about the argument and she was the only one who defended Clarke after what happened with her piece. Lexa is ashamed of it and can only guess how upset Luna would be if she knew about their argument so she decides to keep it to herself. Lunch with Indra had put things into perspective for Lexa and the detective has been trying to reach out to Clarke since Monday with no success.

_“No, I texted her but she’s busy with something.”_

_“Are you going to tell her about your suspension?”_

 

Lexa looks at Luna and shakes her head, she knows Clarke well enough to know the blonde will do something reckless after all Clarke is a clever and a fair person she will too understand what happened the minute Lexa explains it to her.

**

Polis hasn’t changed a bit, it’s still the same bar with pop music playing as background and people drinking and chatting happily in the dim light. Anya looks around and takes in her surroundings, she hasn’t been here for months maybe more than a year but she doesn’t feel strange or out of place.

Not even the fact that she’s still waiting for Clarke seems to upset her because she’s enjoying her whisky and profiling the people around her. She pays attention to the details just as she was taught. She smirks to herself because no one seems to pay attention to her while she’s just observing everyone.

It’s not like the place is crowded, far from it due to the early hour. She’s seated on a couch in the corner table to have a better view. A few tables to her right there are two women talking, sisters, Anya can guess from their features and demeanors and one is definitely recently engaged. There are a couple of guys on the counter drinking beer. A couple eating snacks next to the door and two other women waiting on different tables.

_“Is this seat taken?”_

Anya smirks and motions for the man to take it. If there’s something Anya is always up to is a challenge.

_“Can I offer you another one? I’m Josh.”_

The man points to Anya’s glass while he introduces himself. Anya seems unaffected by the smirk on Josh’s lips, there’s a mischievous look in his eyes but the FBI agent knows it well enough. She shakes her glass causing the ice cubes to produce some noise.

_“I’m still drinking this one.”_

_“Maybe the next one then?”_

 

He grins and Anya tries not to laugh.

_“Maybe.”_

Anya replies and it’s not because she’s interested, it’s because she wants to tease him a bit further.

_“So what’s a good looking girl like you doing in a Friday night alone?”_

_“I’m not alone anymore am I?”_

 

Josh grins wider and Anya can’t help but think of how obvious this guy is.

_“What do you do for a living?”_

He asks feigning interest in Anya’s personal life and leans over to her like a hunter to his pray.

_“I read people’s minds.”_

Anya is definitely enjoying this and when the man in front of her furrows his eyebrows in disbelief she leans back on the couch with a lazy smile tugging her lips.

_“You don’t believe me.”_

Josh chuckles pleased, sexy and witty are two things he definitely likes in a woman. He shakes his head.

_“Not a bit.”_

_“Do you want me to prove it?”_

 

Now is Anya who’s leaning further with a mischievous smile that makes her hazel eyes sparkle due to the fact that she knows that she has this guy exactly where she wants him.

_“Sure.”_

_“You see those two girls over there?”_

 

She motions with her head to the sisters a few tables away from her and Josh nods glancing to them briefly.

_“They’re sisters and one of them recently got engaged.”_

Josh raises an eyebrow in thought, he knows that no one can read minds so he guesses that this mysterious woman was just guessing. What Josh doesn’t know it’s that Anya has been observing the few people in the bar so she noticed how the older sister made a show of her engagement ring.

_“You’re guessing.”_

He states matter-of-factly and Anya leans further to him with a smirk.

_“Should I try to read yours then?”_

The brief conversation is enough for Anya to complete her assessment of the man before her, so when he takes a sip of his drink and relaxes back on the couch with smirk she can’t help but think she already won.

_“Be my guest.”_

_“I guess that you’re not from Boston, you’re from New York, Brooklyn I would say.”_

 

Josh shifts in his seat but he tries to keep his expression as blank as possible.

_“That’s not really hard to guess if you pay attention to my accent.”_

_“You’re also a businessman, my guess is gadget devices.”_

 

Now Josh is surprised because it’s indeed true. Obviously he is blind to the fact that his clothes, his watch and cellphone are little giveaways for Anya especially when he was talking with one of the other girls about his company and his smartwatches.

_“Now I’m surprised.”_

He says and Anya lifts her glass in cheers and takes a gulp then she places it on the table with a soft thud.

_“You know I’m familiar with the business and pleasure approach but you should really try harder.”_

_“I don’t get where you are going with this.”_

 

There’s a pause and Anya glances over the bar and back at Josh leaning closer to him as if she was about to reveal some sort of secret.

_“First of all you shouldn’t approach all the women who are alone at a bar in a desperate way, then I’m sure your wife doesn’t even know about your fun meetings.”_

Josh twists his face slightly ashamed but Anya hasn’t finished yet.

_“You might fool a few women, but maybe it would be better to take your wedding ring off earlier in the day, I can still see its mark on your finger and finally it’s really weird that you put your condoms in your wallet next to the photo of your wife and your kids.”_

Finally Anya takes a last sip of her whisky a victory smile playing across her lips, a smile that doesn’t match the defeat on Josh’s face. Like a lost puppy with his tail between his legs he excuses himself and leaves the scene.

He leaves just in time for Anya to witness Clarke’s arrival at the bar. The blonde approaches her and her face shows curiosity and a shade of fear.

_“Sorry I’m late. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”_

_“You didn’t I was actually enjoying myself.”_

 

It is definitely strange to hear Anya talking like this but Clarke shrugs it off as she places her purse on the table and slides onto the couch. Anya raises her hand and the bartender nods and tells his partner to go over at their table.

_“What can I get you?”_

The young man asks with a smile and Anya motions to her empty glass.

_“Another whisky for me.”_

_“I would say wine but I think I’ll have a margarita instead.”_

 

The waiter nods and walks back to pour their drinks as Anya looks at Clarke smugly.

“You’re a wine girl, fancy, good luck making Lexa enjoy something other than whisky or beer.”

“I already took care of that, she seemed to enjoy it.”

 

There’s a pause when Clarke notices the smirk in Anya’s lips she realizes that she said too much. The waiter comes back placing the drinks on the table and Clarke eagerly takes the glass to her lips. Suddenly she feels like she needs help in making the lump in her throat go away.

Anya is taking a moment to study Clarke, she can tell by the way she holds her glass she’s nervous, despite the image that others have of Anya she actually cares. Anya is not the type of person to walk around on tiptoes and yet she doesn’t want to scare Clarke and endanger whatever the blonde is building with Lexa. Mostly because she just got her connection back with one of her dearest friends, so she takes a moment to understand the best way of approach the subject especially since there’s a certain tension in the air after Clarke’s last article.

_“What are two fine ladies like you doing alone in here?”_

Before Anya can start her talk with Clarke an older man comes over and approaches them. They look at him and Clarke can’t help but feel that something is off with him. Maybe it’s his cynical smile, maybe it was the way he had sneaked up on them.

_“Actually we are not alone we are with each other.”_

Anya reaches for Clarke’s hand and holds it in hers, Clarke smiles because whatever she’s feeling towards this guy Anya must be feeling it too. It’s written all over her face. The man takes a few seconds to drop his gaze and looks at their hands. A mischievous grin appears in his lips, and there’s something about the way he shows his white teeth that disgusts Clarke.

_“Maybe I can join you in the fun?”_

He wonders and Clarke feels her stomach drop in nausea, she glances over at Anya. There’s something about Anya’s body language that makes Clarke feel secure maybe even bold.

_“Actually you can’t, you see the point of us being together is not to have… Uh you know dicks?”_

Clarke tries softly and she can see the smirk on Anya’s face. The man looks thunderstruck for a few seconds but then smirks, nods and finally walks away. They keep their hands close for assurance.

_“Fancy and a fast thinker and you have some wit in you. You’re a keeper Clarke.”_

Anya’s words take Clarke by surprise and she blushes slightly, she hopes that Anya will not notice it in the dim light. Anya looks over at the bar, but just like the man appeared from nowhere he seems to have vanished and her gut is telling her to keep her eyes open.

_“Lexa got suspended earlier this week.”_

After a few minutes of silence Anya takes a sip of her whisky and spills the words out. Clarke almost chokes on her drink.

_“What?”_

_“It’s fine Clarke. I assure you she’s ok and we got her back. But there’s something you need to know.”_

 

For the first time an uncomfortable silence settles over them, the chatter grows louder in the other corner of the bar and Anya gives Clarke some time to take in the new information.

_“Why? This is her case, we both know it.”_

The blonde says after a few beats as her mind runs wild. There’s a nod very similar in Lexa’s formality and Anya knows that the blonde is talking about Costia.

_“Look I’m not telling you to back down because I know you won’t. But I’m going to ask you this and I hope you consider it, keep it on the low for now, not just your articles but also whatever you two have going on.”_

_“Lexa got suspended because of me?”_

 

It is honest concern that Anya hears in Clarke’s voice and Clarke is clever enough to see that the timing fits with her article.

_“I’m afraid it’s more complex than that and it’s not really my place to tell you.”_

For a moment Anya can see Clarke debating with questions in her mind but finally the blonde seems to accept the short amount of information that the FBI agent has to offer. Clarke leans back on the couch with a heavy sigh and glances over at Anya.

_“Don’t worry there’s nothing going on between me and Lexa. I will keep my distance.”_

The blonde can’t deny anymore the attraction she feels for the brunette but deep down she knows it’s more than that. Anya must see it too, but Clarke can’t shake the hurt over Lexa’s words the last time they spoke is the reason why she kept ignoring Lexa’s calls and texts and didn’t want to meet Lexa this night.

_“I can’t pretend that I’m not asking you to do that, but I can tell you this, whatever is going on between you two don’t stop it. All I’m saying is that it would be wiser to separate the case from your personal connection.”_

The air seems denser now and Clarke wants to scoff because she feels like it is a little too late for that, Lexa had done that already. Clarke decides not to petty about it. The bar is now more crowded and Clarke realizes that it’s hard to think in such an atmosphere. She can’t quite tell how long as passed from the moment she arrived but despite her worse fears her talk with Anya wasn’t so difficult. She nods at the dark haired blonde and focuses again on finishing her drink.

**

The night is pleasantly enjoyable, there’s a soft breeze in the air and it would feel colder on their skins if it wasn’t for the happy and warm feelings running through their bodies and the red wine and champagne that they had been drinking all night. Some people pass by them in their late jogging, some others walk their pets. It seems a romantic scene took out from a movie. Luna and Raven walk side by side from the parking lot to Luna’s building, fingers intertwined while their thumbs move in circles in a soothing rhythm in the back of each other’s hands.

A comfortable silence falls between them, it’s been too long since Raven went out on a proper date with someone and she fears that if she speaks she might spoil the moment. They share glances and smiles and they stare at each other thinking that the other isn’t noticing.

_“I had a great night.”_

The words are soft as ever and Raven looks to see Luna beaming and it’s such a great sight that Raven can’t help but smile back. Luna seemed tense earlier as she has been all week and Raven thought she was nervous about the date. They both were but while the night went further Raven realized it was something about work and they agreed to not talk about it.

Now they are standing in front of Luna’s place and Raven is debating with what to do next. Luna unlocks the door and smiles at Raven.

_“This is the part where I struggle to kiss you and leave to go home.”_

Raven’s words are barely a whisper and they both laugh at how childish it sounds.

“I think we are way past that so I’m going just invite you to my room instead.

There’s a fliting tone in Luna’s voice but she shifts slightly when she realizes the implications of her words. Raven steps dangerously closer and whispers in Luna’s ear.

_“That will make this date perfect.”_

The second she steps back she’s walking past Luna and pressing the button of the elevator. Once inside the elevator Raven grabs Luna by the collar of her jacket and kisses her. At first it’s soft but when hands start pulling  at each other’s clothes it becomes heated. They stop kissing as they gasp for air and stumble out of the elevator and into Luna’s place.

Wet kisses and flicking tongues leave both women craving for more. They leave clothes all over Luna’s floor and Raven is sure that in the morning Luna will wake up earlier to pick them and organize the picture frames and ornaments that fall when they stumbled against the furniture, this only makes her smirk wider into Luna’s mouth. For now she doesn’t care that they are making a mess of Luna’s neat house.

When they reach Luna’s room they are only wearing their underwear, Raven takes a moment to take in the image in front of her. Luna’s tanned skin matches perfectly with the red fabric of her bra and panties.

_“God, if I knew this was what I was missing out I would have dragged you here after the dinner.”_

Luna chuckles and steps closer to Raven making sure to drop her voice to a whisper.

_“And miss the ballet? No way, that was when you wooed me.”_

_“Oh was it?”_

 

Raven is grinning mischievously as she steps closer to Luna who laces her arms around Raven’s neck. They share a kiss and Raven grabs Luna’s butt causing a moan from the detective.

_“I want to taste you.”_

Luna gasps at Raven’s confidence, the arousal she feels becomes a heated throb between her legs. Without wasting anymore time they unclasp their bras and fall onto the bed. Raven hovers at Luna’s neck placing kisses and sucking her pulse point. Each tempting kiss makes Luna a whimpering mess.

Hands are cupping breasts, shadows casted on the wall on the dim light of artificial lights. Breathing becomes harder and Raven moves down Luna’s body as she takes her time to worship the body of her goddess. This night she will take her time to find all about Luna’s body and needs.

**

The cold breeze makes Clarke shiver at the difference in the temperature, the crowded bar was a lot warmer when she left than when she arrived. There are not a lot people on the streets when Anya and Clarke step outside the bar and head over to the parking lot a few blocks away.

_“What the fuck?”_

Clarke’s words are muffled by the cars passing by when Anya grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer.

_“Play along Clarke someone is following us.”_

Never have words made Clarke’s body tense more than Anya’s.  She fights the urge to pull away from Anya and look around but obviously that would be a dumb move so Clarke embraces Anya by the shoulders. It’s actually pleasant to feel the warmth of another body against her.

_“That guy from earlier?”_

The question is barely a whisper for only Anya to hear and the agent smiles at Clarke’s cleverness. A soft nod and they keep walking and after a few more steps  Anya looks at Clarke.

_“It could be, something about him was off.”_

_“Yeah I felt it too.”_

 

Despite the awkward situation she finds herself in Clarke feels proud because she was right since the moment the guy with a cynical smile stood at their table. There’s a wave of fear and concern washing over Clarke’s body and Anya must had felt it because she holds Clarke tighter.

_“Don’t worry Clarke nothing is going to happen.”_

_“You know this because?”_

 

Anya scoffs, she actually scoffs and Clarke can almost tell that she rolls her eyes but the paranoia nags her further, maybe it’s the case playing on  her mind for all it’s worth Clarke feels like she needs to be careful.

 

_“Please. First of I’m a well-trained FBI agent, who graduated on top of her class with flying colors and second Lexa would probably kill me if something happens to you under my watch.”_

 

Well that’s not the most amazing thing to hear and yet Clarke smiles to it. It’s oddly refreshing to know that some of Lexa’s friends and teammates actually care for Clarke despite what happened and in spite of Lexa’s beliefs about love and how it is a weakness. Clarke almost feels as if Lexa’s friends are pushing them together.

After a ten minute walk they reach Clarke’s car, the blonde looks quizzically at Anya waiting for the next hint about what to do. Picking on Clarke’s body language Anya pushes her against the car and smirks at Clarke when the blonde’s back hits the driver’s door and she gasps.

_“So this is the part where you invite me to your place.”_

Anya’s eyes darken slightly and Clarke wonders how much of this is for show, it’s stupid but after so long she almost wishes this wasn’t just theatrics, Anya is definitely an attractive woman. With the car keys in her hand the blonde smiles and looks at Anya with a mischievous look.

_“Hop in let’s see if you have what it takes to keep up with me.”_

After a short jog to the passenger side Anya enters the vehicle and gives her surroundings a quick glance she can see through the mirrors a vulture hiding between two cars parked a few feet away from Clarke’s.

_“This is what we’re going to do Clarke, we’re going to head to your place but take some turns and twists to make sure that we’re not been followed anymore.”_

At that Clarke takes a deep breath and swallows as she turns the engine on. As instructed she takes the longest path to her house making sure she follows Anya’s instructions of where to turn, when to add speed or slow down. Clarke is thankful that she put fuel this morning because otherwise she would run empty of gas and that would be embarrassing.

Finally after more than half an hour of driving through the streets of Boston Anya tells Clarke to go home. They sit in the car a bit awkwardly until Anya breaks the silence.

_“Okay Clarke we’re safe and sound but if you notice everything different or if someone approaches you I want you to call me. I would advise you to take more than one route to work but maybe I’m just being paranoid.”_

The car is parked and Anya uses the light from the lamp near the parking lot to search for her phone in her purse.

_“What about you?”_

_“Don’t worry I’ll call a cab and fetch my car.”_

 

After that Anya opens the car door to step out, once they are both outside Clarke thanks Anya and heads to the other side of the street and under Anya’s attentive gaze she goes inside. Clarke’s heartbeat increases again, the adrenaline is gone now but she can’t shake the feeling of what happened.

When the blonde finally reaches her door she walks in to see Lincoln making tea. The door closes with a soft click and he peers over his shoulder. It’s a bit funny to see such a muscular guy working in the kitchen with such elegance. Clarke can’t help the smile that appears on her face, she’s glad Octavia met such a cool guy.

_“Hey Clarke, uh, Octavia is in the shower. We were about to see a movie, but since you’re here I’m going home now.”_

_“Actually Lincoln I would like for you to stay.”_

 

If Lincoln notices that Clarke is more tense than usual he doesn’t comment on it, and they settle on the couch and when Octavia emerges from the bathroom she spots Clarke and furrows her brow. The movie is quickly forgotten when Clarke clears her throat and tells her roommate and her boyfriend what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think is happening here?  
> Come and talk to me in the comments and I'll see you in the next update. :)


	13. I get to love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we meet again. Sorry kind of lost track of time. I had this chapter planned out but then I had to change a few things.  
> Before we start I want to tell you that I'm not stopping this fic in light of the latest events, this fic is based on fictional characters being Clarke and Lexa the main ones, but I do want to ask you to understand that fictional characters are different from the actors behind them, either we do understand things or not, either we like them or not actors are just human beings as us susceptible to make mistakes and fall in love when less expected and I will ask you to keep their private lifes away from our works as fanfic writers and let's all try to be happy for them as they after all gave us these amazing characters that we write and re-write to keep Clexa's legacy alive.  
> Now as in for the good let me say we start with a steamy scene and we end with a steamy scene because we deserve it. ;)  
> This chapter is named after the fic, which is named after a song from Ruelle, that I think if you should hear later on.  
> As usual thanks for your comments, kudos and hits and I'm always open to reply to you guys! :D  
> Happy readings and enjoy.

**Chapter 13 – I get to love you**

Luna wakes up to the feeling of Raven lying half on top of her as the sun peeks through the curtains the detective smiles and sighs. Memories from the dinner and the ballet show wash over Luna and when Raven stirs slightly and her thigh presses into Luna’s center her memory flies to the hours after it when the Latina was eagerly discovering Luna’s body.

_“And I thought I had tired you out last night.”_

Raven says as she shamelessly rubs her thigh deeper in Luna’s wet center and Luna shuts her eyes as she struggles to keep herself from moving in search of more friction.

_“Hmm, babe don’t be ashamed, I actually think this is a great way of start a Saturday or any day really.”_

Raven’s tone is smug and she makes a show of holding Luna’s body closer so they are skin to skin. Luna knows this is a fight she can’t really win, not when Raven rolls them over on the bed and places herself fully on top of the detective. It comes almost naturally for Luna to spread her legs wider so Raven can fit in between her legs as the Latina grinds slowly against her.

_“Raven?”_

Luna gasps and breathes out the girl’s name like a mantra and a plea and Raven smirks against Luna’s neck as she kisses and nibbles the exposed skin. The night before after only two rounds neither of them bothered to put pajamas on which makes it easier for Raven to feel the heated skin of the strong detective beneath her.

When they came home the previous night Raven was devoted to tasting Luna and finding out every little detail about the detective’s body. But after giving and receiving two orgasms they let the fatigue of the week take over them. Luna had a troubled night, part of the reason why Raven was half on top of her was because the detective kept murmuring incoherent sentences and kept moving through the night and the Latina wanted to reassure the detective somehow so she cuddled Luna all night.

Raven knows that something has been bugging Luna for quite some time now and although she is curious about it she knows better than to ask about it. Raven knows it is about the case and the few times that they had some sort of disagreement during the time Raven has been at Luna’s place was because Raven kept asking about the case.  In those times Luna would just shut down and would become distant, almost like Lexa but not quite like the broody detective.

After all it is Luna and Luna is totally different from Lexa. Whereas Lexa is cold and seems arrogant, Luna just looks absent. Raven has noticed that Luna has that Luna has been mulling over something that keeps troubling her even through the night and so when Raven woke up to the feeling of a slick wetness between Luna’s thighs she decided to forget about the world outside that room and make Luna feel as good as she deserves.

_“Fuck.”_

Luna says as her hips cant forward and Raven looks at her lustfully. The Latina takes her time; she licks and sucks the skin in Luna’s neck. Then slowly Raven starts to go down on Luna’s body and stops as she takes one nipple into her mouth and twirls her tongue around it until it stiffs in her mouth. Luna is moaning from the attention being paid to her round breasts, Raven is moaning at the feeling of a hardened nipple in her mouth. The student makes sure to give equal attention to both breasts and so when her mouth moves to Luna’s right breast her left hand moves and cups the left one.

Finally satiated from Luna’s breasts, Raven continues her travel south making sure to taste every inch of skin available and in her way making sure to leave small marks in her awake. With each mark, bite and scratch that she leaves behind Luna’s breathing becomes heavier and her panting grows louder.

There’s a beeping sound coming from somewhere in the room as the sunbeams light up the room and cast her shadows perfectly onto the walls. Raven kisses Luna’s pelvic bone and lets her mouth travel to the inside of one of Luna’s thighs. She can feel Luna’s abdomen contracting with the effort to not close her legs around Raven’s head. The Latina smirks wider when Luna’s hands entangle in her hair making clear where she wants the Latina’s mouth. Luna was already wet and the throbbing between her legs increased tenfold since Raven has started to worship her body.

_“Please, Raven, just stop torturing me.”_

Even between ragged breaths Raven can understand Luna’s words, with the sunlight illuminating the room Raven presses open mouth kisses on Luna’s folds and looks up at her. Luna’s chest is bouncing up and down and the detective has her eyes shut as she savors all the pleasant sensations that the young woman on top of her is giving her. Raven lifts her body and sucks Luna’s pulse point as she grinds harder against her lover once more. Then she kisses Luna’s jaw and bites her chin and goes back up as she pulls Luna’s bottom lip to her mouth. The detective moans and they kiss deeply as Raven’s tongue enters Luna’s mouth with ease.

_“Look at me Luna.”_

The Latina demands when they break the kiss to get some needed hair. The detective struggles a little but opens her eyes nonetheless to watch Raven descend her body once more, fingertips trailing lightly over her skin and Raven’s wet and velvet tongue licking her way down, the Latina kisses her belly button and grins when Luna whimpers beneath her and then she finally goes further down.

A wave of pleasure hits Luna at seeing Raven’s head between her legs, her brown eyes almost dark as the night, a clear sign that the student wants to go on as much as Luna needs it. It is downright sinful to have such a view but to be honest Luna doesn’t even mind of burning in hell if she can have Raven between her legs and see this marvelous sight in her life every single day.

As she feels Luna’s eyes on her, Raven grows restless and so she moves her mouth to Luna’s sex. She licks the whole length of the detective’s folds and delights at the tangy taste of the woman, the heat and scent enough to make the throbbing between her own legs grow. She kisses and licks and teases and with each movement Luna pants harder and tugs Raven’s hair harder. Finally the Latina decides give the strong detective beneath her what she wants and takes Luna’s bundle of nerves into her mouth as she sucks it and twirls her tongue around Luna’s clit.

_“Fuck.”_

Luna is trying her best to muffle the sounds coming out from her mouth,  she bites her lower lip and bucks her hips higher as Raven eats her out with purpose. Raven’s hands slide up to grab Luna’s small breasts and she found out before that she likes the feeling of them in her hands very much. She never understood the meaning of the expression “boob person” until Luna.

Luna grows impatient and Raven needs to let go of one of Luna’s breast to place on hand on the detective’s hips to stop her from moving so much. Raven’s tongue is still inexperienced but she is a fast learner and Luna thinks that as the Latina keeps licking her folds. Raven tastes Luna and moans as her tongue flicks up and down, and Raven alternates her movements to suck Luna’s clit and teasing her entrance in cycles. When one of Luna’s hands let go of Raven’s hair to fist the sheets instead Raven knows the detective is already clenching around nothing.

Raven loves Luna’s reactions to her touches, she loves the power she has over the body beneath her and so instead of giving Luna what she needs she slows her movements, she presses one open mouthed kiss to Luna’s mound and moves up to kiss Luna and this is another intoxicating experience for Raven, to learn that Luna loves to taste herself in the Latina’s lips.

Luna deepens the kiss with fever as her calves slide against Raven’s skin and her hips beg for more contact. Raven breaks the kiss to look at Luna and feels the detective’s short fingernails scratching her back. Something about that leaves her endlessly turn on, something about the way she knows she will have some red marks later as if Luna is claiming as hers makes Raven curse.

_“Oh my, Jesus, fuck!”_

Raven says as Luna continues to scratch her back and breathes her in and when Raven lowers her head she feels the curly haired woman suck on her pulse point with hunger. Something seems different this time, more primal and raw than the night before and Raven loves it. The Latina takes hold of Luna’s hands and lifts them to place them above Luna’s head and the detective’s eyes open to see Raven grinding down on her faster and faster as she is still holding her hands.

Finally Raven lets go of Luna’s hands and quickly moves down in the bed and takes Luna’s clit into her mouth, she sucks it and licks and then spreads the wetness with her tongue. Raven teases Luna’s entrance briefly and when her tongue finally slides in she is surprised to find Luna’s velvet walls already contracting at the welcome invasion even when she tried to slow the pace before. She rolls her tongue inside Luna and then starts a slow pace of in and out.

Luna’s moans and Raven’s noises fill the room as the scent of sex and sweat permeates the air. Raven stops her motions and looks up to find Luna still watching her, in one swift motion she cups Luna’s sex in her hand and teases her again.

Luna is not very vocal, she doesn’t talk and curse much but her ragged breathing and her moans are the fuel that Raven needs to take the swollen clit in her mouth as she slides two fingers inside Luna who cries out loud and starts moving in sync with Raven. For each thrust of Raven’s fingers the curly haired detective moans louder.

_“Fuck, there, right there.”_

Luna says when Raven curls her finger in just the right angle and feels Luna’s walls closing around her fingers. Luna’s eyes close as the sensations and feelings become stronger and she arches her back as the waves of pleasure hit her like a tsunami. With one last thrust and one last flick of tongue over her clit Raven finally allows Luna to feel the final wave of pleasure. Luna’s release comes quickly and she moans Raven’s name louder than before.

Luna’s back hits the mattress as she trembles slightly with the aftershocks. Raven slowly eases her out of her orgasm and gently climbs back on top of the detective as Luna holds her close and presses a soft kiss to Raven’s temple.

_“Good morning.”_

Luna says lazily with the orgasmic bliss and Raven smiles.

_“Good morning indeed.”_

_“Just give me a couple of minutes and I’ll thank you for this amazing morning greeting.”_

Luna says as she pulls Raven impossibly closer and the Latina just nods and leaves one kiss in Luna’s jaw, she doesn’t mind waiting as long as she feels the strong hold of Luna’s arms around her bare skin.

 

**

_“Hey Clarke!”_

_“Hi Lincoln, come on in, Octavia is almost ready.”_

 

Lincoln steps inside Clarke’s and Octavia’s place and drops his bag on the floor as he eyes Clarke.

_“You’re not coming?”_

The doctor asks and Clarke tsks at him with a playful roll of her eyes.

_“To the gym? No, I’ll pass, thanks.”_

The man nods and chuckles, by now he knows Clarke is not the most active person despite the amazing body she possess. The doctor had stayed at their place but since he agreed to take Octavia to an apparently special gym he went back home to pack his bag. The petite brunette doesn’t know that this special place is the Station’s gym and that only few people outside the officers of the 13th Station are allowed to go there. Although she doesn’t know where she is going Octavia is pretty excited about it, after all she is a small and feisty fireball who loves physical activities. Ever since she was younger and started to learn combat defensive techniques.

Clarke is still mulling over the events of the previous night, which means she is still thinking about Lexa along with what happened with Anya and the case. On top of that she still has a deadline and she wants to at least work a little on her piece during the weekend.

After drinking a cup of coffee that Clarke handed him Lincoln finally sees his girlfriend appear in the living room, she is already wearing sporty clothes and she holds her gym bag cheerfully and when she spots Lincoln sitting on the couch her smile widens as her eyes sparkle.

“Babe.”

The younger Blake says and Lincoln gets up to from the couch to give Octavia a quick kiss on her lips. They try once more to convince Clarke to join them but the blonde simply swats them away with a promise to join them the next time.

The sunbeams illuminate the living room and Clarke decides to grab her laptop from her room and settle on the couch to do some work, she fetches her notebook and a pencil too and settles on the couch with a large cup of coffee. Not 10 minutes later the blonde finds herself huffing slightly annoyed with herself, the house is silent, too silent especially because Clarke is used to work in the middle of the noise in Arkadia. So she decides to do what Octavia usually does and puts some music on.

As the blonde reporter turns on the radio she shuffles through the radio stations until she settles on one, it takes a few more minutes for Clarke to realize that the said station is one of the ones that Lexa has always on in her car. After a few minutes struggling against herself, the reporter decides to put her laptop aside and pick up her notebook.

The time goes by quickly and Clarke doesn’t even realize it until her doorbell rings and startles her, she was so immersed in her task that a full hour goes by without her noticing. She looks at what she had done in her notebook, and is surprised to see it is a drawing. Clarke gasps! It’s not any drawing, it’s Lexa’s soft and tender eyes staring back at her and Clarke thinks she didn’t really capture the brunette’s beauty.

It amazes her how good the drawing is because sketching is something she hasn’t done for years now but it was always something that calms her down. The doorbell rings again and Clarke rises from the couch to check who it is through the communication device but on her way to the door she  thinks better of it and decides to peek out from the balcony door and when she looks down her heart stops. She walks inside and checks her phone to see two unread messages.

 **Commander:** Hello Clarke, I would like to talk to you and apologize for my previous behavior, it was uncalled for.

 **Commander:** I’m gonna to swing by, Lincoln tells me you’re alone, just give me 5 minutes of your time and then I’ll leave you alone.

The messages were sent within half an hour each other but Clarke was so immersed in the drawing of Lexa that she didn’t even hear her cellphone‘s notifications. She sighs, Lexa’s words are so formal but genuine as only Lexa can be and on top of that Lexa is suspended, and Clarke can only assume that her latest online news piece is at least partially responsible for that so she decides to press the button to open the door for Lexa.

Lexa climbs the stairs incredibly fast as she feels stupid and giddy at the same time and when she reaches Clarke’s door the blonde is already leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over chest and pensive features. She’s looks breathtaking in her simple attire, her golden hair in a messy bun; she is wearing a blue hoodie that makes her eyes pop out even more and black sweatpants. Lexa momentarily loses the ability to speak, she didn’t really think this through.

_“Lexa, come in.”_

Clarke says as she notices the brunette is slightly at loss of words, the brunette nods but before she enters Clarke’s place she holds out her hands and Clarke narrows her eyes only to soften her gaze seconds later when she notices that the brunette is holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a white rose in the other.

_“A peace offering?”_

Lexa says shyly and Clarke wants to shake her head at this dorky side of the detective, she takes the wine and the rose and heads to the kitchen with Lexa trailing close behind her.

_“It’s too early to drink this.”_

The blonde points out and her voice sounds raspier than usual due to the lack of use in the last hour which makes her sound harsher than she intended. Lexa winces and takes a few steps back.

_“Of course, I didn’t… I’m not… I mean it wasn’t my intention to presume to drink it with you, it’s just…”_

_“Lexa relax, it’s fine. We should talk. What about coffee instead? Black?”_

 

The blonde cuts Lexa’s rambling with a gentle smile and Lexa nods although she is surprised to see that Clarke remembers how she likes to drink her coffee. The blonde busies herself making the coffee and pouring it in the mugs, there’s so many things she wants to tell Lexa but she feels like she needs to let Lexa go first. As far as the blonde knows the detective is not even aware of Anya’s conversation with Clarke otherwise she would be grilling Clarke with questions about it.

They move to the living room and Clarke mentally slaps herself when Lexa gingerly takes the notebook to look at her own reflection in the drawing.

_“Clarke this is…”_

_“It’s not finished yet.”_

 

The blonde says as she diverts her eyes towards the radio that is playing some blues’ song that Clarke is sure she has heard in Lexa’s car before.

_“It’s beautiful.”_

Lexa says softly and Clarke looks at her, really looks at her and notices the dark circles under Lexa’s eyes.

_“Uh, thanks. Please take a seat.”_

The blonde says as she motions for Lexa to sit down on the couch and then sits beside her. For a moment there’s an uncomfortable silence between them, and Clarke takes a sip from her coffee.

_“I’m sorry for slapping you.”_

_“I’m sorry for the things I said.”_

 

They both say in unison and blush slightly, Lexa motions for Clarke to speak first but the blonde just shakes her head and Lexa nods.

_“I overreacted Clarke and I apologize for that. I understand if you don’t believe me or trust me for that matter but I never meant to tame your work, from all the reporters I’ve seen in my life you and Octavia are probably the ones I trust and respect more. It’s just, this case and what you wrote on your piece...”_

_“You said some pretty cruel things Lexa, I would never use you for this story.”_

_“I know. I do trust you Clarke, I just wasn’t expecting that you would write something so detailed.”_

 

Clarke sighs as she grabs her laptop, she should have known better that the email she got wasn’t from Lexa, but she was naïve and they were working fine. They were more than working, they were bonding and when Clarke read the email she just went for it. Silently she hands the laptop to Lexa’s who takes it with a quizzical expression on her face,  Clarke gives Lexa a few minutes to read the email.

 

_“I should’ve run it by you, but it’s signed with an L and I thought that maybe you had sent me after the meeting with Professor Wallace.”_

 

Lexa nods and looks up at Clarke with a pained expression, she has some idea of how this went but she’s not sure she should disclose it with Clarke. At the moment all she has is a hunch and she can’t spread rumors or weird theories about her assumptions.

 

_“Did you check the address? Tried to reply?”_

_“I did but it seems like the email is not active anymore, Lexa I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to put your investigation or your job in the line with this.”_

 

Clarke says as she remembers Anya’s words about laying low with Lexa for a while, but Lexa knows Clarke now, she can see that the blonde is hiding something or that something is upsetting her. However the detective doesn’t feel that she has the right to pressure the blonde at the moment, the only thing she can do now is try to reach a compromise.

 

_“You’re friends with Monty right?”_

_“Yeah, me and Monty go way back along with the rest of the gang. Why?”_

_“Let me call him and he will meet you, maybe he can find from where this was sent. Until then_ _besides you, me and assuming you told Octavia I must ask you to not tell about this to anyone.”_

 

Clarke doesn’t need to be told twice, she simply nods, the timing of the email, her piece and Lexa’s suspension fits perfectly and she can only assume that Lexa has some sort of theory about it. However Clarke can’t really prod further otherwise the detective will know that Anya spoke to her and even if she is dying to speak with Lexa about it she will not put Anya on the line, especially after what they went through.

 

Clarke’s phone rings and she looks at the ID caller to see Octavia’s name, she tells Lexa to wait while she answers the call. It doesn’t take long for Clarke to reject her roommate’s invitation to lunch and when she ends the call Lexa is looking at her with something akin to hope and something more in her eyes.

 

_“What?”_

 

The blonde asks slightly afraid of the sudden tension in the air, Lexa is looking at her with a mix of emotions that Clarke can’t quite read: hope, admiration, hunger. Clarke can’t place her finger on it and she almost jumps when Lexa gets up from the couch and pulls Clarke up with her. Lexa’s hand is soft and warm and sends a shockwave of electricity through Clarke’s body.  

 

_“You told Octavia you wouldn’t go to lunch with them and I believe that on top of having a nice bottle of wine to open I owe you a cooked meal.”_

_“How do you know the wine is nice?”_

 

Clarke asks amused feeling better and at ease now that she and Lexa had mend bridges with their shared apologies. Lexa smirks and Clarke feels those butterflies Lexa always makes her feel.

_“I asked at the wine store.”_

Lexa says simply and half an hour later is serving a very looking good salad with chicken breasts. It’s a simple meal where Lexa had to use what Clarke had in the fridge but it smells good and Lexa was surprised at how easy it was to walk around Clarke’s kitchen almost as if it was her own and how nice it is to cook for the blonde. Much like the first time they had a meal together indoors, they fall into a routine as if they had done this numerous times before.

They allow themselves to soak in each other’s company without talking about anything related to work or the serial killer. Lexa finds herself realizing that she misses this in her life, having someone to talk to and keep her company over a cooked meal, and Clarke finds herself thinking she wouldn’t mind to share more quiet times like this with Lexa.

She can’t quite remember how they ended up there, but after drinking a bottle of wine (admittedly wine doesn’t do good things to Lexa), the detective and the reporter are snuggled up on the couch with Clarke leaning heavily onto Lexa’s side. Blame it on the taxing days they both had, or the broody and grumpy mood that left them drained since their argument but they just ended by taking a nap while some rom-com was playing on the TV.

_“Clarke!”_

Lexa says carefully so she doesn’t startle the sleeping blonde, Clarke mumbles something totally incoherent to Lexa’s ears and stirs ever so slightly and the brunette gets lost in how endearing the blonde can be. Granted she desires the journalist in other ways but she has been craving for these moments too.

_“I think it’s time for me to leave.”_

_“Why?”_

 

Clarke asks as she presses her face further in the crook of Lexa’s neck and the detective feels a warm feeling spreading through her body. She can’t help herself when a fallen stray of hair covers Clarke’s round and beautiful face, Lexa reaches for it and softly places it behind Clarke’s ear. There’s something infinitely more intimate this time, even more than the kisses and touches Lexa has shared with Clarke before.

Finally coming to her senses Clarke moves slightly and when Lexa says again that she has to go Clarke almost gives in the need to ask her to stay. The truce between them is still fragile and Clarke is not sure if she is ready to give Lexa all that she knows she wants to give to her. So instead of making a fool of herself she moves away from Lexa’s warm body and personal space and nods. Lexa tries to hide the disappointment at the lack of Clarke’s presence besides her.

Silently they make their way towards Clarke’s door and Lexa lingers at the threshold looking at Clarke with something that the blonde can’t quite decipher.

_“Thank you for hearing me out and for forgiving me.”_

The detective says almost in a whisper and the way she scratches the back of her neck is enough to tell Clarke that the detective is unsure of how to proceed. She smiles a soft smile and kisses Lexa on the cheek.

_“Thank you for the meal and the company.”_

The blonde says and Lexa nods bashfully with all the emotions running wild through her, she finally steps outside from Clarke’s apartment but before she can reach the stairs Clarke is calling her and Lexa turns around to face the blonde. She watches in awe when Clarke takes step after step towards her and invades Lexa’s personal space to claim Lexa’s lips with her own. The kiss is gentle and so soft that Lexa almost faints with this unexpected turn of events. Clarke’s lips are soft and there’s still some residue of the wine taste on them, when Clarke’s lips part Lexa gladly opens her mouth to welcome Clarke’s tongue.

The blonde moans slightly and Lexa can’t stop herself when she places her hands on Clarke’s hips pulling her closer. The blonde welcomes the touch and throws her arms around Lexa’s neck. The kiss grows heated but before Lexa can start walking back into the apartment with the blonde in her arms Clarke stops.

_“This is your second chance detective. Don’t fuck this up.”_

_“I won’t.”_

 

It’s all Lexa manage to say before watching the blonde retreat inside her place and if Clarke makes a show of making her hips sway more than normal only she knows.

**

The hospital waiting room never seemed so silent, the white walls reflecting the sunlight is quite blindingly, the nurses pass by immersed in their conversations in hushed whispers and it would feel eerie if it wasn’t a hospital. There’s something suffocating in just standing and waiting. So Luna grabbed a coffee from the vending machine and is now fidgeting with it between her fingers while she stands near the window and looks outside.

A sense of helplessness seeps into her bones and settles heavily in her chest, the situation with Lexa is for Luna the most stupid things she had to accept on the Intelligence Kru. Usually the Kru have green card to act as they pleased. In the time that Luna has been on the team she had some arguments with Lexa and Gustus due to the way Gustus dealt with some cases but even in the rough decisions and tactics they were just fine and always stood together. Luna lost count of how many times they had crossed the protocol lines always with Gustus’ approval. She misses the Sergeant dearly and she wonders how he would act if he was still alive, despite all his rough edges and thick skin he was wiser and gentle and Luna wishes she had some of his wisdom to make sense of this fucked up situation.   

Lexa didn’t do anything wrong to get a suspension, sure she threw Derrick in the cage and gave him some tough love in the form of punches but she didn’t got suspended because of that. Everything seems wrong and out of place, Lexa has been suspended for 3 days now, since last Friday and including the weekend. Now it is Monday and even if the detective took some boxes and case files with her the progress on the case is slower than expected after the diaries they had found.

A soft and warm embrace from behind pulls Luna out of her thoughts as the scent of vanilla makes Luna comfortable and she reaches for the hands that are resting on her waist.

_“You look tense.”_

It’s almost funny how well Raven knows Luna, sure the weeks went by and they grew close since Raven first moved to Luna’s place but it still feels surreal. Luna is guarded but she’s not a secretive person at least not in the same way as Lexa, the broody detective doesn’t open up even to her friends, Luna however reveals herself when someone gains her trust. But it still feels so sudden with Raven and yet is undeniable that the Latina pays attention and reads her well.

_“It’s work, but it will be fine. How did it go in there?”_

Now curiosity was always something that drove Raven forward, that’s why she works as a mechanic and why she chose engineering. To put it simply Raven Reyes is the type of person who likes to control things and know how they work.  She’s not blind to the fact that Luna has been agitated and clearly upset with something regarding work but can only share so much about it, sometimes it drives Raven crazy because she wants to help and she feels she is allowed to know how the case goes, after all she was taken by the bastard that Luna wants to catch. But at the end of the day she doesn’t push Luna and the detective doesn’t open up about it.

They start their walk through the corridors of the hospital while Raven tells Luna how the appointment went. Abby had booked a checkup appointment for Raven regarding her injuries from the fire and Raven tells Luna that everything is fine. Her bruises have healed and there are a few scars that will be there for a long time but all in all Raven is grateful because she survived. She then tells Luna that it wasn’t Abby who took care of her and Luna chuckles when Raven announces proudly that she made sure to be a pain in the ass to the intern. They are turning around a corner when Raven spots Abby sharing a quick kiss with another doctor.

_“Oh my god.”_

The exclamation startles Luna who glances around with worried eyes, it comes to her naturally after years as a cop, when she scans the surroundings but doesn’t see anything she turns to Raven to see her with her eyes glued on something in front of them.

_“What is it?”_

_“Uh, I just saw Abby sucking the face of a doctor.”_

 

Obviously Luna chuckles at Raven’s words but furrows her brows.

_“And that’s a problem because?”_

_“No problem, if Abby is happy I’m all in but I doubt Clarke knows this.”_

“I know Clarke is your friend but you won’t tell her will you?”

“God no. I’m fully aware of the tension between those two,  they need to sort it out themselves even if I’m aware that they are both stubborn as mules.”

 

They start walking again as Luna giggles once more, she thinks briefly of how young she lost her parents, then her brother, she doesn’t know why Clarke and her mother have such a strained relationship but she hopes they can sort it out. Clarke already lost one parent she should be grateful to still have another one.

The weather outside the hospital is cold; the wind is now far stronger than Luna expected it to be. She takes a moment to look around; people are chatting and walking around on their daily routines and she sees some shops are already putting their decorative lights up. She freezes on her spot as she takes in her surroundings and grabs her phone from her back pocket.

_“What is it babe?”_

_“It’s almost Christmas.”_

 

There’s awe in Luna’s voice like she just realized what day is it and it is true the change in the weather was the indication that winter was coming. It’s no wonder that after the last couple of months Luna lost track of time. With the case and Gustus’ death she didn’t even realized that she missed Thanksgiving.

Raven stands at Luna’s side not quite sure of what’s going on in the detective’s mind, finally she takes a step forward and circles Luna’s body to stand in front of her.

_“What do you usually to do for Christmas?”_

There’s a few seconds of silence until Raven realizes that probably Luna is just coming to the realization that it’s her first holiday without Gustus. It pains her because there’s always this sense of guilt clouding her mind. She gives Luna’s hand a gentle squeeze.

_“Usually I spend it with Abby and Clarke. Me, O and Bell, it’s been like that for a couple of years now.”_

Raven answers her own question in encouragement and Luna nods.

_“And you?”_

Raven asks more softly now knowing that Luna doesn’t have family to celebrate Christmas with and the detective clears her throat.

_“Uh, we usually go to Gustus. Lexa, Emori and Lianna cook as Gustus, Roan and I watch whatever is going on the TV. Everybody cooks and brings snacks and we are just this big dysfunctional and broken family. I guess not this year.”_

The chuckle that Luna lets out is tinged with sadness as her eyes gain this faraway look that Raven hates and the sadness on Luna’s voice breaks Raven’s heart. She cups Luna’s chin in her right hand as they lock gazes and the Latina smiles tenderly.

_“What if I show you the Raven Reyes Christmas this year? Blow some things up?”_

_“Blow things up?”_

_“Fireworks baby, I’m going to teach you how to make fireworks.”_

 

There’s this almost childlike look in Raven’s face and the smirk on her lips tells Luna that the Latina is actually serious about the fireworks. Obviously there’s still a certain talk they must have. Luna wants to ask Raven to be her girlfriend, like officially, because off the record she feels like they are dating already. Still she wants to make sure that they are exclusive not that Raven had given any sign of not wanting that. But Raven is Raven and even if she’s trying to show Luna how much she means to her, Luna doubts that Raven will take that step to have that deep conversation.

With a smile and a nod Luna accepts Raven’s proposition not knowing the whole plan the Latina is already conjuring in her head. With a quick kiss on Raven’s cheek Luna hands her the motorcycle helmet and they hop up onto the vehicle. Raven smirks, Luna wasn’t very fond of the idea of riding with Raven in the motorcycle afraid she would injury her leg but after a few pleads and puppy eyes from the Latina, Luna gave up. Raven gets the feeling that the detective simply can’t say no to her.

**

_“So are you going to tell her?”_

_“Yeah, yeah this sounds really weird.”_

 

The whispers are meant to be heard just by the couple and no one else, not there’s more people in the house besides them and Clarke. But the conversation is actually about the blonde so Octavia wants to make sure Clarke doesn’t hear them. It’s still early and Clarke hates mornings, Octavia noticed that despite some tension that Clarke is still holding she seemed much better through the weekend although Clarke remained secretive about it. After the change in Clarke’s humor Octavia is whispering because she doesn’t want to jinx whatever good mood Clarke is in. No sound has come from the blonde’s room yet and so Octavia figures that she still has some time before her roommate is fully awake and out of bed.

_“Do you think this is connected to the case?”_

_“I don’t know O, this is rather suspicious. But don’t worry babe; we’ll get to the bottom of this.”_

_“I know. I know. I trust your team, your rank is amazing and your team keeps such a low profile that sometimes you guys seem like a ghost. It’s just I don’t even know if that guy was there for Anya or Clarke but Clarke has been a bit paranoid over it.”_

 

There’s a pregnant silent, Lincoln is torn, since he became Octavia’s boyfriend he became close to Clarke and got to know her better. To put it simply Lincoln likes Clarke and what she shared with him and Octavia was in name of trust and friendship and he doesn’t want to break her trust. Lincoln told her to talk to Lexa but Clarke is well Clarke and she is stubborn so she asked both of them to keep it quiet. Lincoln is aware of their proximity and can’t really understand why the secrecy.

It’s not like Clarke is sure that Anya will keep what happened to herself, she might share it with the whole team, but Clarke knows that Lexa will get overprotective and worried coz that’s just how she is. Their truce is still recent and still feels fragile, delaying telling Lexa will do more harm than good but is what Clarke wants to do. It’s already too much that the killer keeps contacting Clarke and that Lexa has been worrying about it too even if she doesn’t voice her worries much, both Clarke and Lincoln can see it.

Lincoln knows all of this (he doesn’t know about Lexa’s and Clarke’s argument that much the blonde kept to herself just like Lexa) but his gut tells him that this needs to be looked into. If he has to be honest it was quite surprising to see Lexa warm up to Clarke so quickly when they are so different but he knows how good hearted Clarke is and she has good sense too, her emotional side might be a perfect balance to bring Lexa’s one back.

Lexa is already looking like a different person now than she was a couple of months before, if the pills are any indication of that and the change it is for the better. Lexa values loyalty and Lincoln knows that at some level he needs to talk to her even if Clarke doesn’t want him to, sooner or later she will find out, Lexa always finds out and Lincoln doesn’t want to be in the receiving end of her anger when that day comes.

The math is simple and Octavia is the fuel that triggers Lincoln in his final decision. They continue whispering and sharing smiles. It’s the first time Lincoln  has spent so much time at Octavia’s and Clarke’s house. The blonde doesn’t mind him being there; in fact she seemed relieved with it. Lincoln can only assume it’s because at some level after the adrenaline rush wear off Clarke became aware of how insecure she is still felling.

_“What are you two whispering about?”_

_“Oh, you don’t want to know Clarkey, it’s dirty talk.”_

 

Octavia’s playful tone and Lincoln’s blush are enough to make the blonde roll her eyes and take her cup of coffee without further questions.

The sun is rising in the sky, Clarke will be fully awake after her coffee and only after it she’ll be able to start her day properly. Jaha sent both of them an email the day before to tell them that he wants a meeting with both of them as soon as they reach the building. Clarke is already dreading it, for some reason she knows it will not be a pleasant conversation.

**

The sunlight creeps through the living room of Lexa’s house, she’s sleeping on the couch. Is not like she planned on sleeping there, she simply couldn’t sleep last night and after hours of trying and failing in sleep properly she got tired of waking up from nightmares filed with known faces she left her bed and went to the living room to use the time to work on the case.

The ringtone of her phone startles Lexa who jolts awake and falls on the floor.

_“Fuck.”_

With a groan she sits on the ground and takes the phone from the coffee table with a sigh and as soon she sees the ID she presses the accept button.

_“Hey Linc.”_

_“Hey Lexa. I was wondering if you want to grab lunch with me?”_

_“Uh? It’s everything okay?”_

_“Yeah, yeah… I… I just… I just want to talk to you that’s all.”_

 

Truth be told Lexa has no idea what time it is, she can guess it is still morning by the angle where the sun peeks through the windows but she can’t actually pinpoint the correct hour, however the mention of food makes her stomach rumble which makes her more awake than minutes before.

The tone in Lincoln’s voice is rather suspicious but she agrees nonetheless to meet with him. They end the call after picking a place and when Lexa places the phone on the coffee table again she looks around, judging by the scattered files she must fallen asleep while reading them and they fall all over her; she checks her wrist watch and assumes she had slept for 5 hours. Not much but enough.

Her living room is messy, she has two boxes on the floor and several folder cases spread around the couch and the coffee table. By now Lexa knows her path crossed the killer’s but she can’t still figure out when or where and the uncertainty of it is driving her crazy.

With a lot of willpower she gets up from the floor and makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She glances at the kitchen and smiles at the memories of Clarke there cooking for her. Her memories flow through her mind, she caresses her cheek where the blonde had slapped her, it didn’t hurt as much as the look on Clarke’s face and Lexa is thankful for the second chance Clarke gave her if she only knew what to do next she would be a happy woman.

Lexa takes her clothes off and enters the shower with the blonde still in her mind, her feelings for Clarke are getting out of control, honestly all this situation is out of control and Lexa is tense with it. But surprisingly she doesn’t even feel the need to gain the control like she used to before, she already gave that control for Clarke to use it. With the faucet on and the water running down, Lexa enjoys the feeling of the hot water on her skin and lets her mind fly towards the destination she’s been avoiding.

Since she got suspended Lexa has been conflicted between following Titus instructions or following her heart. She doesn’t owe anything to Titus, he might hold some power over the police force but not over her own life. Indra’s words however have a deeper meaning, Indra taught her a lesson that can only come with age and regret and Lexa doesn’t want to grow old and regret the mistakes she can avoid. With a deep breath Lexa makes a decision.

**

_“You can’t be serious right now.”_

_“I am. Clarke, listen this is out of my control.”_

_“You’re the chief editor you have a say.”_

 

Clarke is frustrated, she’s beyond frustrated really, she is pissed and angry. The minute she and Octavia set foot on their floor they were immediately called by Jaha to his office. At first they thought it was about the deadline he gave them. But now Clarke realizes it’s more than that.

The office is bright with natural light as usual, Jaha is wearing his casual clothes like always too but there’s this regrettable expression in his features as if he’s really sorry about what he just told both of the best journalists Arkadia has had in years.

It’s not like Clarke is alone in her anger, surely Octavia has her own amount of frustration too. She was the first to shout at Jaha over the news he gave them and Clarke is pretty sure that Octavia would have punch Jaha at any moment if Clarke hadn’t placed a restraining hand on her friend’s knee.

_“Listen both of you, this is not pleasant for me either. The board has been pushing this for days now. I’ve been forced to do this, it wasn’t my decision.”_

_“With all due respect sir this is the most ridiculous situation I’ve ever heard.”_

_“I’m fully aware of that Octavia. Don’t think for a split second than I take pleasure in this. My hands are tied now.”_

 

There’s a pregnant pause between them only broken by the bustling sound of the people outside the office. Thelonious Jaha waits in a respectful silence for Clarke and Octavia to let the news sink in. After a few minutes Clarke swallows the lump in her throat and gets up from her chair.

_“I will grab my things now.”_

_“Clarke, please. Don’t make this harder.”_

_“Excuse me sir, but you gave me two options I’m politely refusing the first and taking the second. Just make sure that Octavia stays out of whatever this is.”_

 

Without another word Clarke leaves the room, Jaha can’t really say anything else, he knows Clarke is proud and stubborn, he knew this would be the decision she would take, hell if he was in her shoes he would probably do the same.

Octavia rushes out of the office too, she gives a quick glance at Jaha before closing the door, she knows he’s still an asshole but she believes that he’s not happy with this outcome either.

_“Do you think this is Lexa?”_

Octavia’s voice is soft and low and makes Clarke come to a stop making Octavia bump against her shoulder. There’s a shade of concern in Octavia’s face and Clarke sighs because there are a few things or better a lot of things her best friend doesn’t know yet.

_“No O, she wouldn’t do something like this.”_

_“She did keep you out of the press perimeter remember?”_

_“Yeah, but that was before we kissed. We kind of have an understanding now.”_

 

The surprise in Octavia’s face is enough for Clarke to realize that the information she has been keeping just slipped out from her lips. Octavia grabs Clarke by the wrist pulling her towards the corridor that leads to the bathrooms. She’s now facing Clarke with a smirk on her lips.

_“Omg, you guys kissed? When? Why did you keep this a secret?”_

There’s an excitement in Octavia’s voice and eyes, the way she is beaming with happiness and her eyes are sparkling as if she is a child that just got a new toy. For a moment it’s enough for Clarke to forget the meeting with Jaha, the case, the fight with Lexa and the new truce, and everything else that has been happening to her.

_“I didn’t tell you before because I didn’t know what to think of it. This was after Gustus’ funeral and I thought she was coping. Bellamy kept saying she is a one night stand type of person and I saw that at the hospital when she left with that paramedic.”_

_“That was ages ago Clarke and you have been working together fine after it. Wait you’re telling me that she just wanted to jump your bones?”_

 

Clarke pauses for a second; she’s considering her next words carefully because she knows Octavia cares about her deeply. Raven and Octavia had noticed how Clarke and Lexa became close lately. The thing is Clarke is not even sure of what she’s feeling for Lexa. Yes they had kissed and touched and shared smiles and there’s this natural intimacy between. Clarke is even tempted to call the dinners and lunches she had with Lexa some sort of dates and for all the purposes Lexa had admitted that she desires Clarke and despite the Clarke’s previous judgement, Lexa actually has been respecting Clarke’s pace and space.

_“No O. She didn’t try anything, in fact she’s been very patient with me.”_

_“Omg, Clarke! You like her, really like her. I know Lincoln says she’s one of the best people he knows and he cares about her, but she’s always so cold and formal with people. I guess you had a chance to see another side of her. I saw how she acts around you, that night at the bar when Luna and Raven asked you both to play with them I saw this chemistry. And Anya was there too I bet she saw it too. I saw something different. But I wasn’t expecting this.”_

 

Right now Clarke can’t do much more than blush, yeah, she remembers that night at the bar, she remembers the light feather touches of Lexa’s hands in hers or the way Lexa would whisper something for only Clarke to hear about the game or the way she tried to teach Clarke how to play better.

Later on in another day, another “date” and another game Lexa took hold of Clarke’s body from behind to help her with her posture. Lexa’s hold was gentle and soft and so warm that the blonde had to focus harder in order to listen to Lexa’s advices and ignore the way they were so close that caused Clarke to feel that familiar warmth sensation in the pit of her stomach.

_“Yeah O, I think I like her.”_

It’s all that Clarke manages to say and the fact that she just said it out loud to one of her best friends makes her feel like it’s somehow more real. Clarke and Lexa have been dancing around each other for quite some time now, and Clarke has a feeling that even if she wanted to back away from it she couldn’t. Well truth be told she’s been obsessing with Lexa since the first time she saw her in the photo taken at the crime scene.

At first Octavia had teased her about how creepy Clarke looked when analyzing Lexa’s photos, but that didn’t last long because Lexa forced Clarke to go to the station for their first meeting and that changed everything. The turning point might have been Raven’s abduction because of how Lexa had softened her demeanor towards Clarke. Although the moment in the cafeteria in the hospital when Lexa provided Clarke with exactly what she needed and the moment in Abby’s office when the sun seemed to cast a spell over both of them are also key factors for their closeness too.

Clarke swallows the lump in her throat suddenly she feels her mouth getting dry because maybe the reason why Lexa has been so patient with her is because she’s doing what she had always done: one night stands. Clarke is fully aware that she can’t really expect Lexa to be celibate; they are not exclusive, hell they aren’t even a thing but the thought of Lexa pursuing Clarke and having affairs along the way makes Clarke’s chest ache in pain.

_“Earth to Griffin.”_

_“Uh? Oh sorry O.”_

_“You spaced out. I know this is a lot to process but we need to talk.”_

 

The words leaving Octavia’s lips are enough to make Clarke snap back to reality, she shakes her head and frowns. She turns her back to Octavia and walks over the common room; their coworkers look at them but don’t really pay much attention. She sits at her desk and takes a moment to breathe.

_“What are you doing Clarke?”_

_“I can’t stay here, I can’t O. This is bigger than us. Lincoln and Anya said that Lexa’s suspension wasn’t work related?”_

_“Yeah he Anya, Lexa and Indra were acting weird.”_

_“Exactly weird, Anya was weird too, she didn’t say what happened. But O you have to believe me. I have a weird feeling in my gut, Lexa got suspended because she got close to me.”_

_“You can’t  seriously be blaming yourself for this.”_

_“I’m not, but I can’t risk it. She will be the one catching this guy whoever he is, she will O, not me! If I keep working in here I’ll only jeopardize her work and what’s the point anyways when it’s not even my real work, this was all set up to be like this.”_

_“Wait, are you saying that the killer is behind all this?”_

 

Clarke’s eyes widen at Octavia’s question but she shakes her head because that would be too far-fetched.

_“I don’t know O. I mean I suspect the Mayor is the one behind this, he has been holding a grudge against me since we exposed Nia. He might be an arrogant politician but I don’t strike him for a killer.”_

_“Wait you’re saying that the Mayor of Boston got you and Lexa suspended. If so maybe he was the one sending you that email too, are you sure we can rule him out as the killer? I mean you_ _said yourself that the Mayor and Lexa had a weird dynamic back in at the hospital.”_

Octavia says as she scratches the back of her neck, clearly this all case is turning to an even bigger mess than she thought. She never liked the Mayor and she has learned some things about the office during her investigation with Clarke that she would rather ignore, but none of those things would led her to believe that Titus Bennet Jr. the Mayor of Boston is a serial killer.

 

_“I’m guessing that he is the only one with much power to pull this off. I can almost swear that he wanted to drag Lexa away from me that day in the hospital. But why he is so committed to drive me apart from Lexa it’s entirely other matter. But he can’t be the killer, I mean he is the Mayor.”_

_“So what are you going to do? Are you at least going to talk to Lexa.”_

_“No, I’m going to take that leave.”_

_“Clarke please! This is what we do, who we are, we fight for the truth. You’ll have until the end of the day to make up your mind. If you don’t stay you’re not the person I thought you were.”_

 

Octavia turns around on her heels and grabs her purse leaving an astonished Clarke behind. It wasn’t difficult for Clarke to put two and two together. Lexa was suspended and Anya said it wasn’t about her job, she mentioned it was something different some sort of political move. It’s not just an awful coincidence that Clarke got benched a few days later too and then there’s the email that probably led to Lexa’s suspension. Why does the Mayor or someone with as much power as he wants Clarke out of the case and away from Lexa? And how did Lexa got suspended if she didn’t do anything wrong. The pieces are there but Clarke can’t seem to be able to place them together.

She sighs and leans back on her chair with a pang in her chest she has been so devoted to her work that to be forced out of it like this unfair and stupid. She looks over to Octavia’s empty desk, her best friend and work partner wants her to stay and fight but if Clarke does that she might lose her job at Arkadia’s for good especially because not even Jaha can help her. If she stays she is bound to run into Lexa sooner or later and Lexa’s work in danger too. Staying and working on dull cases is not an option for her either so her only way out is to leave. Maybe she can go to her grandparents’ house up at north of Boston and just relax.

She grabs her favorite mug from her desk and shoves it into her backpack and recollects the rest of her things and with determination she walks out the building ignoring the odd looks the other journalists are throwing in her way.

Once she’s outside the building she notices that Octavia’s car is no longer in the parking lot, with a defeated sigh she walks over to the nearest bus stop and thinks that she should at least tell Lexa she’s leaving.

 **Me** : Hey! I was wondering if you want to meet me for lunch today?

The blonde types and sends the text and the reply comes so quickly that Clarke gasps at it.

 **Commander** : Hello Clarke, I was just thinking about you.  I can’t have lunch because I’m meeting with Lincoln. But I will be free after. I will be at home, text me when you’re available and I’ll pick you up.

For a moment Clarke thinks her heart stopped beating because Lexa just admitted she was thinking about the blonde (which seems really out of character for the brunette) but then her heart sinks heavily in her chest because Lexa is going to be at home when she should be at the station. The blonde decides to catch a bus and eat something at home while she packs her bags.

**

The bar is not as empty as Raven thought it would be, the fact that Redemption’s Bar has now one of the best burgers in town or so Luna tells her is the reason why more than half the tables are filled with people happily chatting and eating.

_“Hey mechanic what are you doing here?”_

Murphy pokes his head out from the kitchen and Raven snorts at him.

_“I should’ve known you were the one spreading the rumors about the best burger on the city.”_

_“Ah it’s not rumors it’s a fact, you always loved my cooking skills. And it’s nice to see you too. Did you wash your hands? I don’t want any grease in here.”_

 

Raven snorts but smiles nonetheless, Murphy is one of the few people able to keep up with her friendly banter. Murphy walks out from the kitchen with two plates in his hands and places them onto a table.

_“So are you going to eat or just stare at me?”_

_“You wish you were that attractive for me to look at, Murphy.”_

_“Ouch, you might be into girls now Raven but I still remember when you had a thing for me.”_

_“I never had a thing for idiots, you on the other hand can’t deny I’m a genius.”_

_“Cocky maybe, but a genius, build me a spaceship so I can go to Mars and maybe I will admit that.”_

 

They both stare at each other for a moment, with a sort of defiant gaze and then they both burst into laughter. Lianna comes in from the kitchen looking at both of them with a quizzical expression.

_“Murphy?”_

_“Sorry boss, my asshole friend here is trying to distract me.”_

 

The playfulness in Murphy’s voice doesn’t go unnoticed and Lianna smiles because she knows by now that John Murphy has a natural sarcastic way of talking. She guesses that it is how he’s been dealing with the difficulties of his life. She picks some of the same traits in her own daughter Emori. That’s probably why they get along so well.

_“I would love to distract you enough to make your boss kick you in the ass Murphy. But I’m actually here to talk to Ms. Woods.”_

_“You’re Luna’s friend right. Raven? I remember seeing you here with Luna and if my memory serves me correctly I think you’re also friends with Clarke and Lexa so it’s just Lianna dear.”_

 

Raven Reyes is not used to being taken aback and yet she’s dumbfounded with Lianna Woods’ empathy. Not that Lianna was ever rude, she was always kind to Luna and Luna told Raven that in some way she saved Lexa from her father who was Lianna’s brother. Lianna has this motherly aura around her that Raven decides she likes and it just makes her want to share her plans with the woman even more.

_“Uh, oh. Okay, I wanted to talk to you but if it’s not a good time I can come back after lunch hour.”_

_“Oh no, no dear. Take a sit let me grab something for you to eat, you know Murphy can be an asshole but his burgers are really amazing.”_

 

Raven chuckles at the older woman’s antics and picks a table as she waits and a few minutes later a younger woman places two beers on the table.

_“My mom will be right back.”_

_“Thanks. Emori right?”_

_“Yeah, I saw you before. You are with Luna right?”_

The double meaning behind Emori’s words are loud in clear in Raven’s ears and she gives a tentative nod and Emori places her hands in her pockets trying to look nonchalant and something about her makes Raven think of Lexa’s posture.

 

_“Well it’s not really my place but someone needs to say this. I’ve seen the way you and Luna act together and let me tell if you go and break her heart I’ll break those pretty teeth of yours. Same goes for blondie with Lexa; I hope you both keep that in mind.”_

 

This must be a record because in the space of 15 minutes Raven is taken aback for the second time. Before Emori can turn to leave Raven notices how Murphy is watching them like a hawk and the Latina smirks because no matter how hard the young man tries to hide his feelings behind sarcasm Raven can see right through him.

 _“Same goes for you with my buddy Murphy there, but I give you my word that either Clarke or I_ _will do anything to hurt Lexa or Luna.”_

Emori narrows her eyes at Raven but at the Latina’s head move she looks around and spots Murphy, Lexa’s cousin blushes slightly but turns her gaze to Raven and with a gentle smile and a nod she leaves Raven to take a sip of her cold beer. Not two minutes later Lianna joins Raven with two cheeseburgers and fries and it smells divine. She sits in front of Raven and takes one bite of the fries and Raven looks at her dumbfounded.

_“Oh come on eat, this is amazing and I swear Murphy didn’t poison it, I haven’t had lunch so you’ll keep me company while you talk. I always find a good conversation even better over beer and food. Unless you think it’s still early for beer.”_

_“No, no beer is fine and this smells amazing.”_

 

A soft moan escapes Raven’s lips when she tastes the burger and after a long sip of her beer she finally starts to explain why she came to Lianna. The older woman listens in silence the entirety of Raven’s plan. She’s definitely amused by the Latina and she can understand better the friendly banter between her and Murphy a few minutes ago.

There’s some sassiness and wittiness in Raven that’s so endearing as scaring, not because what Lianna herself might think of the Latina but because Raven reminds Lianna of herself when younger. She worries though because Luna is so calm and quiet that Lianna wonders if she can keep up with Raven.

_“So what do you think?”_

_“Wow, I think you’re crazy young lady but I’m in.”_

_“Really? I mean yes, yes, but what about Lexa? You think she will be up for this?”_

 

Lianna pauses for a minute and takes a gulp from her beer then she looks at Raven nonchalantly with a shrug and a hint of a smirk.

_“She will think you’re crazy too but what can I say I’m all in and she will have to survive this crazy plan of yours, hell she might even enjoy it.”_

One hour later Raven leaves Redemption’s Bar to go meet with Sinclair and work on a project, but all she can think is how Lianna raised Lexa when they are so different, Lianna is a little nuts for an older woman but Raven feels like they will get along just fine with a contented sigh she decides to make Redemption’s one of her favorite spots. She is excited with what she has in store for the future.

**

The car is parked neatly in the parking lot while the sun shines through the clouds, a few raindrops are starting to fall and Lexa just stays inside looking around for a few minutes. Lincoln had texted her to let her know he would be a little bit late and so Lexa didn’t even bother to step out of her cozy and warm car.

The detective checks her phone, her message to Clarke still remains unanswered and Lexa sighs. She feels this high school happiness over the truce she has with the blonde, but the way Titus spoke about the blonde’s job still looms over her. The seed of doubt clearly the result of the Mayor’s words still lingering over Lexa’s mind.

However Clarke hasn’t said anything during their time together although she seemed a bit off Lexa didn’t want to push her luck and try to figure out what was wrong. But the point is that if Clarke wanted to be closer to Lexa just for the case she would at least try to bring that subject and she didn’t. Lexa sighs as her mind whirls with questions, hopes and worries; maybe if she can meet Clarke later she will be able to figure out what happened.

A ringing brings Lexa out of her thoughts and before stepping out of the car Lexa moves to grab her badge and gun only to stop midway shutting her eyes to exhale through her clenched jaw. She steps out of the car with huff and heads up to Dropship. It’s a first for her in this restaurant and Lexa has a feeling that Lincoln went there before with Octavia since it is between the station and Arkadia.

The restaurant is cozy, warm and is naturally illuminated by several glass windows but Lexa has the feeling it gets more intimate at night judging by the decoration and chandeliers. She spots Lincoln in a booth and heads towards him. His smile is gentle and soft but his scowl gives away the fact that something is going on in his mind.

_“Hey Linc.”_

_“Hey Lexa. How are you holding up?”_

_“I miss my badge and gun but I survived worse.”_

 

She points with her right hand to the place where the items should be and he nods knowingly.

_“I’m sure you have another gun at home though.”_

Lincoln says smirking and Lexa’s mind takes her back to the day she placed Raven’s gun into her safe, yeah sure she has another gun at home, two actually but it is not the same thing. The man seems to notice that Lexa has spaced out because he clears his throat and assures Lexa that this suspension nonsense will be over soon. However Indra said she was suspended until further notice, meaning she will probably stay benched until the moment the budget Titus promised is approved.

The happy chatter from the other tables and the arrival of the waiter cuts Lexa’s line of thoughts and she is grateful for the silence that Lincoln provided while she was getting settled in her chair but now she really wants and needs to know why the kind doctor looks so lost in his own thoughts.

They finally order their meals when a loud thunder is heard in distance and Lexa takes a minute to study Lincoln’s uneasy expression. Lincoln is fully aware that Lexa can read him well.

_“Clarke is leaving town.”_

The doctor cuts to the chase and Lexa is taken aback by it as she blinks and shifts in her seat recalling the message the blonde had sent her earlier, requesting lunch when Lexa said she couldn’t go the blonde stopped replying. Lexa asks herself if Clarke has already left. She needs answers and so she looks at Lincoln, her jawline set in the Commander mode and Lincoln knows what Lexa is about to say even before the brunette opens her mouth.

_“Explain.”_

She simply says and the man nods and opens his mouth only to be stopped by the waiter placing their

 waters and the appetizers that neither of them ordered. Lexa glares at the young man and he just nods and retreats taking the appetizers with him.

 _“I actually called you about something else, but this just came up, the reason why I got here_ _later is because Octavia called me stressing out over it and I went to see her.”_

Lincoln says and he takes a deep breath when another waitress approaches their table with their food, it smells divine and it tastes fine but all Lincoln can taste is ash with all he has to tell Lexa and judging by the way the detective rolls her fork around the plate she probably lost some of her appetite too, however they endure and force some food in.

During their meal Lincoln tells Lexa that someone pulled some strings to take Clarke off of the serial killer case. Octavia will get an exclusive when the police close the case. And Clarke had two options take a few dull cases or take a leave of absence.

By now Lexa knows Clarke enough to tell that the blonde is as stubborn as hell but also proud of what she does. She was the first to connect the killings to a serial killer and prior to that she uncovered Nia’s schemes in the city hall, there is no way the blonde would take some cases about Boston Celebrities and stuff like that. Journalistically speaking it should be Clarke covering the story and Lexa has the notion that for the blonde if it’s not that then it’s nothing.

_“She knows that you are suspended too.”_

Lincoln says and Lexa’s head snaps up so fast that the kind doctor fears she will get whiplash.

_“Come again?”_

_“She knows you got suspended and my guess is that she put two and two together and knows_ _that this decision was made by the same person. And don’t even try to deny Lexa. I’m not stupid, I might not know what happened in that meeting with the Mayor but he must be the one behind this. Octavia and Clarke think that too and ultimately Clarke decided to leave so you can go back to work.”_

 

Lexa nods but she is still processing the news, Titus had said that the problem with the nosy reporter was taken care off. Maybe with Clarke out of town Lexa can go back to work immediately, that was probably what Clarke thought too and that’s why she is leaving. Lexa can’t really feel happy about it and the more she thinks about it the more she comes to ponder that maybe even the email was Titus’ work, because the timing can’t really be a coincidence.

_“But there’s more.”_

Lincoln adds carefully and Lexa tries to remain calm.

_“Someone followed Clarke last Friday when she went to a bar with a, uh with, err, a friend.”_

At that Lexa’s mind travels back to Friday as Lincoln tries to decide if he should leave Anya’s name out of it. Lexa remembers she texted Clarke to ask if she wanted to grab dinner and the blonde told Lexa she didn’t want to talk to her and that she had plans. It didn’t bother Lexa at the time because they weren’t on the best terms since the day before but now Lexa feels something akin to anger and sadness all in once which makes her feel odd.

Because Raven was with Luna and Octavia was with Lincoln so Lexa assumes that perhaps the said friend was Bellamy. It’s stupid really to feel jealous that Clarke had maybe sought comfort in the young man. Lexa and Clarke are nothing but friends and yet Lexa feels a hint of jealousy at the idea of Clarke and Bellamy together on a Friday night.

She shakes her head trying to focus on what Lincoln is saying. Truth be told she knows she has no right to feel that way, but she knows that since the first kiss she’s been hoping to have something more with Clarke.

_“So she was at this bar with, uh err, her friend and a dude approaches them. Right from the start Clarke felt something in her gut telling her that something was off with the guy. But they waved him off with ease and later on already outside the bar they noticed that someone was following them. They didn’t see who and they managed to trick whoever it was. But I’ve been staying at Clarke’s and Octavia’s place since.”_

Lexa’s mind is working at full speed, if a guy approached Clarke she might not have been with Bellamy at all. It’s oddly comforting and yet the idea of someone following Clarke terrifies Lexa because it is too close to home.

_“Do you think this has anything to do with our case?”_

_“I don’t know Lexa, my opinion still stands this guy likes the publicity Clarke and Octavia give him. I don’t think he would target her and she’s not the type, she doesn’t fit the victimology.”_

_“Whoever it was that night I’ll find out. Do you know what bar they went to?”_

 

From all the people in her life Lincoln and Luna are probably the two people who know Lexa better and right now he doesn’t doubt for one second that she made up her mind to find out who was following Clarke.  And so the good doctor tells Lexa all he knows about that night recalling everything the blonde told him and Octavia.

The first thing Lexa does when she steps out of the restaurant and parts ways with Lincoln is to call Monty in hopes that he will help her. Monty is so low profile that Lexa is sure he is the right guy for the job and she is sure she can trust him with everything she will put on his back.

**

The sun is making its way onto the horizon, the living room has some candles burning and Lexa has a soft soundtrack playing. She’s been thinking of Clarke since the lunch with Lincoln she’s thinking about the blonde leaving town. Clarke had said she wanted to see Lexa but after that all Lexa got was radio silence and the detective is thinking that maybe Clarke was already leaving by the time she texted Lexa.

The detective can’t shake the guilty feeling in her heart; Clarke is leaving so Lexa can go back to work because just like Lexa the blonde is assuming Titus is the one pulling the strings. It saddens Lexa that Clarke decided to leave without saying a word but the day is coming to an end and so Lexa is not expecting her anymore.

Lexa grabs a bottle of beer from her fridge and makes her way towards the couch as she thinks that maybe this is for the best. She is too enraptured by the blonde to think clearly lately. Indra’s words are echoing in her mind as Lexa thinks that maybe after the case is closed she can have this chance. Lexa’s heart aches though, Clarke’s driven and passionate about her work and yet she is selfless enough to put Lexa first and back down from her job without a fight and Lexa knows that Octavia wanted Clarke to stay and fight.

She gets up from the couch and adjusts the volume of the music. The first thing she hears is the soft sounds of the piano intro and her heartbeat almost slows down with it. Then she hears a knock on the door and furrows her brows as she slowly makes her way to the door.

**_“One look at you,_ **

**_my whole life falls in line._ **

**_I’ve prayed for you_ **

**_before I called you mine._ **

**_Oh I can’t believe it’s true sometimes.”_ **

 

The lyrics fill the room when Lexa opens the door and she gasps as the music around her seems to bring the world to a stop.

**“I get to love you.**

**It’s the best thing that I will ever do.**

**I get to love you.**

**It’s a promise I’m making to you.”**

 

The sweet voice of the singer keeps echoing and if Lexa believed in such think she would say that this is fate, to have such a meaningful song playing at this moment.

_“Clarke?”_

Astonishment and relief flows over Lexa’s body as she takes a step further and Clarke smiles sweetly at her.

_“Hey.”_

_“You’re leaving.”_

_“How do you…”_

_“Lincoln.”_

 

Lexa cuts Clarke’s question off even before she’s finish it. Clarke swallows and nods. It doesn’t surprise her that Lincoln told Lexa about what happened because after all Clarke is sure that when Octavia left the Arkadia building there was just one person she had in mind, her calm and wise boyfriend. Clarke steps in and when Lexa closes the door the only sound filling the space between them is the lyrics of the song.

**“The way you love,**

**it changes you I am.**

**I am undone.**

**I thank god once again”**

 

The lyrics of the song hit Clarke like a brick wall as she looks at Lexa’s deep forest eyes and the music, the melody and the words seem a promise of what’s to come and despite that Clarke says something entirely unexpected.

_“I’m sorry.”_

Her words are barely a whisper but Lexa knows what the blonde is apologizing for. It’s not only for their fight, for the email mess, for leaving but because Clarke feels guilty about Lexa’s situation.

_“Don’t be. You were only doing your job and now you’re just doing what’s best for the investigation, I should be the one thanking you and apologizing to you. You’re looking at this as the big picture that it is, that’s why I… That’s why you are you.”_

Lexa catches herself before she can say something that she will regret later and finishes her sentence in a soft tone and looking at some point behind Clarke’s head oblivious to the way Clarke’s eyes widen at it. It’s too soon, too soon to whatever Lexa wants to say or was about to say and she knows it, Clarke knows it too and yet she never knew she wanted to hear those 3 words until now. There’s a pregnant silence and Lexa takes another step towards Clarke.

**_“And they say love is a journey._ **

**_I promise that I’ll never leave._ **

**_When it’s too heavy to carry_ **

**_Remember this moment with me.”_ **

 

Their gazes are intense and speak volumes and in this moment the lyrics of Ruelle’s song speak for themselves. Nothing else matters when Clarke takes a step further almost closing the space between them and there’s a new tension in the air. All it matters right now is that she feels like she is seeing Lexa for the first time. The longing and the doubt in green eyes tell Clarke that the brunette is at loss of what to do as if a war is waging in her mind.

This Lexa in front of Clarke is nothing like the Lexa the blonde met a couple of months ago. This Lexa is caring and gentle and so, so loveable that it hurts. This Lexa knows that Clarke is leaving Boston to protect her job, to protect Lexa’s rightful place in her team and the case.

“May we meet again.”

Lexa says and Clarke almost laughs because she never thought that Lexa had a flair for the dramatics but then the brunette extends her arm and there’s a smirk in Lexa’s lips that tells Clarke that this is probably something that means more than just a dramatic goodbye. Clarke grabs her forearm and pulls Lexa slightly closer to her.

She takes in the brunette in front of her, her blouse in shades of gray and black tied up in the back of Lexa’s neck, the tight black jeans showing her curves. Lexa’s chestnut hair is falling over her right shoulder and exposing her tanned skin as another song plays and the flames of the candles cast a dim light over their bodies.

The warm touch of Lexa’s hand on her forearm ignites a fire in Clarke’s whole body. She can’t take it, all the reservations she might have had are all forgotten. She closes the distance between them and kisses Lexa. It’s soft and gentle and by the way Lexa brushes Clarke’s hair with her fingertips tells the blonde she wasn’t expecting.

The blonde’s right hand is on Lexa’s neck and her left holding Lexa’s right side. When they break the kiss Clarke notices Lexa’s bottom lip trembling faintly and a single tear is rolling down her left cheek. Seeing Lexa like this turns something on inside Clarke, this raw vulnerability coming from Lexa makes Clarke’s moral compass of self-preservation get consumed by desire and passion.

She pulls Lexa incredibly closer and kisses her again, this time she deepens the kiss licking Lexa’s bottom lip. Lexa opens her mouth granting permission, their tongues collide in a dance and it’s enough to make Clarke feel her knees weaken. Clarke’s hands find their way to Lexa’s neck and with hunger she undoes the knot from her shirt loosening the straps revealing more tanned skin as soon as the straps fall down.

Lexa’s hands are now on Clarke’s waist, she knows where Clarke is going as she can read it in her darker blue eyes and yet she needs to hear Clarke’s approval. She breaks the kiss pulling Clarke’s bottom lip and locks their gazes.

_“Are you sure Clarke?”_

Even after weeks of hearing Lexa calling her name, clicking the K with her tongue, Lexa is able to astonish Clarke with her way of saying it and more so with the tenderness that the blonde can read in deep darker green eyes.

_“More than anything.”_

The whisper flows from Clarke’s lips and suddenly there is a hint of something else in the air besides the sexual tension, something akin to fear and nervousness. Lexa grabs Clarke’s hand and pulls her towards the bedroom. The dim light of the sun fading slowly over the horizon casting hues of soft pink and gray, the vanilla scent of burning candles and the soft music in the background makes the moment almost romantic and eerie. The storm that had approach the city earlier seems to be closer again as some lightning can be seen but Clarke smiles nonetheless as Lexa leads her through the house. The moment although completely unplanned and unexpected is more romantic than Clarke’s hopeful soul could’ve asked for.

Once inside the room Lexa turns to face Clarke again; they stare at each other in silence for a few seconds as if gauging the weight of what they are about to do. Then Lexa closes the space between them and for the first time initiates the kiss and takes Clarke’s lips in hers with passion. Lexa’s hands are roaming down Clarke’s back while Clarke tries to pull Lexa’s shirt. They stand there feeling the warm of their bodies even through the clothes not breaking the kiss. Finally Clarke unties the knot from Lexa’s straps and Lexa undresses Clarke’s coat letting it fall on the floor.

When Clarke tugs at the straps of Lexa’s shirt forcefully Lexa seats on the bed and looks up at Clarke her bottom lip trembling again, her eyes pleading for more and suddenly Clarke feels shy and insecure.

_“I haven’t done this in some time.”_

Lexa’s eyes travel shamelessly over Clarke’s clothed body as she takes in the blonde’s words and outfit. The journalist is wearing a white button blouse and dark gray slacks, it’s her work outfit and Lexa knows it because she has seen her in it before. It’s formal and yet casual and Clarke nails that look. She locks her gaze with Clarke’s and can see that she’s unsure and Lexa can’t help but let out her own confession.

_“I haven’t done this for a long time either Clarke.”_

_Lexa says and Clarke narrows her eyes at the detective as Lexa clears her throat and looks deeply into Clarke’s ocean gaze._

_“I haven’t been with anyone like this, nor here and I haven’t let anyone touch me as I want you to touch me.”_

Lexa’s words are heavy and frightening and yet Clarke softens with them because Lexa just admitted she wants Clarke to touch her in ways her previous hookups haven’t, for some reason to know that Lexa had not always fully give herself to other people with passion and want makes Clarke more sure and at ease. And Lexa is clearly telling her that she doesn’t bring girls to her house which for some reason gives a sense of commitment to Clarke that the blonde wasn’t really expecting at the moment. In here, in Lexa’s house, in Lexa’s bedroom nothing else matters and Clarke knows that she is not just another casual night stand.

Clarke can’t overthink this anymore, she doesn’t want to. Lexa is pleading for more and Clarke’s body has been craving for this for some time. She lets all her reservations go and leans forward down pressing her body on top of Lexa’s.

There’s electricity burning her skin as she applies some weight to Lexa’s center kissing her harder and deeper and Lexa’s moan is swallowed by Clarke’s mouth. The realization that they have too many clothes on comes when Lexa’s plump lips travel to Clarke’s neck. The blonde quickly kneels on the bed between Lexa’s thighs and unbuttons her blouse slowly looking at Lexa. The brunette just swallows as she feels that she is watching a goddess reveal herself in front of her.

Clarke takes pleasure in Lexa’s reactions, the way her green eyes become darker by the minute as they travel to the expanse of Clarke’s bare neck and cleavage and how Lexa’s throat clearly bobs at the sight of every new inch of skin exposed. Clarke smirks because Lexa’s blown pupils tells her that Lexa is too gay for a nice cleavage and if Clarke is sure of something is that she has a nice one.

Lexa watches entranced as more skin is revealed, the baby blue of Clarke’s bra matches her pale skin and is way too much for the detective to handle without any action from her part. So she eagerly grabs Clarke’s breasts in both hands, full and round and Lexa needs to free them from the bra.

With a quick movement Lexa unclasps the bra open and pulls down the straps and taking advantage of how caught off guard Clarke is she rolls them over and is now on top of Clarke’s body. Throwing the bra on the floor she wastes no time and sucks a nipple into her lips. The pink nipple hardens with the attention. For minutes Lexa sucks and licks and worships both breasts with the same devotion. Clarke moans and her sex throbs harder between her legs but she wants to be bold to make Lexa forget about everything else. So she ignores her needs and when Lexa looks up at her with a small smirk Clarke rolls their bodies again to be in top again.

Lexa is taken aback but she’s pleased with Clarke’s confidence, the detective relishes in the moment especially when Clarke looks at her with hunger as her blue eyes get stormy with desire and the reporter leans down to whisper in Lexa’s ear to take her shirt off. With the straps undone Lexa easily sits on the bed and pulls her shirt over hear head as Clarke watches in silence.

With both shirts throw haphazardly somewhere on the ground the two women resume the kissing. Clarke is fully on top of Lexa and somehow she manages to get rid of Lexa’s bra and with that out of the way the blonde takes a nipple into her mouth and enjoys how Lexa squirms underneath her.

At a slow pace Clarke decides to explore Lexa’s body, she wants to take her time, she wants to take note of every reaction coming from Lexa and engrave it in her mind. This is a goodbye but it’s also something more, it’s something to cling to during their time apart.

Her mouth travels over the expanse of Lexa’s skin causing the brunette to shiver underneath her. Clarke bites Lexa’s earlobe and sucks it, then she makes sure to leave a red mark on Lexa’s neck sucking her pulse point and Lexa shamelessly bucks her hips against Clarke. They slowly get rid of their clothes and Clarke pulls back as the two women take of their remaining clothes.

Supporting her weight on her right arm Clarke uses her left hand to squeeze Lexa’s breasts while she places kisses on Lexa’s neck. She takes a nipple in her mouth and sucks it harder while tracing Lexa’s sides with her fingertips causing goosebumps on Lexa’s skin. The detective is lost in sensations and she bucks her hips again because honestly the throbbing between her legs is more than she can take.

It is torture, what Clarke is doing to her right now is pure torture through pleasure. And the way she kisses Lexa’s thighs through the inside while scratching the skin at the other side leaves Lexa a whimpering mess. Lexa is pretty sure she never felt like this, this need to be touched is primal and goes on for long minutes.

_“Clarke please.”_

Lexa’s whisper is hoarse and full of desire, it’s a plea and Clarke lifts her head from where she is dangerously approaching Lexa’s center. She can feel the warmth coming from Lexa’s sex and the intense scent but she wants to take in the vision before her. Because Lexa, the same snobby cop she swore she would hate is lying underneath her completely vulnerable and pleading for more.

Without wasting too much time Clarke commits to memory the vision that it is Lexa, like a painting just to restart her movements again. This time she kisses Lexa’s breasts, then takes the right nipple in her mouth and sucks it while she uses a finger to play with hem of the detective’s panties which is the only garment separating her from Lexa’s wet folds. Lexa’s stomach tenses with the touch, that familiar warm in the pit of her stomach letting her blood concentrate between her legs.

Bold. That’s exactly what Clarke wants to be now. She wants to pleasure Lexa like no one has done before, she wants to forget her insecurities, the case and the fact that this is a goodbye. So she stops and looks up at the detective.

_“Lexa, look at me.”_

Clarke’s husky voice makes Lexa open her eyes just to see Clarke lick the finger with Lexa’s arousal on.

_“Fuck Clarke.”_

The image itself it’s enough to take Lexa to the edge and the most ridiculous part is that she’s sure she doesn’t need a lot more stimulation to reach the release she needs. After her few random encounters with strangers being with Clarke is an all new sensation to Lexa. Clarke crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss. The blonde moves against Lexa again, the pressure she makes against Lexa’s core is equally amazing and unbearable.

_“What do you want?”_

Clarke’s raspy voice sends shivers through Lexa’s body and when Clarke smirks against her skin Lexa is sure Clarke is lowering her voice on purpose. Lexa’s nails scratch the blonde scalp and then her back. Clarke’s left hand holds Lexa’s leg grabbing her thigh as she moves like waves against Lexa’s core.

_“I. Want. You. Inside. Me.”_

The words slip through Lexa’s lips between gasps, because Clarke is sucking on her throat and neck leaving plenty of marks on the detective’s tanned skin. Clarke mouth works restlessly all over the salty tanned skin of Lexa’s body; she then places her hand over Lexa’s crotch. It’s hot and the arousal she feels it’s overwhelming.

Slowly with one finger slipping inside the detective’s panties the blonde draws circles over the swelling nerve, this of course only makes Lexa buck her hips again and harder this time. Clarke is teasing Lexa’s clit with awe and care as she looks at Lexa’s expressions.

_“Fuck. Clarke please.”_

Lexa says once again her and legs tightens around Clarke’s waist, Clarke smiles into Lexa’s skin and the bites Lexa’s right ear, she sucks and licks and makes sure her warm breath hits Lexa on her ear when she speaks in a lustful murmur.

_“I’m going to thrust one finger in and then you tell if you need more.”_

The blonde says because she wants Lexa to feel comfortable and wants to find everything about her, and Lexa needs to bite her bottom lip to prevent the groan that threatens to fall from her mouth. Carefully Clarke moves from Lexa’s body and pulls the brunette’s panties through her legs.

The detective can see what Clarke is doing; she reads it in the way the blonde moves against her. How she takes time to explore and taste every bit of Lexa’s skin, Clarke’s mouth is all over Lexa’s lips, cheeks, breasts, torso and thighs. And all Lexa can do is give herself freely for the blonde to take.

Until now Lexa always thought she was a good lover, she always delivered the release needed and she got that fix herself even if she barely let someone please her. All the intimate contact would be made only to feel power over something and to see someone come undone. She took her time sometimes, but usually she just teased and flirted until the girl she was with be aroused enough to take her somewhere else. Usually Lexa gave the girl what she needed to cum and that’s why she thought she was a good lover.

In those moments Lexa wouldn’t need much to provide orgasms, and most of the time she would get enough friction to get that release herself. But this is entirely new to her, Clarke is working up her whole her body, Lexa is totally vulnerable and can only welcome every touch and kiss Clarke gives her. Clarke was not only taking her time but making sure that Lexa was comfortable with it all. And it surprises Lexa because even if she was well versed on the matters of pleasuring a woman she was never that careful.

Clarke’s finger slides inside Lexa’s sex easily after teasing her clit a bit more, Lexa’s contemplations of how her sex life has been until this moment breaks with it and she can’t hold back a moan, loud and dirty. Clarke kisses Lexa’s lips once more and sucks her bottom lip that is just ungodly tempting. Her body moves slowly at the same pace that her finger, in and out from Lexa’s wet center. Clarke’s thumb is pressing Lexa’s clit to provide that extra pleasure.

_“Fuck. Clarke please.”_

The blonde seems to understand what Lexa is asking because she smiles into the kiss and adds a second finger. Lexa’s body jerks and her nails scratch Clarke’s back harder. It hurts and will probably leave marks but Clarke is too far gone in her own pleasure to care.

She moves her fingers faster and feels Lexa’s walls tightening around them she uses her weight to add pressure over Lexa’s body and provide some pressure on her center too.

_“Oh. Fuck. Clarke.”_

The detective is rather silent so every time Clarke hears Lexa’s pleadings she takes it as a victory for herself. Lexa is close and Clarke knows it, she curls her fingers inside to hit the right spongy spot as her wrist starts to get numb and their skins become sweatier. Both of them  are gasping for air between moans, whispers and sloppy kisses. Clarke’s thumb teases Lexa’s clit at the same time she thrusts hard and deep and whispers Lexa’s name while curling her fingers inside the detective.

Lexa cries out in pleasure at one particular thrust arching her back as her head sinks further into the pillows. The blonde doesn’t hesitate and kisses Lexa’s throat as she feels Lexa’s release coating her hand.

Clarke’s motions slow as she soothes and helps Lexa ride out her orgasm and then a lazy smile spread over Lexa’s features and it is blissful and ungodly attractive in one go.

_“Clarke…”_

Lexa says and Clarke must read her mind because she snuggles further into Lexa as Lexa’s arms pull her closer, their bare skins touching as a familiar warmth spreads all over Clarke’s body but she is not done with Lexa yet, she needs to taste her. She needs Lexa to forget about her past and exist just for Clarke.

Clarke doesn’t give Lexa much time to recover as she starts teasing the brunette’s clit again but Lexa whimpers and Clarke stops because she knows that the nerve is still sensitive. Her mouth travels from Lexa’s lips to her neck and breasts again. She bites Lexa’s abdomen because it’s irresistible and travels down. Lexa’s scent is still intense and Clarke thinks she might get drunk on it. She kisses Lexa’s inner thighs and licks her sex.

_“Fuck.”_

Lexa says and shuts her eyes close to savor the sensation but Clarke slides one hand up her body and squeezes gently Lexa’s breasts.

_“Look at me.”_

She commands and Lexa is taken aback with such a demanding and sexy tone, reluctantly she opens her eyes to see Clarke between her legs staring up at her. The vision itself must be a sin but Lexa locks her gaze with Clarke’s nonetheless.

_“I want you to keep looking at me.”_

Lexa swallows hard and nods once and sees Clarke open her mouth and licking her sex all over again. The feeling of the reporter’s velvet tongue in her clit drives her crazy but she can’t stop looking at Clarke who doesn’t take her eyes off of Lexa.

Hunger and desire are written all over Clarke’s face and her baby blue eyes are so dark that Lexa is mesmerized by them. Clarke’s tongue works on Lexa’s clit for long minutes as the blonde tastes and drinks Lexa. The detective can’t do much more than fist the sheets in her hand and squirm under the blonde. Clarke is lying in bed, both hands lifting Lexa’s butt and she decides to be bolder and thrusts her tongue inside Lexa while her nose applies a soft pressure on her clit.

Lexa’s is lost, seeing Clarke between her legs and feeling Clarke inside her it’s in all honesty the most exhilarating feeling she has ever experienced. She knows she’s close again and just the fact that it is Clarke’s mouth is in her pussy sends waves of arousal. And Clarke, god Clarke keeps looking at her with those blue eyes turned black with passion and something more that Lexa can only hope to have in the future.

_“Oh god, Clarke. I’m close.”_

Clarke thrusts her tongue as deep as she can, she can already feel Lexa’s walls constricting she squeezes Lexa’s butt cheek and moves her left hand and with her thumb she teases the already swollen nerve. Lexa’s filthy moan is music to Clarke’s ears and then when the detective comes right in Clarke’s mouth she is more than happy to take as much as she can. Lexa’s taste is tangy and spicy and even if it has been too long since the last time the blonde did something like eating out a woman she can say that she likes Lexa’s strong taste.

A dopey and lazy smile appears on Lexa’s lips. Some perspiration shine on both faces and skins as Clarke cleans the corners of her mouth still looking at Lexa. Clarke crawls up in the bed to reclaim Lexa’s plump lips again. The kiss is soft and Lexa enjoys the bliss that comes with it as she snakes her arms around Clarke’s waist to bring them impossibly closer.

_“And here I thought the all mightily Heda wasn’t much of a bottom.”_

Clarke says with a chuckle and Lexa’s eyes widen at her, the blonde winks and there’s this tension in the air as if Clarke is defying Lexa to make the next move.

_“Time to show you what the commander does.”_

The smirk on Lexa’s lips and the way she grabs Clarke’s ass it’s enough to send a wave of arousal through Clarke’s body. The world stops spinning when Lexa rolls over Clarke and kisses her senseless. Something about the way Lexa’s lips caress every inch of the blonde’s skin leaves Clarke on fire. It’s more than attraction Clarke is sure of it, but is also more than a goodbye. It’s a moment of silent promises and unsaid words.

The lips on her right breast send shivers through her body and the blonde holds the detective in place as she enjoys the feel of Lexa’s wet and warm lips in her body.

_“Hmm, Lexa.”_

Clarke moans when feels Lexa’s lips travel from her breasts to her belly and further down. Clarke is lost, all she can feel is butterflies in her stomach and a throbbing feeling between her legs. Lexa is skillful she can tell by the way the brunette kisses and sucks her skin leaving small bite marks in her awake.

Lexa purposely takes her time, she wants to feel Clarke’s body, to learn everything about the blonde. She also wants to make sure Clarke is comfortable. Tentatively she slides a finger through her folds gathering some wetness but it’s not enough.

_“Lexa. Please.”_

The plea comes even huskier than usual and it’s so fucking sexy that Lexa needs to remind herself of what she’s doing to not lose control. She wants to go slow, she wants to take Clarke to the edge and to do that Lexa lifts Clarke’s legs scratching her thighs eliciting more moans from the blonde. Placing her legs over her shoulders Lexa adjusts her body letting a hand travel up to Clarke’s breasts and she gently massages them.

She starts licking Clarke’s wet folds with more hunger making the blonde enjoy every movement she does with her tongue. The blonde starts to buck her hips harder and Lexa smiles at the need the blonde is showing.

Hesitantly she inserts one finger inside through the opening while her tongue takes care of the swollen nerve and even Lexa can feel the slight stretch of Clarke’s pussy. With her other hand she holds Clarke to keep her still and the blonde thinks that she will not last long like this especially when she went so much time without being touched in this way.

Clarke whimpers in pleasure at Lexa’s attention and the brunette feels almost blessed that she is the one making Clarke scream and cry out in pleasure like this. Lexa’s stimulations are cursing through all of the blonde’s body and Clarke is so close of coming that it’s embarrassing. Lexa’s tongue can only be described as sinfully skillful in her clit and with only one finger thrusting in and out of her Clarke calls Lexa’s name as she bucks her hips and crashes back onto the bed as Lexa licks her clean.

_“Fuck!”_

Clarke says and Lexa smirks as she crawls the blonde’s body to claim those pink and soft lips with hers.

_“It seems that the commander has her skills after all, you didn’t even last that long.”_

Lexa says and Clarke blushes as she averts her gaze from green forest eyes and Lexa seems to understand Clarke’s embarrassed and shy state because she pulls Clarke’s face to hers and kisses her. It’s softer than the previous kisses and Clarke melts with it.

 _“We have the whole night ahead of us Clarke_ _,_ _I’m planning on making you last way longer than this. Think about this as a warm up.”_

Despite Lexa’s mischievous words Clarke can see the caring side of the brunette, she wants to tell Lexa that she needs to leave but she can’t seem to bring herself to do it. And so when Lexa reclaims her lips once more she knows that there’s no other place where she would rather be than in Lexa’s arms.

By the time that second round is ending Lexa is two fingers deep inside Clarke as she learns that the blonde is loud, really loud in bed. Their combined scents and Clarke’s moans and curses fill the room when Lexa makes her cum once more.

Both women curl up to each other as they let the emotions of the last days catch up with them and lull them to sleep. As Lexa’s arms pull Clarke closer to her the blonde lets out a content sigh and Lexa thinks that she might get use to this and that maybe her demons will not try to catch her tonight. Maybe the blonde can protect her from the demons and ghosts from her past, after all life should be about more than just surviving and Lexa deserves a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are thoughts on this one! Too soon? Too late?  
> Tell me what you think!  
> Just in case I will leave the link to the song used on the chapter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, your comments, kudos give me life and I'l try to reply whenever I can.  
> Thank you.


End file.
